LA DECISION DE HELGA
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Despues de 4 años de ausencia, Arnold regresa a Hillwood, esperando con ansias poder ver a cierta chica rubia, pero para su sorpresa ella ha cambiado, ¿acepto el trato? ¿porque?...la boda se acerca...¿que decision tomara Helga ahora que el cabeza de balón regreso?... Se realizara la boda o negocio ¿?...Denle una oportunidad (continuacion de la busqueda de san lorenzo)
1. CAPITULO 1 DE REGRESO EN HILLWOOD

Arnold, por fin volvía hillwood después de 4 años, de haberse ido, el estaba emocionado, no solo porque volvía y vería a Helga sino también porque vería a todos sus amigos, a sus abuelos y a los huéspedes.

También estaba feliz porque volvería a estudiar junto a sus amigos en la preparatoria de hillwood, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y ayuda de sus padres, el podría entrar al segundo año de preparatoria junto con sus antiguos amigos.

Por lo que le había platicado tanto Helga como Gerald, la pandilla que el conoció hace años, ya se había separado, le comentaron que Harold y Sid, seguían en secundaria, al parecer no lograron graduarse.

Eugene se fue de hillwood por el trabajo de sus padres, no tenían contacto con el directamente, pero sabían de el gracias a Sheena quien le escribía diariamente, al parecer mantenían su relación aun, pese a la distancia.

Nadine seguía en la ciudad pero se había separado de todos inclusive de Rhonda, ahora se juntaba más con unas chicas populares y con Lila.

Rhonda por su parte seguía siendo Rhonda, pero ahora era una amiga de Helga, de echo el no entendía esta relación aun pero le agradaba.

Alan, seguía en hillwood el volvió hace un año y medio y por lo que le comento Helga el estaría de momento en una escuela privada ya que por sus malas notas no lo aceptaron en la preparatoria de hillwood ya que no cumplía con los requisitos, aun así al parecer el matrimonio acordado entre sus padres de ellos seguía en pie.

Phoebe y Gerald se habían hecho novios al iniciar segundo de secundaria y su relación había durado ya bastante, Helga le había comentado que no los soportaba y con esto justifico su relación con Rhonda, ya que le daba asco tanta miel.

Sus abuelos, arnold sabía que estaban bien, pero Helga le comento que el abuelo siempre decía que solo le quedaban 3 años de vida y que no comieran frambuesas, también le comento que su abuelo empezó a despedirse de medio mundo cuando cayó en cama solo por una gripe, que gracias a un remedio Pataki se compuso de inmediato, jajajaja no se imagina como lo logro Helga, pues dice que de inmediato el abuelo se paró a hacer la limpieza y que decía que ya se sentía como nuevo.

Abner también seguía igual de sano y fuerte le había dicho Helga que no se preocupara por él, lo que si le dijo que tal vez Abner se comió por accidente una joya de la familia de Oscar, y que por esta razón tuvo a Abner un tiempo escondido, así que le indicaba que tal vez debía procurar que él no lo viera.

Helga, pensó en ella y en su última carta que recibió hace ya más de 3 meses, fue la última carta que ella le envió, diciéndole unas palabras que lo dejaron sin palabras.

 _Arnoldo sabes, empiezo a creer que nunca volverás y sabes la verdad empiezo a desesperarme, no sé si seguir esperándote o mejor empezar a olvidarte y resignarme, ya que no puedo seguir así, no sé cómo explicarlo tonto cabeza de balón, pero o regresas o empezare a fijarme en otros peces, ya sabes el dicho dice que hay otros peces en el rio cuando algo en una relación no funciona._

 _Mira arnold te daré solamente unos meses más, pero la verdad ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te espere toda mi vida? Por favor cabeza de balón también tengo una vida, no puedo esperar algo que tal vez nunca será ¿no crees?_

Entendía la desesperación de Helga porque el mismo la tenía, sabía que si el estuviera en su lugar de ella y no hubiera visto a Helga por 4 años estaría igual que ella, desesperado y harto de solo conformarse por unas cartas, y al igual que ella le habría hecho mil veces la pregunta ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿Cuándo será por fin el día que regreses a mí?

Por eso no le reprocho aquella parte de su última carta, a pesar de que lo lastimo demasiado, aun así el siguió enviándole cartas todos los días.

En el no había cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Helga, aunque no sabía que sentía ella por él, pero siguió con la esperanza de volver y formalizar una relación.

Llegaría con una sorpresa también para sus abuelos, pues hace 3 años había nacido la hermana de arnold, cuando sus padres le dieron la sorpresa, él no lo creía, siempre quiso un hermano, aunque esa función la cumplía perfectamente Gerald, quien siempre lo hizo gustosamente.

También había más sorpresas ya que Mayna y su primo Oliver, él era dos años mayor que arnold por lo que tenía 18, pero aun así siempre se llevó muy bien, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Mayna que más de una vez había acosado a arnold, siempre se le lanzaba diciéndole que le gustaba que fuera su novio etc. (en pocas palabras era una zorra)

El no quería que Mayna viniera pero el jefe de la tribu les pidió amablemente que se llevara a ambos para que tuvieran un mejor futuro, por esta razón se la llevaron de san Lorenzo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de hillwood, arnold fue el primero en bajar con su hermanita quien se llamaba Katy, la llevaba en brazos, habían llegado al mediodía.

Se puso a buscar entre la multitud, sus abuelos dijeron que iban a ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto, de repente, ahí estaban, los vio estaba su abuelo y su abuela, corrió hasta ellos.

-¡ABUELO, ABUELA! –Gritaba emocionado.

-Pequeño hombre, ¡hola! Ya veo que ya no eres un pequeño hombre ¿verdad? Jejeje

Arnold había crecido ya bastante y le llegaba al abuelo arriba del hombro.

-Jejeje así es abuelo, miren ella es mi hermana, ¿Katy? Saluda a los abuelos –Katy no se soltaba de su hermano solo vio a sus abuelos quienes le sonreían tiernamente y ya empezaban a hacerle gestos para que ella sonriera

-es una pequeña vaquerita al igual que Eleonor será mi soldado

-Puki está más loca que una cabra

-Los extrañe –Dijo arnold

-Y nosotros a ti kimba

Llegaron sus padres y Mayna y Oliver, saludaron, sus padres más emocionalmente ya que tenían ya 15 años sin verse, por lo que hubo muchas lágrimas y felicidad.

-Bien vámonos pequeñín, de seguro están cansados –Arnold se sorprendió de que le hablara así a su hijo, es que en realidad nunca los había escuchado como se hablaban de padre a hijo.

Se encaminaron hacia Susent Arms, donde sin saber a arnold le esperaba una grata sorpresa.


	2. CAPITULO 2 FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA

En Susent Arms, había toda una revolución, ya que los huéspedes y amigos se preparaban para recibir a la familia Shortman, todos estaban emocionados, todos estaban ahí a excepción de una rubia, quien estaba cerca de la casa de huéspedes hablando con Phoebe, esta última intentaba convencerla para que ya ingresaran a la casa porque arnold no tardaba en llegar.

Despues de 4 años el cabeza de balon volvia de San Lorenzo, pero...

-Vamos Helga, tenemos que entrar ya casi llegan, ¿o acaso no quieres verlo?

-¡Ay por favor Phoebs! Claro que si…es decir me gustaría…pero no se…Alan…..es decir no creo que sea buena idea –Dijo tristemente

-Helga ni Alan ni tu papa saben que arnold llegara hoy, así que piensan que viniste a ver a los abuelos de arnold como siempre o ¿no?

-Bueno la verdad….es que no sabe Bob, pero me temo que Alan si lo sospecha y todo por culpa de tu novio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Geraldo invito a algunos compañeros enfrente de Alan ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-Pero dudo que Alan haya escuchado, estaba bastante lejos y…

-Como sea Phoebs, de cualquier forma yo ya me resigne, y además la carta que le envie hace tiempo al cabezón, es enserio ya me canse de esperar y aunque haya regresado yo desde ese momento decidí olvidarlo y…

-Es por eso que sales con otros chicos ¿no?

-Si así es Phoebs, con la esperanza de que logre olvidarme del cabeza de balón y también de que….de…..

-De que el compromiso se rompa

-Si

-Por lo menos entra a celebrar la fiesta de arnold, además no olvides que acaba de ser su cumpleaños y será un regalo excelente el verte, además mírate, Helga estas hermosa.

Helga solo asintió, se sonrojo por el comentario de Phoebe y decidió dejarse llevar por ella rápidamente al interior de la casa de huéspedes.

Mientras tanto….

-¡Miriam! Tocan la puerta, ¡abre!

-Ya voy Bob - ¡Ah hola Alan! Pasa hijo, Helga no está, pero no creo que tarde mucho

-¡Ah! Venía a invitarla a ver una película, ¿A dónde fue Sra. Pataki, usted sabe? Tal vez podría ir a buscarla

-Claro que si hijo, se fue a Susent Arms, ¿si sabes cómo llegar?

-Claro que sí, entonces iré a buscarla allá, muchas gracias Sra. Pataki

-Eres un lindo joven, Alan mi hija ha tenido suerte –Le guiño el ojo –Espero que pronto se lleven mejor, además porque ya no falta tanto ¿verdad?

-Así es, y de verdad yo también espero lo mismo, ya que siempre he querido a Helga

-Lo se querido –Sonrió Miriam al joven amablemente

-Bien me voy, hasta luego

-Hasta luego y no lleguen tarde

-De acuerdo

En Susent Arms, ya estaba todo listo y las luces apagadas, solo esperaban que llegaran los Shortman, aunque no tenían que esperar demasiado, ya que en ese momento…

-Bien todos escóndanse ya llegaron –Dijo Gerald quien estaba viendo por la ventana

Todos se escondieron donde pudieron, Helga estaba nerviosa que se quedó plantada donde estaba, por esta razón entre Gerald y Phoebe la escondieron con ellos, sabían que su amiga estaba en un manojo de nervios pues no sabía qué pasaría con el cabeza de balón.

-Aquí vivías arnold –Mayna bajo enseguida de que arnold lo hizo

-Sí, ven Katy, vamos adentro.

-Arnold, ¿crees que podamos salir a algún lado? No conozco nada y sería buena idea no crees –Mayna lo tomo del brazo fuertemente

-No lo creo Mayna y menos ahorita ya que estoy cansado –Decía mientras intentaba soltarse

-Hermanito, ya hay que entrar, quero ver a abwer.

-Es Abner Katy y claro ahorita lo veremos – Volteo a ver a Mayna –Mayna podrías soltarme estas lastimándome

-¡Ah! Perdón arnold –Solo aflojo su mano pero no lo soltó

Arnold resignado entro con Katy de la mano y con Mayna colgada de su brazo, quien no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo nunca.

Al pisar la sala salieron todos y las luces se encendieron, gritando al mismo tiempo ¡SORPRESA!, arnold no se esperaba este recibimiento sus compañeros (la mayoría) se encontraban ahí (lila, Rhonda, Phoebe, Gerald, Curly, Stinky, Nadine y Sheena) pero a la que no le quería quitar la mirada de encima era a una chica rubia que estaba en medio de Phoebe y Gerald, como tratando de ocultarse detrás de ellos pero aun así la vio.

Era una agradable sorpresa, creyó que después de esa última carta Helga tal vez no fuera a verlo, pese a que le pidió a Gerald que le dijera que volvería ya que no sabía si había leído las cartas como no le respondía.

Pero esto era mucho mejor, no se lo esperaba, no esperaba verla ahí y menos el primer día que piso hillwood nuevamente y menos verla así, estaba muy cambiada, Gerald nunca hablo de ella, siempre le decía que mejor sería que lo viera con sus propios ojos, tenía razón.

Helga estaba hermosa, seguía siendo alta, pero no más que él, tenía su cabello suelto y hermoso y estaba ondulado, tenía los ojos más hermosos que nunca, tal vez sea el efecto que le da el maquillaje pensó, tenía unas sombras de color dorado y delineador negro, las pestañas pintadas también, pero no exagerado, traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo, el cual se adornaba de un lindo listón blanco alrededor de su cintura perfecta, traía una flor azul de un lado y del otro le caía el cabello en su rostro.

Sí que había madurado ya tampoco era aquella niña que conoció, era una adolescente como él y tenía un cuerpo perfecto la inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero se percató que ella se dio cuenta que su mirada solo estaba en ella ya que la vio sonrojarse como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Despertó de su shock cuando Gerald se le acerco y lo trato de abrazar, ya que Mayna no lo soltaba.

-Viejo te extrañe mucho –Hicieron su clásico saludo

-Yo también Gerald –Dijo arnold, quien seguía distraído por aquella rubia

Gerald lo noto pero no fue el único.

-Bien arnold ¿quieres un vaso? –Dijo furiosa Mayna

-¿Qué?

-Para la baba, es asqueroso estar viendo la cara de menso que tienes, ¿Qué te pasa?

En ese momento todos voltearon a verla no le habían prestado atención, ya que a quien habían extrañado y esperado era a arnold pero al parecer no vino solo.

Mayna volteo a ver a Helga, quien a su vez la miro, Mayna sí que estaba furiosa y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero….

-¡Vaya hijo! Todos tus amigos vinieron, esto es genial, nos organizaron una fiesta, que bien y entonces que esperas arnold ve con tus amigos –Lo empujo su padre, haciendo así que por fin Mayna lo liberara.

Miles lo empujo más que nada hacia donde estaban Phoebe y Helga.

-Hola arnold –Phoebe fue la que hablo -¡Bienvenido!

Lo abrazo, arnold regreso el abrazo, pero miro más de cerca a Helga a través del hombro de Phoebe, cuando se separaron ella se alejó un poco y arnold se acercó a Helga. Definitivamente ya no era más alta ella que él, los papeles se intercambiaron.

-Hola Helga –Dijo un poco más seguro -¿C-omo estas?

-Hola arnold…..bi-en….es-too-oy bien –Se veía muy nerviosa

-Helga ¿puedo….pued….ab…. –Fue interrumpido por una pequeña

-Hermanito, quiero ver a abaner.

-Se llama Abner Katy, ahorita te llevo a verlo

En ese momento Katy se fijó en Helga, la miro determinadamente parecía evaluarla, esto incomodo a Helga, como era posible que tuviera esa mirada si era tan solo una niña, que digo niña es casi un bebe.

-¿Quen eres tú? –Exigió saber

-Soy un-a amiga de tu herma-no jejejeje –Se sobo el brazo como acostumbra cuando está nerviosa

-Bueno se ve que tu si eres buena, me caes bien –Le estiro su mano

Helga la tomo

-Gracias y tú a mi Katy.

-Helga ¿podemos hablar?

-Bueno….yo….cabeza de balón…..no creo que sea buena idea….mira todos….te organizaron esta fiesta mejor disfruta

-Pero quiero hablar contigo, por favor

-Pero Katy está aquí y….

-Cariño, deja que tu hermano hable con sus amigos ¿sí?

-Pero estoy con mi nueva amiga mami

-Lo sé, pero necesitas dormir, ya empieza a hacerse tarde, ven preciosa

-Bien, adiós

-Adiós Katy no te preocupes vendré mañana.

-Bien

-Me da gusto verte Helga –Stella se acercó y la abrazo –Y perdón por la interrupción –Tomo a Katy de la mano.

-No se preocupe Sra. Shortman, y también es un gusto verla nuevamente

-Espero sigas viniendo aun cuando hayas regresado, sabes que está siempre será tu casa.

-Claro, muchas gracias –Sonrió sinceramente agradecida, no se quería separar de su familia postiza

Cuando se fueron, arnold le ofreció una mano, ella la acepto ya que cuando arnold le pedía algo no podía negarse a nada. Una vez afuera en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes, ambos rubios se sentaron para poder platicar.

-Helga t-e vez mu-uy hermosa-a –Dijo nerviosamente arnold

-Graci-as

-Helga bueno yo…quiero saber si…..aun ¿sientes algo por mí?

-Creo….bueno yo…..es decir…..acabas de llegar Arnoldo creo que no es el momento

-Bien por lo menos no quiero esperar a algo que quiero desde que te vi allá adentro –Dijo enfadándose un poco por lo que ella dijo, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y que ella pospusiera las cosas como si no fueran importantes lo molestaba más..

-Y ¿Qué es?

-Esto –Se acercó a ella, ella asustada creyó que la iba a besar pero en realidad, la rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y la atrajo a ella, la abrazo fuertemente.

Temía que si no lo hacia ella desaparecería como si fuera solo un producto de su imaginación, ella correspondió al gesto, rodeándolo por el cuello.

Cuando se separaron un poco ambos quedaron de frente, se sonrojaron, pero no se quitaron la mirada de uno al otro, empezaron a acortar la distancia.

El deseaba besarla nuevamente como hace años, sus labios, su corazón le exigían hacerlo ya, pero….

-¡HELGA!

Ella se separó bruscamente de arnold reaccionando, cuando se puso de pie y volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz, vio aterrada a Alan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte y ve cómo te encuentro, poniéndome los cuernos

-Como si fuera la primera vez estúpido –Dijo duramente Helga

-Se lo que has hecho con otros pero se también porque lo hiciste pero no, no te daré el gusto.

-Dime ¿para que viniste aquí a buscarme?

-Vine para que vayamos al cine

-No

-Helga

-Dije que no, Alan, además estoy cansada

-Bien vamos

-Está bien

Helga bajo las escaleras del pórtico, no sin antes despedirse de arnold, dándole un beso.

-Me da gusto que hayas regresado arnold, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Y quiero que quede claro arnold, no te acerques a mi novia –Amenazo Alan

-Y si no quiero –le reto mientras se ponía de pie

-Tendré entonces que…..

-Arnold, Alan tiene razón, si soy su novia y por eso se enojó, pero eso no quita que tenga amigos, Alan no quiere ser tan posesivo ¿verdad?

-Mmmm si claro pero no amigos como el, Geraldine

-Lo discutiremos luego, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, ya te dije arnold, adiós

Así dejaron a arnold confundido, el veía como la pareja se iba, ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba impresionado, Alan tomo la mano de Helga quien ni siquiera protesto ni nada mientras se la llevaba lejos de Susent Arms, no entendía, y ¿Qué rayos era eso de que no era la primera vez? ¿Ya eran novios? ¿Pero qué paso?

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, porque de algo si estaba seguro, algo entre ellos cambio, porque Helga estaba un poco cambiada, parecía aceptar el compromiso, pero si hace unos meses le había dicho que nunca lo aceptaría, entonces ¿Por qué afirmo ser novia de el?


	3. CAPITULO 3 PREPARATORIA PS120

Despues de 4 años de ausencia, no se acostumbraba aun estar nuevamente en la ciudad, claro que sus abuelos y sus padres e hermana le hacian todo mas ameno pero habia algo que aun le preocupaba, pues la visita que tuvo hace algunos dias de cierta chica rubia lo habia dejado impactado no creyo que seria haci su fiesta sorpresa que le habian organizado y ver a su helga alejarse con su rival fue demasiado.

Termino de despertarse, estaba demasiado cansado y confuso, por todo lo sucedido en la fiesta con Helga, pero se vistió rápidamente, ya que hoy la vería en la escuela.

Bajo precipitadamente y su madre ya tenía listo el desayuno.

-Hola cariño, siéntate ya para que puedas irte rápido a la escuela.

-Gracias mama –Dijo mientras se sentaba donde su mama le indicaba

-Bien arnold, necesito que te lleves a Mayna, su primo no va ir con ustedes el ira a la universidad de hillwood como bien sabias, así que te quiero pedir de favor que trates de no ser grosero con ella por…. –La interrumpe arnold indignado

-No quiero ser grosero mama, de hecho nunca lo soy, pero Mayna no me cae bien y además detesto que sea tan encimosa conmigo, por favor mama no me pidas que este con ella, no quiero

Su madre lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente

-De acuerdo, por lo menos hazme un favor y hoy váyanse juntos, solo para que le enseñes el camino ¿sí?

-Claro

Arnold termino de desayunar tomo su mochila y se despidió de todos, salió no sin antes de indicarle a Mayna que la esperaría afuera.

-¡Arnold estoy emocionada!, estaremos juntos tod…

-No Mayna, no estamos juntos ni lo estuvimos ni lo estaremos, quiero que te quede claro si te estoy esperando, es porque mi mama me pidió que te enseñara el camino pero nada más, en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela no voy a estar contigo lo siento –Lo dijo muy serio y duramente

Arnold nunca fue un niño que fuera grosero y descortés, pero Mayna siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Subieron al autobús, e inmediatamente arnold se sentó con Gerald que le hizo señas. Mayna observo la escena pero no se iba a dar por vencida, quería arnold a como diera lugar.

-Arnold, creí que nos sentaríamos juntos, ¿Gerald puedes irte a sentar a otro lado por favor?

-No Gerald, Mayna te dije que no estaría contigo, ¿de qué manera te lo explico?

-Es que….

En ese momento….

-Hola Phoebs, mi dulce muñequita, ¿me puedes perdonar? es que quiero hablar con arnold, no te enojas ¿o sí?

-Claro que no Gerald, está bien así me sentare con hell.

-Excelente bien pensado mi lady.

-Ahora ya estas feliz cabeza de cepillo, ya tienes a tu par el cabeza de balón, por fin, solo te advierto que no dejaras botada a mi amiga solo por el cabezón, ¿entendiste? –Dijo enseñándole los puños a Gerald

-No te preocupes la que no lo dejara después será otra ¿no?

-No sé de qué hablas, vamos Phoebs -Aunque se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Como tú digas Helga –dijo Gerald mientras las observaba sentándose

-Bien, entonces me tendré que sentar sola –Comento Mayna

-Creo que será lo mejor preciosa, porque arnold y yo desde preescolar nos sentamos juntos, así que tengo derecho de antigüedad -Bromeo

-Gerald

Mayna se fue y para desgracia de Helga y arnold se sentó justo a un lado de Lila, y de las demás populares.

Llegando a la escuela arnold se encamino a la dirección, no vio nunca a Mayna, por lo que supuso que tal vez seguiría con Lila y las otras chicas que vio.

-Buenos días, usted es ¿arnold Shortman?

-Si

-Bien aquí está su horario

-Gracias

Se dirigió al salón de matemáticas era su primera materia que tenía que tomar ese día, al llegar al salón, se puso feliz, Helga estaba ahí y también Rhonda quien estaba sentada con Curly.

-¿Sr. Shortman?

-Si

-Bien pase, bien jóvenes él es arnold Shortman, se integra al 2 de preparatoria, te pondremos con la srita. Pataki, por favor tome asiento.

Se encamino, Helga lo volteo a ver un momento y le sonrió tiernamente y simplemente el se sentó rápido para ocultar su sonrojo.

Las clases se pasaron volando, después de matemáticas, tuvo educación física, donde vio a Gerald y Phoebe, obviamente a Helga también, después le toco laboratorio de química, literatura y español, en estas últimas estaba también Mayna, por lo que las ultimas horas antes del almuerzo fueron un tormento.

Helga y el, bajaron a la cafetería, con Mayna atrás de ellos, en cuanto llegaron empezaron a buscar a sus amigos, los hallaron al fondo de la cafetería.

-Hola chicos –Saludo Phoebe amablemente -¿Qué tal sus clases?

-Como siempre Phoebs, ¿me das de tu pudin?

-Claro hell

-Arnold ¿Por qué trajiste a tu amiga? –Pregunto Gerald enarcando una ceja

-¿Cuál ami…. –Empezó a formular una pregunta que fue obvia cuando volteo y de frente vio a Mayna.

-Hola mi nombre Mayna y soy la novia de arnold –Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Eso no es cierto Mayna –Arnold molesto

-Bueno aun no, pero lo será

-Vaya princesa tienes demasiada confianza ¿no lo crees? –Dijo Helga sorprendiendo a todos, creyó que no había escuchado porque no dijo nada al principio.

-Claro que la tengo, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sabes eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a arruinarnos el almuerzo princesa?

-Soy la futura novia de arnold, y por eso estoy aquí, no me voy a despejar de el ¿entendiste?

-¿Que pretendes estar pegada a él todo el tiempo? Que ridículo pobre ingenua y si es asi no vengas a decirnoslo porque no nos interesa y si realmente seras la novia de arnold sera mejor que ni tu ni el venga a hacer escenitas tontas enfrente de la gente que si quiere almorzar

-Oye que…..

-Mayna, te estaba buscando, ¿vienes? –Era Lila –Hola arnold –Se acercó a el coquetamente

-Hola Lila

-Arnold, ¿crees que saliendo de clases podamos ir a platicar y así….

-No Lila, discúlpame no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer –Dicho esto se volteo y empezó a comer.

-Bien –Dijo enojada -¿vamos Mayna?

Mayna solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que quería averiguar que se traía entre manos esta tal Lila con su arnold.

Cuando terminaron las clases, arnold corrió hacia cierta chica rubia, quien se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su casillero para irse a casa seguramente.

-¡Helga! Espera –Grito arnold

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón?

-Necesito hablar contigo es urgente

Helga lo miro y pensó por un momento, ella tambien deseaba poder platicar con el, aunque tenia miedo, pero pasar tiempo con el le habia devuelto el animo por lo que deseaba poder pasar mas tiempo...

-Bien pero no ahora cabezon, te veo en el parque a las 6 ¿te parece bien? -Dijo nerviosamente

-Claro ahí estaré. -Noto el nerviosismo de Helga por lo que no quiso interrogarla

-Bien, nos vemos

Arnold quiso acompañarla a casa pero se percató de la presencia de cierta persona, Alan estaba en la entrada de la preparatoria hillwood, esperándola, en cuanto la vio la tomo del brazo y la subió al carro estacionado afuera de la escuela y se fueron.

-¿Arnold? No te desanimes por lo que has visto -Alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-¿Por qué Phoebe? ¿Por qué Helga está pasando tiempo con él? Ella….

-Si arnold, ella te dijo que no lo haría nunca, pero si esta con él es porque su padre se lo exige y también creo que hay otra razón pero no la conozco, nunca nos lo ha dicho.

-Entiendo –Tristemente volteo a ver a sus amigos

-Calma viejo –Gerald le puso una mano en el hombro –No te preocupes todo se resolverá, además aquel secreto que me pediste, yo creo que dio resultado

-¿Por qué lo dices Gerald? –Pregunto emocionado

-Porque la otra vez vi como seguía emocionada despues de recibir una sorpresa mas.

-Eso quiere decir que por lo menos he hecho algo bien.

-Te aseguro que ella te quiere aun ¿verdad Phoebe?

-Claro que sí, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, solo tiene miedo, no sabe cómo deshacer ese compromiso que yo diría más bien ese negocio sucio –Dijo muy indignada por lo que le estaban haciendo a su amiga.

Arnold solo se quedó pensando, tenía que ver la posibilidad de romper ese negocio como bien Phoebe lo dijo y también estaba pensando en cómo preguntarle todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza a Helga, que tal si ella no reaccionaba bien al preguntarle tantas cosas, no lo sabía pero por lo menos había conseguido una cita con ella, ya era un gran avance.


	4. CAPITULO 4 ADVERTENCIAS

En casa de los Pataki….

-Bien Helga dime que vamos a hacer ahora que arnold volvió, ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra relación?

-¿Cuál relación Alan? Esto fue un negocio para mi padre

-Por favor Helga, tú habías accedido a que nos tratáramos mejor y a conocernos mejor, la relación ya estaba mejorando ¿o me equivoco?

-Creo que estas mal amigo mío, hay un mar de diferencia entre mejorando e hipocresía, deberías de intentarlo

-Estas diciendo que finges conmigo

-Vamos Alan como si tú no lo hicieras, ¿o acaso crees que no sé qué todavía sales con Lila a escondidas? y con 1000 chicas más.

-Eso es tu culpa, para que me des un simple beso te tengo que rogar o robártelos a la fuerza.

Helga se perdio un momento con el recuerdo de la otra noche en que salieron al cine...

 **FLASH BACK**

-Vamos a ver esa ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Realmente no tengo animos de ver ninguna, asi que la que tu elijas esta bien para mi -Dijo ese dia no queria salir porque estaba pasando lo que le pasaba cada 28 dias y se sentia fatal, pero entre Alan y sus padres la habian obligado a ir.

-Bien -Dijo un poco molesto

Entraron y en la dulceria si quiso comprar varias cosas -Alan quiero un Icee de cereza y unas palomitas, un chocolate, !Ah y unos nachos con mucho queso por favor!

-Todo eso te comeras Geraldine

-¿Que si no te gusta hay otros que me pueden complacer eh? -Dijo sarcasticamente ya que apenas ese dia tuvo Alan que desahacerse de uno de los pretendientes de Helga que habia ido a invitarla al cine tambien

-Bien, ¿solamente eso pequeña Helga? -Dijo dulcemente y se acerco demasiado a ella

Helga no le gustaba que se le acercara mucho, pero tuvo que aguantarse para no hacer un drama enmedio de todo el mundo -Si solo eso Alan

Cuando tomaron sus asientos y la pelicula empezo, Helga estaba disfrutando de sus antojos, veia la pantalla aunque realmente no le importaba lo que pasaba.

Todo marchaba "bien" hasta que Alan...

-Geraldine, ¿me regalas un beso?

-Shhh Alan nos van a sacar de la sala, guarda silencio

-Te estoy pidiendo un beso Helga voltea -La volteo a la fuerza

-Auch, ¿que pasa?

-Dame un beso -Trato de ser amable

-Ahora no Alan, que...

-Me estoy cansando, mira a todas las parejas se abrazan, se besan y tu ni una mirada me das

-Ellos se quieren, nosotros no re...

-Estoy harto -Acorto la distancia y la beso a la fuerza, la tomo de sorpresa asi que de momento no reacciono pero despues...

Lo hizo a un lado y le volteo una fuerte abofetada en su mejilla y tomo su bolso y salio del cine para irse a casa.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Ahí tienes la respuesta Alan, el amor no se obliga, se siente o no y por milésima vez te lo repito no siento nada de amor por ti, ni siquiera te estimo, llegaste a tentar al idiota de Bob con tu dinero y empresa, por lo que llegaste y me arruinaste la vida

-Pero decidimos intentarlo y….

-Mira Alan podemos intentarlo mil años y ni aun así cambiaran mis sentimientos, no me agradas ni un poco.

Fue muy dura y directa como siempre lo era con él, pero esta vez Alan no lo soporto, la tomo de los brazos y la empezó a sacudir.

-¡ENTONCES DIME QUE LE VES A ESE IDIOTA!

-¡SUELTAME ALAN ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO! ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?

-¡RESPONDEME, SI NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A TU PADRE QUE SIGUES ENCAPRICHADA CON ESE IMBECIL Y ASI IRNOS A LONDRES!

-¡ALAN SUELTAME! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE HE DICHO QUE EL ME GUSTE AUN, SUELTAME ME LASTIM…

Alan la beso, su beso fue demandante insistente y lleno de furia, celos y con exigencia, Helga trato de quitárselo de encima pero Alan no lo hizo, agarro a Helga con una sola mano sus dos muñecas (ahora Alan era más fuerte) y empezó a bajar su mano por la espalda de ella.

Helga al notar lo que pretendía empezó a patear, por desgracia Alan estaba a buena distancia lejos de ella, por lo que no llegaban al lugar indicado las patadas, por lo que él siguió el camino de la espalda de Helga hasta llegar a sus glúteos y de ahí empezar a masajearlos un poco, se siguió un poco más abajo para las piernas de ella y después paro y regreso la mano por ese camino.

Se separó de ella con una sonrisa pero sin despegar su mano de su cintura de ella.

-Déjame a mi papa no le gustara saber lo que has hecho –Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba conteniendo el llanto y coraje de no poder defenderse.

-Ja por favor Geraldine, a tu papa le encantara saber que nuestra relación es mejor

-¡SUELTAME IMBECIL! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE MIS PAPAS SE ENTERARAN DE ESTO Y ENTONCE…

-Entonces nada Geraldine tú dices algo y entonces Arnoldo dejara de existir, ¿lo sabes? Tengo muchos medios para hacerlo.

-Suéltame Alan

-Más vale que cierres esa hermosa boca, querida –La soltó un poco pero de inmediato la tomo de los brazos nuevamente –Geraldine hablo enserio más te vale que no digas nada, mira puedes seguir saliendo con chicos e inclusive dejare que le hables a arnold, pero todas las tardes que se pueda vendré a tu casa, claro cuando los papis no estén y me enterare porque salen con los míos normalmente, más vale que cuando venga me obedezcas y me trates bien si no, bueno ya sabes la fuerza siempre ayuda ¿no preciosa? –Le planto un beso igual de enérgico pero esta vez mezclado de triunfo en los labios

La soltó por fin, Helga estaba paralizada no sabía como enfrentar esto nuevo, es verdad salió con chicos, pero nunca paso ni siquiera un pequeño beso, además estaba enfurecida, quería matarlo ahí mismo por atreverse a besarla de ese modo, quería estrangularlo con sus manos.

-Bien nos vemos –Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Tu hermana acaba de llegar –le susurro

Ella no se había dado cuenta de esto, tal vez porque se encerró tanto en lo que sentía en ese momento que ni siquiera escucho la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Alan?

-Nos vemos Olga –Se fue sin siquiera dejarla responderle

-¿Helga? ¿Estás bien?

Helga se volteo ocultando sus lágrimas

-Si-ii, si Olga, me tengo que ir, voy a dar una vuelta, al rato regreso.

No le intereso en ese momento que hacia su hermana ahí, pero tampoco le importaba, tal vez fuera un poco egoísta en ese momento pero ya eran casi las 5:30 de la tarde y si quería llegar a tiempo a su cita con arnold y llegar serena tenía que irse ya, necesitaba pensar y estar a solas.

Al final de cuenta Olga no era de mucha ayuda, ella hace dos años había tenido una linda niña, se llamaba diddy, pero las cosas no marchaban bien, ella no era feliz odiaba su matrimonio, aunque eso no le impedía ser buena madre, pero últimamente se la pasaba queriendo ir a la casa, aunque su padre no se lo permitía, por lo que se le hacía raro haberla visto ahí pero más tarde cuando regresara le preguntaría, esperaba que no se fuera pronto.

Estaba harta de los arreglos estupidos de su padre, quien solo habia pensado en su maldito beneficio sin darse cuenta de que podria echar a perder su vida.

Llego al parque, había corrido bastante por todo lo que tenía guardado, cuando llego al parque, empezó a dejar salir sus lágrimas, llenas de enojo, dolor, frustración e impotencia.

Estaba sentada y sobre sus rodillas lloraba desesperadamente, nunca había sido una niña llorona pero sentía cada vez que ya no podía más, no encontraba la salida, no hallaba la pequeña luz de esperanza que hace años logro alumbrarla.

No supo si ella estuvo así mucho tiempo o el llego antes de la cita, el caso es que de pronto…

-¿Helga, estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado arnold

-¡¿Arnold?! –Helga rápidamente quiso secarse las lágrimas, antes de voltear

-¿Por qué lloras Helga? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? –Arnold la intento abrazar

-¡No arnold, nadie me hizo nada –Se alejó de ese intento de abrazo -¿De qué querías hablar cabeza de balón?

-Helga, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué me enviaste esa carta?

-Porque es la verdad, tú no regresabas y yo debía avanzar

-Pero, te pedí que me entendieras por qué no regresaba, creí que me entenderías

-Yo creí que volverías en 6 meses no en 4 años, las cosas cambian cabeza de balón

-¿Ya no me quieres? -No podia creerlo, ¿como le preguntaba eso?

-¿A qué viene eso?

Arnold empezó a desesperarse nada le estaba saliendo como planeaba, ella estaba muy a la defensiva y sus palabras eran frías y esa mirada, esa mirada no mostraba ni rastro de emoción alguna, parecía como si la persona dentro estuviera muerta por la oscuridad que la invade y consume por dentro.

-¿Cómo es…..que….quiero decir….enserio….Alan y tú?

Helga entendió a que se refería no necesitaba más que eso, arnold trataba de entender cómo era posible que había aceptado ser novia oficial de alguien a quien odiaba realmente, ella recordó lo de esa tarde en su casa y decidió que era mejor para ambos.

-Así es arnold, es mi novio, así que si pensabas cumplir tu promesa fue demasiado tarde, pero… -Helga lo volteo a ver y con todo el dolor de su corazón -¿Podemos ser amigos no?

Le extendió la mano para que el la estrechara, ella esperanzada a que el accediera porque así por lo menos si no podían completar lo que una vez quisieron, por lo menos quería tenerlo cerca para sobrellevar más la situación y tal vez podría pedirle algún consejo de cómo llevar las cosas con ese idiota niño rico.

-¿Y si no quiero ser tu amigo? –Pregunto enojado

-Me temo que no tengo nada más que ofrecer –Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y la mano tristemente, creía que el accedería y así podría tenerlo a su lado.

-Pues no, Helga por favor, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

No podia creer que Helga haya cambiado tanto, antes hubiera mandado al demonio los arreglos de su padre o ya hubiera logrado hacer que se rompiera el compromiso, por primera vez la veia como tal, un ser humano desesperado y derrotado por primera vez ante las imposiciones de su padre y no era que le molestara saber que Helga tambien puede equivocarse como todo ser humano si no que no queria...

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, cabezón –Se empezaba a enojar

-Vamos Helga, porque no quieres aceptar que te gusto, así como tú me gustas –Dijo acercándose, mirándola intensamente.

Arnold se acercó más a ella, esos labios pensó, desde que regrese he querido probarlos nuevamente para recordar su textura y su sabor, su calidez, empezó a acercarse más.

¡Me quiere besar ¡ ¿Qué hago? Cálmate Helga, yo también quiero besarte arnold mi amor, pensaba nerviosa Helga.

Se acercaron cada vez más, pero en eso en la mente de Helga, recordó las palabras de Alan, se alejó.

-Solo podemos ser amigos, tómalo o déjalo –Dijo mirándolo

-¿Segura que eso quieres?

-Yo….claro qu…si cabeza de balón….est-oy segura –Dijo mientras el corazón de ambos se partia.

-Bien –Dijo fríamente arnold -¿Vas a ir a ver a mis abuelos?

-Si-i, además le prometí a tu hermanita que iría –Se sorprendió del cambio de arnold

-Bien, te acompaño ¿o también te lo prohíbe tu novio?

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¿Qué? Seguramente le tuviste que pedir permiso y no sé qué más hacer para dejarte venir a la cita hoy –Dijo con furia

Helga se quedó helada, pero reacciono de inmediato y empujo a arnold, evitando y controlando con todas sus fuerzas el darle un puñetazo con betsy.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA ARNOLDO, NI SIQUIERA TIENES IDEA DE NADA DE LO QUE ME PASA, TE ODIIOOO! –Dijo esto último llorando, salió corriendo de ahí.

Arnold intento seguirla pero estaba un poco helado por la imagen, Helga realmente estaba llorando, lo reflejaba su hermoso rostro que vio por unos instantes, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, enojo e impotencia combinada con sus palabras, supo que hizo mal y que se merecía los insultos.

Helga corrió hasta llegar a Susent Arms, siempre que tenía un problema corría con sus abuelos o con Phoebe, pero recordó que Phoebe iba a ir al cine con Gerald y no quería estropearles su cita con sus problemas.

Ingreso a la casa, como siempre lo hacía, corrió hasta donde estaba la habitación de phill y gertie, ahí encontró a gertie.

Llego hasta ella, quien se encontraba tomando una siesta y se acostó, junto a ella y la abrazo.

Gertie se percató de esto.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Estoy muy triste y enojada, mis padres a veces siento que yo….los….odio –Susurro esto ultimo

-¿Por qué Eleonor?

-Porque ellos decidieron sobre mi vida, me impusieron a alguien que no quería, me arrebataron con ello también mi niñez, que ya estaba destruida pero la destruyeron más y… -Se sonrojo

-¿Y?

-Y triste porque no puedo estar con mi musa –Dijo cerrando más fuertemente los ojos

-Kimba sabrá como ganar esta batalla y yo estaré con ustedes, al menos no moriré hasta que logren ganarla jjijijijiji

-No quiero que te vayas nunca abuelita –Dijo Helga abrazándola

Ante esto gertie supo que la niña estaba quebrándose, pensó que tal vez el regreso de su nieto había provocado algo que ella no quería decir, así que pensó que sería mejor que se lo dijera.

-Helga, ese joven ¿está torturándote?

-¡NO! –La miro

-No te creo hija, será mejor que me digas que pasa, phill y yo veremos cómo ayudar

Helga pensó mejor las cosas, quería desahogarse y quería contarle a alguien las cosas que vivió en su casa y lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante cada tarde que se encontrara sola, y no quería, no quería que la dejaran sola, no pudo más y….

-¡SI¡ ME AMENAZO NUEVAMENTE COMO CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS, ME DIJO QUE LE HARA DAÑO A KIMBA SI NO SOY AMABLE CON EL, Y…. –Se calló esta era la parte difícil –El me toco –Dijo susurrando para que solo gertie la escuchara –Me beso y toco a la fuerza y LO PEOR DIJO QUE SERIA ASI TODAS LAS TARDES EN LAS QUE ME ENCONTRARA SOLA ABUELA, NO ME DEJE SOLA POR FAVOR –Y de nuevo el llanto, sí que había llorado mucho por la angustia que tenía.

Gertie solo la abrazo, tratando de brindarle protección, amor y seguridad con ese fuerte abrazo, mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de ayudarla sin equivocarse.

Ya ellos habían tratado de persuadir a Big Bob de cancelar el compromiso pero sin éxito, por lo que pensó que esa no era la solución, pero también pensó que las veces que se fuera a quedar sola en su casa, que ella les avisara para que ellos fueran o mandaran a alguien a su casa y así evitar que algo grave pasara.

Se lo planteo a Helga quien estuvo de acuerdo y prometió que procuraría estar al pendiente de cuando sus padres salieran y fueran a dejarla sola para que puki y phill pudieran ir a su casa o alguno de sus amigos, que puki prometió solo mandarlos pero no comentarles nada de lo que paso, Helga no quería que supieran, ¿por orgullo? ¿Vergüenza? Tal vez sea una combinación de ambos.

Tal vez solo le daba pena admitir que la gran Helga G. Pataki tenía miedo e impotencia por no poder defenderse sola.

Se fue a casa más tranquila, no vio a arnold cuando salió de la casa de huéspedes, pensó que tal vez él no quería verla, porque claro que estaba ahí, su abuelo se lo había dicho.

En la noche no pudo dormir muy bien por lo que había pasado, pero trato de descansar ya que al día siguiente también se veía que sería un largo pero largo día.

 **Maldito Alan, aprovechandose del amor que Helga aun siente muy a su pesar por arnold, la amenaza con esto, el unico problema es que ahora no puede estar a su lado sin salir lastimada de una u otra forma ¿se lodira a arnold?**

 **si les gusta por favor envienme un review y si no pues tambien son bienvenidos :D**


	5. CAPITULO 5 APARIENCIAS

Había pasado ya semanas desde aquella tarde, por suerte no se tuvo que encontrar con Alan ya que los abuelos cumplieron lo que le prometieron y no dejaron que el chico se quedara a solas con ella, estaba muy agradecida por eso ya que ella no se atrevió a volver a decírselo a sus padres, ya que no le creyeron.

Pero desde entonces estaba más ausente del mundo, no tenía apetito ni ganas de nada, las misteriosas cartas seguían apareciendo pero solo era felicidad momentánea después volvía el estrés y la desesperación de no saber hasta cuándo podría ser sostenible esta situación con su prometido.

También estaba preocupada por Olga, cuando volvió ese día se enteró de todo ya que sus padres estaban hablando de eso y no tuvieron la delicadeza de decírselo tuvo que escucharlo a escondidas en la noche cuando ellos platicaban, al parecer Olga se había separado de su marido y lo denuncio por abuso por abuso sexual y violencia, también al parecer había abusado de la pequeña Diddy.

Cuando escucho esto último de la plática de sus padres no pudo más y salió, recordaba esa pelea horrible con su padre, ellos aún no se dirigían la palabra…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Pero Bob parece que también abuso de Diddy –Dijo Miriam preocupada –Eso sería terrible es una ¡niña!

Helga quien se ocultaba afuera de la habitación de sus padres quedo helada al oír eso.

¿Por qué abuso de su propia hija? Es un patán, pensaba furiosa

-Va son patrañas conozco a mis amigos –Dijo furioso –No voy a casar a mis hijas con gente que no sepa que son decentes Olga tiene la culpa es…

-¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE PAPA? ABUSARON DE TU NIETA –Grito desde la puerta Helga

-¡MIRA HELGA ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO NIÑA, ASI QUE VETE A TU HABITACION!

-No me voy, también soy parte de esta familia papa, Diddy es mi sobrina y no es justo que tu y mama no le hayan creído a Olga solo porque piensas que las personas que conoces son lo que aparentan Bob

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué tu hermana tiene razón? ¿Qué abusaron de ella y Diddy?

-Así es genial ya vas entendiendo

-¡ES UNA MENTIRA HELGA NO ES VERDAD! CONOZCO A SAMMUEL DESDE HACE MUCHO Y ES INCAPAZ DE…..

-¡POR DIOS PAPA, TUS AMIGOS SON UNOS PATANES, SAMMUEL ES UN PATAN QUE ABUSO DE OLGA Y DIDDY, ALAN ES UN PATAN TAMBIEN –Respiro hondo –¡ME AMENAZO PAPA! ¡ME TOCO CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD BOB¡ ¿ENTIENDES? –Dijo gritando

Bob y Miriam vieron a su hija menor con asombro pero bob se recupero rápidamente.

-MENTIROSA, TE PARECES A TU HERMANA NO QUIERO OIR ESO NUNCA MAS HELGA –La tomo del brazo –SEGURAMENTE LO DICES PARA QUE SE ROMPA EL MATRIMONIO PERO SABES QUE JOVENCITA NO SE TE HARA

-Pero…..papa –Helga no lo podía creer ¿era enserio? ¿No le creería?

-NADA DE PEROS, AHORA VE A DORMIR EN VEZ DE DECIR MENTIRAS –La saco de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Helga solo se quedó ahí parada aun no creyendo lo que su padre dijo, si sabía que sus padres eran los peores del mundo, pero creyó que si les decía esto, confiarían en ella y la apoyarían para romper el compromiso pero se equivocó una vez más.

Triste se fue a dormir a su alcoba.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y pensó en ir mejor ese día a la biblioteca estaba harta de interrogatorios por parte de sus amigos del porque tenían que ir cada vez que estaba sola en su casa, así que salió lo más rápido que pudo pero al parecer alguien no quería que se fuera….

Alguien la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un aula vacía, no la dejo ni siquiera reaccionar.

Una vez dentro…

-¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ESTUPIDO CAB…?

-Helga ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué siempre que estás sola, mis abuelos me envían a verte?

Helga no esperaba dar una respuesta a esto, lo cierto es que ya había tenido un interrogatorio de estos por parte de Phoebs, a quien solo le dio a entender una parte. Se quedo un momento pensando en ese día...

 **FLASH BACK**

-Helga ¿podemos hablar? -Se sentó en la mesa donde su amiga solo jugaba con la comida, se había estado alejando un poco de todos, a excepción de Brainy quien le hacia compañía

-Claro Phoebs, ¿de qué vamos hablar?

-Bien Helga ¿porque no quieres estar a solas con Alan?

¡Rayos! pensó -Bien Phoebe tal vez sea porque lo amo que no sé ni cómo actuar a solas con el -Dijo sarcásticamente

-No juegues conmigo Helga, sabes que no me gusta tu sarcasmo en momentos serios

No le respondió solo divago un momento en sus pensamientos, no sabía que responderle y si Alan se enteraba de que había dicho algo, o lo peor si Phoebs iba y le decía a Arnoldo eso sí que sería el acabos

-No es nada Phoebs

-Vamos Helga ¿qué te hizo? ¿Te hizo daño, te grito o te amenazo?

-Bueno...si -Susurro triste

-¡QUE! -La miro -Otra vez... ¿con Mantecado?

Solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para irse de ahí, ya no podía seguir hablando con su amiga, porque temía también decirle lo otro que solo puki y phill sabían.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Miro a arnold quien esperaba una respuesta.

-No pasa nada Arnoldo

-No te creo, dime por favor

-Arnold, de verdad no pasa nada

Arnold perdió el control la tomo de los hombros, y le exigió saber que pasaba.

-Arnold me estas lastimando

-Dime

-¡¿QUIERES SABER IDIOTA?! BIEN, ALAN ME TIENE AMENAZADA Y SI TUS ABUELOS TE ENVIAN A MI CASA A TI, A PHOEBE O A GERALD ES PORQUE ALAN ME DIJO QUE APROVECHARA CADA INSTANTE A SOLAS CONMIGO PARA APROVECHARSE DE MI–Dijo explotando ya no podía más tenía que sacarlo, no soportaba las amenazas de Alan y mucho menos ya soportaba que la tocara o besara cuando él quisiera.

Se sonrojo después de unos 20 segundos percatándose de lo que dijo, intento irse, pero esta vez arnold no se lo permitió.

-Helga, ¿Ha abusado de ti? –Temía esa pregunta pero tenía que saber

Helga solo negó con la cabeza, -Pero no iba a esperar a que lo hiciera, por eso hable con gertie y ella es la que me ha estado cuidando –Dijo con la mirada al suelo, arrepentida por haber involucrado a todos sin siquiera decirles la verdad

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? –Eso le dolió, pensó que su amistad que mantuvieron durante años, seguiría igual cuando el volviera

-Tenía vergüenza, coraje y no quería que nadie supiera.

-¿Qué no se supone que somos amigos, Helga? –Se acercó a ella y la abrazo –Pensé que después de este tiempo, nuestra relación había avanzado y si no llegamos a ser algo más que amigos, por lo menos si ser eso, amigos ¿no Helga?

-Discúlpame arnold pero no quería que nadie se enterara, además ha funcionado, Alan ya casi no lo he visto y cuando lo veo casualmente llegan al mismo tiempo alguno de ustedes.

-Si Helga pero hasta ¿cuándo crees que esto pueda durar? –Arnold se alejó un poco para mirarla –Es hombre Helga y si ya se propuso algo, no creo que pare hasta conseguirlo…

-¿Entonces qué hago Arnoldo?

-Habla con tu padre, él podría hablar con el

-Jajaja Bob, por favor Arnoldo no va hacer nada

-Si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás

-Ja por favor no sabes nada Arnoldo, ni siquiera sé porque te conté todo, como si te importara.

-Por favor Helga claro que me importa –La miro a los ojos –Tú me importas mucho y lo sabes

Helga solo se sonrojo pero no cambio su pose –Claro arnold y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra –Lo empujo –Nos vemos cabeza de balón, además es mi vida –Dicho eso salió del aula dejando al cabeza de balón solo.

Helga decidió ir a la cafetería, más que nada porque no quería que arnold dijera algo de lo que ahora sabía, por eso decidió quedarse cerca….

Sus amigos comían tranquilamente, mientras ella estaba en sus pensamientos y mundo, jugando con la comida que tenía en su lonchera.

-Hola arnold -Dijo una voz hipócritamente dulzona, interrumpiendo a todos incluida la rubia

-Hola Lila

-¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? –Pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de arnold

-Pues no entiendo para que preguntas si ya te sentaste y para que quede claro Lila, esto no lo harás todos los días, tu reputación es asquerosa –Dijo Gerald -No queremos que también nos tomen igual que a ti

Arnold solo lo miro asombrado ¿su reputación? no entendía porque decía eso su amigo, él sabía que Lila podía ser a veces fastidiosa pero no era mala.

-Jajaja hay Gerald eres tan chistoso, pero si fuera verdad esa reputación de la que todos hablan, Mmmm me faltarías tú también y la verdad es que no me molestaría –Le trato de tomar la mano

-Claro que esa famita que te cargas es verdad Lila, pero como te dije la última vez, mantente alejada de Gerald –Dijo Phoebe segura de sí misma y tomando la mano de su novio.

-Que inseguridad la tuya Phoebe, aunque claro era de esperarse, Gerald podría tener algo mejor y que se vista mejor y sea bonita –Dijo coquetamente, haciéndose a un lado su cabello y mirando a Gerald -¿no te parezco bonita Gerald?

-Claro Lila eres bonita, pero de que te sirve si tienes fama de ser zorra –Helga estaba que estallaba de ira por lo que dijo de su amiga

Desde tercero de secundaria Lila empezó a crearse de esa fama al igual que las demás populares, lo peor de todo es que había tratado de conquistar y destruir parejas, había logrado hacerlo con algunas, pero con Phoebe y Gerald no había podido, no solo porque ellos se querían y casi siempre estaban juntos, si no que Helga se había encargado de quitársela de encima a Gerald un par de veces que Lila intento ponerlo en una situación comprometedora para que Phoebe lo viera.

-Tú no te metas solterona, que solo sale con chicos pero nunca llegan a nada ¿Por qué será? Ah sí porque tienes prometido ¿no? Que por cierto esta que se cae de bueno, lástima que tenga que estar contigo.

-Si lo deseas zorrita quédatelo, que yo no me muero por el

-Deja de llamarme zorra, arnold no creas lo que dicen, he salido con chicos pero no como ellos creen.

Arnold confundido del porque la estaban insultando, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por como Lila le respondió a sus amigos, sobre todo por cómo le dijo a Helga

-Bueno aunque así fuera Lila no es de mi incumbencia –Respondió tratando de no ser grosero

-Bueno arnold solo quiero saber si te gustaría que en la tarde nos reuniéramos.

-¿Es pregunta? –Sonaba más como aviso

-En realidad no arnold, porque iré a Susent Arms el día de hoy, Mayna nos invitó y además queremos ver nuestros trajes para la fiesta de mañana, ¿vas conmigo? –No estaba preguntando se escuchó más como exigencia.

-Lo siento ya tengo pareja

-Eso no es verdad, te he observado y no es cierto tú no tienes…

-Claro que tiene pareja, así que será mejor que te busques a alguien más –Helga la había interrumpido

-¿Quién es? Si es verdad dime quien es

Arnold no supo que decir pero antes de que pasara más tiempo…

-Yo soy su pareja genio, ahora ¿puedes dejarlo en paz?

-Pero tu iras con Alan sí que no me mientas se….

-Te equivocas, voy a ir con arnold, Alan no puede.

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos se levantaron y se fueron, dejando a Lila con la palabra en la boca.

En la salida como siempre Alan estaba esperando a Helga en la entrada de la preparatoria, y como le habían hecho durante estos días Phoebe y Gerald salían con ella e inventaban cualquier excusa para llevarla ellos pero….

-Alan, tengo que hacer un trabajo con Phoebs y Gerald, así que hoy me iré con ellos

-No lo creo primor, ya estoy harto siempre que vamos a estar un tiempo a solas, sales con guardaespaldas o llega gente a verte, que casualmente son tus amigos o los viejos esos locos.

-No les digas así, no es adrede Alan, es verdad lo que te he dicho

-Como sea Helga pero hoy no, al rato te llevo a casa de Phoebe para que hagas tu proyecto, pero te iras conmigo ahorita en esa preciosa nave nueva que me acaba de regalar mi papa, así que sube, además ya sabes si no mantecado se muere –Sonrió maliciosamente

Detrás de ellos estaba el nuevo auto de Alan, era un hermoso convertible de color plata, se veía que lo acababan de sacar de la agencia.

-¿Cómo supist...?

-Te lo digo después ahora despídete

Helga de mala gana se acercó a Gerald y Phoebe, les pidió que se fueran sin ella, porque esta vez no pudo lograr escabullirse, asegurándoles que estaría bien. Arnold estaba detrás de ellos y se acercó un poco.

-Helga no te vayas con el….

-Perdón Arnoldo pero él es mi novio –Lo miro un momento –Más vale que no te metas ni digas cosas que no

Arnold simplemente guardo silencio y se quedó en su mismo lugar que estaba. Phoebe no quería dejarla con ese tipo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se subió al auto y vio a un chico rubio que miraba triste como se iba con Alan, ella solo bajo la mirada e ignoro al chico.

Llegaron al lago, estaban lejos de la vista de la gente que paseaba cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Alan?

-Pasar tiempo a solas, hay Geraldine no entiendes ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué razón no me habías dicho que hay una fiesta de Halloween mañana? Y peor ¿Por qué no me pediste permiso para ir con arnold?

Helga se quedó helada, arrepentida de haberle dicho eso a Lila solo por defender a arnold.

-¿Quién….te dijo?

-Lila, querida quien más, mira no tengo ningún inconveniente que no hayas querido que vaya, pero de eso a que vayas con arnold, hay una diferencia enorme

-Yo….no…..no iré

-Entonces le mentiste a Lila, claro que si ya veo solo lo hiciste para que no molestara a arnold

Helga no dijo nada, solo estaba viendo cómo salir de ese maldito auto, antes de que al idiota de Alan se le ocurriera hacer algo.

-Helga, sabes no me gusta que te vistas así, me provocas, te ves hermosa –Dijo mirándola pervertidamente de arriba abajo, desnudándola con la mirada al menos eso se sentía

Helga ese día llevaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes con corte en v, que hacia lucir más sus pechos, llevaba su cabello agarrado en una coleta con un listón rosa al igual que la blusa.

Se acercó a ella, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

-Alan por favor no quiero –Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco

-Te dije que te portes bien al menos que desees que lo haga como la última vez, además no te va a pasar nada solo quiero un beso.

La término jalando hacia él, y la beso, ella solo se dejó para que no se enojara y no hiciera lo de la vez pasada, aunque eso no impidió que Alan empezara a tocarle la pierna.

-¿QUE TE PASA ALAN? –Dijo mientras lo empujaba.

-Eres mi novia, así que cálmate, además no te hice nada, ¿quieres ver lo que es hacer algo?

Se le fue encima, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, la agarro de los brazos y empezó a besarle el cuello, después bajo la mano y toco nuevamente la pierna de ella y empezó a subirle la falda.

Helga solo empezó a intentar quitárselo de encima pero no podía, Alan empezó a deslizar sus besos para la parte del pecho de ella, y subió más la falta, hasta que llego a los glúteos y como la vez pasada empezó a masajearlos.

-Vas a ser mía, hoy y siempre y lo sabes Helga, porque tú serás mi esposa dentro de menos de dos años –Dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente y empezó a besarla nuevamente pero esta vez con más insistencia

Pegaba su cuerpo a ella, y seguía tocándola y tratando de quitar la ropa que le estorbara, Helga por su parte seguía luchando y había empezado a pedir ayuda.

Sentía como Alan estaba perdiendo el control porque empezó a tocarle también una pequeña parte del costado de su seno.

-Alan por favor, ¡BASTA! –Dijo intentando quitarse de su amarre

-Me vuelves loco Helga, te deseo tanto y solo para mí, -La miro –Solo quiero que seas mía y que yo sea el primer y único hombre en tu vida –Helga se puso más nerviosa

-Por favor quítate Alan –Alan empezó aflojar las manos de Helga quien estaba a punto de llorar cuando de pronto alguien grito su nombre

Alan se levantó y salió del auto, Helga agarro sus cosas y también se salió del auto.

Para su sorpresa alguien estaba ahí, la vio e inmediatamente se abrazó a ella, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera ahí para ella, aunque no sabía cómo o porque habían seguido a ella y Alan.

-¿Helga estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? Dime, contéstame Helga –Phoebe la abrazaba pero insistía en que su amiga le respondiera

Helga sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, si no había terminado de abusar de ella, pero si la toco y puso sus asquerosos labios en algunas partes de su cuerpo, no habrán sido sus partes más íntimas pero lo hizo y ella se sentía asqueada, se sentía mal, la había tocado y no le había gustado, no sabía cómo explicar que sentía como si no fuera nada por como aquel tipo la estaba tratando.

La distrajo la discusión que se escuchaba entre unos chicos

-¿QUE RAYOS LES SUCEDE? –Gritaba Alan –NO ESTABA HACIENDOLE DAÑO A HELGA

-NO MIENTAS ALAN SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE LA ESTABAS LASTIMANDO

-CLARO QUE NO ESTUPIDO BALON NO LA ESTABA LASTIMANDO SI NO PREGUNTALE

Arnold y Gerald, se acercaron a las chicas, de inmediato arnold quiso saber cómo estaba.

-Helga ¿estás bien? –Se acercó hasta ella, tratando de verla pero ella se hundió más sobre el hombro de Phoebe

-Helga hermosa –Alan se acercó tranquilamente -¿Verdad que no te estaba haciendo daño?

-SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS HELGA

-Viejo tal vez exageramos ¿no crees?

-No Gerald, mira como esta Helga

-Ay Arnoldo, de cualquier forma es mi novia y si tenemos problemas es entre nosotros

-¿Helga?

-Estoy bien Phoebe –Dijo separándose un poco de ella

-¿Verdad que no te estaba haciendo daño mi amor? –Helga estaba a nada de explotar pero Alan le enseño su relicario e hizo una seña de que se callara o si no…..

-Claro que no me estabas lastimando Alan –Miro a sus amigos –Lo que pasa es que Alan me pregunto que tenía y pues le platique lo de mi hermana y sobrina por eso me puse triste y ya no quería platicar.

-Ven, exageraron tontos –Miro a Helga –Bien mi amor te llevo a tu casa

-Tengo que hacer el proyecto ¿lo recuerdas?

-Oh claro, se me estaba olvidando, bien entonces vamos a comer y después te llevo a casa de Phoebe –Le extendió la mano –A propósito tus padres se fueron de viaje que tal si te quedas en mi…

-No Alan gracias –Tomo su mano ante la sorpresa de todos –Les dije que me quedaría en casa de Phoebe.

-Bien, entonces Phoebs me tendrás en tu casa todos los días, porque no puedo dejar sola a mi princesa

Phoebe no respondió estaba igual de sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino de Helga como los demás.

-Bien nos vemos en una hora en tu casa Phoebs –Dijo mientras volvía a subir al auto.

Los tres chicos solo vieron a la pareja irse en el auto, los tres estaban asombrados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Más un cabeza de balón que ya no podía mas, ¿Por qué te fuiste con el Helga?


	6. CAPITULO 6 LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN

Helga se quedó con Phoebe como le dijo a Alan, la chica oriental tenía la ligera sospecha de que su amiga tenía algo desde que llego a la casa había estado muy callada y lo peor distante y triste, solo le rogaba a los cielos que no hubiera pasado algo irreparable.

Phoebe la observaba mientras dormía, siempre quiso a Helga como su hermana, la cual nunca tuvo, pero nunca se sintió mal pues la tenía a ella, ahora la miraba y ella tenía la necesidad de cuidarla, se sentía la hermana mayor pese a que Helga era la ruda de ellas dos, pero veía con enojo y tristeza que esta vez ella estaba desprotegida, más que nunca, más que siempre.

-¿Helga? –La movió un poco

-Mmmm…..Mantecado –Helga suspiro

-Jejejeje ya no está mantecado aquí, pero si no te apresuras no podrás verlo en la escuela Helga.

-¡Eh? –Abrió los ojos y vio a una Phoebe divertida -¡PHOEBE! No hagas bromas con eso, que tal si alguien te oye

-Hace mucho que no te escuchaba decirle mantecado

Helga se sonrojo, empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y mejor se puso de pie para vestirse, Phoebe la imito pero aun divertida.

-Bien Phoebs vámonos

-Espera Helga, antes que nada quiero saber o más bien confirmar algo

-¿Qué-e?

-Alan te amenazó con lastimar a arnold, como me habías dicho, pero me ocultaste que la razón por la que no querías quedarte sola era porque él…. –La miro - ¿Te está lastimando?

No supo cómo más formular la pregunta, esperando que haber sido clara, espero la respuesta.

Helga suspiro –No Phoebs te equivocas, sabes muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen ser, Alan es muy lindo y respetuoso aunque –Mintió pensó Phoebe triste –Delante de ustedes se comporte rudo, en el fondo no lo es.

-¿Por qué razón me mientes Helga?

Helga la miro y no le gusto ver que su amiga estaba triste –Yo… -Bajo la mirada –No miento

-Bien Helga si no quieres decirme –La miro enojada –Esta bien pero aquí estaré como siempre, a tu lado como una hermana –Le tomo la mano –Eso eres para mí una hermana.

-Gracias

-Bien es hora de irnos

Helga solo guardo silencio.

-Phoebs discúlpame pero –La miro tristemente –No puedo decirte la verdad porque…tengo miedo por muchas cosas y…..

-No te preocupes Hell –Phoebe solo la abrazo -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

En la escuela todo transcurrió lo normal a excepción de ciertos detalles que no pasaron desapercibido para Helga y Phoebe, una fue que Arnoldo no le hablo demasiado lo cual era nuevo, Mayna estuvo distraída y no molesto ni a Helga ni a arnold, todo esto la tenía un poco confundida.

¿Porque arnold no me habla? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, además veía a Lila demasiado encimosa con arnold quien trataba de esquivarla a como diera lugar pero en más de una ocasión no lo logro.

Cuando Helga entro al baño de chicas todo se aclaró para ella al escuchar algo que la asqueo aún más de lo que estaba por lo del asunto de Alan y su familia, Mayna estaba con las populares pero se oía triste.

-Vamos Mayna, estuvo bien ¿no? Harold es muy bueno en la cama –Comento Lila –Yo lo probé, de echo gracias a mi dejo a Rhonda que solo le daba picones pero no más allá de un simple faje, como si fuéramos niños.

-Si pero no quería, ustedes me emborracharon

-Si pero no niegues que sentiste rico, no estabas tan tomada –Dijo Nadine

-Era virgen –Empezó a sollozar –No quería que mi primera vez fuera así, sin siquiera acordarme y con alguien que no fuera arnold

-Jajajaja –Todas se rieron

-Pero por favor, arnold no se ha fijado en ti durante los 4 años que estuvieron solos en san Lorenzo, menos te hará caso ahora, al menos que…. –Comento Lila divertida

-¿Por qué no?

-Por Helga –Lila burlonamente dijo –No sabes que se gustan desde niños

-Si pero…pensé –Dijo tristemente

-Pues no querida, pero no te preocupes puedes provocar a arnold pero primero tenemos que entrenarte, así como me entrenaron a mí y ahora todo chico que quiero cae a mis pies, a excepción de algunos pero no porque no pueda si no por falta de interés, ahorita no sé si ir tras arnold o tras Gerald, los dos son muy guapos pero la tengo difícil.

-¿Por qué tras arnold?

-Porque él y yo tuvimos algo hace años, bueno en realidad el moría por mí, pero no le hice caso, pero creo que es hora de darle su dosis, pero no sé, Gerald también es interesante y es mucho para esa nerd, pero esto es otra historia, hoy en la fiesta estarás con Alan, te va a gustar es más bueno que Harold y créeme no comparto a Alan más que con ciertas chicas y con Helga porque no me queda de otra.

-No quiero

-Pues tu decides pero si estas en contra de nosotras, tus días aquí estarán contados, es mejor estar con el diablo que en contra, ¿no crees? –Lila estaba tan cambiada

-Está bien –Susurro

-Bien vámonos, tenemos que ir a casa para arreglarte y enseñarte que le gusta a Alan aquí tengo unos juguetes que nos ayudaran ¿vamos? Ah espera Nadine tu quédate conmigo tengo que decirte algo.

Las demás salieron…..

-¿Qué paso Lila?

-Creo que pronto Arnold caerá ante mí –Dijo divertida

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso ayer?

-Bien pues recuerdas que Salí de la habitación de Mayna con la excusa de ir al baño ¿no?

-Si

-Bien pues….

 **FLASH BACK**

En Susent Arms, se encontraban las amigas nuevas de Mayna entre ella lila en la habitación de la susodicha…

-Voy al baño –Aviso mientras las demás seguían tomando

Se dirigió hacia el baño cuando vio subir a un cabeza de balón a su habitación pero se veía algo triste, confundido y enojado, subió tras él y antes de que cerrara la puerta el la vio.

-Perdona Lila pero ahorita no estoy para nadie –Dijo cortante

-No quiero molestar –Le tomo la mano que tenía en la puerta –Me preocupas arnold

-¿No estabas con Mayna?

-si pero ella puede esperar –Lo miro coquetamente -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante

Se sentaron en el sillón, donde alguna vez estuvieron, en esa época arnold era el que se trataba de acercar a ella, que ironía ahora era ella quien quería acercarse a él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres contarme? –Dijo acercándose mas a el

-No quiero hablar sobre eso –Volteo a verla pero casi chocan, ya que Lila se había acercado demasiado

Esto hizo que arnold se sonrojara un poco, ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero no podía evitar verla realmente era hermosa, seguía siendo de tez clara y tenía los ojos verdes y grandes, su cabellera la tenía en una coleta de lado y sus labios se veían apetecibles, esto solo provoco más el sonrojo de Arnold.

Lila se acercó más aun, arnold estaba confundido no sabía cómo reaccionar, si dejarse besar por ella.

Tal vez lo pensó demasiado ya que de un momento a otro Lila lo beso, de una manera impaciente y brusca, o al menos eso sintió, ella puso sus manos sobre el cuello de el.

Arnold no reacciono, no hizo nada y tampoco sintió nada, hasta que…

-Lila ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA? –Se vio obligado a apartarla bruscamente

-¿No te gusta? –Lo miro sorprendida

-No….no es eso…..es que –La miro -¿Por qué haces eso Lila?

-Porque me gustas –Se acercó nuevamente pero él se alejo

-Mejor vete por favor Lila no estoy bien ahorita

-Arnold –Lo miro coquetamente –Esta bien me voy –Antes de irse se acercó y lo beso nuevamente en los labios y se fue dejándolo peor que antes.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Enserio?

-Si pero no digas nada –Miro alrededor –Te puedo decir que si la tiene grande o al menos eso me pareció

-¿todavía no se excitaba?

-No lo suficiente pero para la otra –Se acercó a la puerta –No será solo eso, llegaremos bien a la cama y por parte de los dos

-Zorra –Susurro Nadine

-No querida solo aprovecho lo que tengo

Se fueron, Helga solo se quedó un momento ahí, procesando todo, después de unos minutos salió del baño y se encamino a la salida de la preparatoria hillwood.

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Claro

-Helga, quiero que nos digamos amor ¿verdad que no hay objeción?

-Creo que no tengo de otra –Tomo de la mano a Alan –Mi amor

-Gracias mi vida, vámonos

Caminaron hacia la casa de Phoebs, quien ya la esperaba para irse a la casa de huéspedes donde las esperaban sus compañeros.

Alan había accedido a dejarla en paz por esa noche, con la única condición de que dejara que fuera a la fiesta sin armar escándalo, así que Helga accedió aunque sabía lo que significaba, estaría vigilada.

Cuando llegaron a Susent Arms, se encontraron a Gerald en el pórtico –Hola mi amor –Saludo a al oriental -¿Vamos?

-Claro guapo –Dijo Phoebs

Cuando Arnold les abrió vieron a su madre detrás de el en la entrada del comedor.

-Hola chicos, se quedaran a comer ¿verdad? –Stella estaba cocinado

-Claro –Dijeron al unísono los chicos

-Bien entonces les hablare en cuanto esté todo listo

-Gracias mama, vamos a mi habitación

-Ok

Caminaron hasta la habitación de arnold, una vez dentro empezaron a platicar y jugar un rato.

Mientras tanto….

-Hola Sra. Shortman –Dijo Lila quien entro con Mayna y las demás chicas

-Hola chicas, Mayna tu primo te trajo tu vestido te lo dejo en tu habitación, ¿ustedes también se quedaran a comer? –pregunto amablemente

-Claro Sr. Shortman si no le molesta –Respondió rápidamente Lila

-Claro que no, suban en un momento más les hablo –Se dio la vuelta para seguir con la comida

-Stella, ¿Quién más comerá con nosotros? –Exigió saber Mayna

-Los amigos de arnold, ¿Por qué Mayna?

-No nada, solo curiosidad, voy arriba, vengan chicas

En la habitación de Mayna.

-Lindo disfraz, se supone ¿Qué eres una bruja?

Su vestido era largo con capa, era de color rosa claro, traía antifaz de color rosa igual pero un poco más fuerte.

-No Lila, se supone que soy una princesa –Le molestaba que Lila aprovechara cada instante para molestarla

-¡Oh! Que bien, pero quedamos que iríamos de los Angeles de Charlie –La miro con desdén -¿no chicas?

-Si –Contestaron al unísono

-No tenía mucho dinero para comprar el de los Angeles de Charlie, además ya no encontré –Se justifico

-Bien, qué más da, creo que a Alan le gustara una princesa, aunque ya no sea pura e inocente Jajaja

Dicho esto Lila empezó a sacar unas cosas de su mochila, traía su traje, también saco una tira de condones le dio a todas, saco un vibrador, lubricante y se los dio a Mayna.

-¿Qué se supone que….?

-Tenemos que enseñarte, si sabes qué es esto ¿verdad? –Dijo lila mostrándole el vibrador

-Si…claro –Sonrojándose le contesto

-Bien, pues sabes entonces sabes que se hace ¿no?

-Cre-o…..que….si –Susurro

Las demás se rieron, tomaron a Mayna y le pidieron que se quitara la falda, ella en un principio se rehusó, pero como quería aprender para conquistar a arnold, que fue lo que le dijo lila que ella lograría eso, entonces se dejó de escrúpulos tontos y se quitó lo que le pedían.

Una de las chicas Melanie, se colocó encima de ella y empezó a tocarla, ella no sabía qué hacer, se sentía rara, una mujer la estaba tocando y no sabía si sentía asco o ¿le estaba gustando? No sabía pero cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba disfrutando, si disfrutaba de las caricias y de todo lo que ella le hacía, cuando en ese momento algo fue introducido en su vagina y fue cuando sintió dolor como esa noche que Harold la lastimo.

Principalmente sintió dolor, pero Melanie lo metía y sacaba suavemente y para después de unos minutos el dolor se convirtió en placer, quería más y más, no quería que parara, empezó a gemir y a disfrutar del placer causado por ese vibrador y también por las caricias y besos de Melanie.

Esto siguió hasta que tuvo su primer orgasmo, cuando ella termino Melanie se hizo a un lado y sacando el vibrador, se lo puso en la boca, en un principio ella no quería como en todo lo demás pero estaba tan excitada que en automático abrió la boca y empezó a chupar, Melanie le indicaba como debía de hacerlo.

Lila pidió que se pararan ya, Mayna estaba insatisfecha aun, se molestó un poco que hayan parado.

-Bien Mayna, lo hiciste bien, sé que quieres sentir más, pero más al rato Alan se encargara de eso –La miro maliciosamente –Créeme debes de tener energías para él, es insaciable

Mayna solo guardo silencio pensando.

-Bien será mejor que te duches y empecemos a arreglarnos

Lila empezó a ordenar a todas que se enfocaran primero en ella para arreglarla ya que en un rato más llegarían por ellas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de arnold.

-Arnold, ¿quieren comer aquí arriba?

-Si por favor mama….no quiero….ya sabes

-Entiendo por eso traje las cosas –Dijo entrando completamente con una charola

Detrás de su madre venían sus abuelos con otras charolas y una jarra de agua, así como un poco de botanas (favoritas de arnold y Helga)

-Bien chicos coman y apresúrense después para que no se les haga tarde

-Si mama

-Y nunca coman frambuesas, tengo que ir a la oficina –Dicho esto en susurro salió corriendo

Los chicos empezaron a comer, después de comer las chicas empezaron arreglarse, Phoebe decidió empezar primero con Helga, arnold y Gerald se fueron a vestir a la habitación de los abuelos.

Ya eran las 6 y media de la tarde ya solo faltaba media hora para que el baile empezara, por lo que se empezaron apurar para poder llegar a tiempo.

Mayna ya estaba lista al igual que las demás chicas, obviamente Lila estaba molesta porque no le gustaba que ella fuera de princesa y ella no.

Arnold y Gerald vieron salir a las chicas ya que estaban esperando a Helga y Phoebe en la sala.

-Hola Arnold, Gerald que guapos –Lila se acercó coquetamente a arnold

Arnold la miro estaba realmente tan cambiada y también tan hermosa, debía de admitirlo lila se veía preciosa llevaba una falda de cuero negro corta pegada a su cadera y piernas, un top blanco pegado en su pecho y dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, un suéter color negro pegado también y que tenía abierto, su cabello suelto y lacio sujetado con una diadema de color blanco y unas alas de color negras con blanco, iba maquillada exageradamente pero se veía aun así hermosa.

-¿vas conmigo arnold? –Lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia el

Arnold no respondió, solo miro hacia arriba en las escaleras, donde se encontraba un hermoso Angel para él, si Helga estaba mucho más hermosa que nunca y lo dejo sumamente embobado que ni siquiera podía articular una palabra, por eso no opuso resistencia al jaleo de lila.

Helga iba vestida de princesa también, su vestido era de color azul cielo y con pequeños destellos brillantes de color plata, su cabello iba suelto ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía una flor (en forma de nieve) de color azul y un antifaz de color plata, pero que permitía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, que iban maquillados ligeramente, sombras de color azul claro y plata, delineador de color negro y un poco de rímel, un poco de rubor (que no era necesario).

-Princesa Phoebe ¿nos vamos lindura?

-Claro Gerald, pero te dije que soy una bruja blanca al igual que Helga –Ella llevaba un vestido de color blanco con azul y un antifaz azul, su cabello en una coleta de lado y una pequeña flor azul en esa coleta.

Lila jalo a arnold hacia la salida pero el reacciono y se movió hacia las escaleras.

-Helga…te….te….te….te ves hermosa-a –Dijo nervioso sobándose la nuca arnold

-Gracias arnold

Le ofreció la mano y ella complacida la tomo, arnold y Gerald, iban vestidos de los hombres de mosqueteros, el de Gerald era rojo y el de arnold era azul.

Lila estaba furiosa, pero trato de calmarse, abrieron la puerta para salir todos y lo que no esperaban era ver a…..

-¿Alan?

-Hola mi amor, no te preocupes no vine aquí por ti, vine por lila y sus amigas, como acordamos ¿recuerdas?

-Si claro…..mi amor –Dijo nerivosamente

Alan solo se rio, abrió la puerta del auto para que ingresaran las chicas populares, quienes se subieron al auto y se marcharon.

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron al gimnasio, que había quedado espectacular, había imágenes de muertos, de brujas, monstros, etc.

Empezaron a bailar todos juntos (Rhonda, Curly, Phoebe, Gerald, arnold, Helga) al lado de ellos no muy lejos estaban las populares y Alan.

Helga no se quería meter pero le dio coraje ver como lila quería que Mayna fuera como ellas, y veía a Mayna asustada, decidió que sería bueno tal vez ayudarla.

Se escabullo con la excusa de ir a la mesa de ponches, mientras estaba ahí, escucho un poco lo que decían

-Así que vendrás conmigo al coche ahora ¿tu? –Dijo Alan

-Si Alan pero tratara bien es primeriza, bueno no mucho pero consiente si jajajaja –Se mofo Lila

-Mmmm y ¿Quién fue el afortunad?

-Harold, Alan puedes irte de una vez con ella para que tengas tiempo suficiente y podamos ir tu y yo después ¿no?

-Vaya Lila no te importa que todos se enteren de nuestras cosas

-No, ahora muévete.

-Bien

Alan se puso de pie y tomo del brazo a Mayna, a quien empezó a jalar para llevarla fuera de la escuela.

-¡ALAN! –Helga se acercó a donde estaban -¿A dónde vas?

-¿Acaso te interesa realmente mi amor?

-Claro, es que no hemos hablado en toda la noche y…..

-Nada que no ves que estoy ocupado, además no dejes solo al cabeza de balón te pueden ganar el postre

-¿Mayna todo está bien? –Helga la miro, ella pareció franquear por una milésima de segundo pero en ese momento llego arnold.

-Helga, ¿estás bien?, creí que solo venias por un vaso de ponche –Miro a Alan -¿Está molestándote?

-No arnold, no me está molestando

-¿Mayna? –Pregunto arnold, para saber si todo estaba bien ya que se le hacia raro ver a Mayna tan cerca de Alan

Mayna se moría de celos porque arnold estaba muy cerca de Helga como protegiéndola, ya que estaba al frente de ella, perdió la cabeza y tal vez con lo que iba decir a continuación, se arrepentiría horas después pero necesitaba darle celos a arnold.

-Todo está en orden Helga –Tomo a Alan del brazo -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro hermosura

Dicho esto se fue con Mayna, Helga se quedó confusa, porque rayos Mayna se fue con el si no quería, esto le paso por meterse donde nadie le hablaba.

-Arnold, baila conmigo –Dijo Lila quien ya estaba casi encima de arnold

-Lo siento no puedo Lila, vengo con Helga, así que discúlpame –Tomo a Helga de la mano y la llevo lejos de ahí.

Lila solo se enfureció más y decidió atacar entonces a la otra pareja, para vengarse un poco de Helga, sabía que ella se molestaría si le hacía algo a su mejor amiga así que haría un plan.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Alan.

-Bien ven acá lindura –Dijo Alan mientras la empezó a tocar su cuerpo

-¡Espera, ALAN¡

-¿Qué, no me salgas con que eres muy inocente y no quieres? Por favor Mayna se cómo son todas las amigas de Lila e incluso la misma Lila por lo que no finjas.

Dicho esto empezó a besarla, la tocaba salvajemente, empezó a tocarle su vagina e introducía sus dedos salvajemente no le importo dañarla o si no le gustaba solo quería sentir el.

Empezó a quitarle la ropa y a tocarla y besarle todo su cuerpo, Mayna al principio se sintió mal y ya no quería, pero las caricias y sus besos de Alan, le provocaron unas sensaciones extraordinarias y a decir verdad le gustaba que la tocara y besara de esa forma.

Se bajó los pantalones, no pudo más y la penetro, empezó con el vaivén cada vez más rápido, ella empezó a gemir era mucho mejor esto que esa cosa llamada vibrador, empezó a atacar su cuello y después sus pechos, los mordió ambos, posteriormente la volteo y empezó nuevamente y empezó a pegarle la trataba como si ella fuera…..en ese momento a Mayna no le importaba, sentía deliciosamente lo que él hacía con ella.

Mientras tanto….

-¿Qué fue todo eso Helga? –Pregunto una vez que estuvieron afuera del gimnasio.

-Nada, Arnoldo –Estaba pensando en porque Mayna se fue con él, si en realidad no quería.

-Por favor Hell, te conozco, ¿para qué te acercaste a ellos?

-Déjame cabeza de balón, son asuntos míos

-Por favor Helga ¿Cuál fue la maldita razón? –La tomo de los hombros para obligarla a verlo –Dime

-Bien, lo que sucede es que escuche algo hoy en la escuela –Empezó a contarle todo la conversación de Lila y las otras chicas, omitiendo lo de él y la Lila

-¿Mayna estuvo de acuerdo? –Arnold estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Al principio yo pensaba que no, pero después…creo que….si…..si ella estaba de acuerdo –Afirmo a sí misma.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes, arnold rompió aquel silencio.

-Helga ¿ya no me quieres?

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta Arnoldo? –Dijo molesta –Además se ve que ya me olvidaste

-¿Qué quieres decir? –La miro –Helga desde que regrese….bueno creí que formalizaríamos lo que hubo entre nosotros –Dijo nerviosamente

-No hay nada que formalizar, ya que nunca hubo nada, no existe relación que retomar, cabeza de balón

-Pero…..porque dices eso… ¿la promesa no significa ya nada para ti?

-Arnold eso pasó hace años, éramos niños, ahora no puedo porque soy la novia de Alan, me casare con el dentro de poco menos que dos años –Dijo tristemente

-¿Qué te resignaras así nada más? ¿La gran Helga G. Pataki es tan cobarde para hacer lo que su padre diga?

-Yo no soy cobarde Arnoldo

Dio en el blanco, sabia como retarla para que accediera.

-Bien si no eres cobarde entonces seamos novios, no tiene por qué enterarse de momento la gente ¿o sí? ¿O eres tan cobarde que te da miedo?

-Claro que no soy cobarde, pero yo…..es decir…..no quiero

-¿Por qué tienes miedo, verdad?

-Claro que no….ash está bien tarado, saldremos a escondidas…..solo para demostrarte que no soy cobarde.

-Bien, entonces podemos sellar el trato ¿no te parece?

-¿Sellarlo?

-Sí, así –La jalo hacia el dándole un tierno beso que desde que regreso a hillwood quería darle.

Esto no era precisamente lo que el quería, el deseaba más que nada sincerarse con ella, reafirmarle sus sentimientos y que todo para él seguía en pie.

Aunque en estos días creyó que ella tal vez ya no sintiera lo mismo, por eso no había insistido, pero no quería darse por vencido, quería que ambos ganaran contra las adversidades.

Helga le correspondió el beso después de unos segundos, cuando reacciono. Ella también había añorado este momento y aunque no deseaba que estuvieran escondidos todo el tiempo, por ahora era lo único que podían hacer, debido a las circunstancias.

Ambos rubios no se percataron de que una pareja que recién ingresaba nuevamente al gimnasio los vieron.

Alan y Mayna estaban furiosos, el primero ya estaba ideando algo para alejar a Helga de él, por esa noche los dejaría, pero no duraría mucho, llamaría a su padre para informarle lo que estaba pasando y este hablara con Bob.

Por la segunda persona, deseaba terminar su "entrenamiento" para poder demostrarle a arnold que era mejor ella que Helga y con esto lograr que arnold la eligiera a ella y no a esa marimacha como le decía Lila.


	7. CAPITULO 7 SENTIMIENTOS

Al día siguiente era sábado por lo que Helga no tenía muchas intenciones de levantarse, estaba en casa de Phoebe puesto que sus padres aun no volvían.

No se le había hecho raro que sus padres se fueran dejándola sola, finalmente no era la primera vez, lo único que se le hacía raro era que Bob no le haya dejado dinero extra, pero tampoco le dio importancia después de todo sus padres eran los padres más despistados y desobligados del mundo.

Decidió salir para ir a su casa, así que se dispuso a vestir en silencio, ya que no quería despertar a Phoebe, mientras pensaba en lo de anoche.

Arnold la había provocado hasta conseguir lo que quería sacarla de quicio para que así ella accediera a salir con él a escondidas de todos.

También recordó lo que Alan le había dicho el otro día antes de que la llevara a casa de Phoebe…..

Ese Arnoldo por su culpa empeoro las cosas, pensaba

Salió de la casa de su amiga, recordando aquella tarde…..

 **FLASH BACK**

Mientras Alan manejaba hacia un restaurante, ella solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, tenía miedo que un día él no se controlara y terminara por…

-Bien mi amor llegamos –Salió del auto y se acercó a la puerta para abrírsela –Ven lindura

Helga lo tomo la mano para evitar más problemas, ingresaron al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada para poder platicar, ordeno la comida y se dispuso a platicar con su prometida.

-Bien Helga ¿quiero saber que le dijiste a arnold?

-¿Cómo de que o qué?

-No te hagas Helga, es obvio que él sabe algo sobre mi amenaza que te hice esa vez e incluso tengo la ligera sospecha de que alguien más lo sabe, ya que casualmente llegan esos viejos locos a interrumpir o alguno de tus amigos

-No les digas así a Phill y Gertie quienes son mis abuelos, los quiero mucho y no quiero que…..

-Bien Geraldine si no quieres que les pase algo, quiero que dejes de andar contando lo que hablamos ¿entendiste?

-Pero….

-Mira Geraldine estas acabando con mi paciencia, tolere que salieras con otros chicos e incluso soporte a tu ex novio más fastidioso que hayas tenido, así que tu concédeme algo, me lo merezco ¿no te parece?

Llego la mesera con la comida, con la cual Helga solo se puso a jugar, no tenía apetito…

-Alan –Lo llamo –No quiero casarme contigo ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que…

-Estás loca si piensas que seré yo quien se lo diga –La tomo de la mano –Mira Geraldine yo si quiero casarme contigo y tuve la suerte de que tu padre estuviera de acuerdo con el mío, ¿Por qué no tratamos?

-¿crees que lograras forzarme a amarte?

-No lo sé –Le sonrió –Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos

-Pero es que….

-Suficiente Geraldine, es un no definitivo –Le tomo la mano –Quiero que ya no uses ni este anillo ni esos collares –Señalo donde tenía el amuleto que arnold le envió y el collar de su ex -¿Entendiste?

-Pero ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no Geraldine, mira nunca me opuse a tus relaciones con otros chicos pero con el cabeza de balón es diferente o quiero decir con el mantecado es distinto.

-¿Cómo….

-Geraldine hablas dormida, lo habías notado ¿verdad?

Helga se quedó helada, ¿Cuándo la había escuchado dormir en sueños?, que ella recordara no lo había hecho, aunque una vez lo encontró en su casa muy temprano desayunando con sus padres pero era imposible, ¿subió a su alcoba?

-¿Cuándo me…

-Una vez, que es seguramente en la que estás pensando –Lo miro sorprendida –Aunque lo dudes parece que a veces estamos conectados ¿no? –Comento divertido

-No

-Bueno esa vez me permitieron subir, ya que pensaron que estabas despierta pero….no y fue cuando te oí decir mantecado, además de que esa palabra la escuche cientos de veces cuando platicabas con Phoebe.

-…..

-Helga, quedaremos en lo siguiente –Tomo un sorbo de su bebida –No le dirás a nadie lo que pasa entre nosotros o si no hare daño a cualquiera, llámese los locos viejos, arnold, Phoebe o Gerald, también incluye a tu familia más que nada a Olga y Diddy, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tengo elección?

-No –Admitió el –Otra cosa diré a tus abuelos locos postizos que lo que dijiste ya no es y también a Arnoldo para que no se metan conmigo y yo no meta con ellos, si no ya sabes –Saco el relicario de su bolsa del pantalón –Otra cosa creo que tendrás que mandar a reparar esto…..creo que sin querer lo rompí, pero será mejor que lo tires porque si te lo vuelvo a ver también le pasara algo y lo tirare a la basura en tu cara.

-Ni lo creas amigo, esto son cosas personales –Le quito el relicario –Al igual que lo demás

-Ya te dije que pasara Helga y si no me crees, entonces sigue como hasta ahora, solo no te sorprendas si alguien desaparece del mapa

Helga no respondió, ya era suficiente por un día con tantas peleas.

Pagaron la cuenta y se encaminaron a la casa de Phoebe, una vez que llegaron….

-Geraldine –La llamo –No me obligues a tomar más medidas drásticas

-Deja de amenazarme

-Deja de ser así –La tomo de los hombros –Compláceme y te prometo que dejare de hacerlo, deja de decirle a medio mundo lo que pasa entre nosotros y tal vez nadie salga lastimado –Se acercó –Diré al idiota de arnold que se olvide de ti y yo me olvidare de el

Se terminó la distancia y Alan la beso, bajando sus manos la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a el, poso una de estas en los glúteos de Helga y empezó a masajearlos, se alejó un poco de su boca y empezó a besar su cuello, susurrándole al oído –Me encantas y solo serás mía Helga, quiero hacerte mía y ya no lo aguanto.

Helga no dijo nada ni hizo nada, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo destrozada, atrapada porque no podía negarse si no sus amigos y arnold su amado arnold sufrirían las consecuencias de sus desaires con Alan, por otro lado eso algún día pasaría y ya no estaba tan lejano pronto cumpliría los 17 años para ser más exactos en un mes, el siguiente año cumpliría 18 y estaría a meses de su boda arreglada asquerosamente solo por el maldito dinero.

De repente Alan volvió a besarla más dulcemente -¿Eres virgen, verdad?

Helga lo miro sorprendida, avergonzada y confundida

-Claro que lo eres –Limpio una de las mejillas de ella –Si no porque llorarías de miedo, ¿no crees?

Helga lloro sin darse cuenta pero de repente cambio su actitud -¿Si no lo fuera qué?

-Mataría al que se atrevió a tocarte e incluso en una de esas a ti misma, o tal vez no, haríamos buenos negocios tú y yo, como mi padre lo hizo con algunas mujeres –Sonrió maliciosamente –Pero solo te quiero para mí por eso, esa idea quedo descartada desde hace mucho

-¿Negocios?

-Sera mejor que entres mi amor –La beso nuevamente y le abrió la puerta indicándole que bajara

-Pero…. ¿qué negocios?

-No es de tu incumbencia, ahora sal ya

Helga salió del auto confundida y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga pensando en mil cosas en su cabeza y también triste no quería retractarse de lo que le dijo a arnold y a su abuelos, mucho menos quería pedirle que se olvidara de ella, simplemente no quería.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Llego a su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación pues esperaba encontrar ahí su preciada carta que le ayudaba a animarse por lo menos un momento antes de ver su realidad, ingreso a su habitación y allí hallo lo que buscaba.

Abrió la ventana y empezó a quitar con mucho cuidado la carta del árbol, ella no se percató que alguien la veía desde la parte de abajo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y emoción de leer aquella hermosa carta de su admirador secreto.

Una vez dentro desenvolvió la carta y comenzó a leer.

 _Querida Helga:_

 _Espero que no te vayas a enojar por lo que diré, pero ya van varios días que te noto otra vez mal, a pesar de que tus compañeros ya te han ayudado a no quedarte a solas con ese sujeto, veo que sigues con temor o preocupación, no lo sé, eres estresantemente maravillosa e única es por eso que no puedo descifrar lo que tienes._

 _Por otra parte noto que otra vez no estas comiendo como debe ser, ¿acaso quieres enfermarte? No lo hagas por favor, creo que no vale la pena ¿o sí?_

 _Mi princesa, espero que puedas seguir leyendo mis cartas sin ninguna dificultad, también creo que ya va a ser hora de que sepas quien soy, pero quiero ver si adivinas ¿quieres jugar el juego?_

 _Sabes no será nada difícil que sepas quien soy, es más tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya lo sabes pero no has querido admitirlo._

 _Quiero que pienses y me dejes tu nota en el mismo lugar donde yo te pongo mis cartas, y no creas que te la pondré fácil, llegare cuando no estés al pendiente y cuando menos te lo esperes._

 _Sabes eras la más hermosa de la fiesta de Halloween fue agradable verte así, aunque siempre has sido la mujer más hermosa del universo._

 _Helga no sabes la necesidad que tengo de_

 _Empezar a decirte lo que siente mí_

 _Loco corazón que está muriendo con cada_

 _Golpe que le das con esas sonrisas_

 _Angelicales que hacen que mi vida se ilumine_

 _PD: Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver._

 _ATENTAMENTE_

 _P.A.S_

-¿Volver a vernos? –Susurro una vez terminado de leerla -¿ya nos hemos visto?

-Geraldine ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Se dio la vuelta, increíble Alan estaba en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sal de mi HABITACION¡ -Grito la última frase e indicándole con el dedo que se largara

-No, tus padres llegaron y me dejaron entrar, ¿Qué es eso?

Señalo la carta, Helga inultamente trato de ocultarla

-Na….nada –Retrocedió y Alan avanzaba hacia ella

-Dame esa carta por las buenas –Estiro la mano, al ver que ella no se día, se abalanzo sobre ella quitándosela

-¡DAMELA ES MIA!

No le hizo caso, empezó a leerla y no termino porque Helga se la quitó nuevamente.

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?

Era Bob

-Nada Bob…. –La interrumpió Alan

-Sr. Pataki, Helga no ha entendido que no debe de ver al cabeza de balón e incluso ahorita le acabo de descubrir una carta que creo que es de él.

Helga se quedó paralizada, era magnifico ni siquiera era de arnold y Alan ya lo había culpado, además de que su padre tenía su mirada furiosa al escuchar lo anterior.

-Helga ¿es cierto?

-Para que rayos me preguntas, siempre le crees a él ¿o no?

-Jovencita te dije que no podías volver a ver a arnold ¿o no? –No espero la respuesta –Parece que no entiendes, no me quedara más que hacer algo, te vas con la familia de Alan a Nueva York en cuanto termines la preparatoria, al igual que él.

-Pero papa…..

-Nada de peros, Helga el padre de Alan y yo estábamos llegando a otro arreglo, dado que ustedes quieren ir a la universidad, íbamos a esperar 4 años más, pero como tú no entiendes creo que lo mejor es que se casen lo antes posible.

Helga ya no escuchaba estaba pensando solo en la palabra "casen" y "antes posible", no era cierto la querían casar lo más rápido posible, es decir antes de los 18, apenas iba a cumplir 17 en unas semanas.

-Helga te casaras al terminar la preparatoria el próximo mes de julio antes de que cumplas 18.

-Pero no quiero Bob….

-Me interesa un comino si quieres o no, ya está decidido.

Helga lo fulmino con una de sus miradas asesinas, aunque claro Bob no se intimidaba por eso.

-Me vas a hacer infeliz igual que a mi hermana, ella tiene razón lo que te dijo hace años te lo repito ¡ERES UN PADRE TERRIBLE BOB! –Dicho esto salió corriendo de su habitación y de la casa ya que no se detuvo hasta estar afuera de esta.

Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego al parque, empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, no quería casarse.

Es injusto, pensó, no puedo creerlo criminal, ni siquiera pude decirle lo que dijo Alan y el me hecho de cabeza y empeoro las cosas.

Lo odio, pensó, este sentimiento de inmenso odio solo lo siento por él y crece día con día, ¿cómo podemos casarnos así?, ¿que no se dan cuenta?

¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? Quiero decir todos tienen unos padres que los procuran y cuidan, los dejan disfrutar sus etapas conforme a su edad ¿Por qué me toco los padres que tengo? Los odio y a la vez no puedo odiarlos, ¡esto es tan imposible! –Susurro para ella misma

-Tranquila Helga, todo tiene solución –Le dijo alguien y le extendió un pañuelo

-Como sea, lárgate –Le dijo a aquella persona pero tomando el pañuelo para limpiarse y tratando de calmarse.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-No es de tu incumbencia Lorenzo

-No, pero me preocupe al verte así, sabes Helga desde la vez que…bueno…..ya sabes….es decir….yo aún…aún me gustas –Le dijo nerviosamente

Helga no dijo nada, pero divago por sus recuerdos, Lorenzo había sido un gran apoyo en la secundaria y por eso accedió a salir con él, no solo por agradecimiento, en realidad el chico le gustaba y estimaba mucho pero su relación desgraciadamente no término bien.

Ella tuvo que terminar con el por culpa de Bob, quien los encontró a solas en la casa y a punto de besarse, aun recordaba las palabras de su padre hacia Lorenzo.

 **Flash back**

En casa de los Pataki se encontraba Helga con su novio "secreto" terminando de ver una película romántica de las que tanto le gustaban, mientras el la abrazaba.

El chico sí que tenía agallas, ya que se había atrevido acercarse a ella aun sabiendo que era prohibida para todos porque estaba comprometida con un chico, pero el susodicho no estaba por lo que nadie podía impedirle nada o eso creía.

-¿Te gusto? –Pregunto mientras le brindaba un beso a Helga en la cabeza.

-Claro que no me gusto Lorenzo, que aburrido

-¿enserio no te vi aburrida?

-Cállate, ¿quieres más soda?

-No en realidad quiero darte algo –Lorenzo tomo su mochila y de ahí saco una cajita –Ábrela

Le pidió entregándole la cajita en la mano.

-Lorenzo es…. –Susurro, y cuando la abrió vio un collar en forma de corazón de plata –Es hermoso

-Qué bueno que te gusta, cumplimos 2 meses de novios ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro –No era verdad, no llevaba las cuentas y era porque si accedió a ser su novia en parte fue por cariño pero otra esperaba que la ayudara, ya que el chico también tenía influencias y dinero, lo que le gustaba a Bob

Lorenzo le ayudo a ponerse el collar y cuando la volteo, quedaron sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro.

-Helga, me gustas mucho y te quiero…. –Helga no dijo nada -¿puedo darte un beso?

A pesar de llevar tiempo saliendo, ella no había dejado que le diera un beso, por lo que supo que no podía negarse más, así que solo asintió.

Lorenzo feliz se fue acercando poco a poco a Helga, hasta sentir su respiración.

Sentía ya sus labios, estaba feliz por fin podría besarla, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, ambos instantáneamente se separaron.

-¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE JOVENCITO?! NO TE ACERQUES JAMAS NUNCA JAMAS A MI HIJA, SI LO HACES HUNDIRE A TODA TU FAMILIA –Dijo amenazadoramente Bob

-Pero…Sr. Pataki….yo quiero a…..su hija

-¡NO ME IMPORTA ELLA NO ES PARA TI, AHORA LARGO ANTES DE QUE TE MATE A GOLPES! –Lo tomo del cuello y lo aventó afuera de la casa.

-¡BOB QUE TE PASA! ¿PORQUE LO TRATASTE ASI? NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO PAPA

-Cállate jovencita y vete a tu cuarto estas CASTIGADA, ADEMAS TE recuerdo que estas comprometida.

Helga solo se subió a su cuarto con el coraje y llanto retenido.

Después de eso Lorenzo y ella terminaron, ella decidió que era lo mejor aunque él no estaba tan de acuerdo.

 **End flash back**

-Sera mejor que me vaya –Dijo sin mirarlo

-Helga, podríamos salir a escondidas, si te parece mejor

-Lorenzo no es eso, es que la verdad no…..no me gustas ya –Prefirió ser sincera

-Pero, ¿puedo reconquistarte? Dame una oportunidad Helga –Pidió el chico

-No Lorenzo es mejor que no, es que yo…..me gusta alguien más –Confeso por fin

-Es arnold ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo… -Lorenzo la interrumpió

-Siempre lo supe –La miro dulcemente –Solo quiero una cita real contigo, solo una vez –Suplico -por favor

-Está bien –Le dijo más por compromiso que por que quisiera

-Bien, ¿mañana a las 10? Podemos ir a Dinolandia

Helga sonrió ante el comentario –Claro que si Lorenzo, a las 10, enfrente de aquella fuente

-Ok

-Nos vemos –Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

Helga después se levantó y también se fue yendo hacia el lado contrario del chico para ir a casa de Phoebe, no quería regresar a su casa, cuando en ese momento….

-Fíjate por donde vas…. ¡ah eres tú! –Dijo al percatarse de quien era, ya era una rutina chocar siempre con el -¡Ten más cuidado cabeza de balón!

-Lo siento Helga, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto preocupado

-Sí, nada que te importe –Dijo adelantándose a sus preguntas para dejar en claro que no le dijera más.

-Helga fui a buscarte a casa de Phoebe y no estabas, ¿Dónde rayos te has metido todo el día?

-Fui a mi casa por algo, ¿algún problema?

-Ninguno pero creí que saldríamos un rato hoy.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte cabezón

-Se supone que saldremos a escondidas Helga, ¿o acaso ya te arrepentiste cobarde?

-No soy ninguna cobarde –Dijo furiosa, respiro hondo –Bien ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a comer algo, si comes bien, te comprare una malteada de chocolate o un helado

-Que sea la malteada pero con mucha crema batida –Dijo ella aprovechándose

-Bien, ¿vamos?

-Vamos cabeza de balón

Fueron a comer un delicioso baguette de pastrami, lo cual hizo que la rubia efectivamente comiera demasiado bien, estuvo la comida muy amena jugaron, rieron, bromearon, era genial estar con arnold, lo amaba demasiado.

Cuando fueron por el postre, empezó una conversación no tan agradable para la rubia, pero para arnold era esencial saberlo antes de continuar.

-Dime Helga ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-No quiero responder eso, porque no hay nada que responder, ¿acaso mi última carta fue tan sutil?

-No, pero no pusiste nada de tus sentimientos, solo que te hartaste de esperarme

-Bien ¿Cuál es la diferencia Arnoldo? Ya no sentía más que eso fastidio porque no volviste

-Helga, por favor –La tomo de la mano lo cual hizo que ambos corazón se paralizaran de repente –Dime

La miro con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba, su mirada era tan penetrante, dulce, genuina, que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quisiera.

-Arnold, será mejor que no nos veamos más –Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada –Mi padre está empeñado en casarme con Alan, tú lo sabes, es más quiere casarme antes de los 18, arnold lo más seguro es que…. –Lo miro no quería, sabía que le haría daño.

-¿Lo más seguro es que, Helga?

-Me voy a casar el próximo año en el mes de julio, y no hay nada que hacer, cuando el gran Bob se lo propone –Dijo tristemente

Arnold quedo en shock con la noticia no se lo esperaba, no quería perderla, menos de esa manera tan egoísta y terrible, por culpa de su padre su hija seria infeliz.

-¿No piensas hacer nada? –Pregunto molesto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Dónde quedo la Helga fuerte y valiente que conocí? ¿Cómo es posible que obedezcas a tu padre por miedo? ¿Cómo dejas que alguien te chantaje por miedo?

-¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA SIGO SIENDO YO LA GRAN HELGA….

-Claro que no Helga, admítelo tienes miedo porque ellos te llevarían lejos de esta ciudad, porque eres menor de edad

-¡CLARO QUE NO ES…

-Demuéstralo entonces, Helga G. Pataki no se da por vencida nunca ¿o sí?

-CLARO QUE NO ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE BALON, TU…

-Entonces seguiremos saliendo y enfrentaremos lo que tengamos que enfrentar –Se acercó a ella, tomando su mano, se percató que llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso y el que él le dio hace años -¿Me amas?

-Yo…..quiero…..decir que… -Se sonrojo, estaba tan nerviosa que no supo cómo responder a eso con otra cosa que no fuera con sus sentimientos –Además que me dices de ti ¿te gusta Lila aun no?

-¿Disculpa?

-Si Arnoldo y no lo niegues, Lila ese día que estuvieron en el baño hablando también dijo que te beso y….. –Se sonrojo por el pensamiento –Y no sé qué más

Arnold se sonrojo, recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió ese día, pero él no lo hizo por gusto no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Helga, Lila no me gusta –La miro dulcemente –Lo que ocurrió fue que ese día me sentía confundido y triste por lo que paso en el parque con Alan y contigo –Se acercó más – Mi querida Cecil tu eres la que aún me sigue gustando, tu sabes que es algo más que gustar –La miro a los ojos y fue acortando la distancia –No quiero estarme escondiendo siempre, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, Helga quiero estar contigo.

-arnold…..yo…. –El termino con la distancia entre ellos y la beso suavemente

Helga correspondió el beso, que poco a poco se volvió más demandante por ambos, deseaban estar juntos, se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de los años, sus sentimientos seguían siéndolos mismos y más intensos, la sangre les hervía por los nuevos sentimientos que estaba experimentando, se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno (arnold también por otra razón XD)

Solo se miraron sin decir nada, estaban sonrojados, aunque la más avergonzada era Helga, arnold la tomo de la mano y la guio para la puerta de salida.

Quedaron de verse al día siguiente a las 9 en casa de Phoebe, por lo que ella estaba tan emocionada, saldrían los 4 para así justificar que ambos estén juntos en el mismo lugar.

Al día siguiente Arnold y Gerald, llegaron a la casa de la oriental a las 9 en punto, las chicas salieron y se dirigieron hacia la feria que había en la ciudad.

Se la pasaron muy bien, se subieron a los juegos que había, arnold jugo tiro al blanco y logro ganarse un oso de felpa que le regalo a Helga, Gerald no dejaba de hacerle burla a Helga de que estaba derrapando demasiada miel sobre él, en respuesta hela se puso a perseguirlo durante un rato.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde se dispusieron a ir algún lugar para comer algo, cuando de repente Helga vio un punto del parque y entonces recordó….

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –Grito parándose en seco

-¿Qué te pasa? –Arnold de inmediato se acercó a ella preocupado

-¡Lo olvide por completo!

-¿Qué?

-La cita con Lorenzo –Dijo ya más tranquila, algo dentro de arnold enloqueció

-¿Cita? –Enarco una ceja

-Sí, no me mires así cabezón, solo me pidió eso y yo lo deje plantado –Se sentía realmente culpable –Es mi exnovio –Le explico al rubio –Ayer lo encontré y quería retomar la relación, pero yo no quise y por eso solo me pidió una cita.

-¿Y qué planeabas salir con él y conmigo al mismo tiempo? ¿Y después irte con Alan? –Estaba celoso y furioso

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no imbécil –Se sintió ofendida

-¿A no? Entonces ¿porque razón accediste a esa cita?

-Ya te lo dije Arnoldo, si no me quieres creer es tu problema –Lo miro furiosa –Además es mi vida y no tienes por qué meterte

Helga siguió caminando pero se fue hacia la dirección contraria de donde sus amigos se iban a dirigir.

-Arnold estuvo muy mal eso viejo, le armaste una escenita de celos por nada

-No fue por nada Gerald, ¿te parece poco?

-Me parece que ella solo accedió por lastima y que tu reaccionaste como un bobo.

-Gerald –Le dijo molesto

-¿Qué puedo decirte hermano? Solamente tengo algo que decirte, no la lastimes –Susurro, Arnold lo miro sorprendido –Es mi amiga hermano al igual que tú, pero ella ya ha sufrido bastante no le hagas daño, porque si ella sufre por tu culpa lamento decirte que estaré del lado de ella

-Bien Arnold será mejor que me vaya con Hell –Dicho esto Phoebe se fue, despidiéndose de los chicos.

Arnold se quedó impresionado por lo que Gerald le dijo y no sabía que pensar solo sabía que no quería perderla.

-Arnold, ¿vamos viejo?

-Si

Ambos empezaron a caminar, Gerald quiso llevarlo hacia su casa pero al parecer arnold no quería aun…

Mientras tanto en casa de los Pataki, Helga iba llegando tristemente por la reacción de arnold y también por haberle hecho eso a Lorenzo, pero cuando llego vio a un joven pelinegro, que estaba sentado en el pórtico, al verlo vio que estaba triste.

-¿Lorenzo?

-Vaya, veo que estas bien, tus padres no quisieron decirme si estabas o no en casa, prácticamente tu padre solo me azoto la puerta –Dijo con una mueca

-Lo siento, es que…. –No sabía cómo justificarse –Es que…mis amigos…..y luego

-No me expliques nada, veo que te la pasaste bien –Dijo señalando su oso de felpa.

-Algo

-Helga creo que esto me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que por más que te quiera, no voy a ser correspondido, porque siempre que "alguien" se aparezca en tu camino, tú te olvidaras de mí

-Lorenzo yo…..lo….

-Eres una chica extraordinaria y única, me encantaría que tu amor fuera para mí –Dijo con una sonrisa triste –Pero es más que obvio que nunca lo será porque desde hace mucho tiene un dueño

-Lorenzo en verdad…..yo….lo…. –La interrumpió

-No te preocupes, solo quiero…. –La miro dudoso - ¿Me regalas un beso?

Helga no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, Lorenzo fue su novio pero nunca había besado a otro niño que no fuera arnold, y bueno a Alan pero eso nunca fue correspondido o porque ella quisiera.

En el fondo también deseaba besar a Lorenzo, siempre le gusto a pesar de que no lo amaba, le tuvo afecto y también siempre quiso tener la esperanza egoístamente de que tal vez la ayudara.

Él se empezó a acercar a ella… Algo dentro de Helga se estrujo

¿Mariposas?, ¿pero cómo? Se preguntaba.

Lorenzo ya estaba a escasos centímetros, así que ella se sonrojo y cerro lentamente los ojos, y dejo que sucediera, los labios de Lorenzo eran cálidos y suaves, el beso fue tierno pero poco a poco fue más insistente por parte de él, quien ya la tenía abrazada de la cintura y la atraía hacia el.

Por su parte Helga solo lo dejo ser, no opuso resistencia, solo dejo que el la abrazara y besara, cuando termino el beso, Lorenzo miro dulcemente a Helga y la acaricio su rostro, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara al acto.

Pero en ese momento Helga miro por encima de Lorenzo, vio a una persona, una silueta con cabeza de balón, que miro impactado y sorprendido a la vez la escena, al lado de él estaba Gerald, quien no lo creía y decidió llevarse a su amigo de ahí.

-¡ARNOLD! –Helga salió corriendo detrás de él, pero fue inútil el cabeza de balón había desaparecido corriendo

-¿Por qué Helga? –Pregunto Gerald, quien estaba a un lado

-No lo sé –Dijo sincera –No sé qué me pasa, estoy confundida, me gustaba Lorenzo cuando anduve con él y me la pasaba genial a su lado era uno de mis amigos, aparte de ti y Brainy –Suspiro –Siempre tuve en claro que no sentía más que atracción y cariño de amigo por el pero…..

-Pero ahora nació algo más ¿cierto? –Pregunto el afroamericano

-No lo sé, no sé qué siento, no lo sé Gerald –Y acto seguido lo abrazo y empezó a sollozar en el brazo de su amigo, buscando consuelo

Gerald solo la acaricio de la espalda y dejo que se desahogara, mientras Lorenzo observo todo, y con una pequeña sonrisa se fue alejando.

Tal vez después de todo tengo una oportunidad, pensaba mientras iba a su casa, quizás Helga no solo me ve como amigo, tal vez si pueda enamorarse de mí.

-¿Arnold? –Lorenzo llego a su casa y vio a un cabeza de balón

-Creo que debemos platicar ¿no?


	8. CAPITULO 8 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HELGA

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel día, las cosas no estaban bien, Helga estaba mas alejada que nunca de todos, se la pasaba en un lugar distante de ellos y lo más grave era que si no estaba jugando con su comida, se iba al patio a estar sola.

Arnold la había estado observando durante los últimos días, recordando lo sucedió y también recordando aquella charla….

 **Flash back**

Lorenzo no entendía al principio que quería decir, pero de inmediato comprendió a que se refería, así que se sentó a su lado.

-Te escucho, pero antes que nada quiero decirte que mi respuesta será no a cualquier petición tuya.

Arnold solo sonrió y se puso de pie -¿Quieres hablar aquí? ¿O mejor en el parque?

Lorenzo se levantó y camino al lado del cabeza de balón directo al parque.

Llegaron al parque donde se sentaron en la banca más apartada de todas las personas.

-Bien arnold, ¿Qué era lo que teníamos que hablar? –Dijo bruscamente

-Bueno, mira no se bien como fue tu relación con Helga, ni tampoco se tus intenciones de acercarte nuevamente a ella, solo quiero que sepas –Lo miro amenazadoramente –Que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

-Vaya ¿también te gusta?

-Es mucho más que eso Lorenzo

-Ja, por favor arnold, ni siquiera sabias que existía antes y ahora resulta que estás enamorado de ella desde siempre ¿no?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo te estoy advirtiendo lo que no pienso hacer –Dijo fríamente

-Arnold, la que debe decidir es ella –Le sonrió forzadamente –No quiero desilusionarte, pero Helga y yo ya fuimos novios una vez –Lo miro - Podríamos volver a hacerlo ¿no lo crees?

-No –Lo miro furioso –Ella no te ve de esa manera y….

-Sabes creo que eso no es del todo cierto –Sonrió burlonamente –Creo que algo siente por mí, algo más que amistad

-No lo creo…. –Dijo no muy convencido por lo que vio ese día –Creo que solo lo hizo por agradecimiento –Menciono recordando lo que dijo Gerald

-Jajajaja, por favor arnold en verdad una chica puede ponerse como ella se puso solo por un beso de agradecimiento ¿lo crees enserio?

-Tú no sabes, además lo que hay entre ella y yo es…

-Como sea arnold yo tampoco me rendiré y menos ahora que descubrí que puedo tener una oportunidad –Se puso de pie –Nos vemos después arnold, recuerda no me alejare de ella –Dicho esto se fue dejando al cabeza de balón pensando

 **End flash back**

Desde ese día Helga no me habla, pensó, aunque yo tampoco me he querido acercar mucho a ella, admitió, ¿Cómo me acerco sin estallar y reclamarle?

Gerald llego y entonces vio que su amigo estaba observando a cierta chica rubia que a lo lejos estaba jugando con su plato, arnold también jugaba con la suya.

-Viejo ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella? –Él lo volteo a ver con una ceja enarcada –Desde ese día no has hecho nada para acercarte y la única vez que ella vino para platicar contigo, tú te largaste con Mayna, ¿Por qué?

Suspiro –Gerald creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de ella –Dijo tristemente –Creo que está enamorada de Lorenzo, tú mismo lo viste

-Arnold por favor, ella solo esta confundida, entiéndela hermano y por favor no seas idiota y dejarla sola, ¿la dejaras en manos de Lorenzo? ¿O de Alan?

Arnold no respondió, en ese momento su mirada regreso hacia cierta chica rubia y un chico pelinegro que se le acercó para platicar.

-Hola Helga –Dijo tímidamente Lorenzo brindándole una sonrisa dulce

-Mmmm….hola –Dijo distraídamente

-¿en qué piensas?

Helga no respondió, ella solo estaba pensando en porque arnold actuaba así y como se acercaría a él sin que el fuera grosero y se largara nuevamente con cualquier vieja, como May-na.

-Helga ¿podemos salir hoy después de clases?

-No

-Creo que necesitamos hablar y….

-Dije que no Lorenzo –Diciendo esto se levantó, tomo sus cosas y se largo

Arnold solo sonrió al ver que Helga se iba dejando a Lorenzo solo, lo cual quería decir que en realidad no lo quería.

-¡OYE ARNOLD!

-¿eh? ¿Qué decías?

-Vaya arnold te vas lejos eh viejo

-Lo siento Gerald, ¿Qué me decías?

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de Helga para ser más exactos es este sábado – (15 nov) –Y tus abuelos siempre le hacen una fiesta sorpresa –Lo miro –No sé si esta vez Helga acceda ir porque tu decidiste enojarte con ella precisamente ahora.

-No es verdad…es…..solo que….me dolió –Admitió avergonzado

-Si hermano pero no puedes seguir con eso y alejarte de ella solo por esa idiotez –Miro a su amigo, se veía arrepentido –Mira Helga el sábado, dijo que iría en la mañana a comprar su regalo, el tacaño de Pataki le dio para que ella misma fuera –Explico –Le pidió a Phoebe que la acompañara, pero puedes ir tú en lugar de ella, claro sin decirle nada ya sabes es Helga

-Por mí no hay problema –Comento la oriental

-Bien, entonces Phoebs nos podrá ayudar a lo de la fiesta y tú te encargaras de llevarla a Susent Arms, después de acompañarla ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…..claro que no Gerald –Dijo molesto

-Claro que si arnold, ya me harte de verlos cada quien por su parte

-… -Suspiro –Bien

Helga iba camino a su casa, regreso antes de tiempo, además de que se sentía cansada, quería averiguar quién era su admirador secreto, había seguido su juego y apenas le había puesto su nota indicándole que era Lorenzo, bueno eso fue hace dos días y el no respondía.

Rompió su promesa, pensó tristemente, me dijo que siempre me escribiría pasara lo que pasara e incluso haría lo que fuera para que esa carta llegara

Lo cierto era es que Alan también estuvo al pendiente, él se encontraba de vacaciones, por lo que la mayor parte de tiempo estaba en la casa de los Pataki, obviamente esto fastidiaba a Helga, pero ella asocio esto con la ausencia de aquel admirador secreto.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermana y a Diddy, peor aún Olga traía una carta y esa carta ¿era?

-Olga ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ay Helga –La abrazo sollozando –Mis padres al final accedieron a lo que yo les dije, pasare un tiempo lejos de Sammuel, pero… -La miro –No pienso volver con él, pienso irme lejos con mi pequeña.

Helga quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir así que decidió preguntar por lo que le importaba

-Esa carta ¿estaba atada al árbol?

-Si, al menos eso creo, cuando entre al cuarto, escuche a Alan peleando… -La miro dudando –Peleando con alguien, yo entre y le grite preguntándole que hacía en tu habitación, el solo dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando la carta en la orilla de la ventana.

-¿Y VISTE CON QUIEN PELEABA? –Pregunto esperanzada

-Yo….no estoy segura…..la verdad es que Alan me obstruía la vista hacia el otro sujeto –Mintió

-¡ASH! OLGA DE QUE SIRVE QUE ESTES DE METICHE EN MI HABITACION SI NO DESCUBRISTE AL ADMIRADOR SECRETO

-Lo siento, hermanita –Dijo arrepentida -¿aun te gusta arnold? –Pregunto yendo al grano

-¿Por qué la pregunta tan estúpida?

-Por favor confía en mi –La miro –Helga no quiero que tú también te cases solo por negocios de papa

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –La miro molesta –No eres la más indicada en decírmelo ¿o sí?

-Helga tu puedes luchar –Le sonrió dulcemente –Mas si esa persona está dispuesta a luchar por ti, mi caso fue diferente –Dijo tristemente

-No lo creo –Dijo igual triste –Además si me caso o no, va a ser decisión mía, no voy a depender de nadie, mucho menos de un hombre.

Alguien entro en ese momento a la habitación….

-Helga, ya viste que tu hermana está aquí, que bueno, si te rehúsas al igual que ella de estar con tu futuro marido, lo que pasara es que te quitare mi apoyo –Dijo Bob

-Como si me importara Bob –Respondió fríamente

-Cuida tu lengua niña y tu –Señalo a Olga –Te dije que podías quedarte pero tu dormirás en el cuarto de invitados y serás como nuestra sirvienta, así aprenderás lo que cuesta el dinero –Se acercó a Diddy –Esta pequeñita dormirá en tu antiguo cuarto, tal vez Sammuel y yo podríamos encontrarle un prometido desde ahorita para…

-¡NOO! PAPA CON MI HIJA NO TE METAS –Grito histéricamente Olga

-Tu cállate, además el que decide es tu marido no tú.

-Papa no dejare que le hagan daño a…

-Que te calles Olga o perderé la poca paciencia y cariño que siento por ti –Dijo verdaderamente enfadado.

Olga simplemente se tragó su enojo, para evitar que su hija siguiera escuchando. Helga salió de su habitación para tampoco escuchar, estaba harta, harta de todos y de todo.

Salió a caminar al parque para despejarse un rato, llego hasta una banca bastante apartada, se sentó y observo el cielo.

-Oh dulce cielo, dulce luz que iluminas con tus maravillosos y majestuosos rayos de sol, porque no puedes darme una esperanza, una salida de este desastroso mundo lleno de oscuridad y de maldad –Saco el relicario que aun guardaba –Oh arnold porque no podemos estar juntos mi amado Angel de cabellos dorados, como es posible que pese a la distancia y el tiempo este amor que vive dentro de mí no se haya acabado.

Empezó a sollozar, pero en ese momento alguien la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Cariño que coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

-No –Suspiro -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quiero saber ¿Qué harás el sábado?

-No te interesa

-Claro que si eres mi novia –La miro –Helga ¿Por qué no pones de tu parte para llevarnos mejor?

-Es imposible, menos con lo que me has hecho

-Tú tienes la culpa, pero no importa eso ahora –La tomo del brazo –El sábado iremos a cenar a chez parís –Le ordeno

-No quiero Alan –Lo miro desafiante –Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y…

-Ir a la casa de huéspedes ¿no? –Suspiro para calmarse –Chez parís a las 9 de la noche

-Pero….

-Pero nada Helga –La miro –Tengo algo importante que decirte así que ya te dije –Se disponía a ir –Helga puedes ir a la casa de huéspedes todo el día pero en la noche –Se acercó –La noche es para nosotros –Acorto la distancia sin dejar que ella reaccionara y la beso.

El mismo término aquel beso que fue más dulce que los anteriores y más largo también, al menos para Helga sí.

Ella se quedó ahí un momento molesta y confundida.

Después de aquel día, todo siguió sin muchas novedades, su hermana si se quedó en la casa como sirvienta, pero por lo menos Olga decía que le daba tiempo para poder ver que hacer después de que se cumpliera el plazo que sería hasta julio del año siguiente, ya que se vino con la excusa de ayudar a su madre con los preparativos de la boda.

En la escuela todo estaba igual, Helga por un lado arnold por el otro, como si no existieran, aunque en realidad el cabeza de balón estaba tratando de idear un plan para el día sábado y que Helga no se molestara por lo que harían él y sus amigos.

Por fin llego el día, el cumpleaños número 17 de Helga, en la casa de los Pataki, la menor de las hijas estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para irse al centro comercial con Phoebe o al menos eso creía….

17 años –Suspiro –Quiere decir que pronto tendré que casarme con él y ahora más pronto de mi próximo cumpleaños –Susurro desanimada

Sonó el teléfono….

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Helga –Era Phoebe

-Hola Phoebs ya estoy, ¿paso por ti a tu casa?

-De hecho Hell te iba a decir que nos viéramos en el centro comercial, dentro de media hora

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que esperar a que mi madre llegue para que me de dinero

-Yo tengo suficiente Phoebs….

-No Hell eso es para tu regalo, por favor adelántate, te prometo que no tardare

-De acuerdo

-Helga, ¿iras a Susent Arms como cada año?

-No lo creo Phoebs

-Pero tiene semanas que no vas gertie y….

-Nos vemos allá Phoebe y no tardes

-De acuerdo

Ambas colgaron, Helga salió de su habitación y vio a sus padres comiendo con Diddy, su hermana la vio entrar.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita bebe –Dijo abrazándola

-¡Hey Olga! No abraces a mi niña –Dijo Bob levantándose –Ve a hacer el desayuno para Helga

-¡Oh cariño! –Se acercó su madre -¡Felicidades!

-¿se acordaron de mi cumpleaños? –Helga no lo podía creer

-Claro que si Helga, no por eso te di dinero para que te compraras lo que quisieras

-Si papa, pero como nunca me dicen nada pensé….

-Lo que pasa es que tu cumpleaños significa que dentro de 8 meses cerraremos el mejor negocio para la familia Pataki que se haya hecho en la historia

-¡¿Qué?! –No lo podía creer -¡INCREIBLE BOB! –Lo miro furiosa –Me voy

-Espera hermanita no comerás

-No gracias se me fue el apetito con tanta basura

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al centro comercial, mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes…..

-¿A dónde vas hijo?

-Voy al centro comercial papa

-Veras a tu amiguita ¿cierto?

-No…..es decir…. –Se sonrojo –Mejor me voy se hac-e tar-dee jejejeje

-Como tú digas hijo, nos vemos

-Bye

Media hora después en el centro comercial se encontraba una rubia en una banca que enfrente de la tienda de mascotas donde supuestamente quedaron de verse las amigas….

-¡Criminal! ¿Dónde está Phoebs? –Miro su reloj que marcaban las 10:35– Ya ha pasado más de 30 minutos

Un chico con cabeza de balón acababa de entrar al lugar, buscando con la mirada a cierta chica rubia hasta que la vio, se veía hermosa la admiro unos momentos, tenía una falda de color lila que le llegaba hasta las rodillas (la falda era lisa), tenía una blusa de color rosa pálido, de mangas cortas y corte en V, por lo que se apreciaba muy bien su pecho, traía unos convers color lila con rosa y su cabello suelto con una diadema de color rosa pálido con una pequeña flor lila y un suéter color lila.

Se acercó a ella…

-Hola Hell –Saludo amablemente

-¡ah eres tú! –Solo lo miro unos instantes y se volteo -¿Qué quieres cabezón?

-Bien Helga vine aquí para acompañarte ya que hoy es un día especial

-¿A qué te refieres con acompañarme?

-Phoebe no vendrá

-¡¿QUE?!

-Ella no vendrá, en su lugar vine yo porque….. –La miro –Tenemos que hablar

-No hay de qué hablar

-Por favor Helga –La tomo de la mano –Dejemos de pelear, lamento mucho haberme puesto así, es solo que –Se sonrojo –Me molesto verte así con Lorenzo es todo

-Arnoldo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene por qué importarte, es mi vida….

-Eso le deberías de decir al egoísta de tu padre ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso no te preocupes

-Helga ¿Por qué lo besaste?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones –Dijo molesta –Tu no me dijiste porque besaste a Lila o porque te fuiste con Mayna ¿o sí?

-Bese a Lila sí, pero si te explique –Molesto la miro –Me sentía mal, fue un momento de confusión y ella se aprovechó –dijo Tratando de disculparse –Mayna fue porque no quería hablar contigo en ese momento

-Bien pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo –Se levantó pero arnold no la dejo irse

-No Helga estoy harto de esta distancia que hemos creado entre los dos –La jalo hacia el –Me tienes que escuchar, no quiero que dejemos lo que sentíamos los dos a un lado –La miro suplicante- por favor

-Arnold, no hay nada que revivir, ya no siento nada –Dijo con el corazón partido –Mira si me vas a acompañar está bien pero –Se trató de voltear –Solo como amigos

-Cobarde –Susurro entre dientes enojado –Eso eres por no querer luchar por algo que los dos sabemos que sigue vivo –La miro –Al final del día te prometo que te convenceré ¿vamos?

Ella no dijo nada y solo camino hacia las tiendas, estuvieron el resto del día viendo aparadores de ropa, maquillaje, accesorios, animales, golosinas, etc.

Se divirtió mucho, después de lo de la mañana ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema pero eso no impidió que se la pasaran muy bien, incluso Helga comió bastante pero se sentía rara al parecer el haber dejado de comer bien le había hecho daño.

-¿te sientes mal?

-Solo me dolió un poco el estómago –Lo miro –No te preocupes estoy bien

-Helga ya son casi las 3 de la tarde –La tomo delicadamente de la cintura –Vamos de regreso ¿te parece bien?

-Sí creo que si –Se sonrojo por el contacto –Además ya tengo mi videojuego que tanto quería –Dijo sonriente

-Bien vamos

Salieron y tomaron el autobús, una vez arriba de este arnold quiso decirle que se bajarían en Susent Arms para que viera a sus abuelos ya que estaban preocupados y tristes pues tenía semanas sin ir a la casa de huéspedes.

Después de tanta insistencia ella accedió.

Al ingresar al edificio vio como salieron confetis de varias partes, lo cual la asusto un poco, pero después sonrió al ver al pie de la escalera a sus abuelos postizos, de pronto todo se le olvido y corrió hacia ellos….

-Feliz cumpleaños Eleonor –Dijo puki al abrazarla –Ya pronto serás todo un general mi soldado y tendrás que dar órdenes a los demás soldados

-Claro que si –Se paró saludándola como todo un soldado

Arnold veía la escena feliz, ella se veía realmente feliz por lo que se sintió satisfecho por haber pasado todo el día con ella.

Se dispusieron a comer y a divertirse como todos los años, e incluso puki aun quiso ponerlos a partir una piñata aun cuando todos se negaron sonrojándose demasiado porque ya no eran unos niños como para hacer eso.

Partieron pastel y jugaron juegos de mesa, aunque puki más de una vez los interrumpió trayendo puesto un traje hawaiano, uno de general e incluso una armadura que se usaban hace siglos, se rieron cuando phill salió corriendo detrás de ella para que dejara de hacer eso.

-Bien Helga y ¿Dónde está Alan? –Dijo Mayna una vez que entro a la casa y se sentó en una de las sillas más cerca de arnold, quien casualmente esta junto a Helga

-¿Alan? –Miro el reloj eran las 10 de la noche – ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Chillo angustiada

-¿Qué pasa Hell? –Pregunto Gerald pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Es que tenía que ir a…

Entro en ese momento Alan, sus padres de ambos, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que…..

-Lamento interrumpir la reunión –Dijo Bob –Solo que no encontrábamos a Helga y suponíamos que estaría aquí –A decir verdad está bien que ustedes estén aquí, Alan hijo –Dijo llamándolo

-Geraldine –La llamo –Ven por favor mi amor

Helga se sonrojo de que la llamara así delante de todos, solo se levantó de mala gana y se paró a un metro de distancia de él.

Alan sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella terminando con esa distancia.

-Helga Geraldine Pataki –Se arrodillo –Este anillo…. –Miro su mano todavía traía el que le dio el y Arnold –Significa el amor entre los dos y la reafirmación de nuestro compromiso –Quito el anillo de Arnold y se le puso el otro encima del que le dio hace años -¿Te casaras conmigo verdad mi querida Cecil? –Susurro maliciosamente lo último para que tanto Arnold como ella escucharan

Se enojó mas ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Odiaba a su padre y aún más a Alan por su insistencia.

-La verdad Alan es que yo n… -Lo miro y recordó la amenaza –Claro que me casare contigo

Se puso de pie y la beso enfrente de todos para desgracia de Helga enfrente de Arnold, quien nunca había visto que el la besara.

Arnold sintió como su corazón se partía totalmente, sus padres, abuelos y amigos se dieron cuenta de esto pero prefirieron guardar silencio y hacer salir a esas dos familias de la casa en cuanto se pudiera.

Ya no siguió la celebración del cumpleaños de Helga, ella misma decidió sacar a todos de ahí para que no sufriera más ella ni el cabeza de balón, así que convenció a Alan para que se fueran.

Mayna aprovechándose de la situación se acercó a arnold quien estaba en su habitación, era casi media noche…

-¿Qué sucede Mayna? –Pregunto al abrir la puerta

-Quiero demostrarte que hay mujeres que pueden darte mucho más que Helga

-No estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas sobre ella Mayna

-No estoy jugando Arnold –Se acercó mientras se quitaba la bata –Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser mucho mejor compañía que ella

Arnold no dijo nada, no sabía cómo hacerla entender que no estaba interesado, además ya todos sabían que Mayna había estado haciendo "favores" a los demás para conseguir lo que quería, incluso lo hizo con los profesores para pasar materias.

-De verdad no quiero ser grosero Mayna pero no quiero –Se apartó y recogió la bata para entregársela –Sal por favor

Mayna enojada se salió por ahora pero no se daría por vencida.

Cuando se regresó para recostarse en su cama vio una figura en la azotea que tocaba la ventana.

El rápidamente la abrió para dejar pasar aquella persona quien traía una gabardina y un sombrero, parecido al de….

-¿Voz ronca? –Dijo sorprendido Arnold, sabía quién era -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿podemos hablar?


	9. CAPITULO 9 JUEGO CON FUEGO PARTE 1

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior…..

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar –Dijo molesto

-Arnold quiero que me escuches –Lo miro suplicante –Por favor

-Está bien –Se sentó en el sofá –Te escucho

-Bien –Tomo asiento a su lado, mientras se quitaba el sombrero –Quiero que sepas que si acepte ese anillo no fue por gusto pero…. –Volteo para el otro lado –Alan no me….es indiferente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sera mejor que no nos volvamos a ver –Dijo decidida

-Te arrepentiste de lo que habíamos quedado ¿cierto?

-¿Qué caso tiene? –Lo miro desafiante –Al final de cuentas, no vamos a estar juntos

-Por tu cobardía

-Vamos Arnoldo sabíamos que yo me iba a casar tarde o temprano con el….

-Creí que serias más fuerte para no acceder –Interrumpió su discurso –Pero veo que eres muy cobarde para desobedecer a dos personas que lo único que te han hecho es daño.

-Son mis padres Arnoldo….

-¿Y por eso debes de ser infeliz toda tu vida?

-Vine aquí para decirte que lo lamento pero que no saldré contigo –Se levantó –Y que no me busques más, de lo contrario se lo diré a mi padre.

-Helga ¿Por qué mi abuela te dice Eleonor? –Ella se quedó helada

-No lo se

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué venias a mi casa por las noches? –El la sujeto –Como hoy ¿Cómo subiste? ¿Por la escalera de incendios? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

-No sé de qué hablas….

-Tú me amas, pero te da miedo luchar por ese amor –La miro triste –Helga ¿Por qué Alan sabe que tú eres Cecil?

-No lo sé –Admitió sincera

-Era algo solo de nosotros –La soltó y se voltio dándole la espalda -¿O acaso también fingiste ser Cecil para él?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre cabeza de balón?

-¿Lo amas?

Helga no respondió, solo se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada, estaba furiosa porque no sabía cómo se le ocurría tal cosa.

-Si no lo amas –La volvió a tomar por los hombros –Hay que vernos a escondidas, por lo menos de aquí a la fecha…..que tú ya sabes –La miro dulcemente –Después ya veremos que hacer, por favor

-No lo sé…. –Agacho la mirada –Es que la verdad es que yo ya no t…. –El la interrumpió dándole un beso lleno de insistencia, amor y pasión.

Helga solo le correspondió el beso, no podía mas ya que ella también quería estar con el cabeza de balón, aunque se lo prohibiera Alan mil veces, ella no podía no tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él.

El beso empezó a subir de tono, arnold la tomaba de la cintura, de un momento a otro no supieron como pero ya estaban en la cama del cabeza de balón.

Helga siguió con el beso a pesar de la falta de oxígeno, mientras el empezó acariciar una de las piernas de la rubia suavemente.

No puso resistencia ya que cada caricia de él era como el canto de los Angeles, no podía creer que ella estaba ahí besándose con su musa, con su amado arnold.

Arnold subió mas su mano hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de ella, quien repentinamente se puso como jitomate, pero aun así siguió con el beso que su amado le ofrecía, que poco a poco el mismo fue dejando para no incomodarla.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados, no sabían que decir ni sabían si seguir o no, el silencio incomodo apareció entre ellos así que….

-Discúlpame Helga –Dijo quitando suavemente su mano pero ella no se lo permitió, lo cual sorprendió a Arnold

-No me molesta Arnold –Dijo sonrojada mirando hacia abajo, donde sujetaba la mano de él, la cual estaba encima de su perfecto pecho.

-¿Quieres continuar?

-Si…pero no ahorita –Lo miro dulcemente –Quiero que sea el momento –Miro hacia la puerta –Y sin temer despertar a alguien –Dijo divertida

-Claro, como tú quieras Helga –La volvió a besar dulcemente

-Gracias Arnold –Susurro una vez terminado el beso –Debo irme

-Claro –Ayudo a la chica a subir nuevamente por la ventana –Helga –La llamo antes de que se fuera -¿Quiere decir que entonces vamos a…..?

-No lo sé Arnoldo –Lo miro tiernamente –Solo hay que disfrutar lo que llegue a pasar, el destino lo hacemos uno mismo, las cuales forman ese destino por nuestras decisiones tomadas, pero… -Dijo divertida –El presente es lo que cuenta y es el que se debe de vivir al máximo sin forzarlo, solo dejarlo ser para poder disfrutarlo al máximo, ya que al forzarlo o planearlo nunca salen las cosas y por eso no se puede vivir el presente, si solo piensas en lo que pasara mañana a consecuencia de nuestros actos.

Arnold la miro un poco confundido pero maravillado –De acuerdo, hasta mañana Helga.

-Hasta el lunes Arnoldo –Dijo burlándose de el –Mañana es domingo jejejeje

-Cierto, nos vemos.

La chica se fue dejando a arnold en su habitación un poco más feliz que antes después de aquello que paso en su comedor con Alan.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Ya estaba ansioso por ir a la escuela por lo que no podía dormir.

En la casa de los Pataki, estaba una rubia pensando en lo que sucedió pero también recordando su discusión de ese día con Alan, quien además de quitarle el anillo que Arnold le dio hace años, también confeso haber leído su diario.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste Alan?

-Tengo derecho a saber todo de ti –Leí un diario que tenías guardado en una de las cajas de allá –Señalo donde ella guardo todo lo referente arnold –Encontré cosas muy interesantes…. ¿Estabas realmente loca verdad?

-No es tu problema y…

-Oye por cierto –Mostro el anillo –Te dije que lo tiraría a la basura si tú no lo hacías –Arrojo el anillo por la ventana.

-¡ALAN! ¿QUE TE PASA? –Quiso salir corriendo pero no pudo porque él lo sujeto.

Empezó a sollozar por lo que él había hecho.

-Mejor dime ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

-A ningún lado

-Te marque al celular y no respondiste

-No sé para qué me lo regalaste, ni siquiera me gustan.

-Todos tienen un celular es momento que tú también lo hagas –La volteo para besarla –Ya dejemos la discusión y mejor dame un beso

Helga se volteo –No creo que sea prudente mis padres están aquí y ya tuve suficiente con el de anoche enfrente de todos.

-Vamos ¿Qué te dije?

-Solo si prometes que solo será eso un beso.

-Está bien si como sea –Se acercó y la beso, aunque su mano quiso posarla en la parte de atrás de la chica, ella de inmediato la quito alejándose de él.

-Geraldine por favor no empecemos…..

-Mira Alan empiezo a cansarme si no te controlas yo misma te matare a la antigua y así no podrás seguir con tus amenazas –Tomo de su tocador la lámpara –Hablo enserio, así que controla tus hormonas amigo

-Está bien solo porque mis suegros están abajo –Se acercó a la puerta –Por cierto ¿sabes quién es tu admirador secreto?

-No

-Jajaja que ironía ¿no crees? –La miro divertido por la cara de confundida de la chica –Esta más cerca de lo que crees.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ya lo vi, más te vale que le digas que deje ese ridículo juego porque ya no podrá –Salió de la habitación –De eso me encargare yo –Murmuro para él.

 **END FLASH BACK**

¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? –Pensaba mientras se alistaba para irse a la escuela.

Cuando subió al autobús vio a Phoebe con Gerald por lo que se fue a buscar otro asiento pero….

-Helga ¿nos sentamos juntos? –Le dijo amablemente Arnold

-Claro

-¿Ya vas a comer? –La miro serio -¿O piensas no hacerlo hasta desaparecer?

-Jajaja no Arnold, solo hasta que ya no le guste a cierta persona

-Creo que es mejor que busques otra forma, así solo lograras enfermarte

-Tal vez tienes razón la verdad…

En ese momento subió otra persona, el tormento de ambos rubios….

-¡Hola mi amor! –Se acercó a ella –A partir de hoy podre ir a la misma escuela que tu ¿Qué te parece?

-Horrible –Susurro

-¿enserio?

-Tal vez –Se volteo hacia la ventana

-Arnold ¿me dejarías tu….?

-No –Dijo bastante cortante y también se dispuso a voltear para otro lado

Alan no pudo más remedio que irse a sentar a otro asiento, pero no perdía de vista ni un momento a los rubios.

Por suerte no compartían todas las clases con él, solamente dos que eran educación física y laboratorio de química. Helga agradeció demasiado esto ya que no quería estar todo el tiempo con él.

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, salieron de la clase de literatura, ella se dirigía hacia la cafetería para alejarse de todos para que nadie la molestara como había hecho en los últimos meses pero….

-Helga –Volteo a ver quién le llamaba, aunque esa voz era inconfundible – ¿podrías ir conmigo a la biblioteca?

-¿Qué acaso te vas a perder cabezón?

-Helga

-Está bien.

Arnold la guio pero no iban a la biblioteca si no….

-Arnoldo esta es un aula vacía –Lo miro confundida –Vaya creo que si te ibas a perder ¿verdad?

-Quiero platicar contigo –Explico un poco avergonzado

-Bien –Dijo entrando a aula –Te escucho

-Bien –La miro no sabía cómo lo tomaría –Quiero verme contigo a escondidas y no quiero que me digas lo de la otra noche –Explico antes de que ella hablara –Es un sí o un no, así que dime ya Helga

Helga no sabía que decir, había estado pensando todo el fin de semana sobre esto y había llegado a la conclusión que si tenía que ser condenada a una vida que no quería, entonces….

-Está bien Arnold –Lo miro coquetamente –Te daré mi respuesta definitiva

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Alan buscaba al cabeza de balón y su prometida, quienes eran los que faltaban en la mesa donde suponía se sentaba, ya que en ella estaban todos los amigos de su novia.

-¿Dónde rayos estas Helga?

-¿esperas a tu prometida?

-Largo

-Ya no nos hemos visto como antes.

-Porque dentro de poco me casare

-Más a mi favor debemos aprovechar ¿no crees?

-No –Se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería –Tengo que ir a buscar a Helga, mi novia

-¡Ah! Debe de estar con arnold, siempre se esconden en las aulas a la hora del almuerzo.

No sabía si creerle, la verdad es que le fastidiaba cuando platicaba con aquella chica, normalmente solo tenían sexo y después cada quien por su lado, además de que se había percatado de que en algunas ocasiones ella exageraba de lo que supuestamente su novia hacía, por eso desconfiaba.

-¿Por qué debo de creerte? –La miro –Odias a Helga

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que también te odie a ti –Lo tomo del brazo –Eres mi amigo y quiero que abras los ojos

-Lo dudo

-Alan sabes que tú me…

-Lo siento Lila, es imposible –Se soltó –Voy a buscar a Helga

Maldición pero serás mío Alan, pensó furiosa, eres demasiado para ella al igual que arnold, pero el será de Mayna ya que a mí no me interesa.

Vio cómo se iba hacia los pasillos buscando a su novia en las aulas, solo sonrió satisfactoriamente, por lo menos logro meterle inseguridad, eso haría que mantuviera a Helga lejos de Arnold.

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien todos los reviews son bienvenidos.**

 **saludos**


	10. CAPITULO 10 JUEGO CON FUEGO PARTE 2

En un aula vacía se encontraban dos rubios quienes estaban conversando sin saber que un chico los buscaba desesperadamente por toda la escuela….

-Bien ¿Cuál es la respuesta Helga?

-Esto tal vez te responda mejor que mil palabras que pueda decir –Lo miro coquetamente –Es la mejor manera de expresarte lo que quiero –Se acercó peligrosamente a el

-Eh…. –La miro sonrojándose, no sabía a qué se refería pero sentía que el corazón se le salía

Helga se acercó más a él y puso sus brazos alrededor de él y lentamente cerró los ojos acercando sus labios a los de él, Arnold simplemente cerró sus ojos y dejo que lo besara.

Ambos se besaban dulcemente así sellando lo que harían a partir de ahora, jugarían con fuego y no les importaba quemarse lo único que les interesaba era lo que vivirían ahora y que estarían juntos aunque no fuera de la manera que ambos deseaban, pero eso lo pensarían después por ahora solo disfrutarían de su amor.

-¿Sabes que debemos tener mucho cuidado verdad? –Le dijo terminando aquel beso –Y que tal vez no pase de esto ya que yo me….

-Shhh –La callo y beso nuevamente –Lo resolveremos y será divertido ¿no crees?

-Tal vez –Lo miro sonrojada –Arnold será mejor que yo salga primero para que no sospechen

-Claro –La miro sonriente y la volvió a besar más insistente que antes

-Bien –Dijo un tanto aturdida separándose de el –Me voy

En cuanto salió al pasillo una persona llego, la cual era la que menos deseaba ver….

-¿Dónde estabas Geraldine?

-Por ahí, ¿algún problema?

-Ninguno pero para la otra avísame, llevo todo el almuerzo buscándote….

-Es por esto que no te quería en la misma escuela –Lo interrumpió bruscamente –No me molestes, yo puedo seguir haciendo mis cosas como hasta ahora, aun no somos esposos como para estar pegada a ti todo el maldito día, así que contrólate viejo.

Antes de que Alan reclamara por eso sonó la campana y tuvieron que irse a sus clases.

En la salida no encontró a Alan por lo que supuso que no la acompañaría a casa, dedujo que se había enojado por lo que le dijo y estaría planeando algo nuevo pero no le importo ya estaba cansada.

Arnold tiene razón, ¿Por qué dar todo por gente que nunca ha dado nada por mí? Pensaba mientras se dirigía a casa, al menos no lo que es importante para mi

-¡Helga!

¡Increíble!, pensó mientras volteaba a ver a quien le llamaba

-Dime

-¿Podemos ir por un helado? –La miro suplicante –Por favor todavía me debes una cita

-No creo que sea una buena idea –No quiera estar a solas con esa persona, ya había pensado en sus sentimientos y aunque no lo amaba como al cabeza de balón, le gustaba y a veces hacia que se confundiera.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo, por favor

-Está bien pero que sea rápido

Caminaron juntos hasta Slaussen's para tomar un helado, una vez dentro ordenaron sus helados a la mesera y surgió un silencio incómodo para ambos hasta que….

-Bien –La miro -¿No saldrás conmigo a escondidas cierto?

-Creo que ya había sido clara Lorenzo

-Creo que te engañas a ti misma al decir que no sientes nada por mí

-No lo hago es la verdad

-Claro que no –Le sonrió dulcemente –Sé que no me quieres como a cierta persona, pero se que tampoco te soy tan indiferente

Helga impresionada ante tal declaración no supo que decir, ya que en parte tenía razón Lorenzo, ese beso no le fue nada indiferente, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que sentía cuando Arnold la besaba.

-¿No nos daremos la oportunidad?

-No….Lorenzo sabes que me casare –Lo miro –Sera el próximo año por lo que no es bueno para ti el que te hagas ilusiones conmigo, mejor olvídate de mi

Se puso de pie para irse pero antes de que lo hiciera, él se acercó. –Helga –La tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el –No quisiera que esto pasara, sabes me enamore de ti como un loco aunque tú no sientas lo mismo –La miro –No quiero perder la esperanza, si tú no quieres no te cases

-Lorenzo si no me caso –Le dio una sonrisa triste –Sabes que no sería por ti –Agacho su mirada –Lo lamento mucho, yo no quiero hacerte daño, por favor ya no me busques más, será mejor que me olvides

-Solo respóndeme una última cosa –Se acercó -¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Para serte honesta –Dudo un segundo –Si me gustas Lorenzo y no mentí en lo que sentía, te tengo mucho afecto y tu beso me gusto pero no es amor…. –Se soltó del amarre –Y no se puede tener una relación solo por una simple atracción, lo lamento

Se fue de aquel lugar dejando a Lorenzo triste, decidió que era mejor así, por más que le gustara no sentía amor por él y no era justo para un chico como Lorenzo él se merecía encontrar el amor, al igual que ella.

Además Arnold y ella ya habían quedado en algo, eso la hacía feliz quería vivir el momento sin importarle en el peligro que se estaba metiendo, daba igual solo tenía unos meses para disfrutar del amor que le había profesado durante años a ese cabeza de balón y no dudaría más en dejarlo ser sin importar las consecuencias.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Arnold y ella empezaron con esta relación a escondidas, pronto seria el día del amor y la amistad, estaba acostada recordando lo sucedido el otro día donde casi los descubren sus padres, por suerte no pasó nada pero se llevó el susto de su vida, además ya había tenido problemas con sus padres por estar llegando tarde pero no habían podido comprobarle nada ni Alan tampoco quien cada día estaba más insoportable.

Recordó divertida ya que había sido emocionante….

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Hola Geraldine! –Arnold estaba en la ventana de su cuarto era domingo pero ella estaba castigada

-¡Arnold! –Fue directamente a la ventana -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rescatándote de los malvados ogros –La miro divertido mientras entraba –Es decir de tus padres

-Claro –Dijo sonriéndole -¿Crees que soy una princesa para que me rescate un príncipe o qué?

-Si eres mi pequeña princesa querida Cecil –Se acercó y la beso intensamente haciendo que se quedara sin aire

Ella se separó un momento para tomar oxigeno –Bien galán ¿a qué se debe la visita?

-Te fue muy mal anoche ¿verdad?

-Un poco pero no te preocupes nadie sospecha de que con quien estuve fue contigo –Miro su mano donde había una carta -¿Esa carta es de….?

-¡Ah sí!...estaba atada en el árbol y la quite –Se la entrego -¿De quién es?

-Aun no lo sé –Tomo emocionada la carta –Es un admirador secreto de hace años pero aun no descubro quien es.

Arnold la miro feliz, esas cartas habían cumplido y seguían cumpliendo con lo que esperaba verla feliz.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Dijo acabando de leerla –Me pide que pase con el –Miro de reojo a Arnold –El día de san Valentín

-¿Entonces no la pasaras conmigo? –Dijo fingiendo tristeza

-Tal vez pueda ir con el solo un rato –Dijo nerviosa –En verdad quiero saber quién es y agradecerle porque durante todo este tiempo me dio ánimos para seguir adelante, después puedo ir a tu casa ¿no crees?

-¿Y Alan?

-No creo que quiera estar conmigo –Subió los hombros –No he dejado que se me acerque, aunque aún me da miedo pero como no me había visto "contigo" realmente, pues no puede ni reclamarme o amenazarme

-¿entonces piensan que estas todo el tiempo con Phoebs y Rhonda?

-Si así es –Lo miro arqueando una ceja –En eso quedamos ¿no?

-No te enojes mi amor –Se acercó a ella –Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Helga se sonrojo, no era la primera vez que la llamaba de ese modo pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y a la vez temiendo que solo fuera un sueño y que cuando despertara Arnold no estaría ahí.

Le sonrió mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y recibía un beso dulce de su amado que fue subiendo de tono, se acostaron en su cama, ambos estaban deseosos de sentir, de experimentar y dejarse llevar por su amor.

Arnold empezó a tocarla suavemente fue pasando las curvas perfectas del cuerpo de Helga, quien simplemente disfrutaba cada caricia, mientras ella estaba también tocando el perfecto pecho del chico.

Helga empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Arnold quien a su vez empezó a subir la falda de la chica para tocarla y desvestirla pero….

Alguien toco la puerta, ambos jóvenes se quedaron helados mientras sonrojados se apresuraron a que Arnold saliera de ahí.

-¡Helga! ¿Por qué demonios te encierras? –Era su padre -¡Abre ahora mismo la puerta jovencita

-En un momento Bob

-¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Por qué te tardas? ¿Te escuchamos hablar con alguien? –Exclamo su padre -¡Te recuerdo que estas castigada jovencita!

-Apresúrate Arnold –Dijo mientras nerviosa le pedía que ya bajara

-Ya voy mí vida –Antes de bajar le dio un beso fugaz

-¿Qué sucede Bob?

-Es que la niña no quiere abrirme

-¡Helga! ¡Abre inmediatamente esa puerta!

-¡Voy!

En cuanto la abrió ambos hicieron una revisión completa de la habitación, no sabía porque pero tal vez sus padres sospechaban algo, por eso no le daban tan fácilmente los permisos por lo que siempre Phoebs o Rhonda tenían que ir por ella y afirmarle a sus padres que estaría con ellas.

Esto fue bueno para Helga ya que se evitaba el estar con Alan, aun así estuvo saliendo con el cuándo ya no le quedaba de otra.

-Bien Helga más te vale que te andes con cuidado –Miro a Miriam –Deberías de decirle a la jovencita que más vale que no ande de loca

-¿yo?

-No, la reina de Inglaterra, claro que tu Miriam ¿Quién más?

-Pero….

-Debe llegar virgen a su matrimonio y ya está grande para saber lo que significa eso y por lo que se acordó su matrimonio hace mucho –Miro a Helga –Para que no pasara lo de Olga ¿o ya no te acuerdas la vergüenza que pasamos?

-Claro que si –Dijo molesta –Olga nos defraudo por su culpa también tuvimos bajas en los negocios con tu amigo Sammuel

-Entonces ¿quieres que pase lo mismo con Alan?

-No –Miro a Helga –No tienes permisos Helga ni siquiera con tus amigas, no saldrás hasta que sea tu boda

-Pero mama….

-Ya me escuchaste, no puedo estar sobre ti día y noche, además de que tu padre y yo debemos viajar a New York –Suspiro –No quisiera dejarte sola, pero Olga estará aquí y ella te cuidara

-Ja esa niña no se cuidó ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará con Helga?

-Ya sabes cómo… -Señalo una pequeña que se asomaba por la puerta -¿entiendes?

-Claro

-Son un asco de padres –Dijo enojada –Sera mejor que se larguen, quiero estar sola

-Bien pero….

-Pero nada papa, ya estoy grande y no te apures que sigo siendo virgen y así será para que te quedes más tranquilo, además nadie se me acerca por culpa de Alan todo mundo sabe que es mi prometido

-Eso sí pero….

-¿Acaso tienes motivos para desconfiar? –Lo miro –Claro que no, porque no me han visto con nadie, así que dejen de fastidiarme más la vida.

Dicho esto les indico que salieran, ellos se retiraron dejándola sola pero feliz pues sabía que no la molestarían porque ella tenía razón no había dado motivos para que desconfiaran de ella.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Pensó en Alan, a quien ya ni siquiera dejaba que la besara, sentía que si lo dejaba era como traicionar a Arnold, tampoco por consiguiente había vuelto a tocarla.

Alan le había tenido mucha paciencia e incluso cuando rechazo ir a pasar la navidad con su familia, alegando que quería estar con la suya cosa que no fue verdad ya que en la noche se había ido a la fiesta de Rhonda donde estuvo con Arnold escondida y ya después fue a su casa a dormir ya que sus padres estaban molestos con Olga quien seguía indicando que no regresaría con Sammuel, por lo que no quisieron celebraciones.

Pensaba en lo que pasaría el día siguiente, Arnold le había dicho que cuando acaba con su cita con el admirador secreto la esperaría en su casa porque le tendría una sorpresa, estaba ansiosa por que ya fuera mañana para pasar un hermoso San Valentín con Arnold y su admirador secreto, quien le había citado en un restaurant que le trajo hermosos recuerdos.

 _"Te esperare ansiosamente en el Chez parís a las 3 de la tarde, mi querida Geraldine"_


	11. CAPITULO 11 DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

Al fin había llegado el día en el que conocería a su admirador secreto que tanta curiosidad le había causado durante años, quien cumplió su promesa de enviarle una carta diariamente, deseaba tanto saber quién era ese joven que le brindo tanto aliento a continuar adelante mientras pensaba que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

Se levantó rápidamente y se puso un hermoso vestido color rosa con un listón que cruzaba por su cintura de color blanco, el vestido era sin mangas y pegado a su cuerpo lo que hacía lucir su hermosa figura, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tenía corte redondo por lo que hacía lucir más sus pechos, se dejó el cabellos suelto y se colocó un listo de color blanco como diadema dejando un moño como el que solía llevar desde niña.

Se puso unos zapatos color rosa con blanco, que tenían un pequeño tacón, se maquillo ligeramente lo que la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

Después de arreglarse se dirigió a su escritorio para terminar de envolver el regalo para arnold, lo había pensado mucho pero finalmente se decidió en regalarle algo muy significativo para ambos.

En cuanto dieron las 2 y cuarto, salió de su alcoba para dirigirse a Chez parís, cuando….

-¿A dónde vas Helga?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Mis padres te encargaron conmigo –La observo -¿Vas con Alan?

-Ya te lo dije Olga no es de tu incumbencia

-Necesito saber ya que mis padres dijeron que no te dejara salir con nadie más que con él.

-¿Seguirás siendo la hija perfecta Olga? ¿Seguirás de sumisa ante mis padres y tu marido? ¿Seguirás permitiendo el abuso y el maltrato de todos?

-Helga….

-Ya basta Olga, tú y mis padres decidieron como llevar sus cosas y ahora me toca a mí vivir lo poco que tengo que vivir antes de condenarme a un matrimonio falso y que solo está destinado al fracaso porque no hay amor de parte de ninguno de los dos.

-Pero….

-Nada para que te quedes más tranquila voy con Phoebs y con su novio el afro con otros compañeros a festejar el día de san Valentín, que no solo es para parejas ¿no se celebra acaso también la amistad?

-Si pero….

-Nada nos vemos al rato, adiós

Dicho esto se salió de su casa para dirigirse al Chez parís y encontrarse con su admirador secreto, iba tranquilamente caminando recordando algunas cosas que le había preguntado a Phoebs ya que ella no sabía muchas cosas sobre una pareja.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Phoebe –Dijo nerviosa -¿tu…..es decir….tú y Gerald…..quiero decir? –Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento

-¿quieres saber si Gerald y yo hemos hecho el amor?

-¡Phoebe! –Se sonrojo inmediatamente

-Tranquila Helga no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?

-No pero….

-¿Quieres hacerlo con Arnold?

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sonrojo aún más -¡Claro que no!… ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-No tiene nada de malo Hell, además te digo algo yo te apoyare siempre y para serte sincera es lindo que la primera vez sea con el ser amado –Dijo mientras observaba la foto de ella y Gerald con ternura, donde ambos se veían felices mientras se abrazaban.

-Tienes razón –Susurro –La verdad Phoebe no quiero casarme y mucho menos que Alan sea el primero en tu…ya sabes…. –Suspiro –He estado pensando demasiado sobre el asunto y si he de casarme por culpa de mi padre y ser infeliz, por lo menos quiero disfrutar mis últimos meses al lado del amor de mi vida que es Arnold y también…. –Se sonrojo

-Entiendo, entonces adelante –Le sonrió dulcemente –Si es necesario yo te cubriré pero haz lo que te indique el corazón, no lo sigas reprimiendo Hell.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Phoebs tiene razón, debo de hacerlo, pensaba mientras observo su reloj, ya es hora son 5 para las 3, creo que debo de entrar ya.

-Bonjour Señorita, ¿Tiene resergvacion?

-Si con el joven P.A.S.

-Déjeme revigsar –Miro la lista hasta que encontró las iniciales -¡Oh aquí esgta! Adelante

-Gracias

La llevo a una mesa un poco alejada donde estaba ya lista para una comida romántica, se sentó y espero a que el admirador secreto llegara, de repente alguien la tomo de los hombros, al momento de oír su voz se sorprendió…..

-Hola mi querida Geraldine

-¿¡Arnold!?

Se puso en el asiento de adelante y se dedicó a observarla durante unos segundos, quedo encantado se veía realmente hermosa y lo maravillaba no solo por la belleza exterior sino también por la belleza interna que Helga siempre había irradiado, que ciegamente no se había percatado hasta después.

-Estas muy hermosa Helga

-Arnold –No podía creerlo -¿Tú eres P.A.S?

-Así es mi princesa –Dijo sonriéndole –La idea se me ocurrió cuando Alan no dejaba que me acercara a ti en la primaria y decidí mantenerlo así para que nadie sospechara o si te llegaban a encontrar una de esas cartas no supieran que soy yo –La miro –Por eso puse mis iniciales pero anteponiendo mi segundo nombre –Le sonrió

-Vaya no puedo creerlo –Estaba sorprendida y feliz -¿Cuándo te fuiste a San Lorenzo, quien ponía las cartas?

-Gerald o mis abuelos, e incluso creo que Phoebe también lo llego hacer.

-Y nunca sospeche de ti –Dijo avergonzada –Que tonta fui

-No lo eres Geraldine –La tomo de la mano –Eres muy hermosa

-Gracias –Le sonrió enormemente –Creo que en el fondo lo sabía, pero no quise admitirlo por miedo a que no fuera verdad

-Lo entiendo

-Pero me da mucho alegría que ese pequeño rayo de luz hayas sido tu –Lo miro dulcemente –Mi cabeza de balón

-Te amo mi dulce Helga

Ordenaron y comieron amenamente, después salieron del Chez parís, para dirigirse al lago donde muchas parejas de enamorados estaban abrazados y besándose. Ellos fueron a una de las canoas para pasear en el lago.

Mientras estaban en él, Arnold saco de su bolsa una pequeña cajita donde había un hermoso anillo con una piedra de color rojo, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en Helga.

-Arnold….yo…. –Se sonrojo aún mas no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Helga, quiero que nos vayamos lejos al terminar la preparatoria, podemos huir juntos –La miro un tanto avergonzado –Sé que no es bueno huir de los problemas, pero si no hay otra salida, Helga –Le tomo su mano izquierda –Yo estoy convencido de lo que quiero, ¿Estarías dispuesta?

Helga se quedó helada nunca se le había ocurrido la loca idea de huir con él, pero por otro lado la propuesta del cabeza de balón resultaba muy interesante e incluso le emocionaba huir con él.

-No lo sé…..es que no sé qué decir

-No te preocupes, no me contestes ahora, solo piénsalo –Le tomo el dedo –Te amo Helga, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Yo…..digo…claro que si –Sonrojada ante tal propuesta, pero acepto de corazón, lo amaba tanto.

Arnold termino de colocarle el anillo y se acercó a ella para besarla quien cerró lentamente los ojos para recibir aquel beso que siempre le causaban que flotara por las nubes.

Helga saco su obsequio una vez terminado aquel beso y se lo entrego a arnold.

-Es un libro de poemas, todos hechos para ti –Decía avergonzada –Arnold muchos de esos poemas o casi todos los escribí cuando éramos niños, creo que describen lo que he sentido durante años por ti y lo que aun siento –Lo miro tiernamente –Espero te gusten

-Gracias Helga

Se volvieron a besar, cuando bajaron de la canoa ya eran las 6 y media de la tarde, Arnold le pidió que si la acompañaba a ver una película a su casa donde le tenía otra sorpresa.

-¿Y los inquilinos?

-No están

-¿Tus padres tampoco? –Se puso un poco nerviosa

-No ellos se fueron a festejar con mi hermana y los abuelos –La miro divertido –Y si te preguntas por Mayna o Oliver tampoco están, salieron a festejar también, aunque no se con quien se fue exactamente Mayna.

-Ok

Subieron a la alcoba del chico quien inmediatamente abrió la ventana...

-¿Es arriba?

-Si

Subieron, pero en cuanto Helga lo hizo sonrió de felicidad. Arnold le había puesto un camino de pétalos de rosas hacia el piano donde él se dispuso a tocar una melodía.

Helga avanzo mientras el tocaba tranquilamente al llegar se sentó a su lado, para disfrutar de aquella melodía que al parecer el mismo había compuesto.

-¿te gusto?

-Si mucho Arnold, gracias

-¿te queda espacio para el postre?

-¿postre?

-Si mira –Le enseño un gran pastel de chocolate con cerezas y crema batida

-Claro que si arnold

-Bien vamos abajo entonces para que puedas comerlo conmigo

-Bien que esperamos cabeza de balón

En la habitación de Arnold comenzaron a comer el pastel con un poco de leche tibia que Arnold subió, mientras veían una película romántica, arnold estaba sentado en su cama, mientras que Helga se sentó en el suelo pero con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de él.

-Helga –La llamo –En verdad lo que dije en el lago, es enserio.

-Lo sé –Volteo a verlo –Te juro que lo pensare Arnold

-De acuerdo pero enserio considéralo

-De acuerdo –Dejo su plato en el suelo y se fue a sentar a un lado del chico, quien también dejo a un lado su plato –Claro que lo hare Arnold, sabes yo también te…..te…Arnold yo….

La beso, sabía que para ella era un poco difícil expresar sus sentimientos de manera verbal por lo que decidió que la mejor forma de hacerla entender que le creía y que sabía que sentía era en un hermoso beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Al separarse –Yo también te amo mi querida Cecil

-Yo también te amo –Volvió a besarlo

El beso se volvió más intenso y demandante, ambos deseaban sentir el amor uno del otro, querían consumarlo para poder así expresar más que con mil palabras lo que sentían y deseaban.

Arnold comenzó a besarla más y a tocarla, suavemente su mano subió el vestido de la chica para así tocarle los muslos, glúteos y la parte más íntima de Helga quien al sentir este tacto se sobresaltó un poco.

-Perdón –Inmediatamente Arnold trato de quitar su mano pero….

-No está bien –Le tomo fuertemente la mano para que no la quitara –Estoy bien –Le aseguro

-¿Segura?

-Si –Lo beso nuevamente, dejando en claro que estaba segura y no pasaba nada de que el la tocara.

Arnold continuo tocando su vagina, poco a poco metió uno de sus dedos en ella suavemente para no lastimarla esto le excitaba cada vez más, sentía la sangre hervir y no sabía si continuar o no.

Empezó a masajearle sus pechos, los tenia hermosos, de un tamaño mediano (ni grandes ni pequeños) para el simplemente eran perfectos, quiso sentirlos sin tanta tela, por lo que empezó a desabrochar el vestido de ella.

Una vez que logro desabrocharlo, quiso continuar con el sostén pero no pudo, así que…..

-Yo lo hare –Se rio un poco de que el muchacho no pudiera pero recordó que no solo era la primera vez de ella.

Ya después de deshacerse de aquel maldito sostén, comenzó a masajear suavemente los senos de la chica, eran suaves y cálidos, se sentía tan bien el sentir su piel y el sentirlos sin nada, se le ocurrió besarlos por lo que dejo de besarla para comenzar a comerse sus senos.

Inmediatamente ella comenzó a sentir deliciosamente el hecho de que Arnold tuviera sus senos en la boca de este, era un placer único y deseaba que no se detuviera nunca, comenzó a excitarse a desear sentir más sentía su vagina mojada.

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa a él, desabrocho su camiseta y comenzó a tocar el pecho del joven, quien comenzó a besarla nuevamente lo que ella aprovecho para deshacerse de aquella camisa por completo, al sentir su piel contra la de él, le causo una fabulosa sensación de pequeños orgasmos en toda su piel con el simple roce de la piel.

Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico e inmediatamente sintió un bulto que sobresalía de ahí, se sorprendió un poco, aun así continuo bajando todo y dejo al chico prácticamente casi desnudo.

Cuando el sintió esto empezó a quitar la última ropa íntima de la chica, así como el vestido que no se había salido por completo, sonrojado miro a Helga para saber si debía parar, pero la chica también lo miraba sonrojada al verlo desnudo y enfrente de ella.

Arnold la observo de arriba abajo, se veía hermosa, su cuerpo era perfecto tenía unos hermosos senos una cintura bien formada y sus piernas eran perfectas ni gordas ni flacas, su abdomen estaba plano e incluso un poco marcado por el ejercicio.

Se acercó para besarla nuevamente –Eres muy hermosa –La beso tiernamente pero con mezcla de desesperación por el deseo que sentía por ella, comenzó nuevamente a tocarla a disfrutarla toda, con el cuerpo desnudo de la chica debajo de él, sentía mas excitación, sentía que ya no podía más.

Ella lo acariciaba también tímidamente le toco su pecho su espalda e incluso le toco los glúteos y también su pene, donde solo lo acaricio.

Él se detuvo porque ya quería seguir pero no sabía si la chica estuviera de acuerdo, la miro…

-Adelante –Le dijo quien inmediatamente supo a lo que se refería –Arnold solo…hazlo despacio….. –Se sonrojo ante lo dicho

Empezó a recargar su pene cerca de la vagina de la chica, e intento penetrarla pero no pudo ni a la primera ni a la segunda pero a la tercera, sintió como su pene se deslizaba un poco por la estrecha vagina de la chica.

Helga sintió ardor y dolor en su parte cosa que nunca le había pasado por lo que apretó fuertemente a Arnold de la espalda y soltó un gemido de dolor.

-¿Quieres que pare? –Dijo asustado por la reacción de la chica

-No….estoy bien –Dijo ella quien ya sabía que le dolería, Phoebe le había advertido que la primera vez era doloroso pero que si el chico sabia como hacerlo o lo hacía delicadamente no sería más que por un momento

Arnold continuo suavemente metiendo su pene, el también sintió un poco de dolor pero no demasiado, hasta que de repente sintió que ya había entrado completamente a la vagina de la chica.

Helga también lo sintió, Arnold empezó a besarla y comenzó a mover su pene dentro de ella, comenzó con el vaivén, empezó suavemente pero después comenzó más fuerte, Arnold sentía demasiado y no podía parar.

Helga también sintió le excitaba tener a Arnold dentro de ella, comenzó a gemir fuertemente nunca había sentido tal sensación era exquisita y no sabía cómo describirlo por primera vez estaba teniendo un orgasmo, mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba fuertemente, él también la beso y la disfruto, hasta que no pudo más y se vino, sintió demasiado como para poder aguantar más.

Se quedaron abrazados y sonrojados durante un buen rato, cambiaron de posición, así que Helga quedo encima de Arnold, abrazada a él y así sobre su pecho se quedó dormida, olvidando todo, era la más feliz del mundo en ese momento.

No se percataron de que alguien los miraba desde la parte de la azotea, con furia, dolor y enojo.

Helga y Arnold nunca se percataron de la hora, hasta que unos rayos de luz le dieron de lleno en la cara a la chica quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

-¡Arnold! –Comenzó a moverlo –Nos quedamos dormidos

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9 de la mañana, mi hermana va a matarme

-No puede ser –Ambos se levantaron pero…..

Tocaron a la puerta, ambos se vieron nerviosamente, arnold le indico que no hablara….

-¿Quién es?

-Hijo te habla tu amigo Gerald

-Voy papa, contesto aquí –Dijo tomando el auricular

-De acuerdo

-Bueno hola Gerald

-Hola viejo –Se oia nervioso -¿Helga esta contigo?

-Si –Dijo avergonzado -¿Por qué?

-Phoebs me llamo anoche y me dijo que la hermana de Helga la estaba buscando….

-¿Qué dijo Phoebe?

-Nada que estaba con ella ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

-¿Y qué dijo Olga?

Helga al oír el nombre de su hermana dejo de hacer lo que hacía y puso atención

-Nada quiso hablar con ella, pero Phoebe dijo que ya estaba cansada y que no quería despertarla que se quedaría a dormir con ella, suerte que Helga le había avisado a Phoebs que pasaría contigo san Valentín y que la cubriera porque si no, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho.

-Lo sé pero ¿Por qué la buscabas?

-Porque Alan dijo que iría a casa de Phoebe a las 10 para estar un rato con ella, por eso la buscábamos desesperadamente, desde anoche marcaba a tu casa pero no respondían –Dijo pícaramente -¿Qué andabas haciendo romeo?

-Nada nos vemos luego Gerald y gracias.

Colgó y le explico todo a Helga, quien se relajó poco a poco y decidió irse a casa de su amiga, pero antes beso dulcemente a Arnold.

-Gracias Arnold, fue el mejor san Valentín que he tenido

-También el mío cariño

-Nos vemos mañana Arnold

-Nos vemos

Helga llego a casa de su amiga 10 minutos antes de las 10, por lo que tuvo tiempo de contarle un poco de lo sucedido anoche mientras se duchaba y cambiaba de ropa.

-¡No lo puedo creer Helga! –Decía feliz por su amiga –Al fin se te hizo con mantecado

-Si así es Phoebe y estoy tan feliz

-Me da mucho gusto –La miro seriamente –Helga ¿no se protegieron verdad?

-Bueno…no Phoebs es que…..fue de improviso…no lo planeamos solo surgió –Decía nerviosamente

-No te preocupes Helga, te voy a dar una pastilla de emergencia que tengo por aquí –Busco entre sus cosas –Toma –Es para prevenir un embarazo

-De acuerdo

Se tomó la pastilla que Phoebe le dio para evitar cualquier riesgo, llego Alan y se fue con el.

-¿Dónde anduviste ayer? –Dijo una vez en el auto, pero Helga estaba en las nubes que ni se dio cuenta de que le hablaba -¡Helga!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Nada, vamos a comer ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada

-¿quieres ver una película?

-No

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Ir a casa

-Bien

La veía muy extraña no quería pensar mal, más bien no podía pensar mal ya que Helga se había mantenido bien comportada y no la había atrapado con Arnold como Mayna le decía por lo que no podía amenazarla o reclamarle algo.

Además de que su cuñada estaba muy al pendiente de su hermana aunque esta no lo supiera.

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores**

 **espero que este capitulo nuevo sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien todos los reviews son bienvenidos, muchas gracias**

 **saludos**


	12. CAPITULO 12 UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA

Había pasado rápidamente ya tres meses desde aquel hermoso día de san Valentín, donde Arnold y Helga habían por fin consumado su amor, desde entonces no habían hecho el amor pero era porque estaban planeando algo especial, además también decidieron esperar a que a Helga se le regulara un poco su periodo había tenido un adelanto debido a la pastilla.

Era impresionante como tan rápido ya estaban en el mes de mayo a mediados de hecho, Helga dentro de un mes y medio se estaría casando, a finales del mes de julio no habría salvación.

Arnold seguía insistiéndole que huyeran sus padres lo estaban apoyando al igual que los abuelos de este, pero Helga no sabía qué hacer, de por medio también estaban Olga y la pequeña Diddy, sabía que debía pensar en ella, pero a veces le era imposible.

Sus padres seguían con los preparativos e incluso habían ido ya a ver vestidos de novia y el salón donde se haría la fiesta.

-¿Qué debo hacer Phoebs?

-No lo sé Hell, pero debes decidirte

Estaban sentadas en el parque, estudiando o simulando estudiar que era el caso de Helga, mientras platicaban

-Entonces ¿mañana?

-Si –Se sonrojo inmediatamente –Estaré en su casa, para que te quedes tranquila y sepas a donde hablarme

-¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres?

-Que iría a una pijamada a tu casa, como si fuera mi fiesta de soltera o algo así.

-Muy bien, de cualquier forma invitare a Rhonda para que no sospeche nadie.

-Bien –Miro su reloj –Oh debo irme, tengo que ir a la casa de huéspedes para ver a mis abuelos, lo siento Phoebe pero creo que ese examen lo reprobare

-Lo dudo mucho Hell es de literatura

-Diablos es verdad entonces ¿de qué rayos me preocupo tanto?

-Solo querías platicar ¿no?

-Si Phoebs pero esta conversación nunca paso

-Olvidando –Dijo divertida recordando sus frases de niñas

Cuando llego a la casa de huéspedes se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, claro ella entro ya que tiene una copia que le dieron, subió a las habitaciones pero no encontró a sus abuelos, en ese momento vio a un cabeza de balón bajando las escaleras.

-¿Helga?

-Hola mi amor –Ella se lanzó hacia el para abrazarlo, él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué haces aquí preciosa?

-Vine a ver a phill y gertie pero creo que no hay nadie.

-Así es se fueron de campamento ¿recuerdas que cada año van?

-Es verdad, ¿Por qué tu no?

-No podía dejarte mi hermosa Geraldine

-Oh vaya gracias –Miro a su alrededor -¿Entonces te quedaste….solo? –Dijo nerviosamente

-Así es, Oliver se fue con unos amigos y Mayna se fue a dormir a casa de Lila, lo cual agradezco y yo decidí quedarme aquí pero con Gerald, que llegara en la noche.

-Bien

-¿Quieres subir? –La miro entre pícaramente y dulcemente

-Claro

Una vez en la habitación ambos se sentaron un momento en la cama, platicando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, como cada día Alan estuvo frustrado de no poder encontrarla y de la gente como Lila se la pasaba sufriendo por un simple baile de graduación.

-¿iras conmigo verdad?

-Claro que si –Le tomo la mano –No importa que tenga que hacer pero no estaré con Alan.

-Espero que también hagamos lo que te propuse para que no te cases

-No quiero hablar sobre eso Arnold por favor

-Bien

Se enojó, lo cual noto inmediatamente Helga, así que se acercó para besarlo, el no hizo nada solo dejo que ella lo besara.

De pronto el beso subió de intensidad y era más demandante cada vez hasta que empezaron a tocarse nuevamente después de casi dos meses de espera.

El empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras masajeaba su cuerpo, como había extrañado tenerla así entre sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Comenzó a quitarle también la ropa, que más daba que fuera hoy en vez de mañana pensaba, mientras lo empezó a tocar suavemente.

Arnold la puso en la cama, mientras terminaba de quitarle la ropa y después se quitó lo último que le quedaba a él, se acercó lentamente mirándola sonrojado y comenzó a introducir su pene dentro de ella.

Ella esta vez sintió menos dolor, entro más rápidamente a pesar de haber pasado tiempo, comenzó el vaivén mientras se comía a besos el cuerpo de ella, quien comenzó a gemir fuertemente.

La tocaba y besaba era tan deliciosa la sensación que le ocasionaba esta mujer que pensaba que explotaría de placer, hasta que se vino dentro de ella, comenzó a gemir al igual que ella.

El recargo su frente en la de ella mientras la abrazaba –Te amo Helga, estoy loco por ti ¿lo sabes? Y….Creo que…..no podría vivir sin ti –Dijo avergonzado

Ella suspiro y sonrió de felicidad solo en sus más locos sueños había imaginado esto –Lo sé y yo tampoco podría, sería como morir en vida

-Helga quédate conmigo esta noche y mañana también por favor

-Pero no…

-Por favor –La miro suplicante y ella no se pudo negar

A quien engañaba lo amaba locamente y no podía negarse a nada, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Phoebs para avisarle y que le ayudara para que sus padres le dieran permiso de quedarse con ella desde hoy.

Phoebe iba a marcar primero desde su casa para que la dejaran quedarse, después le hablaría Helga a sus padres para confirmar que se quedaría con ella.

-Bueno ¿diga?

-Hola Sra. Pataki

-Hola Phoebe

-Bien quiero preguntarle algo

-Dime

-¿Puede darle permiso a Helga de quedarse desde hoy en mi casa?

-Pero…. ¿Qué no la pijamada era mañana?

-Si pero quiero que ella me ayude, por favor mañana es viernes y no hay clases, así podrá ayudarme.

-De acuerdo pero pásame a Helga para hablar con ella

-Claro solo que tendrá que regresarle la llamada, ya que ella está en el baño.

-Muy bien pero que no tarde en marcarme

-Bien

Phoebe volvió a marcar esta vez a casa del cabeza de balón para avisarle a Helga, cinco minutos después Helga estaba marcándole a su madre.

-Si mama ya te explico Phoebs ¿no?

-Si pero aun así no termina de agradarme

-Miriam por dios estaré con ella.

-Está bien Helga pero te quiero el sábado temprano aquí, tenemos que ir por el vestido de novia y hay que ver si no….

-Bien ya entendí nos vemos

-Nos vemos hija

Arnold subió la pizza que había ordenado minutos, comieron juntos y vieron toda la tarde películas cuando llego la noche volvieron a hacer el amor, bajo la hermosa luna Arnold la estaba haciendo suya.

Esta vez probaron nuevas posiciones, Arnold la puso boca bajo y disfruto el hermoso paisaje que le mostraba, veía la hermosa espalda de Helga y sus hermosos glúteos los cuales masajeaba mientras continuaba con el vaivén.

Después de terminar ambos se acostaron uno al lado del otro abrazados mientras caían lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente fueron a pasear fuera de la ciudad, fueron al cine y a comer, ambos se divertían como una pareja normal de adolescentes, Arnold la complacía en todo y la trataba mejor que una reina ya que para él era la persona más especial de su vida.

Alguien los observo ya que iba pasando por ahí, ellos no se dieron cuenta, regresaron a la casa en la noche donde cenaron y jugaron un rato, en la noche volvieron a disfrutarse mutuamente, sin percatarse de que alguien los veía desde la azotea.

Tomo una fotografía –Bien Helga tú te lo buscaste

Decía mientras se daba la vuelta después de tomar la evidencia.

En la habitación….

-Te amo mi querida Cecil

Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada quien quedo encima de él, después de haber hecho ella el trabajo, agotada simplemente se recargo sobre su pecho y quedo en brazos de Morfeo.

Arnold no quiso despertarla y también se durmió.

Al día siguiente se despidieron después de desayunar ya que la rubia tenía que ir a su casa, cuando llego sus padres estaban esperándola para llevarla a recoger el vestido de novia.

Toda la tarde del sábado se la pasó de aquí para allá y de arriba abajo, en la noche quedó exhausta y solo durmió.

El domingo Alan fue a verla pero ella se negó ya que decía que estaba muy cansada y que quería dormir.

Afortunadamente esta vez nadie la contradijo y la dejaron descansar.

El lunes en la mañana estaba con Phoebs en las jardineras de la escuela.

-Si se protegieron esta vez ¿verdad?

Decía la oriental después de que le contara todo.

-No, lo olvidamos –Decía avergonzada por lo tonta que fue –Tomare otra….

-No creo que funcione ya pasaron tres días después de la primera relación sexual sin protección Hell –La miro preocupada.

-No creo que pase nada Phoebs relájate

-Espero

Ya estaban llegando a mitad de julio había pasado ya casi dos mes desde aquellos días tan hermosos que pasaron juntos sin nadie en la casa de huéspedes, pero esta vez volvieron a tener relaciones varias veces, pero ese día en la mañana.

-Helga el desayuno ya está listo hermanita bebe

Helga bajo muy mal al comedor, toda la noche había tenido molestias y por eso no había podido dormir bien, había vomitado ya unas 4 veces.

-Creo que hoy no desayunare Olga

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí creo que algo me cayó mal

-Espero que sea eso…. –Susurro para ella

Helga salió de su casa, mientras se dirigía a la escuela, ya salían ese día de vacaciones y significaba que acababan el último año de la escuela.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Helga ya tenía demasiado apetito por lo que fue por su almuerzo junto con Phoebs.

-¿no te sentías mal?

-Ya no –Mientras tomaba un pudin de chocolate

En ese momento llego Arnold con Gerald, se sentaron donde siempre y esperaron a que las chicas se acercaran solo que cuando ambas tomaron asiento, le llego un olor fuerte a café que provenía del vaso de Gerald.

Sintió demasiado asco y no lo soporto más así que salió corriendo de la cafetería para irse al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunto Arnold preocupado a Phoebe

-No lo sé desde la mañana esta así

Cuando se sintió mejor salió del baño, empezaba a preocuparse y a pensar en cuando fue su última regla, esta había sido en mayo a principios antes de…..

-¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota! –Miro a la persona que la sujetaba -¿Arnold?

-¿te sientes mal?

-Si…..creo que…..Arnold no me ha venido –Dijo avergonzada

-¿No te ha venido?

-Mi periodo –Lo miro preocupada

-Debemos salir de dudas, tenemos que hacer una prueba….

-Está bien, en casa de Phoebs a las 5.

-Bien

En la tarde, en la casa de la oriental ya tenían la prueba de embarazo, Helga quiso hacérsela rápidamente, aunque solo faltaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada con Arnold.

-¿y bien?

-Helga –La miro –Es...

-¿Que? -La miro -Por favor dime ya

-Positivo -Susurro mirando a su amiga

-¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento tocaron la puerta….


	13. CAPITULO 13 ¿DESASTRE? DESASTROSO!

-¿Helga? ¿Ya le dijiste?

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel día que se enteró que estaba embarazada, aunque se había mandado a hacer una prueba de sangre para asegurarse y el día de hoy le darían los resultados.

-No

Helga había decidido no decirle nada a Arnold a quien estaba evitando completamente, ese día que fue a verla a la casa de Phoebe, le pidió a la oriental que le dijera que no estaba, que se había ido a su casa.

Sentía horrible ignorarlo y mantenerlo a distancia pero no sabía qué hacer, la fiesta de graduación era esa noche y tenía que tomar una decisión si es que de verdad estaba embarazada, además la boda era dentro de dos semanas.

-Helga tiene derecho a saberlo

-Lo sé pero no ahorita Phoebs por favor –La miro nerviosa –Primero debo asegurarme

-Sabes bien como yo que el resultado será el mismo

Helga no respondió, no sabía cómo se lo diría a sus padres, ni sabía cómo reaccionarían contra ella, él bebe y sobre todo con Arnold.

Cuando salió de la escuela se dirigió hacia el laboratorio donde se había practicado los análisis sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía muy de cerca, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no lo noto.

-Srita. Helga

-Si

-Aquí tiene sus resultados –Le entrego un sobre

-¿Podría…..leerlo por…..por mí? –Dijo nerviosamente

La enfermera abrió el sobre y leyó los resultados, después de un momento le sonrió –Felicidades está usted embarazada

 _¿Embarazada? ¡Imposible!,_ pensaba furiosamente, _ese hijo es de Arnold no es justo, la odio_

Helga se desmayó de la noticia que recibió, inmediatamente fue atendida por los médicos quienes la trasladaron en una camilla a uno de los consultorios.

-Bien con esto despertara –Tomo el algodón con alcohol

Helga al oler empezó a moverse y segundos después despertó -¿Qué paso?

-¿Srita. Está bien?

-Si –Miro el sobre que el doctor traía -¿enserio estoy embara….embarazada? –Susurro

-Si así es Srita. Pataki

Se levantó y tomo el sobre que el doctor le ofrecía –Srita Pataki, sabe debe de empezar a cuidarse y a seguir una dieta para que no le falte nada a su bebe.

-Bien –Dijo automáticamente no poniendo atención ya que estaba en otro mundo –Nos vemos

Ella camino hasta la casa de huéspedes, inconscientemente había llegado ahí, miro aquella casa y toco inconscientemente su vientre.

 _Un hijo de Arnold,_ pensó un poco más feliz, _tal vez no sea como lo soñé pero te voy a amar como amo a tu padre te lo prometo_ , pensaba mientras tocaba cariñosamente el vientre.

Según los análisis tenía apenas 1 mes de gestación, razón por la cual se habían hecho presente ya los mareos y vómitos matutinos, así como los ascos.

-Él no está –Alguien se puso detrás de ella –Así que ni entres

-Y si no vengo a verlo a él Mayna

-No sé a quién más….

-A mis abuelos….

-Jajaja por favor no lo son –La miro furiosa –Sera mejor que te largues –La tomo del brazo y la empezó a zarandear –Lárgate no te quiero cerca de él, te odio.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa estúpida? Suéltame –Dijo procurando no hace mucho esfuerzo

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa de par en par, Arnold salió de ella -¿Qué pasa? Mayna suéltala –Sujeto a Helga de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio ya que Mayna no dejaba de jalarla

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Soy más hermosa que ella y puedo satisfacerte de mil formas Arnold

-Porque la amo y tu ni siquiera me agradas –Dijo cortante mientras jalaba a Helga para que se metiera en la casa dejando a Mayna furiosa

-Bien ustedes se lo buscaron –Tomo la fotografía y se fue directamente a casa de los Pataki

En la habitación de Arnold…

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

-Arnold –Tomo su mochila y de ahí saco un sobre con la mano temblorosa –Toma, antes de que lo veas, quiero que sepas que si –Él la miro confundida –Si acepto irme contigo y acepto ser tu esposa Arnold

Arnold emocionado la miro dulcemente y se acercó rápidamente a ella para besarla y abrazarla fuertemente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, todo era perfecto hasta ese momento.

En casa de los Pataki….

-Hola Alan

-Hola Mayna –La miro con fastidio –Mira no tengo tiempo ahora, además ya debes parar te has acostado hasta con el barrendero y quién sabe si te has protegido.

-Claro que lo he hecho, además no exageres ni que el barrendero tuviera tanta suerte –Dijo sin molestarse estaba acostumbrada a la agresividad del chico -¿Qué harías si te enteraras que tu prometida se anduvo revolcando?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira –Le dio la foto donde Arnold y Helga estaban abrazados desnudos en la cama… -¿Pensabas que seguía siendo virgen? Jajaja por favor no lo es y hasta lleva ya un pequeño dentro de su vientre, si no me crees pregúntale

Alan miro con furia aquella fotografía ya no pensaba no razonaba -¿sabes dónde están?

-¿Tu donde crees? Obviamente en Susent Arms

-Hazme un favor y lleva a sus padres para allá –Empezó a caminar.

-Bien –Toco el timbre de la casa de los Pataki e inmediatamente abrió Miriam -¿Sra. Pataki?

-Si

-Alan y Helga están peleando en casa de los huéspedes, esto porque Helga ha estado manteniendo una relación con Arnold y tengo miedo de que vaya a cometer una locura –Dijo preocupada falsamente

-¡Por dios! ¡Bob!

-¿Qué? Estoy viendo mi programa –Dijo mientras veía el televisor

-Es Helga, ¡Bob!

-Ya voy, ahora ¿qué hizo?

En la casa de huéspedes….

-No lo puedo creer –Decía después de leer los resultados que Helga le había entregado – ¿Vamos a ser papas?

-Si

-Helga ¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte?

-Lo lamento Arnoldo pero era algo que tenía que hacer sola –Lo miro –Me refiero que era una lucha mía y esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas y así tomar una decisión definitiva

-¿Por eso estas tomando la decisión de irte conmigo?

-Sí, perdón cabeza de balón por no decidirme

-No te preocupes tenía el plan "b" por si las dudas

-¿Cuál era?

-Raptarte antes de la boda –Dijo pícaramente mientras la besaba

Aunque en ese momento fue interrumpida la felicidad de ambos ya que se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido en la parte de abajo, Arnold inmediatamente se dispuso a bajar ya que se escuchaba a sus padres discutiendo.

-¡Arnold! –Exclamo asustada – ¡Es Alan!

Había reconocido aquella voz –No te muevas de aquí Helga ahora vuelvo

El salió inmediatamente de la habitación pero Helga G. Pataki no es de las que se quedan tranquilamente a esperar, así que salió de él pero se quedó a una distancia considerable.

-Tranquilízate muchacho estás más loco que puki y eso ya es un decir

-Usted no se meta anciano, seguramente solapo todo –Decía furioso estaba fuera de control.

-¿Qué te sucede Alan, porque entras así a nuestra casa?

-¡Ah! A ti te andaba buscando, te lo puede explicar esto ¿no crees?

Le lanzo la foto que callo a sus pies, Arnold la tomo e inmediatamente cayo en la cuenta del porque el comportamiento de Alan, se había enterado que Helga y el…

-¿De qué habla hijo? –Pregunto Miles

-De que su hijo se acostó con mi prometida –Se adelantó Alan –Te advertí que te alejaras de ella.

Los padres de Arnold quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los abuelos pero aun así apoyaron a su hijo, no lo dejarían solo en semejante problema y menos a Helga quien había pasado a formar parte de su familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Estúpido ella era para mí, nada más para mí! –Se abalanzo sobre Arnold quien inmediatamente comenzó a defenderse también.

Empezaron a golpearse, desgraciadamente Alan era un poco más fuerte que él y le saco sangre después de un golpe que le dio en la boca, pero aun así Arnold no se daría por vencido tenía dos motivos arriba en su habitación que lo necesitaban.

-¡Bien ¿Qué pasa aquí?! –Llego Bob, quien localizo a su hija menor asomada preocupada por lo que estaba viendo – ¡Tu, baja ahora mismo jovencita!

Helga no se movió de su lugar, estaba tan impresionada en como cambiaron todas las cosas tan repentinamente, su hermana Olga que no supo en que momento subió ya se encontraba a su lado para que bajaran aunque antes -¿Estas embarazada verdad?

Helga solo la miro sorprendida pero asintió con un golpe seco de la cabeza.

-¡Arnold! –Grito Helga ya que en ese momento, Alan lo había empujado fuerte haciendo que el cayera por las escaleras de la calle, ella bajo inmediatamente al igual que los familiares para poder detener la pelea

-¡Alan basta! –Trato de sujetarlo pero él la tomo del brazo –Me lastimas Alan por favor

-¡Eres una basura! –La miro fríamente -¡Me das asco eres una perdida!

La aventó hacia atrás, donde la sujetaron los padres de Arnold y evitaron que ella se golpeara.

-Llamare a la policía –Dijo Stella preocupada

-Deje que mate al muchacho se lo merece por meterse con mi hija –Decía Bob sonriendo viendo la escena

-¿Cómo es posible que seas mi padre? –Helga se acercó a el -¡Te odio! No sé cómo te dieron el privilegio de ser padre cuando no te mereces nada, eres un pésimo ser humano Bob –Helga tenia los ojos llorosos

-¿Cómo te atreves mocosa? gracias a mi tienes todo –Se acercó –Tal vez te hizo falta mano dura para que no anduvieras de loca

Alzo la mano para golpearla pero rápidamente alguien se interpuso y fue a esta persona quien le toco el golpe, estaban en el pórtico, por lo que al darle este golpe la persona que se interpuso cayo de las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente.

Helga con horror a su hermana tirada en el suelo sangrando por el golpe que se había dado, bajo precipitadamente y comenzó a pedir ayuda, sus padres ignorando como siempre pensando que solo exageraba.

Arnoldo y Alan dejaron de pelear y ambos se acercaron a Helga, quien no soltaba a su hermana quien siempre podía ser fastidiosa pero era la única de su familia que ella tenía y no quería perderla.

Stella quien había llamado a la policía, también llamo una ambulancia para que se llevaran a Olga al hospital, Diddy se quedó en el hospital, Helga no había permitido que se la llevaran sus padres y como estos no querían que los delataran permitieron que se quedara.

Después de una larga noche el doctor le aviso que ya podían pasara a verla, por lo que Helga paso inmediatamente con Diddy, no sin antes escuchar al doctor quien le dijo que su hermana posiblemente no pudiera volver a caminar, e incluso si tenía otra crisis cerebral quedara en estado vegetal para siempre.

-¿Olga? –La llamo cuando vio que su hermana se movió –Por favor te necesito y Diddy también te necesita por favor.

-Helga –Dijo sin abrir los ojos –De…debes….ir….irte….leos… -No podía moverse más que la cabeza

-Pero ¿A dónde?

-Tengo…mis….aho…..arros… -Decía con dificultad

-¿Ahorros? ¿Dónde están?

-Pro….protege…..a….los…dos…..en…..casa….

-Claro que lo hare pero te necesito, por favor no me dejes –Se acercó llorando –Por favor

-Ahorita…no…..importo yo…huye…antes de que….también te…..hagan…que…a mi…

-De acuerdo –Tomo a Diddy de la mano –Volveremos Olga así que no es un adiós –Se limpió las lágrimas –Recupérate que para la próxima que te vea sea como siempre, increíblemente fastidiosa.

Olga ante lo que escucho sonrió mentalmente ya que todo le dolía para hacerlo físicamente, solo escucho a sus tesoros irse, a su hermana y a su hija.

Helga salió rápidamente del hospital aprovechando que no estaba ni Alan ni sus padres por ahí, al único que vio fue a Arnold, quien se percató de que huía.

La siguió en silencio, hasta que llegaron a casa de los Pataki y se percató de que Helga, estaba recogiendo todo lo que podía y buscaba algo.

-¿Te vas cierto?

-¡¿Arnold?! Por dios no me asustes así quieres matarnos de un susto

-Lo lamento, entonces ¿te vas a ir?

-Si –Lo miro tristemente –No se aun a donde ir, pero sé que debo irme ya.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Los ahorros de Olga –Entro a la habitación de su hermana y reviso bajo el colchón y eureka –Perfecto

En ese momento se escuchó el motor de un carro, Arnold tomo todas las cosas de ella y de la niña, e indico a Helga que se callara.

-Bien Sr. Pataki como podrá darse cuenta, no me casare con Helga –Decía Alan molesto –Además de que quien sabe a dónde se fue, porque no estaba ya en el hospital ni su nieta.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido hijo, pero ¿podemos arreglarnos de algún modo no?

-A decir verdad si –Lo miro sonriente –Puede darme a Helga una vez que haya dado luz y –Pensó un momento –Los negocios seguirán de pie como hasta ahora, obviamente no espere que trate a su hija como lo iba a hacer, ella entrara a los negocios de mi familia, ya sabe cuáles.

Bob sudo un poco, si era el peor padre pero de eso a meter a su hija menor a ese mundo era un abismo aunque el dinero, necesitaba el dinero para todo lo que requería Olga, no quería dejarla morir y menos por su culpa.

La verdad era que las palabras de sus hijas le habían llegado a lo más profundo sobre todo las de su hija menor.

-¿Qué pasara con él bebe?

-Lo daremos en adopción, se lo podemos dar a alguien que lo quiera –Lo miro –De echo tengo a la candidata perfecta.

Arnold y Helga se quedaron helados no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, la separarían de su bebe y además la meterían en negocios de quien sabe que, no lo podía permitir.

-Creo que –Apretó la mano de Alan –Esta bien, pero te pondré unas condiciones

Alan sonrió y ambos se fueron a la sala de trofeos.

Esto fue lo que derramo el vaso, Helga tomo valor y bajo con Arnold quien llevaba a Diddy de la mano, Helga tomo una pistola que su padre guardaba ya que no quería que nadie se lo impidiera, claro la pistola estaba descargada.

-¡Helga! –Miriam iba saliendo de la cocina inmediatamente Arnold se colocó a un lado de ella.

Alan y Bob salieron…

-Muy bien jovencita tienes suerte de que tu prometido…..

-Escuche todo Bob y mi respuesta es no –Saco la pistola –Me voy a ir y me llevo a Diddy ni creas que la dejare para que hagas negocios con ella

-¿Por qué no platicamos Helga? –Alan se acercó pero Helga lo apunto inmediatamente

-No lo creo hermano –Lo miro con desprecio –No quiero nada de ti y tampoco voy a dejar que hagan planes con mi bebe que ni siquiera ha nacido

Se acercaron un poco más hacia la salida, Helga volteo a verlos –Sabes Miriam me hubiera gustado que fueras diferente y como madre entendieras y compartieras conmigo lo que significa tener un hijo, pero no tu nunca lo has sabido porque eres una alcohólica, fuiste una madre espantosa y sumisa por eso te odio aún mas y tu Bob eres un maldito egoísta, interesado capaz de vender a sus hijas con tal de conseguir lo que desea, tu Alan eres un niño malcriado mimado que nunca va a madurar ni aprender que las cosas no se compran, simplemente un ejemplo, mi amor no está en venta idiota.

Dicho esto salió con Arnold y Diddy de la casa, sin mirar atrás dejando atrás su hogar si así se le podría decir junto con los pésimos padres y sus recuerdos buenos y malos.


	14. CAPITULO 14 UNA DIFICIL DECISION

Helga y Diddy se fueron a la casa de huéspedes, donde Mayna estaba ahí por lo que ella sabía que la convivencia no sería buena.

-Arnold –Lo llamo esa misma noche después de que Diddy se durmió –Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero ocasionarte problemas

-Helga ¿crees que te voy a dejar sola?

-Es que….

-Vamos Helga en un mes cumpliré la mayoría de edad y tú en noviembre podremos irnos a la universidad solo debemos aguantar un poco más.

Helga no sabía si iba a funcionar esperar más tiempo, estaba segura que lo mejor era que ella se fuera lejos de Arnold y de hillwood para siempre.

Al día siguiente sucedieron algunas cosas por las que termino tomando una decisión dolorosa y difícil pero por el bien de ella y de su futuro hijo no le quedaba de otra.

-Eso de estar de arrimada en una casa decente, no es bueno ¿no crees Helga?

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo niña boba? Dímelo bien

-Vaya Helga si eres así todo el tiempo, el hijo que esperas saldrá igual de histérico y malhumorado como tú –Lila se metió en la conversación que había entre ella y Mayna

-¿A ti quien te invito señorita perfección zorra?

-Por dios que modales vámonos chicas, además Alan debe de estar esperándome

-¿Crees que me importa? Como te dije un día te lo regalo no me interesa

Las chicas se fueron de la casa de huéspedes, pero alguien entro en su lugar….

-¡Phoebs! Me da mucho gusto verte

-A mí también Hell

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Arnold donde se acomodaron para conversar un rato las noticias, ya que Arnold le había pedido que ni ella ni Diddy salieran de Susent Arms por su seguridad.

-¿viste a mis padres?

-Helga fueron a la policía

-¡¿Qué?! Diablos ¿ahora que hare?

-Debes irte, porque según la ley debes seguir con tus padres aun eres menor de edad y Diddy no es más que tu sobrina, y no puedes cuidar de otro menor.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Helga si quieres podemos irnos a New York, tengo familiares ahí

-¿Iras conmigo?

-Claro, además me aceptaron en la universidad de Harvard y podré irme contigo y ya después me iré a la universidad

-¡Eso es fantástico Phoebs!

-Sí y Gerald también entrara a una universidad cerca de New York por lo que estaremos juntos.

Helga pensaba en cierto chico.

-¿le dirás?

-No lo sé ya le cause suficientes problemas

En ese momento se escuchó mucho bullicio en la parte de abajo. – ¡Dejen a las niñas libres o esto será peor!

Helga y Phoebe salieron inmediatamente de la habitación.

-¡Helga! Oficial ella es mi hija –Miro a los abuelos y a los padres de Arnold -¡Arréstenlos!

Miriam se acercó corriendo y llorando fingidamente para abrazar a su hija quien según entendían habían dicho que la secuestraron por eso no habían hecho nada durante este tiempo, ahora entendía.

-¡Oh mi niña! –Miro alrededor -¿Dónde está Diddy mi nieta?

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí Bob?! ¡Miriam suéltame!

-Señorita tendrá que acompañarnos para declarar lo sucedido aquí y podamos –Señalo a las personas –Encerrarlos en la cárcel por privación de la libertad.

-¿Están locos? Ellos no me secuestraron yo….

-Silencio Helga deja que la policía se encargue –La tomo fuertemente del brazo y la obligo a bajar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ese mocoso es el principal secuestrador oficiales no lo dejen ir y…. –Tomo a Diddy quien iba con el –No te vuelvas a acercar a ellas, dudo mucho que puedas porque no te dejare salir nunca.

Se empezaron a llevar a Arnold hacia las patrullas -¡Arnold!

-¡Helga!

Helga estaba furiosa consigo misma debió irse como le dijo su hermana pero no actuó a tiempo, al llegar a casa de los Pataki sabía que esto sería de lo más duro y no se equivocó.

-¡Bob! No le pegues –Helga ya hacía en el suelo después de una bofetada que le dio su padre, mientras su madre se acercaba a ella –En su estado puede….

-¡Déjame Miriam! Como si te importara

-Te casaras con Alan y daremos a tu hijo en adopción, te iras con ellos a Londres, entre más lejos mejor.

-Papa quiero que dejes a la familia de Arnold y a Arnold tranquilos por favor

-No lo sé puedes ir a buscarlo nuevamente y….

-Papa hagamos un trato –Saco la cuenta donde Olga tenía sus ahorros que ya había checado y eran como para vivir por siempre –Te daré el dinero de Olga si me dejas irme a New York con Phoebs, llevándome a Diddy obviamente y te juro que no volveré a ver a Arnold ni a tener contacto con él, solo por favor déjalos en paz.

-Si pero los negocios con la familia de Alan…

-Papa con este dinero podrás hacer tus propios negocios, no es mucho pero ayudara a que tu emporio no deje de funcionar, ¿es lo que te importa no? El cochino dinero, además te prometo que te mandare dinero de lo que saque trabajando.

-¿No crees que estarías mejor con Alan?

-No padre es esto lo que deseo y con lo que los dos estaremos felices, solo quiero que dejes en paz a esas personas –Lo miro a los ojos con los suyos anegados de lágrimas que amenazaban salir ya

-¿Qué vas a hacer sola con un mocoso?

-Yo me las arreglare sola, no importa solo te pido eso y te juro que no volveré a hillwood para buscar a Arnold te lo prometo.

Bob tomo el numero de cuenta y la tarjeta –Cielos es muchísimo dinero, esa Olga si que sabia como ahorrar.

Helga lo miro con enojo no podía creer que su padre prefiriera mil veces el dinero que a su propia hija.

-Necesito que me mandes mensualmente 1000 dólares Helga

-¿1000 dólares? Como rayos crees que voy a poder sacar eso Bob es….

-Tómalo o déjalo, además necesitamos ayudar a tu hermana ¿no crees?

-Si pero….

-Si rompiste nuestro negocio con Alan y ahora no contamos con su dinero debes estar consiente que no podremos mantener los gastos y el emporio necesitamos dinero hija

-Bien ya veré que hare, Diddy y yo nos iremos mañana con Phoebs y por cierto una última cosa Bob –Los miro fríamente –Saca ahora mismo a Arnold y su familia de ese problema y olvídense de que soy su hija como yo me olvidare de que son mis padres para no ocasionarles vergüenzas háganme ese mismo favor a mí.

Diciendo esto se fue arriba a hacer sus maletas y las de Diddy, marco a Phoebs quien le dijo que no había problema y que mañana mismo se iban, se aseguró de que los cargos contra los Shortman fueran retirados e incluso llamo para cerciorarse.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir…

 _Querido Arnold:_

 _Espero que…._

Se recostó en la cama después de realizar la carta y puso su mano en el vientre –Sé que es la decisión más cruel y despiadada, pero es necesaria para tenerlos a ambos a salvo, oh mi amado Arnold espero que algún día me perdones por separarnos así de ti, créeme que no vi otra solución por el momento es mejor para todos.

Miro hacia la luna –Oh mi amada luna, compañera, mi consuelo y mi guía e fiel seguidora durante años por favor bríndame fortaleza para seguir adelante, dame luz para poder seguir –Acaricio el vientre –Lo hare por ti mi dulce bebe, cuanto te amo sin siquiera aun conocerte, no importa lo que pase te prometo que todo estará bien.


	15. CAPITULO 15 ¿ES UN ADIOS?

Helga estaba en aeropuerto con Diddy y Phoebe, quien venía con sus padres a la vez, para despedir a su hija aunque no era un adiós, ellos viajarían unos días después para estar cerca de su hija.

-¿Estas segura de esto Hell?

-No tengo opción Phoebs es lo mejor para ambos –Dijo tocándose el vientre

-¿Y mi mama?

-Ella no viene pequeña, después vendrá –La pequeña de 4 años la miro ilusionada con lo que le dijo

-Está bien –Se puso de pie –Vamos a desayunar algo

-No gracias Phoebs….

-Helga en tu estado debes alimentarte bien ¿vamos?

-Bien

En ese momento en la casa de huéspedes, cierto chico de cabeza de balón estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla, donde los dos más grandes tesoros que había tenido por un instante los perdía.

-¡Helga! –Grito despertándose

-Hombre pequeño ¿estás bien?

-Si abuelo, ¿mis papas?

-Están un poco molestos campeón, después de todo no fue ninguna gracia lo que ha pasado –Lo miro triste –Más que nada están preocupados por lo que pueda pasarle a Helga, porque pensamos que si nos dejaron ir fue por la intervención de ella.

-Si tal vez, tengo que ir a verla….

-Tranquilo hombre no agilices tu trasero, primero tienes que leer esto –Le entrego una carta que….

-¡Es de Helga!

-Si así es pequeñín, bien nos vemos en un rato, tantas emociones me han causado problemas estomacales –Se acercó a la puerta –Pequeño recuerda ¡no comas frambuesas!

Arnold medio sonrió y se dispuso a leer la carta, aunque no era lo que esperaba.

 _Querido Arnold:_

 _Espero que cuando leas esta carta ya estés en tu casa y yo esté lejos de hillwood, lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero es necesario para mantener a salvo a los dos, es lo mejor y debes de entenderlo Arnoldo._

 _No me busques por favor, además nadie te dirá donde estoy, así que ni siquiera te tomes la molestia en investigar porque nadie sabrá de mí._

 _Espero que algún día me perdones por haberme ido así, pero si no lo hacía ¿Cómo rayos íbamos a irnos? Si estabas dentro de la cárcel por culpa de mi familia, no cabeza de balón creo que esta decisión ha sido la mejor, la más difícil para mí pero la mejor._

 _Te deseo lo mejor del mundo mi cabeza de balón y espero que encuentres la felicidad que yo no pude darte y que nunca podre._

 _Discúlpame por alejarme así pero es lo mejor para ti_

 _Atentamente_

 _Helga G. Pataki_

-¡¿Por qué Helga?!

Salió corriendo para el aeropuerto de Hillwood, tal vez podría alcanzarla aunque no sabía si se iría a una ciudad lejana pero por la carta suponía que sí.

Helga estaba ya en el avión el cual estaba a punto de despegar, sin saber que en el aeropuerto estaba cierto chico de cabeza de balón tratando de averiguar algo de ella, después de buscar con la mirada sin encontrarla.

-¡Por favor Señorita es necesario que me lo diga! –Exploto frustrado por no obtener información –Por favor es Helga G. Pataki, ha abordado algún avión ahorita por favor, ayúdeme

-Está bien, permítame un momento –Miro su computadora y empezó a buscar a la persona indicada –Si en efecto hay una Helga G. Pataki en uno de nuestros vuelos.

-Bien por donde entrara al avión –Dijo ahora más tranquilo

-Lo lamento mucho Señor pero el avión está despegando en este momento….

No por favor no es imposible, pensaba mentalmente

Volteo y alcanzo a verlo terminar de despegar a lo lejos desde la ventana del aeropuerto, triste regreso hacia donde estaba la joven que lo atendió y se le ocurrió algo.

-Señorita, el avión que acaba de despegar ¿hacia dónde se dirige?

En el avión….

Perdóname Arnold, pensaba mientras veía por la ventana.

-Helga, ¿alguna universidad te respondió?

-No Phoebs pero no te preocupes seguiré estudiando, debe de haber una escuela con la carrera de literatura en New York ¿cierto?

-Afirmativo

Ella le sonrió –Phoebs también necesito trabajar

-No me habías dicho que Olga te dejo sus ahorros ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Se los di a mi padre…. –Relato lo que paso en su casa.

Mientras tanto en Susent Arms, Arnold iba de aquí para allá preparando todo lo que se llevaría, por suerte a la universidad que fue aceptado no quedaba lejos de la ciudad a donde Helga y su hijo se fueron.

-¿Qué haces campeón?

-Arreglando mis cosas

-Eso veo, pero ¿Por qué?

-Me voy a ir antes a la universidad

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hijo?

-Tengo que irme ya, porque Helga se fue a esa ciudad hoy y debo alcanzarla

-Pero te puedes meter en más problemas, pequeño ¿Por qué no mejor te esperas?

-No papa, por favor entiéndeme, debo estar con ella, además el hijo que espera es mío debo ir y apoyarla ¿no crees?

-Claro Arnold

Arnold continuo con lo suyo sin darse cuenta de que Mayna había escuchado toda la conversación e inmediatamente salió de la casa de huéspedes para ir con la información a la casa de Alan, quien estaba más enojado que nunca los padres de Helga le indicaron que olvidaran el trato, ya que no lo iban a aceptar y peor aún no le dijeron a donde se había ido aquella mujer que lo humillo al ponerle los cuernos de esa manera.

Estaría dispuesto a venderle el alma al diablo con tal de poder vengarse de Helga G. Pataki y del idiota joven con cabeza de balón, seguía pensando en lo dulce que podría ser su venganza cuando el timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos….

-¿Quién es….?

Miro algo contrariado a la persona quien estaba en la puerta -¿Mayna, que haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar y créeme te va a interesar, es sobre Helga….


	16. CAPITULO 16 EL PLAN MAS RUIN DE MAYNA

Alan estaba esperando al investigador que contrataría, pensando en lo conversado el día anterior con Mayna, al principio le había parecido una locura y se pasó toda la noche pensándolo hasta llegar a una decisión.

Tocaron la puerta -¿Quién es?

-Soy Steve

Abrió inmediatamente la puerta –Que bueno que ya llega por favor pase

-Gracias

El investigador entro mientras el aun pensaba en lo que había decidido recordando la plática que tuvieron….

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué es lo que debes decirme de esa mujer?

-Sabes que se fue a New York ¿cierto?

-No –La miro con desconfianza -¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nadie, escuche una conversación entre Arnold y su padre…. –Comenzó a narrarle todo lo que sabía. -¿Qué harás?

-Nada

-Creí que amabas a Helga

-No

-¿Entonces que era?

-Deseaba a Helga y si me ilusione con que sería solo para mí y mi esposa, pero no lo será y menos con semejante paquete.

-Y obviamente menos si es de Arnold ¿verdad?

-Si era todo lo que tenías que decirme, será mejor que te vayas

-No, venía a contarte esto para que ambos llegáramos a un acuerdo

-¿Cuál?

-Sabes yo quiero algo a Arnold y he pensado en la manera de obligarlo a que se quede conmigo –Lo miro –Eso es su hijo….

-El hijo que espera Helga, ¿lo quieres? –La interrumpió sin creer lo que le estaba proponiéndole

-Sí, ese bebe es mi pase para que el me elija a mí y no a ella –Sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerle, ir a New York cuando nazca y quitárselo de las manos?

-No tanto así, podemos contratar alguna de las personas que la atiendan y para eso se necesita dinero amigo, dinero que tú tienes –Le sonrió –Incluso si después quieres a Helga para diversión puedes tenerla ¿no crees?

-Es algo cruel ¿no crees? Y no lo digo por tu amado Arnold si no por Helga –La miro con repulsión -¿Cómo puedes quitarle a una madre su hijo?

-Fácil, contratando gente, ¿me ayudaras o no?

-No lo sé….es algo cruel –Se dio la vuelta pensando

-Bien piénsalo, solo te recuerdo que el único que salió perdiendo fuiste tú, ella ya se fue y Arnold va para encontrarse con ella, así que tú sabes –Abrió la puerta –Nos vemos Alan y espero sepas que una pequeña venganza contra la mujer que te destruyo no será nada comparado con lo que hizo.

Se fue dejándolo solo y de nuevo con un mar de pensamientos en su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer ni si era correcto o no…

-¡Demonios! –Tiro todo lo que había en la mesa -¿Por qué Helga?

Se tiró al suelo donde ya hacia botellas de cerveza y basura tiradas, empezando a sollozar levemente, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho unos días antes….

 _"Si es para ti volverá y si no vuelve quiere decir que nunca lo fue", "nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto, sabía que ella no te quería y tu menos a ella, pero tú y tu padre se empeñaron aún más con el pasar de los años, según por el buen negocio pero en realidad tú lo hacías por una razón muy diferente al amor, te obsesionaste"_

No, madre no tienes razón, pensó con furia, ella no es solo una obsesión, es un capricho que tengo y no descansare, si debo vengarme lo hare para que ella sufra como yo lo hice.

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar -¿Bueno Steve? Necesito sus servicios nuevamente

-Bien –Colgaron ambos.

El mientras se fue a duchar para poder arreglarse un poco y recibir al investigador ya mas sereno para comenzar con su plan de venganza contra la menor de las Pataki.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Bien ¿de qué se trata?

-Necesito que viaje a New York e investigue a estas dos personas y me mantenga informados de todos sus movimientos –Le entrego una fotografía de Arnold y de Helga

-Bien

-También quiero que me indique donde viven, si se ven y demás, necesito todo, si me entiende ¿verdad?

-Tan claro como siempre –Tomo las fotografías –Bien ambos están en New York ¿cierto?

-Así es, pero no sé en qué parte con exactitud, también quiero que en cuanto tenga la información me la envié.

-Claro

-Bien los honorarios, ya sabe que se los estaré depositando en su cuenta como siempre le hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Entonces nos mantenemos en contacto Steve

-Claro nos vemos –Dicho esto salió de la casa el investigador.

Una vez que se quedó solo, volvió a sus pensamientos imaginando lo que pasaría se de verdad llevara a cabo aquel plan tan ruin que le había propuesto Mayna y que no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero su sed de venganza, su enojo y celos lo estaban dominando y ya no pensaba razonablemente solo tenía algo en la mente.

-Prepárate Helga G. Pataki porque no te dejare en paz –Agarro una foto que tenia de ella –Ni a ti ni a tu hijo, quien es el que pagara todo y tu… -Rozo la fotografía –Tu derramaras lágrimas de sangre por tu traición mi querida Geraldine –Aventó la fotografía hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde se partió en dos el marco y el vidrio del portarretratos.

El simplemente sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa –Nos veremos y suplicaras lo juro.

Alan simplemente salió y se fue para la casa de huéspedes e informarle a Mayna que tenía un trato para llevar a cabo el plan.


	17. CAPITULO 17 I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU

Arnold se encontraba en el aeropuerto no sabía para dónde ir, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba su amada y su futuro hijo pero de algo estaba seguro no descansaría hasta encontrarlos.

Mientras iba directo al campus de la universidad para dejar sus cosas y acomodarse a su nueva vida, se encontró con alguien conocido, el cual iba caminando tranquilamente con varias bolsas saliendo del súper.

-¿¡Gerald!?

-¡¿Arnie?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte –Lo miro con desconfianza ya que era su mejor amigo y no le dijo que se iría, con razón no había podido avisarle -¿Por qué no me avisaste que te irías?

-Vaya viejo lo lamento, es que todo fue repentino y no tuve tiempo de avisarle a nadie, pero te escribí una carta explicándote, pero al parecer –Dijo nervioso –Creo que llegaste más rápido que mi carta.

-Bien y ¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno yo voy a….voy a ver a Phoebs –Seguía nervioso –Me pido algunas cosas –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando las bolsas

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Oh no te preocupes Arnie, está cerca de aquí.

-Bien, también estarás en la universidad ¿no es así?

-Si ya te había comentado viejo –Miro nerviosamente hacia la esquina –Bien será mejor que me vaya.

-Bien nos vemos

Siguió su camino aun con el misterio de saber que se traía Gerald entre manos, había actuado muy extraño y lo conocía sabía que ocultaba algo y era por eso lo de su nerviosismo.

Una vez registrado en el campus y que le asignaron su dormitorio en una de las fraternidades se fue hacia las calles a empezar su búsqueda, tenía tiempo ya que el curso iniciaría en dos semanas por lo que podía buscar tranquilamente a su Helga.

En otro lado no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos chicos con una chica rubia quien estaba hiperventilando por la noticia que le acababa de dar el afroamericano.

-¿Estas…..seguro?

-Si yo mismo lo vi –Dijo nervioso por su amiga que parecía muy nerviosa –Helga tranquilízate eso le hace daño al bebe

-Si…..es solo que no….no imaginaba que Arnold viniera….tras de mí –Dijo con un pequeño brillo de ilusión en los ojos

-Bueno no sé si vino exactamente por ti, dijo que venía a la universidad –Dijo nerviosamente y sobándose el brazo ya que la oriental le había dado un codazo

-Tienes razón Gerald, para que me hago ilusiones tontas –Dijo tristemente –Además ya tome la decisión, Arnold esta fuera de nuestras vidas como nosotros de la de él, así que no importa que estemos en la misma ciudad yo seguiré con mi vida.

No se percataron que un joven con gorro y cámara estaba oculta tras unos arbustos mirando la escena y tomando fotografías de la rubia, quien como estaba sumida en sus problemas no se percató, de haberlo hecho desde ahí hubiera podido evitar los problemas que se le vendrían más tarde.

-Bien vámonos

-Sí, eh…Phoebe, Gerald –Los miro antes de continuar –Antes que nada les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y en cuanto tenga te regresare cada centavo Phoebs te lo…..

-No Helga ya hablamos de eso y solo quiero que estén bien los dos –Le sonrió dulcemente

-Claro hermana lo estaremos –Sonrió feliz sinceramente agradecida con ella.

Los tres chicos siguieron con sus compras, todo lo que era necesario para el hijo que Helga tendría en sus brazos dentro de unos meses.

Pasaron los días y no lograba encontrar a la razón de su existir, empezaba a creer que se había precipitado y que puede que Helga ni siquiera haya pisado un pie en la ciudad, ya que pudo haber tomado otro avión e irse más lejos.

-¿Dónde estás Helga? –Caminaba distraídamente por las calles de New York hasta que…..

-¡Fíjate imbécil!

Arnold tomo de la mano a la persona para evitar que esta cayera al suelo, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de quien tiene enfrente es en verdad una gran sorpresa…

En ese mismo instante una persona en Hillwood estaba recibiendo las primeras noticias de la persona que tanto daño le había hecho.

-Por fin –Miro las fotografías, no había ninguna con arnold -¿Qué extraño?

-Llegaron al fin ¿eh?

-Sí, ya sé dónde vive y todo –Miro el informe –Se quedó en casa de unos familiares de Phoebe

-¿Y Arnold?

-Él está en la universidad, pero la está buscando según el informe del detective –Dijo con enojo y alegría a la vez, por lo menos aun no estaban juntos

-Bien entonces es momento de irnos ¿no lo crees?

-Claro

Volviendo a la escena del rubio con cabeza de balón….

-¿Hel…Helga?

-¡¿Arnold?!

Arnold inmediatamente la jalo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente, no quería soltarla, no podía dejar de amarla a la persona que tenía en sus brazos, se estaba volviendo loco por no encontrarla y por no poder estar con ella, pero ahora no importaba solo importaba que a pesar de todo la había encontrado.

-Arnold

Empezaron a caminar hacia una cafetería para tomar algo, Arnold estaba inmensamente feliz.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Yo…lo lamento…..pero tenía que alejarme

Le tomo delicadamente una mano –No tienes idea de lo desesperado que estaba Hell, no sabía nada de ti y no…..quiero separarme de ti.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una canción que de inmediato la reconoció, Arnold se la había dedicado hace tiempo.

 _There's a time and place for everything, for everyone_ _  
We can push with all our might, but nothing's gonna come  
Oh no, nothing's gonna change  
And if I asked you not to try  
Oh could you let it be  
I wanna hold you and say  
We can't throw this all away  
Tell me you won't go, you won't go  
Do you have to hear me say  
I can't stop lovin' you_

-En verdad lo siento Arnold –Dijo tristemente –Pero era lo mejor para todos… -Le dolía tanto tener que decirle adiós a su único y verdadero amor.

-Helga ¿recuerdas esa canción? Yo no puedo parar de amarte mi querida Cecil –Se acercó peligrosamente

And no matter what you say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
 _I can't stop lovin' you  
You can change your friends, your place in life  
You can change your mind  
We can change the things we say  
And do it anytime  
Oh no, but I think you'll find  
That when you look inside your heart  
Oh baby, I'll be there_

-Si la recuerdo pero…. –Miro hacia otro lado –No puede ser de otra forma…..yo…..no puedo

-No puedo dejarte, ni dejar lo más que he amado y lo más importante que nunca dejare de hacerlo

 _And when it's over_ _  
I know how it's gonna be  
And true love will never die  
No, not fade away  
I can't stop lovin' you  
And no matter what you say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop lovin' you  
And I know what I got to do  
Hey ray, what you said is true  
I can't stop lovin' you, oh  
Oh, I can't stop lovin' you_

Dicho esto la beso tiernamente sujetando sus manos y no dejándola libre para que se separara de ese beso que había estado esperando por días.

-Los amo a los dos y no pienso renunciar a ustedes –Dijo separándose un poco pero dejando su frente pegada a la de ella

Helga lo miro, ella tampoco quería pero era un trato entre su padre y el, así que ella debía cumplir su parte –Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, Arnold debes de olvidarte de m….

-¡Arnold!

Esa voz es de… ¡maldición! Ahora sabrán donde estoy…..pensaba desesperadamente Helga mientras Arnold miraba a la persona que acaba de entrar con cierta ¿odio?


	18. CAPITULO 18 SEGUIR ADELANTE

-¡Arnold!

Esa voz….

-¿Lila? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para ingresar a la universidad, ¿acaso ya se te olvido? Quedamos de ir a la misma universidad

-Eso no….

-Claro que sí pero como últimamente te la habías pasado con Helga, ya lo olvidaste

-Pero….

-Ya no importa, Arnold debo irme –Dijo levantándose

-Espera no te vayas –La tomo del brazo

-Deja que se vaya Arnold –Dijo mientras se posaba a un lado –En hillwood se dicen cosas feas de ella, ¿sabías que está embarazada y por eso sus padres la mandaron para acá?

 _"_ _¿Qué? Esto sí que ya era el colmo"_ pensó molesta

-¡Basta Lila! Si no sabes mejor guarda silencio –Arnold se levantó –Vámonos Helga

Me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia la salida sin darme la oportunidad de siquiera reclamar o algo por el estilo, no me dejo decir nada simplemente me saco de ahí.

-Bien ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Si te lo digo ¿me dejaras en paz?

-¿Por qué te empeñas a…..?

-Arnold por favor todo esto solo causo problemas –Lo miro con tristeza –No podemos seguir viéndonos, será mejor que sigas con tu vida

-¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso, si tu estas…?

-No lo estoy, fue un error, así que mejor sigue adelante con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía –Dijo con todo su dolor pero era necesario –No estoy embarazada Arnold ¿de acuerdo? Así que ambos podemos seguir con nuestras vidas y más ahora que estoy lejos de mi familia, de Alan y de hillwood y…

-Con mayor razón debemos seguir juntos ¿era eso lo que queríamos no? Por favor no porque no estés embarazada yo no voy a seguir a tu lado, así que por favor no empecemos, deja de huir no seas….

-No lo soy, pero es necesario avanzar no puedo estar estancada aquí como siempre –Dijo mirándolo fríamente, algo que a Arnold dejo helado –No puedo seguir amándote como cuando era niña, tengo que seguir adelante y es lo mismo que te pido que sigas adelante y déjame en paz.

Se fue de ahí corriendo no podía seguir ni un minuto más en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el, ya que tal vez no sería bastante fuerte como para seguir negándose a sí misma que se moría de ganas por estar con él.

Al llegar a la casa de los tíos de Phoebe, comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada por lo que tuvo que recostarse un momento para poder dejar pasar ese mareo, no había presentado nuevamente molestias hasta ese momento.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si cabeza de cepillo –Dijo molesta -¿Dónde está Phoebs? –Pregunto mientras se incorporaba

Gerald se colocó a un lado de ella para poder platicar. –Ella se fue a la universidad Helga, pero prometió venir cada viernes en la noche para estar contigo, yo voy a estar viniendo diariamente, digo finalmente iré a la universidad que está cerca y es donde estará Arnold

-Si –Suspiro –Hablando de eso Gerald, por favor no quiero que le digas donde me estoy quedando

-¿Por qué me pides algo así? Sabes que es mi mejor amigo y….

-Lo sé pero no puedo seguírmelo tomándomelo porque si no tal vez no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante y….

-¿Por qué no pueden seguir juntos? Ya no hay nada que se interponga ¿o sí?

-No es algo que yo quiera Geraldo pero mi padre y yo hicimos un trato, por eso dejaron salir rápidamente y sin complicaciones a Arnold y su familia.

-¿Vas a renunciar a él, solo por tu familia? ¿Qué te han dado ellos? Nada de nada Helga por favor no seas tonta.

-Digas lo que digas la decisión está tomada Gerald, por ahora no quiero verlo, lo mejor es que cada uno siga adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, necesitamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas sin ataduras por eso….

-¿por eso?

-Le he dicho que no estoy embarazada, que fue un error y que podemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas sin ninguna preocupación.

-Pero….

-Por favor Gerald es lo mejor que podemos hacer, es lo mejor para el

-Eso si no lo puedo guardar Helga, es mi amigo el hijo que esperas es de ese amigo, mi mejor amigo

-Si me queda claro Geraldo no lo repitas tanto, pero aun así, no deseo atarlo a una vida de problemas ahorita eso será para mí, problemas

-No tiene por qué ser así….

-No es que tenga que ser así, yo sé que será así simplemente por mi familia, quienes no me van a apoyar en nada…

-Deberías dejar a un lado tu orgullo o no sé qué sea Pataki y dejar que Arnold esta cerca de ustedes para cuidarlos

-No y tú debes prometer que tampoco se lo dirás –Lo miro amenazadoramente –Por favor

Gerald se odio a si mismo por lo que iba a decir, pero si le importaba la tranquilidad de Helga, ya que al final de cuentas era también su amiga y solo quería que estuviera bien por ella y el bebe.

-Está bien Helga no le diré nada a Arnold, continuare con tus mentiras

-Gracias sabía que podía contar contigo y no lo veas de esa forma, es solo lo mejor para que Arnold siga con su vida.

Mientras pensaba que era lo mejor para Arnold y él bebe, nunca que se imaginó que en camino venia un alto riesgo para su bebe y algo que podría arruinarle su vida más de lo que ya estaba.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron su review y espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado, si es asi por favor haganmelo saber y si no tambien**

 **saludos**


	19. CAPITULO 19 IMPREVISTOS PARTE 1

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde aquel encuentro que tuvo con Arnold, ahora ella ya tenía 7 meses y medio de embarazo, había estado enviando el dinero que prometió a su padre y aparte juntaba algo para ella y su bebe.

Estaba trabajando en una cafetería bastante cerca de la casa de los tíos de Phoebe y gracias al cielo no se había topado con el cabeza de balón, al parecer Gerald lo mantenía lo más lejos posible para que no se diera cuenta de que Helga estaba embarazada y que en realidad le había mentido.

Phoebe iba todos los fines de semana para ver cómo estaba su amiga y su futuro sobrino, ya que decía que si Helga era su hermana, él bebe seria su sobrino o sobrina, ya que no sabían el sexo.

Helga no había querido saberlo y por eso compro ropa de color neutral para así ponerle la ropa ya sea niño o niña, sin embargo deseaba que fuera niña para comprar todo lo que había visto en varios aparadores.

Por otro lado, con la que había tenido problemas era con su sobrina Diddy quien al parecer aun no entendía que su mama era su hermana de esta y ella insistía en decirle mama, después de tres ocasiones Helga decidió darse por vencida y dejar que la niña le llamara así.

Por otro lado estaba algo presionada ya que había ingresado a la universidad que estaba cerca de ahí donde estudiaba literatura, ya que quería dedicarse a ser escritora, tal vez en algún futuro escribiría su propia historia.

Por lo referente a su familia, no había tenido respuesta alguna de su padre con respecto a la salud de su hermana, lo que le preocupaba aún más, pero por el momento no podía viajar a Hillwood su bebe estaba a punto de nacer y no quería arriesgarse a nada.

Aunque no se esperaba que tal vez pasara algo que cambiara sus expectativas.

Cuando lo vio entrar su corazón se paralizo totalmente, sentía que el aliento se le iba no podía creerlo y justo ahora que no estaba más que ella atendiendo las mesas.

" _maldición, no es verdad, por favor que no sea verdad"_ pensaba desesperadamente

-Helga por favor atiende a los chicos que acaban de entrar –Dijo su jefe mientras realizaba el inventarios.

-¿Yo?

-Claro que tu Helga ¿Quién más?

-De acuerdo

Se dirigió nerviosamente a la mesa donde se encontraban los jóvenes, entre ellos un chico con cabeza de balón quien hacía que su corazón se saliera de los nervios.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Buenas tardes preciosa –Dijo el joven de cabello pelinegro -¿A qué hora sales mami?

-Ya basta Tommy, no molestes a la Srita.

-Díganme por favor ¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar?

-Por favor un par de capuchinos para nosotros y… -Arnold volteo a ver a las chicas quienes los acompañaban –Elizabeth, Kelly ¿Qué van a querer tomar?

-Mocachinno por favor –La primera joven que había mencionado lo había volteado a ver muy coquetamente

Helga sintió una ola de celos, ¿Cómo era posible que el tarado la hubiera olvidado tan fácil? y ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba Geraldo?

-Bien en un momento se los traigo –Dio apresurándose para irse de ahí pero…

-¿Helga? –Arnold había volteado a ver a la mesera para entregarle las cartas del menú, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella persona por la que había sufrido tanto la tenía enfrente de él, nuevamente el destino se empeñaba en que se encontraran, ¿Cómo era posible que Helga siquiera aferrada a no hacer caso y estar sin él? Pensando que era lo mejor para él.

Helga ignoro aquel joven que le había llamado para seguir hacia la barra y pedir lo que habían ordenado. Pero Arnold no se rindió fácilmente, por lo que fue hasta donde estaba y así poder conversar un poco, cuando de pronto se percató de… ¿Helga está más gorda? ¿Pero cómo era posible?

-Helga –La miro a los ojos y volvió a perderse en la inmensa mirada de la ojiazul quien sin poder impedirlo también se perdió en la mirada de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda –Estas embarazada

-Si pero no es tuyo –Dijo rápidamente saliendo de su trance –Así que ni te emociones cabeza de balón

-Debes tener como 7 meses ¿no? –Dijo mientras observaba a Helga sonriéndole cálidamente

-¿Qué ahora eres doctor?

-¿Qué crees que estoy estudiando?

Recordó lo que siempre le había dicho Arnold el tiempo que duro su relación, cuando juntos estaban estudiando literatura, algo que a Arnold le costaba un poco….

 **FLASH BACK**

Helga se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Arnold quien a su vez se encontraba sentado en el suelo en la habitación de él, mientras ambos estudiaban tranquilamente, leyendo el libro que el profesor les había dejado para poder hacer el ensayo que contaría como trabajo final.

-Bien Arnold creo que has mejorado –Dijo sonriendo ante el ensayo que tenía enfrente –Te felicito cabezón

-Gracias Hell

-Pero obviamente tú sigues siendo mil veces mejor que yo –Le sonrió dulcemente

-Obviamente jajajaja –Se rio ante su modestia

-Vaya, ¿entonces que estudiaras?

-Que obvia pregunta Arnoldo –Dijo sonriendo -¿Y tú?

-Estudiare medicina como mis padres –Dijo orgulloso –La universidad a donde quiero ir que se encuentra en New York, me ofrece poder estudiar medicina y poder tener optativas como la antropología –Dijo feliz –Creo que eso es lo que más me ha gustado después de todo, creo que si me parezco demasiado a ellos.

-Creo que si cabeza de balón, pero estoy orgullosa de ti

-Y yo de ti serás la mejor escritora amor –Dijo sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Si ya recordé –Dijo mientras esperaban la orden –Veo que has hecho buenos amigos

-Si te refieres a ellas –Le sonrió –Helga ni siquiera las conoces y tal vez lleguen a sorprenderte

-Claro lo que tú digas Arnoldo

Pero antes de que Arnold replicara y pudiera explicarle todo, llegaron más clientes pero entre ellos habían dos personas que Helga ni Arnold se esperaban, Helga sentía que se moría al verlos entrar, por lo que Arnold tuvo que sujetarla sin pensar que se prestarían a malos entendidos.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia que espero sea de su agrado, de antemano gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han regalado un review y espero que les guste tambien este nuevo cap si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje**

 **saludos**


	20. CAPITULO 20 IMPREVISTOS PARTE 2

Helga sentía que se desvanecía, de no ser porque Arnold la tenía sujetada, tal vez hubiera caído fuertemente al suelo, no podía creer que todo esto le estuviera sucediendo, se empezaba a arrepentir de no haber faltado ese día, ya que algo le decía que no fuera.

-¡Vaya Arnold hasta que te encuentro y veo, que a pesar de todo estas junto a la que iba a ser mi mujer! –Alan miro a Helga quien aún no salía de su asombro -¡No te basto ¿verdad?!

-Ha sido solo una casualidad y no veo porque darte explicaciones Alan –Arnold tomo a Helga de la mano para alejarla de ahí

-Claro que lo ha sido, vine aquí a ver a Mayna y me encuentro con que están juntos, pese a que tu padre te lo prohibió ¿o me equivoco?

Helga salió de repente de su trance, _¿Cómo rayos sabia tanto este idiota? –_ Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y además como le dije a Bob, yo no tengo ya más padres….

-Te guste o no aun los tienes Helga, y por cierto ¿sabes que tu hermana esta en esta ciudad?

-Cállate estúpida de lo que no sabes, mejor no hables –Dijo Helga conteniendo su enfado hacia aquella zorra que tanto odiaba

-Hay Helga que carácter, yo que solo quiero informarte que tus padres la trajeron aquí para su recuperación –Dijo sonriéndole

-¿Y qué esperas Mayna? ¿Qué te lo agradezca? Ni muerta

-No cabe duda eres una mal agradecida como tu padre dice, pero en fin

-Nosotros solo venimos a tomar café, así que mesera atiéndanos rápido que no tenemos su tiempo y no crea que por su estado –Dijo señalando el bulto de Helga mirando con asco –Tendremos consideración, así que muévase, dos capuchinos.

Alan y Mayna se quedaron sentados, mientras Helga iba a la cocina para encargar las órdenes, mientras Arnold se quedaba cerca para observarla y poder hablar con ella en algún momento.

Estaba pensando en si era posible que él bebe que ella tenía en su vientre no fuera de él, pero llego a la conclusión de que era imposible que no lo fuera, hizo cuentas más de dos veces y por más que Helga lo negara por lo mucho su embarazo debía de ser de 6 meses, no menos.

Entonces recordó algo, cuando ella y el estuvieron juntos la primera vez, cuando ella le entrego lo más importante de una mujer, la plática que tuvieron esa noche….

 **FLASH BACK**

Helga estaba abrazada a su cuerpo desnudo, mientras el acariciaba su espalda y pensaba en la maravillosa sensación que había tenido al hacerla suya por primera vez para ambos, nunca imagino que sería así de perfecto, hermoso y maravilloso, se sentía muy enamorado como nunca lo estuvo o lo estaría de nadie más que de aquella persona perfecta y maravillosa quien estaba a su lado.

-Arnold

-¿Qué sucede? –Lo saco de sus pensamientos, asustado la volteo a ver -¿Te hice daño?

-No, fue…. –Se sonrojo al recordarlo –Perfecto

Aquello fue un alivio para él, quien había pensado que tal vez no había sido igual de perfecto y maravilloso para ella como lo fue para él.

-Lo se mi amor –Le sonrió dulcemente –Eres perfecta Helga

-No lo soy Arnoldo –Dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente

-Amo todo de ti, Helga –La miro –En verdad estoy enamorado de ti, no te imaginas cuanto lo estoy, eres el amor de mi vida

-¿No lo estás diciendo por esto que acabamos de hacer cierto?

-No en verdad –Suspiro mirándola a los ojos –Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, tal vez cuando éramos niños no me percate o más bien no quería admitirlo –Sonrió sonrojándose –Creo que era eso, porque siempre que estabas ahí y hacías algo bueno, me nacía tanto el abrazarte o me alegraba tanto el ver que estaba ahí para mí, me hacía tan feliz

-Arnold –Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos –Yo también te amo y siempre ha sido así desde el kínder –Dijo riéndose

-Lo sé, me gusta que aun uses el color rosa –Dijo mirando su diadema rosa –Se te ve hermoso ese color y más porque tu ropa es rosa como la diadema. –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-Te amo

-Yo también mi amor –De pronto una pregunta le surgió –Helga ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué? –Dijo nerviosa

-¿Por qué te entregaste a mí? –Dijo algo avergonzado

-Porque te amo y la verdad quería que mi primera vez fuera contigo que eres el amor de mi vida y no con alguien que odio tanto –Dijo bajando la mirada tristemente

-Entiendo Helga, pero ¿lo hiciste para qué? ¿Con que fin? ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Tal vez cabeza de balón pero no es asunto tuyo –Dijo molesta

-Por favor, claro que es asunto mío

-Bueno la verdad es que si, planeo poder disfrutar estos meses –Lo miro dulcemente –Antes de la destrucción de mi vida, quiero disfrutar junto a ti estos meses.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que no y ya, no tienes porque….?

-No es tan simple y no quiero hablar de esto, por favor cambiemos el tema ¿sí?

-Bien, pero no quiero que te cases y menos ahora que eres _mía_ –Dijo haciendo énfasis en el " _mía",_ pero sonriendo pícaramente

Antes de responder o reclamar algo, él la beso apasionadamente y con esto callo a su amada envolviéndola en el cobijo del amor durante la noche quien era testigo del amor entre ambos fundiéndolos en uno mismo, en una estrella del cielo la cual en ese instante era la más brillante del universo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Como quisiera regresar el tiempo para poder volver a disfrutar cada momento mágico que había vivido junto a Helga, así poder buscar alguna salida desde ese momento para poder evitar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, pero desgraciadamente no podía.

Helga por su parte estaba en la cocina sin querer salir, además de lo que había pasado, se empezaba a sentir realmente mal, no había tenido muchas molestias durante todo el embarazo pero ahorita empezó a sentir algo que para ella no era normal y era un dolor insoportable.

-¿estás bien Helga?

Se acercó preocupado su jefe a ella, ya que la vio demasiado pálida desde que entro a la cocina a dejar los pedidos.

-Si

-¿Segura?

-Si –Dijo un poco molesta por el dolor y la pregunta – ¿Están listos los pedidos?

-Sí, pero ¿segura estas bien?

-Si de verdad estoy bien –Tomo la bandeja –Iré a dejarlos

-Bien pero después te vas a casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Sin peros, no te ves bien, así que deja eso y después te vas a descansar, es una orden –Dijo un poco más serio

-Está bien.

Helga, no deseaba irse a casa ya que necesitaba el dinero y la mayor parte de su sueldo salía también de las propinas, por lo que era una lástima ya que era viernes (20 de diciembre) por lo que era un día bueno para ella.

Pero por otra parte también deseaba descansar yéndose a su casa, ya que no se sentía nada bien en realidad, se sentía muy mal.

Al salir de la cocina y acercarse a la mesa de aquellas personas que tanto la odiaban, nunca imagino que sucediera lo que sucedió a continuación, de un momento a otro sintió como resbalaba al suelo cayendo de lado y golpeándose el vientre.

-¡Helga! –Solo escucho el grito de Arnold, ya que en ese momento lanzo un grito desgarrador a causa del gran dolor que tenía.

-¡Aaaah! –Se sujetó el vientre, pero para su horror sintió un líquido que salía de su….. -¡Mi bebe, ayúdenme! –Gritaba mientras se sujetaba el vientre

Pero en ese momento todo se tornó oscuro, solo alcanzo a ver a Arnold, que se había acercado rápidamente a ella.

 _"_ _Arnold, él bebe, por favor"_ Solo pensaba en esas dos personas, suplicando internamente que no pasara nada malo.

Hola queridos lectores

primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia y por sus reviews, muchas gracias eli-mont por tus reviews :D, Ranmoon Boy, Paulina M, y los anonimos tambien muchas gracias.

espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios sugerencias y quejas.

saludos ;D


	21. CAPITULO 21 ES UNA PESADILLA ¿VERDAD?

Arnold inmediatamente llamo una ambulancia, al ver horrorizado como Helga se había desmayado después de gritar, Mayna quien fue la ocasionarte de todo esto solo miro a Helga e hipócritamente se acercó para ayudar.

-¡No te acerques! ¡No la toques lárgate! –Arnold estaba más que furioso y protegiendo a Helga con su cuerpo, ya que la había abrazado hacia el

-¡Cálmate Arnold, nosotros queremos ayudar!

-¡No!

Después de unos minutos la ambulancia llego e inmediatamente trasladaron a Helga al hospital, al llegar el doctor que estuvo viéndola durante su embarazo se acercó para atenderla, (Dr. Steve)

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se cayó y se golpeó fuerte, comenzó a sangrar –Dijo Arnold desesperado

-Bien, llévenla al cuarto de inmediato –Dijo asustado –Esperen aquí en cuanto tenga información saldré a dárselas.

Arnold volteo ya que no sabía a quién más se refería, pero al voltear se dio cuenta…..

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Trato de controlarse –Váyanse no tienen nada que….

-Es un país libre Arnold, además estoy preocupado por Helga y Mayna solo viene a acompañarme.

Después de unas arduas horas de espera mientras el doctor estuvo dentro con ella, por fin salió con la peor noticia que Arnold podría recibir en ese momento.

-Lo lamento pero….

-No me diga que….

-La joven esta delicada por la cantidad de sangre que perdió, pero afortunadamente logramos controlar la hemorragia y ya está estable, pero….

-¿él bebe?

-Si así es joven…. –Dijo fingiendo tristeza –Murió

Arnold sintió que el alma se le iba, no podía creer que habían perdido a su bebe y lo peor que ni siquiera pudo estar durante el embarazo de Helga a su lado mientras él creía, ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel?

-¿puedo verlo?

-Lo lamento pero no, tuvimos que sacarlo bruscamente ya que se había quedado atorado, como no venía acomodado, por esa razón el cadáver ya fue enviado a la funeraria, que era lo que cubría el hospital en caso de la pérdida del infante y….

Arnold se le fue encima -¡¿Cómo se atreve a decidir sobre el cuerpo de mi hijo?! ¡Usted no tenía ningún derecho de decidir sobre él, eso era asunto entre su madre y yo!

Los guardias tuvieron que intervenir y sujetaron a Arnold, quien ya había comenzado con los golpes por el dolor y la furia contra ese doctor.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí! Está muy alterado y será mejor que piense mejor las cosas Sr.

Arnold se dejó guiar por los guardias, necesitaba serenarse y estar ahí para cuando Helga despertarla y así darle la noticia de la mejor manera, esta vez no la dejaría sola nuevamente nunca más.

Helga está en la habitación, le había parecido que escucho el llanto de su bebe, pero no entendía porque se sentía tan mareada ¿Por qué?

 **FLASH BACK**

Helga se encontraba en la sala, donde estaba haciendo labor de parto después de despertar y tener otra vez contracciones, cuando llego el doctor que la había atendido durante el embarazo.

-Doctor Steve me duele mucho por favor….

-Lo se Helga, pero mira te explicare rápido, el golpe que tuviste no fue tan grave, solamente que provoco la total ruptura de la fuente y el parto se adelantó, te había comentado que tu hijo ya estaba posicionado y que podría nacer en cualquier momento

-Lo sé pero….

-Ese dolor que sientes son las contracciones Helga, requiero que respires muy profundamente y que comiences a pujar como lo practicaste ¿recuerdas?

Helga asintió ya que una nueva contracción había llegado e inmediatamente respiro hondo y comenzó a pujar fuertemente, mientras el doctor y la enfermera estaban en la parte de sus piernas ayudando a su bebe a salir.

-¡Otra vez Helga!

Volvió a hacerlo y en ese momento un hermoso llanto cubrió toda la sala de donde se encontraba, quiso pedir a su bebe pero en ese momento la enfermera se acercó y le puso una inyección.

-Con esto descansara un rato Señorita Pataki –Dijo sonriendo

-Bien gracias Amy

-Por nada pero ya sabe –Dijo acercándose para tomar al bebe –La mitad de la recompensa es mía

-Lo se querida, ahora iré afuera mientras ustedes limpian todo ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

-Shhh creo que aun esta despierta –Dijo asustada Amy al ver que Helga aún tenía los ojos abiertos

-No te preocupes cuando despierte no lo recordara y lo peor no podrá hacer nada porque estarán lejos.

-Cierto

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Mi bebe, quiero a mi bebe –Decía mientras trataba de enfocar algo, cuando vio….

-Tranquila Helga –Se acercó a ella

-Arnold, quiero a mi hijo por favor ¿Qué fue?

-No…..no….no lo sé –Bajo la mirada triste

-¿Qué sucede?

-Helga no sé cómo decir esto….

-¿Decir qué? –Se empezaba a angustiar

-Él bebe….

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Le pasa algo? Dime Arnold –Decía mientras sujetaba la mano del rubio que encontró a su alcance

-No….él está…..Helga….él bebe….

-¡¿Qué?!

-Murió

Helga simplemente se quedó en shock con esas palabras sonando en su cabeza, pensando que era una maldita pesadilla.

-Es broma ¿verdad?

-No, yo….

-No es verdad Arnold –Dijo llorando –Yo lo escuche el lloro, por favor no

-Helga yo…

-Mi bebe Arnold, quiero morirme con el –Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar como nunca antes la había visto, sintió tanta impotencia que no supo que más hacer que abrazarla y llorar con ella

-Lo superaremos juntos, Helga te amo y no te dejare nunca más

-Él bebe si era…..nuestro…..Arnold…..yo….

-No te preocupes lo sé –La miro –Helga no quiero que vuelvas a decir que te morirás porque…..no quiero ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Arnold, mi bebe lo quiero ver –Dijo cambiando el tema –Por favor lo quiero

Se abalanzo a los brazos de arnold, llorando deseando que esto nunca hubiera pasado y sintiendo un horrible dolor en el corazón como si le hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo y deseando morir para irse junto a él, por segunda vez había perdido lo más valioso e importante para ella y por culpa de esa persona que parecía traerle mala suerte….

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia y por sus reviews**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites**

 **saludos ;D**


	22. CAPITULO 22 LA ESPERANZA MUERE AL ULTIMO

Helga se encontraba en la habitación de la casa de huéspedes, Arnold decidió traerla a Hillwood por un tiempo para que pudiera olvidar un poco lo sucedido y aprovechando que salieron de vacaciones en la universidad, tenía que reponerse y reponer a Helga para poder regresar a la universidad.

Diddy se quedó con Phoebs y sus tíos, Helga decidió que era lo mejor ya que ella no se sentía capaz de siquiera verla, quería estar sola, quería pensar y recordar lo que había pasado, ella había escuchado el llanto, el llanto hermoso de su bebe, debía haber una equivocación.

Tan solo habían pasado 4 días desde que su bebe….aun no podía creer que ya no estuviera, se tocaba el vientre y sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho sin saber que hacer o como siquiera reaccionar.

En ese momento entro phill quien la miro triste, se acercó a ella y le dejo con cierta dificultad la bandeja de comida que le enviaba la madre de Arnold seguramente, la miro sin muchas intenciones de tomar cualquier alimento que estuviera en ella y siguió acariciando el vientre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Helga, cariño sé que te sientes mal –Dijo mientras tomaba su mano –No puedes deprimirte para siempre hija, la vida es corta y no deseo irme viéndote así

-¡Magnifico lo que me faltaba, que tú también te vayas abuelo! –Dijo histéricamente mientras más lágrimas salían

-Jejejeje hasta crees, solo fue para que reaccionaras jejejeje

-Tu no cambias –Dijo haciendo una especie de sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca y muy forzada.

-Vamos pequeña arriba ese ánimo ¿sí?

-No sé si pueda –Suspiro -¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Claro pequeña sabes que soy una tumba con los secretos ultra secretos

Helga sonrió levemente forzándola de nuevo –Bien, creo que mi bebe está vivo ya que…

-¡Mayna ¿Qué significa esto?!

El grito de Oliver se escuchó bastante claro en toda la casa de huéspedes.

-Tranquilo, solo decidí adoptar un bebe

-¡Si eso veo pero lo que quiero saber es! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

-Fue mi decisión

-Creo que mejor nunca hubieras venido

-Me da igual lo que pienses y no grites que asustas a mi bebe hermosa

Helga salió junto con phill de la habitación, para ver que sucedía, pero Arnold quien estaba también ahí le obstruyo la vista -¿Qué casualidad no crees?

-¿Qué? –Dijo Mayna un tanto nerviosa

-Que hayas estado en New York exactamente donde se encontraba Helga, quien estaba esperando un bebe y que ahora después de desaparecer 4 días de New York vengas a hillwood con un bebe de días de nacido ¿me equivoco?

Helga quedo en schock por lo que Arnold dijo y si se ponía analizar si era demasiada casualidad, entonces esa bebe era de ella, claro que si era su hija, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella -¡Dame a mi bebe! ¡Dámela!

Mayna se hizo para atrás -¡¿Qué te sucede te has vuelto loca?!

Gertie y Arnold agarraron a Helga para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado, Helga no se quería resistir, quería a su hija y la quería en ese momento.

-Bien entonces explícate –Oliver quien miro toda la escena sin creer que su hermana haya sido capaz de tal atrocidad

-Bien, Alan y yo nos amamos y si estábamos en New York era porque estábamos esperando que una amiga de su padre quien es menor de edad y no quería a su bebe, diera luz para que nos dejara al bebe en adopción.

-¡Mientes! –Helga quien estaba fuera de si se trató de zafar del agarre de Arnold y su abuela -¡Tu ocasionaste el parto prematuro al tirarme en la cafetería!

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que ella dijo y obviamente de creer en las palabras de Mayna quien ya había demostrado y dejado más que en claro que no le importaba nada más que ella misma, es obvio que le creían más a Helga.

-Claro que no Helga, si perdiste a tu bebe no es mi culpa y….

-Claro que es tu culpa y esa bebe es mía….

-Por favor ni sabias que era tu hijo ¿o me equivoco? –Sonrió maliciosamente

-No, pero ¿tu como sabes?

La sonrisa burlona de Mayna desapareció –Bien me gustaría hablar más con ustedes pero debo irme, solo quería avisarte Oliver que en tres días estaré registrando a la bebe y necesito que me ayudes para agilizar todo, ya que en un tiempo más me iré fuera del país, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ¿verdad? –Dijo dirigiéndose a Arnold mirándolo coquetamente

-Si crees que yo cambiare de opinión con respecto a ti, solo por verte cuidar a un bebe –Dijo molesto –Estas muy equivocada, no te amo y jamás lo hare

-Bien nos vemos

Helga quiso detenerla pero a la que detuvieron fue a ella –Helga vamos a que descanses

-No quiero descansar zopenco ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que esa bebe puede ser mi hija?

-Helga lo entiendo pero no hay prue….

-Debo salir

-No puedes salir en este estado y menos salir sola

-Arnold dime algo –Dijo mientras lo miraba -¿Te dijeron como nación él bebe?

-Sí, me dijo el doctor que tuvo que ser cesaría para que pudieran sacarlo, pero que fue tarde y él bebe se había asfixiado con el cordón….

-Te mintieron

-¿Cómo?

-Arnold estuve en labor de parto –Suspiro mientras enseñaba el estómago –No hay tal cicatriz de nada porque él bebe nació naturalmente

-Pero entonces….

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Es obvio que alguien le pago a mi doctor para que no me entregara al bebe, además…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que me sedaron para no hacer algo que los delatara

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo quería cargar al bebe pero la doctora me puso una inyección en el brazo y de inmediato me desvanecí, debo ir a un lado, al rato regreso

-Helga….

Helga quien ya se había deshecho del agarre de él y de gertie aprovecho y salió corriendo hacia la casa de la única persona que podría saber el paradero de su bebe y la verdad de todo, no importaba el precio pero si lo quería de regreso debía apresurarse.

Al llegar a la casa de aquel hombre, espero a que abriera hasta que el abrió y vio su sorpresa en el rostro, era obvio que no esperaba que ella fuera, algo que había planeado se había cambiado o no tendría la cara de sorprendido, algo que le había conocido a aquel hombre durante los años que estuvieron "juntos" era que no podía fingir tan fácilmente cuando lo tomaban desprevenido.

-¡¿Helga?!

-Hola –Suspiro para tomar valor –Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar –Lo miro arqueando una ceja y viendo la cara de confusión de el –Creo que sabe a qué me refiero y espero que puedas ayudarme Alan.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por leer mi historia jejeje ;D**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**

 **eli-mont muchas gracias por tus reviews :D**

 **Ranmoon Boy** **y todos los anonimos, muchas gracias.**

 **saludos**


	23. CAPITULO 23 LA PROPUESTA

Alan sonrió ya que esto era lo que él había buscado desde al principio, aunque sabía que Mayna no sería fácil de convencer, aun así no le importaba debía hacerle la propuesta a Helga, claro no sin antes hacer que ella le dijera por lo que estaba ahí.

-Bien tu y yo sabemos que si estabas en New York con Mayna no fue casualidad –Dijo yendo al grano, ya que Helga nunca había tenido la paciencia para mentir y menos tratándose de la posibilidad de que su bebe estaba con vida –Sé que la bebe que tiene Mayna es mi hija

-Vaya, la verdad no se de lo que hablas Helga –Dijo mientras sonreía –Y si lo supiera ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría o te ayudaría?

-Por favor Alan –Se acercó a él mientras lo miraba con ojos anegados de lágrimas –Hare lo que sea pero por favor dime la verdad, apiádate de mí por favor solo quiero saber la verdad

Alan lo pensó un momento, sabía que su plan había dado los frutos que esperaba, aunque en realidad ya no quería a Helga ni un poco, solo era mero capricho y orgullo que tenía, ya que no quería que nadie se volviera a burlar de él y además deseaba a esa chica solo para levantar su ego no porque la amara, se dio cuenta de que ya no era igual.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte pero….

-¿Pero?

-Helga ¿Qué voy a ganar a cambio de la verdad?

-No sé, no tengo mucho dinero –Dijo algo nerviosa teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto

-Tal vez no quiera dinero –Se acercó un poco más a ella –Tal vez quiera otra cosa

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tal vez que pases una noche conmigo, o no se tal vez incluso perdonarte y volver a estar juntos –Dijo acercándose

-No…no puedo lo siento

-Entonces no puedo ayudarte lo siento

-No, espera Alan ¿Qué me propones en concreto?

-Podrías haber sido una buena esposa pero no quisiste –Dijo sonriendo –Hay Helga

-Por favor ya dime

-Bien te propongo lo siguiente –Dijo mientras se servía una copa –Que seas aun mi novia pero bien con todo lo que conlleva eso, a cambio te diré la verdad y donde encontraras a tu hija, pero también en unos meses necesito que entres en unos negocios

-¿Qué tipo de negocios?

-Tranquila negocios solamente –Dijo sonriendo -¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Podre irme a New York de nuevo?

-Puedes continuar con tu vida si quieres pero…. –Dijo sonriendo malvadamente –No a casa de los tíos de tu amiga

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te explico en un momento, te iras a vivir al departamento que tengo yo ahí, por lo que se refiere a la niña por ahora está bien que la tengas tu pero Helga –La miro seriamente –Después se la envías a su padre

-¿Por qué?

-Créeme es lo mejor para ella, después lo entenderás

-Pero….

-Nada de peros, Helga es si o no

Helga quien estaba desesperada por saber dónde estaba su hija, decidió aceptar ya después vería como irse lejos de la maldad de Alan, por ahora debía tomar fuerzas y fingir todo sea por esa bebe que moría de ganas por tenerla.

-Está bien, ahora dime ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Bien Helga, es verdad lo que dijiste Mayna y yo te vigilamos durante todo este tiempo y sabíamos dónde tendrías al bebe, cuando llegamos necesitábamos una excusa para hacerte caer y que tu parto se adelantara, yo solo quería que te sorprendieras al vernos pensaba que así se te adelantaría un poco, pero Mayna es muy necia.

-Entonces ella me tiro y luego…

-Cuando te llevaron al hospital hable con el medico quien ya había negociado conmigo desde antes, por cierto le pague una cantidad muy fuerte, debo pensar quien me pagara

Helga no lo podía creer se molestó –Ni creas que yo lo hare inútil, aquí la victima soy yo y puedo denunciarte ¿lo sabes?

-Si aunque perderías pero está bien –Dijo apresurándose a componer ese comentario –No te cobrare a ti lo prometo

 _"_ _por ahora"_ pensó maliciosamente

-Entonces si me drogaron con algo ¿verdad?

-Si en efecto

-¿La bebe es mía?

-Así es Helga esa bebe que Mayna tiene es tu hija

Helga no lo podía creer, ella sabía que debía haber un error, pero sabía que el precio a pagar era muy caro, ya que tendría que aguantar por el resto de su vida al hombre que más odiaba en este mundo, le repulsaba pensar que….

-Bien Helga, ya te dije todo lo que se

-¿Quiero que me des a mi hija?

-Eso te saldrá más caro

-¿Qué?

-La boda sigue en pie –Alan sonrió triunfante –Si es que deseas tener rápidamente a tu hija, puedo ir ahora por ella, yo sé dónde está Mayna y la podemos refundir en la cárcel por robo de infante si así lo deseas cariño

Alan como ya mencione solo deseaba a Helga por capricho y por hacerle sentir a ella y a Arnold lo que era ver que te robaran a la mujer que amabas, pero Helga no quería casarse con el, era suficiente con todo lo demás ¿Qué rayos podía hacer?

" _Es por nuestra hija Arnold_ " pensó " _Después veré como irme lejos de el"_

-Está bien Alan acepto tus condiciones pero ahora yo tengo una petición –Dijo nerviosamente –Que por ahora que está muy pequeña la niña y por mi estado, me permitas tener cerca tanto a la familia de Arnold como a Arnold

-Piensas que te dejare….

-No estoy diciendo que estaré con él, solo que se me hace justo que su familia y el disfruten de la bebe que al final de cuentas es su hija, Alan después me tendré que separar de ella, no quiero que piense que la dejo con desconocidos porque no la quiero por favor

Alan lo pensó un momento y pensó que tal vez tenía razón y por ahora le haría caso pero…. –Está bien Geraldine, puedes hacerlo pero te advierto que más vale que el tonto cabeza de balón no se quiera pasar de listo y tú tampoco ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Bien vamos por la bebe, está en la habitación –Dijo mientras señalaba el cuarto del fondo

-Estaban aquí ¿Por qué razón no ha salido….?

-Porque ella no está, me pidió que la viera un momento porque ya estaba harta del lloriqueo pero la verdad no me interesan los bebes y además detesto cuando lloran.

Entraron a la habitación y Helga inmediatamente se acercó a la cama, la bebe estaba dormida ya, la tomo en brazos, sintió que si estaba respirando, había leído tanto sobre los bebes y también cuando lloran por eso se había asustado y más cuando la dejaron ahí sin nadie que la viera.

Cuando la tuvo, sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo y al verla se dio cuenta de que si era su bebe, tenía unos cabellos color rubio y una uniceja que se le veía perfectamente bien, pero la niña tenía solo eso de Helga ya que la boca, la nariz eran de Arnold e incluso el tamaño de ojos eran de él, pudo seguir admirando a su hermoso bebe hasta que…

-Bueno ya la tienes ahora ya vete antes de que Mayna llegue y no trates de huir Helga, porque sabes que te encontrare y además de que te encontrare no te gustara una nueva venganza de mi parte ¿o sí?

-No –Dijo fríamente –Me voy

-Luego nos vemos

-Como sea Alan –Pero se volteó una vez más avergonzada por lo que iba a pedir –Em…Alan ¿puedes prestarme para un taxi?

Alan sonrió nuevamente y le dio el dinero –Ahora ya vete Helga no quiero que te vea cuando llegues, si veo que las cosas se ponen feas te aviso antes para que estés prevenida ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo entregándole un celular

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

Helga se fue hacia la calle principal para tomar un taxi, afortunadamente paso uno de inmediato y se fue directo a la casa de huéspedes, feliz porque llevaba a su pequeña bebe en brazos rumbo hacia su familia.

Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Mayna se dé cuenta? Eso la asustaba, no quería que la volvieran a separar de su bebe, era un dolor terrible, pero por ahora no podía huir con ella, tampoco con Arnold, por ahora tendría que sacrificarse, pero el sacrificio por un hijo valía la pena, eso es lo que ella piensa quien nunca tuvo amor por parte de sus desobligados padres, pero ella no sería así.

 _"_ _Te amo mi querida Amanda"_ pensó dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hija, de su dulce Angel y de la luz que ahora tenía para poder tomar fuerzas y nuevamente luchar.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una disculpa he estado un poco presionada de trabajo por eso no habia podido actualizar pero aqui estoy y no dejare la historia jejje**

 **tambien muchas gracias por leerla y por sus reviews aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les siga gustando como los otros si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D se aceptan todos los comentarios**

 **saludos**


	24. CAPITULO 24 MY BABY, MY ALL

Helga estaba afuera de la casa de huéspedes, estaba armándose de valor para ingresar, ya que tenía a su pequeña bebe no sabía cómo reaccionarían al ver que en efecto la bebe que Mayna había llevado esa mañana era la suya.

-Bien en algún momento debemos entrar ¿verdad corazón? –Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de la bebe

Subió lentamente las escaleras y respirando hondo antes de abrir la puerta, inmediatamente un Arnold preocupado salió de la sala para ver que era la persona que tanto estaba esperando ver entrar por ese umbral.

-¡Helga! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Estaba muy preocupa…. –Vio los brazos de la mujer que tanto lo traía de cabeza

-Lo lamento Arnold pero tenía que ir a un lugar

-Pero….Helga ¿podrías explicarme todo? –Dijo señalando al bebe –No me digas que es el bebe que traía Mayna esta mañana

-Pues…..si…..Arnold es nuestra bebe –Dijo sonriendo esperando que eso lo resolviera todo

-¿Cómo sabes Helga? No entiendo nada, explícame por favor –Pese a su confusión Helga pudo visualizar un fugaz brillo de felicidad en su amado Arnold

-Bien, Mayna y Alan se habían aliado para quitármela, pero fue a ver a Alan para pedirle explicación y el me conto… -Relato todo lo ocurrido aquella tarda, a excepción de la propuesta y que gracias a esto ella tenía a la bebe a su lado, sabía que Arnold no lo aprobaría.

-Nunca creí que fuera capaz de algo así –Dijo Stella quien estaba cargando a su pequeña nieta

-Yo tampoco, perdónanos Arnold nuca debimos traerla

-No te preocupes papa, ustedes no tienen la culpa

-Bueno es mejor que se preparen –Dijo seriamente su padre –Ser padres no es fácil, ahora deberán protegerla para que no se vuelva a separar de ustedes, nosotros estaremos siempre aquí pero también es bueno que se hagan responsables de sus propios actos ¿lo saben?

-Claro que si papa, yo estuve ahorrando pensando en esto, tal vez no sea mucho pero seguiré trabajando para que no falte nada –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie –Vamos Helga

-Claro –Dijo acercándose a Stella quien le entrego la bebe

Subieron en silencio a la habitación de Arnold que es donde se había estado quedando ella, durante estos días y él se había quedado junto a ella cuidando su sueño y pesadillas que no la dejaban descansar, pero ahora todo era diferente, pues ya tenía lo que tanto anhelaba.

"Por ahora será mejor que no piense en ese absurdo trato" pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama "Sera mejor que disfrute este momento"

-Bien, traeré lo que mis abuelos compraron –Dijo mientras veía las bolsas que Puki y Phill habían dejado en el sofá –Veamos hay pañales, ropa y cobijas, yo había comprado unos juguetes, tal vez sea muy pronto para que juegue con ellos pero le pediré a Gerald que los traiga, ya que se los había encargado, le llamare para…

-¡Arnold! –Dijo Helga desesperada antes de que se fuera -¿Quieres cargarla?

Arnold sonrió dulcemente –Por supuesto –Se acercó dónde estaba la mujer que amaba y su hija que había amado desde el primer momento que se enteró de que vendría al mundo.

-Cuidado con su cabecita –Dijo ella mientras depositaba a la bebe en los brazos de Arnold, a quien le haría falta mucha practica pues había realizado una cuna un poco mal hecha con sus brazos para poder cargarla.

-Es tan hermosa –Dijo sonriendo nunca se había sentido tan feliz –Se parece a ti Helga –Dijo sonriéndole –Helga –Se acercó a ella –En verdad lamento no haberte escuchado, tal vez si….

-Shhh –Le puso un dedo en sus labios para que guarda silencio –Ya no importa Arnold, lo importante es que pudimos recuperarla

-Si lo sé, aunque no lo creas me siento muy feliz porque recupere a las dos mujeres que más amo en este mundo –Dijo dándole un hermoso, dulce y tierno beso sin permitirle responder algo.

Helga estaba feliz, viendo como por un momento aunque sea por un momento formaba una familia con su amado cabeza de balón aunque ella bien sabía que esa pequeña burbuja de amor no duraría para siempre y eso la entristeció demasiado, sabía que podía romperle el corazón a su amado, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Phoebe se encontraba en Slaussen's con su amiga, quien venía con la pequeña Amanda, Phoebs estaba feliz por conocer a su sobrina y por qué todo estuviera bien para su amiga rubia, quien llevaba toda una semana pensando en que hacer, Alan ya había enviado una carta para ella, donde le pedía que se presentara esa tarde en casa de sus padres, donde la estaría esperando.

-Helga –Phoebe le tomo la mano haciendo que la rubia regresara a la realidad

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Phoebs?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar ¿Qué sucede? Te noto rara

-Bueno la verdad Phoebs es que no todo salió bien como yo esperaba eso es todo

-¿Quieres contarme?

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Gerald?

-Lo prometo ¿hay algo que no dijiste de la historia verdad?

-Así es Phoebs ni a Arnold se lo conté –Dijo tristemente, odiaba ocultarle cosas al cabeza de balón

-Bien entonces ¿me contaras?

-Bien, pues para que Alan me dijera todo tan fácilmente tuve que hacer un trato con el…es decir un pacto jejejeje –Dijo nerviosamente y avergonzada

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Bien pues…bueno yo…..tengo que estar a disposición de Alan, pues accedí ser su novia nuevamente –Dijo rápidamente pues temía la reacción de su amiga y no se equivoco

-¡¿Qué?! Helga ¡Acaso ¿te has vuelto loca?!

-No pero es que….no tenia de otra –Dijo cabizbaja –Y no es todo la boda seguirá en pie, en un futuro nos casaremos, la bebe se la dejare a Arnold en unos años para que pueda seguirla cuidando y yo….

-Te desconozco Helga –Dijo molesta Phoebe al ver en lo que se había convertido su amiga –Tu no eras así Helga

-Era tú lo dijiste, es tiempo pasado Phoebs, entiéndeme –Dijo desesperada –No me quedo de otra más que aceptar su propuesta –Dijo mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos –Es mi bebe y no podía dejarla en manos de aquella espantosa mujer ¿o sí?

-No claro que no, yo no quise decir eso pero…. –Suspiro mientras veía como su amiga arrullaba a la pequeña -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pensaba fingir por lo pronto, mientras busco la manera de desaparecer y lejos esta vez para que Alan no pueda encontrarme nunca más nuevamente.

-¿A dónde iras?

-Aun no lo sé pero debe ser o muy lejos o… -Dijo pensativa –Desaparecer aquí mismo pero sin que él se dé cuenta de donde estoy, hacerle creer que estoy en otro país ¿No crees que es buena idea?

-No lo se

-Bien por ahora debo fingir y debo ir a mi cita con él en casa de mis padres –Dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando a la bebe en su carriola –Bueno Phoebs por favor cúbreme, le dije a Arnold que estaría contigo, así que cierra tu boca o ya sabes –Dijo alzando su puño pero ya no daba la misma impresión de antes

-Está bien Helga

-Phoebe la conversación de hace un momento –Dijo sonriendo –Nunca sucedió

-Olvidando –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa como en los viejos tiempos

Antes de llegar a su antigua casa, se colocó cerca del parque para mirar a aquel angelito que tenía en ese momento.

-Nadie te separara de mi pequeña –Dijo sonriéndole a la bebe quien la miraba –Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero no te separaran de mi eres mi bebe y no sabes cuánto te amo

Lloro un poco pensando en que tal vez su hija al estar grande le podría reclamar por haberla separado de su padre, quien no debía enterarse del porque lo abandonaba por su bien, ya que si el sabia, seguramente no la dejaría huir y Alan terminaría con el trato que tenían.

-No puedo dejar que te arrebaten nuevamente de mí, princesa –Dijo sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas –Espero que un día entiendas que eres mi bebe, mi hija, mi todo y no puedo estar sin ti, aunque tenga que decidir entre los dos más grandes amores de mi vida, tú y Arnold, espero que ambos me perdonen –Se puso nuevamente en marcha a casa de sus padres respirando profundamente para serenarse y comenzar a fingir como lo había hecho durante todos esos años de tortura junto a Alan.

Phoebe la había seguido y vio tristemente como su amiga iba reuniendo pedazos de sí misma para poder afrontar lo que se le venía en un pronto futuro y que sabía que no era fácil, pero ella debía ayudarla no podía permitir otra separación pero ¿Qué debe hacer? Si le dice a Arnold, Helga lo tomaría como traición y si no le dice Arnold quedaría al igual que Helga destrozados, necesitaba tomar una decisión urgentemente antes de que algo malo pasara.


	25. CAPITULO 25 EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA

Helga estaba en la sala de la casa Pataki, observando como sus padres veían a su hija, quien estaba en sus brazos, pues no quería soltarla temía que se la arrebataran sus padres ya que desde al principio ellos no desearon ese embarazo.

-Geraldine he hablado con tus padres –Dijo Alan acercándose a ella –Les he dicho que te iras conmigo a New York dentro de un mes…

-¿Dentro de un mes? –Dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes por ahora la bebe puede ir, pero en cuanto cumpla un año o poco más de un año, se la enviaras a su padre –Dijo sonriendo –También le dije a Bob que podremos comenzar algún negocio si bien lo desea aun, ya que al parecer los localizadores van muy bien –Miro a Bob, quien simplemente sonrió

-Pero…

-Sé que habíamos acordado en otra cosa, pero las cosas que necesito ver en New York son urgentes y necesito viajar lo antes posible –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, lo que a Helga no le dio buena espina –Por eso debemos irnos y no regresaras a la casa de huéspedes, te quedaras ya aquí y….

-¡No Alan! Ese no fue nuestro trato

-Bien entonces regresa a Susent Arms para que Mayna esté ahí buscando a la bebe histéricamente –Dijo fríamente –Mayna no reacciono bien cuando le dije que la bebe ya estaba contigo, la retuve un tiempo pero la verdad es que es muy lista y la otra noche se metió a la casa de huéspedes, de no haber sido por tu abuela loca, la bebe ya no estaría contigo

-¡No le digas así! –Dijo aunque se quedó pensando en lo que dijo –Pero aun así me seguiré quedando

-Ese es tu problema después no vengas a llorar porque te la quitaron de nuevo

Helga no sabía que hacer por un lado no deseaba estar con sus padres, quienes nunca fueron más que puro espejismo y nada de realidad, pero por el otro lado su hija era su prioridad y no podía poner su seguridad en riesgo solo por su capricho de no querer estar en esa casa, pero si regresaba seria como anteriormente, la vigilarían y no tendría tiempo de hacer planes para irse lejos.

-Tomare el riesgo –Dijo lentamente pero tomando con más fuerza a su hija

-Bien como desees, pero quiero que estés lista, porque en un mes nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

-No tengo elección.

-Bien, bueno ahora quisiera estar un momento a solas contigo –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –Si dejas la bebe con tus padres estaría mejor no….

-¡Definitivamente no dejare a mi hija aquí!

-¿entonces? –Alan trataba de conservar la calma y paciencia

-Vamos a mi habitación –Dijo poniéndose de pie con la bebe en brazos, sus padres no dijeron nada, Bob ya no estaba prestando atención pues habían empezado las luchas y Miriam bueno después de ver unos minutos a la bebe quedo plácidamente dormida en el sofá, parecía estar cruda.

-Bien –Subió detrás de ella, al llegar a la habitación le pidió que dejara a la bebe en la cama, por lo que Helga supuso que en realidad deseaba algo más que una simple charla.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo una vez dejada a la bebe en la cama

-Bien como sabemos tu y yo, ya no eres nada inocente –Dijo acercándose a ella –Pues lo que quiero y deseo es a ti –Dijo sonriéndole

-Pero yo….

-No me digas que no –Dijo tomándola por la cintura –No te puedes negar a mí –Le dio un beso haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y que no supiera que hacer.

Alan comenzó con un beso insistente y apasionado, Helga solo dejo hacer lo que deseara, sentía que no había salido de aquel infierno que durante años tuvo que soportar todo por culpa de su padre, pero ahora ella tenía una gran preocupación y esa era su hija.

El comenzó a tocarle sus glúteos, mientras seguía con aquel beso insistente, posteriormente comenzó a tratar de quitarle la ropa a Helga quien al sentir esto inmediatamente se opuso.

-Alan no puedo –Dijo alejándose de el

-Solo deseo ver tu cuerpo –Dijo acercándose –No te preocupes no hare más de eso –Volvió a besarla y a jalarla hacia él, Helga comenzó a luchar pero él era más fuerte por lo que era inútil, mas con la bebe ahí desprotegida.

La toco y fue quitando prenda a prenda a pedazos, arrancándosela hasta dejarla sin nada, esto ocasiono que ella sintiera una terrible impotencia, lo golpeo y lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo basto un puñetazo de su parte para someterla a su antojo.

-Eres muy hermosa Helga –Dijo admirando el cuerpo de esa chica que tanto había deseado, mientras ella solo sollozaba –No te preocupes Geraldine hoy no será

Se dispuso a pararse no sin antes volver a tocarla, en cuanto ella sintió que se levantó tomo una sábana que estaba en el suelo y se cubrió, sentía una gran impotencia y dolor, pese a que no había sido más allá, se sentía ultrajada.

-Espero que le inventes algo bueno al estúpido de Arnold, pues por tu culpa te deje un enorme moretón en tu hermosa cara –Dijo tratando de tocarla pero ella se negó –Mira Geraldine si no te quieres convertir en una mujer golpeada, has bien las cosas –La soltó –Nos vemos

Helga comenzó a llorar fuertemente cuando este salió de la habitación, ella sabía que algo así era lo que él deseaba hacer, pero creyó que no ahí, no en donde estaba su hija o sus padres, pensó que quizá si no salía de la casa no pasaría nada más allá que un beso asqueroso, pero se equivocó y no volvería a pasar eso se lo juro así misma.

Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió, mientras vigilaba a su bebe quien se había quedado dormida, después tomo varias cosas para llevarlas a Susent Arms, tomo a la bebe y se fue de ahí, sin siquiera mirar a sus padres, pese a que Bob le había llamado a gritos.

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes, se preguntó que le podía decir a Arnold, pues el golpe que le dio Alan había sido bastante fuerte le dejo hinchado la mejilla y con un ligero tono color morado y un pequeño rasguño.

Al ingresar vio a los huéspedes quienes peleaban como acostumbraban, subió rápidamente a la habitación de Arnold, donde este se encontraba plácidamente dormido en la cama.

Helga entro silenciosamente para no despertarlo, puso a la bebe en la cuna y después miro a Arnold quien se encontraba con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y sostenía algo en sus manos, Helga con terror y asombro vio que era su relicario pero ahora traía una foto de los dos con…

-Arnold –Lo movió suavemente

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Helga! –Dijo sorprendido de verla ahí más que nada porque tenía un pequeño regalo para ella –Yo….perdón tome el relicario que tenías y al verlo….yo…Te amo y creí que era mejor que tuvieras una foto más reciente –Le sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias Arnold –Le sonrió también

-¡Helga! ¿Qué rayos te paso? –Se había percatado del golpe que traía

-Nada…bueno lo que paso…..fue que me…..caí…. ¡Sí! ¡Eso me caí! Jejejeje –Dijo tocándose el cuello

-No te creo

-Pues ese es tu problema cabeza de balón –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la bebe quien comenzaba a moverse –No me importa si me crees o no, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Así como que Alan y Mayna te devolvieron a la bebe así nada más porque si –Dijo levantando una ceja

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sabes te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees y sé que no fue del todo verdad lo que nos dijiste –Dijo acercándose a la bebe –Sé que nos dijiste solo lo más importante y con lo que no nos preocuparíamos, pero estoy seguro de que Alan quiso algo a cambio –La miro penetrantemente como solía hacerlo para ponerla nerviosa y así dijera la verdad –También sé que….

-Tú no sabes nada Arnoldo –Tomo a la bebe en brazos –Nada

Se fue a la habitación de Phill y Puki, no quería estar por el momento con el, porque si seguía un momento más ahí, sabía que entonces debería decirle la verdad y no podía por el momento, al menos si quiera mantenerlo a salvo a él y a su familia.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquel día, Helga había procurado no salir de la casa de huéspedes, así como también evitaba el contacto con todo lo referente a Alan, quien le había exigido que hoy fuera a un hotel cerca de Susent Arms, Helga no quería, no podía arriesgarse nuevamente como esa vez.

-Pero Alan…. –Dijo susurrando lo más bajo posible por el celular, mientras miraba a su bebe dormir tranquilamente

-Nada de peros Helga, necesitas venir hoy a este hotel, mañana nos vamos y ni siquiera me has dicho si ya tienes tus maletas listas para que pase por ti a primera hora…

-Pero ¿Por qué rayos en un maldito hotel?

-Porque tal vez sea mi única oportunidad –Dijo sonriendo para sí mismo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a que cuando lleguemos a New York tendrás muy poco tiempo porque tendrás que atender a la bebe y la escuela, entonces yo quedare hasta mucho después de todo lo importante para ti.

-Pero….. –Dijo tratando de excusarse pero no sabía que decir, no se percató de que una tercera persona la espiaba.

-Por favor no empecemos como siempre Geraldine, vendrás y punto o ya sabes que puede pasar ¿verdad?

-Si –Dijo cabizbaja mirando a su tesoro

-Entonces dime que si vendrás

-Está bien iré

-Dilo más lindo amor

-Si iré Alan

-Geraldine más bonito princesa

-Ahí estaré amor

-Bien gracias hermosa, aquí te veo

-Bye

"maldito idiota, lo odio" pensó furiosa

-¿Helga?

-¡Arnold!

-¿tienes algo? ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-No nada Arnold, lo que sucede es que Phoebs quiere verme ahora, pero ya es un poco tarde, así que iré sola –Miro hacia otro lado para no ver a su amado a los ojos, pues sentía que los delataría y él se daría cuenta de la mentira -¿Puedes cuidarla mientras vuelvo?

-Claro –Dijo fingiendo inocencia -¿Estarás bien? puedo acompañarte y dejar la bebe con mis padres…

-¡No! Quiero decir…..no gracias Arnold solo iré un momento y regreso rápido –Dijo rápidamente tomando un abrigo –Bien nos vemos –Se acercó a su bebe para brindarle un cálido beso y se acercó a Arnold para darle un fugaz pero dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios –No tardare lo prometo

Arnold sabía perfectamente a donde iba, desde que volvió con la bebe, la había estado vigilando, vio cuando fueron a la casa Pataki, cuando Alan salió de ahí y después Helga con ropa distinta y pensaba lo peor, pero no podía pensar mal de la mujer que el tanto amaba ¿o sí?

También se percató que en estas semanas recibía muchas llamadas de Alan y que no salía de la casa ni siquiera cuando Phoebe venía a buscarla por la tarde, pues pronto ella tendría que regresar a la universidad, el también casi tenía que volver y no había mencionado nada pues deseaba disfrutar más tiempo a su hija y a su amada pero ahora se encontraba con más preocupación, no sabía que tramaba Alan.

Por esta razón hice inmediatamente una llamada a la única persona en el mundo que le daría las respuestas necesarias.

-Bueno –Se escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado

-Phoebe soy yo Arnold –Dijo rápidamente –Necesitamos hablar y hablar con la verdad Phoebs

-Si está bien Arnold ¿de qué se trata? –Dijo temiendo que fuera lo que ella pensaba

-De Helga

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

 **bien primero que nada una enorme disculpa si me he tardado lo se y es por que he tenido presiones pero ya estoy mejor y prometo seguir actualizando diaramente como venia haciendolo ;D**

 **respondiendo reviews anteriores**

 **Guest hola que bueno que te esta gustando y claro que si tiene final, aunque estaba pensando en hacerle una tercera parte jejeje de echo esta es la continuacion de mi primer fic :D y aun no se, se me esta ocurriendo hacer la tercera parte despues de 10 añitos pero no se si sea una buena idea jejeje pero si tiene fin XD**

 **Arr muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando**

 **Paulina M hola muchas gracias me alegra que te guste y te haya gustado el anterior fic y claro que la seguire :D**

 **Ranmoon Boy** **claro que recibiran su merecido ese par de cañadas, en este capitulo ya deje de lado a Mayna pero pronto sabran lo que paso con ella y lo que el canalla de alan le hizo lo prometo XD de echo es en siguiente capitulo que planeo que sea donde Helga se termine de decidir en huir jejeje :D**

 **Eli-mont** **hola jejeje primero muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y yo tambien odio a mayna y alan jijiji quisiera hacerles de todo jejeje pero pronto todo caera pro su propio peso ;D y espero te alegre saber que la bebe ya esta con su mama pero ahora ¿que hara Helga? espero que te siga gustando y si es asi hazmelo saber ;D leo todos los reviews aunque a veces me tarde pero si lo hago XD**

 **keiluchis hi me alegra que te este gustando mi historia :D y espero que te siga gustando y respondiendo a tu pregunta si claro que la seguire hasta el final jijijij ;D**

 **mili muchas gracias por tu review y claro que si aqui tienes un nuevo cap que espero sea de tu agrado :D**

 **muchas gracias karlita y espero que te siga gustando aqui tienes un nuevo cap espero que te guste**

 **si me falta alguien muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos los anonimos tambien ;D espero les siga gustando y disfrutando la historia pueden dejarme cualquier tipo de review no hay limites jejeje ;D**

 **saludos**


	26. CAPITULO 26 LA DECISION DE PHOEBE

Se encontraba en un gran dilema, quería ayudar a su amiga para que fuera feliz, pues finalmente ella se lo merecía y que mejor que estar con el niño que siempre amo y que ahora le correspondía con todo su corazón, no le parecía justo lo que habían hecho con su amiga durante todos estos años.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa se topó con una persona en la cual estaba pensando mucho, pues deseaba que la aconsejara…

-¡Gerald!

-¡Phoebe, iba para tu casa preciosa!

Phoebe lo abrazo fuertemente pues necesitaba más que nunca un fuerte y cálido abrazo, Gerald solo se dedicó a corresponderle el gesto, pues estaba feliz de volver a ver a la chica de sus sueños.

-Gerald que bueno que viniste –Dijo con ojos llorosos

-Claro mi princesa, creíste que no vendría por el amor de mi vida –Dijo sonriendo

-Claro que si amor –Dijo sonrojándose

-¿Pasa algo más aparte de lo que me contaste Phoebs?

-A decir verdad si –Se fueron caminando hacia la casa de la asiática, mientras le contaba toda la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando a Helga.

Al llegar a la casa, entraron y siguieron conversando mientras tomaban un café que hizo rápidamente Phoebe.

-Ese maldito ¿Qué demonios quiere que Helga haga?

-No lo sé pero…. –Miro a Gerald –Creo que le hizo algo aquella tarde

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Helga salió con ropa diferente

Gerald no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y comenzó a pasear para bajar el enojo e impotencia que sentía por no haber estado ahí antes.

-No sé qué hacer Gerald, Helga se ira lejos eso ya me lo confirmo…

-¿Sabes a donde se ira?

-Me parece que ira a México

-¿Qué?

-Dice que es lo mejor, pero no sabe qué hacer con Diddy que se ha quedado todo este tiempo al cuidado de mis tíos quienes ya se encariñaron con ella, por eso no sabe qué hacer ni como ir por ella sin que nadie sospeche.

-¿Tu ya le diste una solución a eso verdad?

-Le dije que me lo dejara a mí y que yo llevaría a Diddy a México, después de que ella se fuera con la bebe….

-¿pretende quitarle a Arnold a su hija?

-Gerald entiéndela

-No Phoebe perdóname pero no entiendo a la loca de tu amiga, es mas a veces me pregunto si alguna vez lo hice –Dijo indignado -¿Por qué hacerle eso a Arnold? ¿Por qué no le dice la verdad?

-Eso es lo que pienso yo, pero no sé si decirle la verdad, pues si lo hago tal vez Helga nunca más vuelva a confiar en mí y tal vez ni me vuelva a hablar pero….. –Suspiro bajando cabizbaja la cabeza –Si no lo hago tal vez me arrepienta durante toda mi vida, pensando que yo pude hacer algo y no lo hice por cobarde, por miedo a la reacción de mi amiga aun sabiendo que sería infeliz por su decisión tomada.

-Entonces debes hacerlo Phoebe –Dijo tomándola delicadamente de los hombros –Amor debes decirle la verdad a Arnold

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, inmediatamente Phoebe fue a contestar, pues últimamente había estado muy al pendiente de su amiga, y no se equivocó.

-Phoebs si Arnoldo pregunta estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien pero dime ¿Dónde estarás? Para saber Helga

-Estaré en el hotel King ahí veré a Alan –Dijo rápidamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre que lo veras en un…? ¡

-Calma Phoebe ¡criminal casi me dejas sorda hermana! –Dijo molesta –Solo has lo que te dije, nos vemos

-Pero…

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

Gerald vio cómo su novia tenía una mirada de preocupación, pero antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Bueno…. ¡Arnold!

Gerald se quedó mirando atentamente cualquier respuesta y reacción de su novia hacia su amigo, pues no quería que Helga siguiera haciendo tonterías y menos que hiciera sufrir a su amigo ni que ella también sufriera innecesariamente

-Está bien Arnold ¿de qué se trata?

-De Helga

-¿De Helga? –Phoebe miro a Gerald quien asintió con la cabeza

-Bien Arnold, te diré toda la verdad

-Helga no fue a verte ¿cierto?

-No Arnold, ella…. –Empezó a sudar nerviosa por lo que ocasionaría con su siguiente contestación –Fue a ver a Alan

Arnold quedo sorprendió y molesto, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso lo hacía por gusto?

-Antes de que saques tus conclusiones Arnold, necesito que sepas algo –Dijo rápidamente temiendo por lo que ya se estuviera formando en la cabeza de Arnold

-Te escucho

-Veras… -Comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido con Alan desde que Helga fue a recoger a la bebe de las manos de él y de Mayna

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el hotel King, Helga estaba esperando en el lobby a que llegara Alan, quien al parecer no tenía para cuando hacer acto de presencia, pero ella no subiría al cuarto, esta vez no sería tan fácil poderla siquiera tener a solas.

Pero pese a su insistencia de estar en un lugar repleto, parecía que la suerte estaba con aquel tipo asqueroso, pues la gente mágicamente fue desapareciendo, algo que se le hizo raro pero no le tomo demasiada importancia hasta que la recepción quedo sola.

-Bueno esto sí que ya fue demasiado –Dijo levantándose

-Geraldine, creí que subirías

-Creíste mal viejo

-Quería enseñarte como acabaras si no me obedeces –La tomo del brazo –Vamos

-¡Suéltame Alan!

-Si no quieres otro golpe mejor no te resistas cariño –Dijo sonriendo

.

.

.

-Entonces están en el Hotel King ¿verdad?

-Si Arnold ella misma me lo dijo

-Tranquilo viejo

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?

Phoebe y Gerald habían ido rápidamente a la casa de huéspedes, pues Arnold estaba que estallaba de rabia, pues al enterarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo único en lo que pensaba era en matar a aquel tipejo por haber seguido sometiendo a Helga su Helga.

-Sera mejor irnos ¿no creen?

-Tienes razón Phoebe vamos

-Bien –Gerald fue detrás de ellos a paso rápido

Corrieron realmente por las calles de hillwood sin parar hasta que casi llegaban al hotel donde se encontrarían con algo realmente desagradable.

.

.

Dentro del Hotel se encontraba Helga en un cuarto, mirando con horror a aquella mujer que tanto había llegado a odiar, pues le había ocasionado mucho daño, sobre todo cuando le quito a su hija.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! –Vio a Mayna quien sangraba del rostro

-Eso le pasa a las chicas que se portan mal –Dijo sonriendo –La meteré a la cárcel, Helga ahí pagara por todos sus pecados incluyendo el robo de un infante ¿recuerdas?

-¿Por qué la golpeaste?

-Porque no quiere pagarme lo que me debe y como la única forma en que me pagara era que entrara a mis negocios y ella no quiso pues me enoje –Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué negocios?

-Negocios a los cuales podrías entrar Helga

-¿Qué tipos de negocios Alan?

-Eres tan ingenua Helga, pero siempre me ha gustado tu fortaleza y rudeza, hombres millonarios pagarían mucho por estar con una persona como tú, aunque les pegues o aunque ellos te maten casi, casi jejejeje –Dijo mirando a Mayna –eso le paso a ella, el anterior cliente le gustan rudas pero pues se le paso un poco la mano

 _"_ _Es lo que creo que es"_ pensó asustada _"No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué tipo de amistades tiene Bob?"_

-Helga te dije que tendrías que entrar y hoy mismo debemos viajar a New York pues ya tengo un cliente que va a pagar mucho por ti, pese a que ya eres madre, no importa aun así quiere pagar mucho plata –Dijo sonriéndole

-¡Prostitución! ¡Ni loca Alan! ¡Me voy de….!

-Tú no te iras hasta que lo diga y yo te tendré antes que los clientes por eso te traje aquí –Dijo tomándola de las manos duramente y arrojándola en la cama -¡Por fin serás mía Helga Pataki!

Helga quedo impactada, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en el momento en el que Alan se le fue encima y comenzó a tratar de tocarla como aquel día, ella inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva pero él era más fuerte, aun así siguió golpeándolo por donde pudiera para lograr quitarlo.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews jejeje**

 **Eli-mont** **hola que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic y si yo tambien quiero matarlos jijiji pero pronto por ahora mayna ya recibio lo que merecia, pues habia sido de lo mas interesada y por jugar con fuego se quemo, dare mas detalles en los proximos capitulos jijiji y Alan aqui nos damos cuenta que es un delincuente y como tal debera ser castigado eso sin contar las veces que ha intentado abusar de Helga.**

 **dania encarnacio hola jejeje si lo se creo que la historia tomo un rumbo bastante diferente XD pero cuando empiezo a escribir se me ocurren cosas y asi jejejej pero aun asi me agrada que te este gustando y se que Helga esta siendo egoista muy egoista pero no lo hace tanto por no estar segura de lo que siente por el si no lo hace porque quiere protegerlo y no estancarlo, no atarlo a una vida de problemas y sin poder realizar sus sueños, recuerda que el amor es libertad y desear la felicidad del otro y el bienestar que es lo que ella desea aunque si se ve muy egoista ;D**

 **muchas gracias por el review y claro que seguire ;D**

 **mili gracias espero te siga gustando y yo tambien los odio alan y mayna son de lo peor :(**

 **keiluchis hola gracias por tu review y si la seguire hasta el final jijij espero te guste el nuevo cap.**

 **muchas gracias a todos**

 **saludos**


	27. CAPITULO 27 UNA SEPARACION IRREMEDIABLE

-¡No! ¡Alan déjame idiota! –Trataba de quitarse a Alan pero le era imposible pero en ese momento sucedió algo que no esperaba

-¡Déjala! ¡Gerald ayúdame!

-¡Con mucho gusto!

Sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría en ese momento aun sin saber o más bien creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero al ver a su amiga Phoebe en un rincón entendió todo.

-¡Criminal Phoebe!

Ella solo la miro un momento y después volvió a desviar su mirada, Helga no podía creer que su mejor amiga haya ido de chismosa a decirle a su amado Arnold toda la verdad, aunque muy en el fondo debía admitir que se lo agradecía de no haber sido así y de que hubieran llegado a tiempo no sabía que haría pasado, bueno si pero no quería ni pensarlo.

-¡Suéltame Arnold! ¡Yo hice un trato con Helga! ¿Verdad Helga?

-¡Se el maldito trato que hiciste con ella, pero no lo permitiré!

Arnold se acercó a Helga para tomarla de la mano, para jalarla hacia la salida –Vámonos –Helga no dijo nada, nunca había visto a Arnold tan molesto le causo miedo y por eso se dejó llevar por él.

-¿Quieres volver a perder a tu hija Geraldine?

-¡Que maldito cobarde eres Alan, esa bebe es más inocente que cualquiera de nosotros! –Arnold no soportaba lo que estaba diciendo

-Bien pero ¿Qué pasaría si tu casa volara en mil pedazos en este preciso momento?

Arnold no dijo nada, ahí se encontraba no solo su bebe sino también sus padres, sus abuelos, los huéspedes, ¿Cómo diablos se fueron a involucrar con un demente como este?

-Para que veas que no juego mira –Encendió la televisión que tenía al lado, donde se veía toda la casa de Arnold, a sus padres con su bebe, los abuelos y los huéspedes, no podía creerlo, ¿no era juego?

-Para que termines de convencerte, mira aquí esta habitación donde no hay nadie –Dijo señalando la habitación que había sido abandonada hace tiempo, Alan presiono el control que tenía en su mano y la habitación de pronto se vio envuelta en puro humo.

-¡No!

-¡Basta Alan!

-Bien entonces vendrás conmigo Geraldine y tu Arnold te quedaras con la niña, pues es un estorbo para mí y Geraldine –Dijo sonriendo triunfante mientras se acercaba

-Pero quiero hacer algo antes –Helga se quitó de su camino pues no quería ni deseaba que la tocara

-¿Qué es querida? recuerda que mañana necesito que estés lista para la persona que te dije

-Quiero ir a ver a mi hija por última vez –Dijo tranquilamente

-Bien pero no creas que te me escaparas

-No lo hare –Dijo mientras sonreía –No se puede escapar de ti

-Helga….

-Cállate Arnoldo

-Bien Geraldine te espero entonces en el aeropuerto –Dijo mientras sonreía –Pero no lo olvides no llegas y la casa de huéspedes será destruida ¿entiendes?

-Si entiendo –Helga se escondió lo que tenía en su mano mientras daba media vuelta para salir junto a Phoebs quien ya estaba a su lado.

Arnold y Gerald las siguieron ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron casi cerca de Susent Arms, fue cuando Helga se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar a su amiga.

-¡¿Por qué demonios le contaste todo Phoebe eres una mala…?!

-Helga no te enojes con ella –Arnold se acercó –La única culpable eres tú, ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste lo que él te estaba haciendo?!

-Se cuidarme sola cabeza de balón

-Si como hace un rato ¿no?

-De cualquier forma es mi problema ¿no?

-No, no lo es Helga –Dijo sujetándola –Se supone que somos una pareja Helga y que confiaras en mí siempre, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Si Phoebs ya te dijo todo, debes de saber también porque no te dije nada –Helga se dio media vuelta para entrar pero fue detenida por Arnold

-Espera por favor Helga podemos resolverlo

-¿Cómo Arnold? ¿Qué no ves que si no hago lo que dice corren riesgo todos?

-Vamos a la policía

-No lo creo, tiene comprado a toda la estación de policías

-Pero debemos inten….

-No está decidido Arnold me voy con el –Dijo seriamente –No quiero que me odies pero será mejor para todos si hago lo que me dice.

-Pero…

-Solo te pido que cuides de Amanda nuestra bebe –Dijo dulcificando su voz –Por favor no la descuides ni la dejes sola, ella te necesitara

-También te necesita a ti Helga no….

-Perdóname pero ya no encuentro otra salida –Se soltó de su agarre y esta vez el no la detuvo, entro a la casa de huéspedes

Subió precipitadamente para ver a su bebe quien ya estaba en la cuna, sus abuelos y los padres de Arnold estaban limpiando el desastre, con lo que pudieron darse cuenta de que Alan estaba diciendo la verdad con sus amenazas.

-Mi niña perdóname por hacer lo que voy hacer, espero algún día lo entiendas y me perdones –Dijo tranquilamente pero fuerte para que la cámara lo tomara como una despedida –Espero que funcione –Se dio media vuelta con la bebe en brazos y se dispuso a sacar su ropa

Alan quien miraba todo a través de la cámara, convencido de que Helga se iría con él, decidió hacer sus maletas también y llamar a la policía para que se llevaran a Mayna quien simplemente estaba sollozando aun.

Helga salió con la bebe a la habitación de los abuelos, donde Phill se encontraba acostado en la silla –Phill –No respondió –Abuelo

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Te dejo a Amanda, debo salir un momento pero no quiero que Arnold se dé cuenta pues se opondrá

-¿paso algo?

-No –Se paró frente al abuelo mientras le daba a la bebe le entrego una carta –No la leas aquí –Susurro –Oficina tal vez –Se separó de el –Nos vemos abuelo

-Helga esper…. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Phill miro la carta, pensó que tal vez ahí encontraría todas las respuestas del porque ese comportamiento de su nieta y porque se iba dejando a su hija y a su nieto, por lo que rápidamente fue hacia Gertie para dejarle a la bebe mientras se dirigía rápidamente al baño.

Helga salió precipitadamente de la habitación para después salir con una maleta de la habitación de Arnold por la azotea, corrió fuertemente hasta no más poder abandonando a su única y verdadera familia que tuvo durante todos estos años y dejando a su hija y al hombre que más había amado en desde siempre.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que les siga gustando mi fic jijij XD**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo cap si les gusta no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos y lindo jueves :D**


	28. CAPITULO 28 UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA

Sentía terrible que si su plan no salía como esperaba tal vez puso en un grave riesgo a su familia pero confiaba en que el abuelo Phill leyera la carta y lograra sacar a todos antes de que pasara lo inevitable.

Fue inmediatamente a la policía para entregar lo que había grabado en aquel cuarto de hotel y lo que podría suceder si aquel hombre se daba cuenta de que ella no llegara al aeropuerto, la policía inmediatamente comenzó a moverse, pero uno de los jefes detuvo todo inmediatamente

-¡Detengan todo!

-Pero….

-Es Alan Nickman –Dijo lentamente mirándome y yo sabía que pasaría por lo que tome mi bolso para irme de ahí –Señorita Pataki usted no se puede ir

-Intente detenerme imbécil y se las verá con mis puños –Dije desesperada y sin pensarlo bien antes de decírselo

-El joven Alan ya viene para acá –Sentencio –Le comente y lo lamente pero él es muy influyente entre nosotros….

-Si claro y puede más un fajo de billetes que el deber de proteger a los ciudadanos ¿no?

-¡Jefe! –Entro un oficial haciendo que se oyera varios gritos que provenían de la calle

-Ahora que sucede ¿Por qué el escandalo?

En ese momento sonó mi celular y lo tome temblorosa –Bueno

-Te lo advertí –Colgó Alan, yo quedo petrificada en lo primero que pensé fue en mi familia, quería salir de ahí pero mis piernas parecían no reaccionar

.

.

.

En Susent Arms estaba todo un escándalo pues se veía en llamas aquella casa de huéspedes que ahora ya estaba destrozada, mientras los vecinos y los bomberos trataban de apagar aquel intenso fuego….

Arnold se encontraba con la bebe en brazos tratando de impedir que el fuego le llegara a ella, pues habían quedado atrapados antes de salir de la casa de huéspedes, junto a su familia en aquella cocina que pese a la gran explosión que se había producido esa era la parte más fuerte al menos eso dijo la abuela.

-¡Debemos salir¡ -Dijo desesperado Oscar quien se encontraba con los abuelos y los padres de Arnold

-Bien debemos tranquilizarnos….

-¡Vamos vaqueros ¿Qué están esperando?! –La abuela señalo las escaleras pero había fuego en aquel lavabo que apenas iniciaba a formarse

-¡Galletita ¿estás loca?! –Phill vio que la estufa estaba cerca de aquel imparable fuego, de pronto –Tengo una idea –Tomo los hielos que había dentro de la nevera y comenzó a colocarlos en aquel fuego que estaba bastante pequeño por lo que poco a poco se fue apaciguando.

-¡Perfecto papa! –Miro a Arnold –Hijo tu primero

-¡No mejor los abuelos por favor! –Dijo nerviosamente

-Pero hijo tiene….

-Saldrán antes y les pasare a la bebe ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien Hijo

-Yo salgo primero –Oscar salió disparado por la ventana golpeándose pues el tonto no se había dado cuenta de que la escalera de incendios estaba cerca de ahí

-¡Oscar eres un idiota maldito y aun me debes 20 dólares –Phill se acercó a la venta e hizo una señal para que su esposa pasara pero está en vez de pasar sola lo cargo y lo saco junto a el

-Vamos costal de papas

-¡Puki!

-Bien Stella pasa tu antes –Dijo Miles dándole a la bebe –Yo pasare después de Arnold

-Bien

Stella paso junto a la bebe, Arnold no estuvo tranquilo hasta que vio a su bebe fuera de peligro, después el procedió a pasar por esa misma ventana junto a su padre, cuando pensaron que todo estaba bien se escuchó un disparo proveniente del callejón.

-¡Arnold!

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en la enfermería de la estación de policía, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así inconsciente pero de pronto el recuerdo de aquella breve llamada le vino a la mente y de pronto recordó….

-¡Arnold! ¡Amanda! –Dijo tratando de levantarse pero una enfermera que no supo de dónde diablos salió la detuvo

–Señorita tranquilícese no debe moverse tan rápido

-Pero debo irme….tengo que ir a ver a mi hija y a…. –Se calló de golpe pues vio a Alan afuera mirándola sonriente

.

.

.

Puki se encontraba en aquel hospital tratando de no pensar lo peor, pues ver a su amado esposo así la deprimió demasiado, no podía creer que no hubieran podido salir a tiempo…..

Recordó como su esposo le advirtió de la manera más discreta que pudo para que todos salieran de ahí…..

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Puki!

-¿Qué sucede Phill? –Lo busco pero no lo encontró pero de repente una mano salió del baño

-Galletita necesito tu ayuda ¿puedes entrar por favor?

-Claro

Al entrar a la habitación vio que Phill tenía una carta en las manos, pareció reconocer la letra….era de Helga...

-Galletita Helga quiere que nos salgamos de la casa lo más pronto y discretamente posible –Dijo explicándole rápidamente -¿Dónde está la bebe?

-Con Arnold, están en la habitación

-Bien hay que ir por ellos primero, también hay que ir por Katy….

-Ella está en casa de una amiga, Stella y Miles van a ir al rato por ella –Dijo asustada pues su esposo se veía bastante preocupado

-¿Qué sucede Phill?

-Mira –Le dio la carta.

 _Abuelo Phill:_

 _Confió en que puedas leer esta carta lo más pronto posible, mira Alan me advirtió que si hacia algo estúpido volaría la casa en mil pedazos, también advirtió a Arnold, no puedo seguir así Abuelo por lo que iré a la policía espero que si me ayuden a que ese maldito ya este tras las rejas pero si no….._

 _Si por alguna razón no lo logro, por favor saca a todos de la casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde no esperes a ver si lo logre o no, por favor hazlo sácalos, si no sale bien me temo que tal vez no pueda volver a verlos pues Alan ya no creerá en mis palabras, te pido que cuides de Arnold que no me odie por favor, esto es lo más difícil que hare pero…._

 _Mi hija es lo primordial para mí y ya no puedo poner en riesgo a más gente que yo amo, por favor diles que me perdonen y no lo olvides salgan pronto Phill o te las veras conmigo y betsy, es broma abuelo pero si date prisa._

 _Helga Geraldine Pataki_

-Phill…

-¡Hay que darnos prisa!

Comenzaron a sacar todos poco a poco pero al parecer el plan de Helga no dio resultados, pues escucharon un gran ruido proveniente de las habitaciones y la sala, donde se encontraban los explosivos y un gran terremoto al menos eso parecía vino, comenzó el fuego pero la cocina parecía casi intacta, pudo aguantar un poco más, pero eso no impidió que cayeran algunas piedras.

Pese a todo estábamos a salvo y juntos por ese instante….

 **END FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

-Alan ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿quieres saber?

-Si

-Bien mate a tu Arnold

-¡¿Qué?!

Eso fue un duro golpe, saber que ya no estaba mi querido Arnold, la razón de mi existir, la razón de mis desvelos, no era posible, el amor de mi vida ya no existía más…..como es posible que una persona pueda ser tan cruel, tan loca, me daba realmente asco todo lo que era ese ser que odiaba más que a cualquier otra persona o cosa, incluso lo odiaba más que a mi padre y entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?….o más bien…... _"¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?"_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews_** **eli gam** **, se que ya han sufrido bastante jijij pero no te preocupes pronto seran ya muy felices pero debo darle un gran final al personaje odioso de Alan, pero no te apures ya no los hare sufrir mas (ya pronto terminare la historia debo decir que me emociona jijiji porque este es la continuacion de mi primer fic) :D**

 **Eli-mont** **muchas gracias Eli sabes me gustan mucho tus comentarios jijij XD y si es desesperante esa Helga tan orgullosa siempre queriendo sacrificarse pero no te apures que Arnold no la dejara espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos los anonimos tambien pro leer mi historia y por sus reviews espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje acepto todos los comentarios ;D**

 **saludos y bonito fin de semana ;D**


	29. CAPITULO 29 CRIMINAL ¡HELP ME!

Helga se encontraba en el aeropuerto, pues Alan no le dio opción y ella en ese momento no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para huir de él, pues ya había tenido suficiente, se dio cuenta de que era imposible que nunca lograría huir de él.

-Bien querida, nuestro vuelo sale en un rato ¿quieres comer algo?

-No

-Helga debes…

-Dije que no –Helga se cruzó de brazos –No importa lo que hayas hecho no creas que cambia de algo lo que….

-¿Qué? Aun cuando Arnold este muerto no cederás conmigo ¿cierto?

-Exacto

-Ya lo veremos

Helga estaba harta y asqueada de tanta porquería que representaba Alan pero no le daría el gusto el jamás la volvería a tocar así tuviera que matarlo…." _Un momento lo hare, así me liberare de el"_ pensó feliz ante aquella la idea loca, aunque bien sabía que tal vez no llevaría a cabo.

.

.

.

En el hospital de Hillwood se encontraba Arnold afuera de sala de operaciones donde se encontraba Phill, mientras sus padres cuidaban de la bebe y de Katy, mientras los huéspedes cuidaban la casa, que pese a los explosivos, lograron apagar el fuego antes de que la casa quedara completamente en ruinas.

Puki se encontraba también ahí tratando de serenarse pues no podía creer que una persona como esa hubiera sido capaz de tal atrocidad.

-Debemos denunciarlo –Dijo Miles

-Pero las pruebas….no tenemos papa –Arnold estaba de lo más enojado, esa bala era para él y le había dado de lleno a su abuelo quien se interpuso entre la bala y el.

-No importa hay suficientes testigos por el intento de asesinato, amenazas de muerte para ti y la bebe, tus amigos pueden atestiguar y también de los varios intentos de abusos para Helga

-Pero….

-Arnold te das cuenta de que si no lo hacemos Helga podría correr un grave peligro ahora mismo

Arnold lo pensó un momento y sabía que era verdad, pues la rubia no aparecía por ningún lado y sabía que estaba dispuesta a irse con Alan aun contra su voluntad.

-Tienes razón papa hay que ir a la policía

-Creo que no será necesario –Dijo Stella –Ya están aquí

.

.

.

-Phoebe

-¿Helga? ¿Dónde estás? –Dijo aliviada la oriental pues llevaban ya rato buscándola

-Phoebe dime la verdad Arnold esta…. –Respiro hondo –Arnold esta ¿muerto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué diablos piensas eso? ¿Quién te dijo tal mentira?

-Alan el mismo….

-¡Maldito miserable! ¡Helga, Arnold está bien! Pero…. –Su voz se apago

-¿pero qué? –No podía creerlo las esperanzas volvieron Arnold estaba bien

-Phill es el que está en el hospital

-¡¿Qué?!

"No por favor no" comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos

.

.

.

-Pero oficial ya son varios delitos y….

-Lo se señor pero es que es un hombre muy poderoso….

-¡Solo por eso ¿no es así?! –Arnold intervino en la plática -¡Mi abuelo está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Helga está desaparecida y quieren dejarlo en paz ¿solo porque es un hombre poderos?! ¡¿Qué demonios es este gobierno justo y legal o corrupto e injusto?!

-Cálmense por favor…

-¡No nos calmaremos hasta ver a ese tipo caer! –Puki lo miro seriamente como nunca antes la había visto Arnold -¡Mi esposo está en el hospital señor oficial y ¿quiere que me calme?! ¡El loco que intento matar a mi nieto y que mando al hospital a Phill, anda suelto y tal vez secuestro a mi nieta!

-Tranquilos….

-Estaremos tranquilos cuando… -Puki se acercó más -¡Atrapen a ese tipo y hagan su trabajo oficial!

-¡Si no la alcaldesa se enterara de todo! –Agrego Arnold

-Está bien, empezare con el trabajo y con las demandas tranquilas

-Bien pues comience –Miles se acercó para apoyar a su mama y a su hijo

.

.

.

-¡Déjame Alan! –Helga gritaba pues le dijo todo a Alan, ya que estaba furiosa -¡Maldito mentiroso!

-¡Cállate llamas la atención y muévete o si no…!

-¡Te odio, auxilio me secuestran!

-¿Está todo bien jóvenes?

-Si claro que si oficial….

-¿Usted es Alan Nickman verdad?

-Si

-Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme

-¿Por qué?

-Hace unos minutos recibimos la orden de no dejarlo salir de la ciudad

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Hay una orden de aprensión en su contra señor…

Alan enloqueció y saco en ese momento un arma amenazando al oficial….

-¡La matare!

-¡Tranquilícese!

Helga sintió el arma en su sien y la respiración se le acorto, el corazón subió su ritmo cardiaco pues sentía que se moría, pese a que aún no accionaban del gatillo….

-¡Déjeme ir y nadie saldrá lastimado! –Dijo al ver que varios oficiales se acercaban -¡No estoy jugando!

-Bien de acuerdo pero no puede tomar el avión –Dijo firmemente

Alan simplemente camino hacia atrás con Helga entre sus brazos, al llegar a la salida del aeropuerto tomo el primer auto y se fue de ahí con Helga aun usándola como su rehén.

.

.

.

-¡Abuelo! –Arnold había entrado a la habitación donde yacía Phill en tal vez sus últimas horas de vida, la bala le había llegado directo al pulmón y había sido una operación bastante complicada -¡Perdóname por favor!

-Arnold… -Phill hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, debía hacerlo –Encu….encuent…tra….a Helga…..no…..la….odies hijo –Arnold lo miro –No lo…..hizo…..por…..dañarte…..quier….quiero verla…..por favor...

-Claro abuelo la encontrare y la traeré….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta…. –Arnold necesito hablar contigo

-Voy –Miro por última vez a su abuelo y le dio un beso en la frente –Te quiero abuelo –Le sonrió –Papa, la traeré lo prometo

Phill sonrió dulcemente a su nieto mientras lo veía partir –Ya….es un hombre…..mí….hombre…..pequeño

-¡¿Qué dice?!

Arnold se encontraba afuera con Gerald y su familia quienes se acaban de enterar que Alan había huido con Helga, a quien tenía secuestrada….

.

.

.

-Bien querida Geraldine estaremos aquí un tiempo –Dijo terminando de amarrarla

-¡Basta Alan quiero irme!

-No –Dijo desquiciado –Serás mía para siempre

-Alan no por favor….

-Silencio –Le puso una venda en su boca –Hablas demasiado

 _"_ _Sentirás lo que yo sentí Arnold Shortman"_ pensó felizmente mientras veía a Helga amarrada tumbada en la cama….

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer mi fic espero que siga siendo de su agrado XD**

 **Keiluchis muchas gracias por tu review ;D y si la seguire XD**

 **Eli-mont** **jejejeje se que eso seria muy ilegal y me iria a la carcel jajajaja ;D pero no te preocupes no podria matar al cabezon aunque a veces nos haga sufrir jajajaja :D pero espero que te siga gustando y claro que si estoy en eso habra un final para el estupido de alan que pronto se acerca aun sigo pensando algunos detalles pero espero te guste jijiji ;D y gracias por tus reviews y ya somos dos loquillas jejeje pero la locura es buena ¿no lo crees? jajaaja**

 **eli gam** **no te preocupes ya lo haran jejeje ;D y por alan si pienso hacerle algo malo jijijij se lo merece maldito gusando zopenco lo odio es un engendro :( espero te siga gustando gracias por leerlo y por tu review :D**

 **muchas gracias a todos espero les guste este nuevo cap y si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jijij ;D**

 **saludos y lindo inicio de semana**


	30. CAPITULO 30 UNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA

Arnold se encontraba en casa de Phoebe quien había sido la última en hablar con Helga, pero por más que intentaban localizar el teléfono la policía no lo encontraba, el registro de la llamaba había sido ya hace dos días y Helga no aparecía.

-Bien la última vez fue en el aeropuerto y si empezamos desde ahí –Decía el detective

-Sí creo que es lo mejor

-Vamos entonces….

Arnold salió también de la casa pero antes de ir al aeropuerto decidió hacer algo que nunca hubiera hecho estando bien las cosas…

Llego a la casa Pataki y toco fuertemente la puerta, más bien dicho la golpeo…

-¡¿Qué demonios….?! –Dijo pero al ver al chico su expresión cambio -¿Qué quieres?

-¡Sabe usted Señor Pataki ¿Dónde está Helga?!

-No supongo que en la universi…

-¡Pues no se equivoca!

-¡No me grites jovencito!

-¡Es lo menos que se merece! –Arnold se acercó hasta el -¡Usted merece la cárcel!

-¡¿Qué diablos….?!

-Guarde silencio Pataki –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse –Le propongo algo

-¿Cuánto ganare?

-¡Por dios deje de pensar en el maldito dinero! ¡Su hija está desaparecida! –Le soltó -¡Helga está en peligro y usted lo único en lo que piensa es en el maldito dinero ¿no le da vergüenza?! ¡Destruyo la vida de sus hijas todo por el estúpido dinero!

-¿com…?

-Si me atrevo, Helga no está y Olga está en el hospital aun sin recuperarse ¿cree de verdad que merece ser llamado padre?

Bob quedo momentáneamente noqueado pero…. -¡Tú no eres padre así que…!

-Si lo soy, soy el padre de una maravillosa niña que Helga su hija me regalo –Arnold bajo la mirada –El trato es que usted me ayuda a encontrar a Helga, con sus influencias pues el secuestrador es Alan Nickman

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escucho él se la llevo y hay testigos –Lo miro nuevamente –Me ayuda a encontrarla y muestra que es un buen padre pero no volverá a molestar ni a Helga ni a Olga y mucho menos a sus nietas

-Olga no puede opinar así que….

-Diddy no vendrá a casa con ustedes, Helga la puede adoptar ahora que es mayor de edad, si de verdad quiere enmendar un poco sus errores haga el trato que le pido.

-Entonces quieres que busque a Helga con mis influencias, a cambio tu no me denuncias de nada al igual que mis hijas, pero yo debo olvidar que tengo hijas y nietas ¿no es así?

-Exacto

-¿Qué gano yo aparte de una supuesta satisfacción por ser buen padre?

-Le daré dinero –Dijo Arnold rápidamente pues ya se lo imaginaba –No es mucho pero es una cantidad fuerte, son mis ahorros

-Bien está bien ¿Cuándo me los darás?

-Primero mueva sus influencias para que Helga se ha encontrada sana y salva…

-Bien hablare al padre de Alan, seguro él sabe algo

-Bien –Dijo Arnold aun sorprendido de que pese a todo Bob Pataki solo siguiera pensando en lo material y no en lo que realmente importaba -¿Puede hablarle de una vez?

-Bien, espera aquí –Dijo mientras daba la vuelta -¡Miriam!

-¿Qué sucede Bob? –Dijo la adormilada mujer

-Dame el teléfono –Exigió el hombre, en un instante la madre de Helga le dio el teléfono….

-¿bueno?

-Hola Richard ¿Dónde está Alan?

-No lo se Bob ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por qué no encuentro a Helga y estoy preocupado, la última vez que la vieron fue con el –Dijo molesto Bob

-Pues la verdad no he hablado con él, pero la última vez me dijo que había tenido problemas en el aeropuerto –Comento sin pensar –Tal vez esté en su departamento

-¿puedes darme la dirección?

-No Bob, además de que no me la se completa, el me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba –Dijo firmemente –Así que nos vemos….

-¡Espera….! –Dijo pero era demasiado tarde, miro a Arnold –Me colgó

-No hay problema Sr. Pataki tal vez con lo que hablo puedan rastrear el teléfono del padre de Alan, ¿puede darme de favor el número?

-Toma –Dijo entregándole el celular –Espero mi dinero cuando Olga aparezca

-Es Helga a la que….olvídelo –Dijo dando media vuelta para irse rápidamente a la policía

-¡Cuida mi celular Alfred! –Grito Pataki antes de que el muchacho se perdiera

Al entrar a la casa miro hacia una fotografía donde salía con sus dos hijas, _"¿Mis hijas?"_ pensó tristemente " _Ojala las hubiera tenido"_ se volteó sin ver más aquella fotografía falsa de una familia feliz.

Mientras se sentaba en su sofá, viendo a aquella mujer que durante mucho tiempo lo había engañado y le había hecho creer….la odiaba, necesitaba odiarla y su única forma de vengarse había sido….

-¡Miriam ya despierta! –Le grito mientras la mujer despertaba sobresaltada –Prepárame la cena

-Bien

.

.

.

Una joven se encontraba en la cama de un apartamento, mientras miraba a aquel hombre que dormía plácidamente en el sofá de la habitación, intentaba deshacerse de los grandes nudos pero no lo lograba, intento quitarse la venda de la boca y…

-¡Perfecto! –Susurro triunfante

Miro a su alrededor y solo había una ventana que daba hacia la calle, trato de ponerse de pie equilibrando su peso pues sus pies estaba amarrados, caminando más bien saltando con dificultad se acercó hacia a ventana dispuesta a salir por ahí como había hecho tantas veces pero….

-¡Esta muy alto, perfecto! –Murmuro molesta -¡Y ni siquiera hay una escalera de incendios! ¿Qué tipo de departamento conseguiste Alan? ¡Te estafaron idiota! –Lo miro enojada

Busco algo con el que deshacerse los nudos pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, mientras miraba con furia a su secuestrador -¡Maldita sea Alan! ¡Demonios! –Dijo desesperada, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de su agresor, por lo que rápidamente se fue a tumbar a la cama fingiendo estar dormida.

-¿bueno?

-¿Dónde estás?

-Papa ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Dijo Alan yendo hacia donde se encontraba Helga para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida.

Se dio cuenta de que en efecto dormía, al menos eso aparentaba, también se percató de que ya no llevaba puesta la venda en la boca, pero no le dio importancia, por lo que continuo con su platica

-¿Helga está contigo? Su padre me hablo para preguntarme tu paradero…

-Jajaja por favor ¿De cuándo acá tan paternal ese idiota codicioso –Dijo riéndose Alan –Nunca le ha importado su hija ¿Por qué ahora tan amoroso y preocupado?

Helga escucho impresionada por aquello _"¿Papa? ¿Me está buscando? ¡No lo puedo creer!"_ Pensó feliz por una luz de esperanza que se abría, en su corazón se sentía algo embriagador que lo llenaba por aquel acto de su padre y esperanza que le dio " _Si Bob me está buscando hay esperanza de que me encuentren lo más pronto posible"_ pensó feliz.

-Solo dime si está contigo ¿esta con o contra su voluntad hijo?

-No importa, lo único importante es que está conmigo y no con el idiota de Arnold –Dijo sonriendo

-Hijo por favor dime donde estas y…

-No, nos vemos padre –Le colgó

Alan dejo el teléfono en el tocador, observo a Helga quien seguía fingiendo que estaba dormida, por lo que mientras se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de baño con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza que era algo loco y obsesivo….

 _"_ _Tienes que ser mía Helga, mientras estás conmigo, debo aprovecharlo y esta vez nadie me lo va a impedir y nadie podrá ayudarte querida"_ pensó sonriendo mientras se metía al baño.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, espero que les siga gustando mi historia, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

 **respondiendo reviews**

 **amanecer31** **muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes, normalmente actualizo diario pero cuando tengo carga de trabajo pues me tardo un poco como esta vez una enorme disculpa se lo que es quedarse con la intriga y que no actualicen odio eso tambien pero de algo puedes estar seguro es que no abandonare la historia y no dejare de actualizar lo prometo espero te guste este nuevo cap ;D**

 **Eli-mont** **muchas gracias por tu review eli me encantan tus comentarios debo confesarlo jejejeje :D pronto caera no te preocupes todo cae siempre ;D**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **gracias por tu review y si son buenos los comentarios de eli-mont y espero que te sigan gustando los comentarios y la historia jijij ;D saludos**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por todo su apoyo espero les guste este nuevo cap.**

 **saludso**


	31. CAPITULO 31 AL FINAL TODO CAE PARTE 1

Arnold se encontraba en la estación de policías, con el celular de Bob Pataki, rogaba a todos los cielos que con esto fuera suficiente para rastrear el teléfono del padre de Alan y pudieran después dar con Alan mismo, pues donde estuviera este, estaría su Helga.

-¡Eureka!

-Lo encontraron ¿verdad? –Arnold los miraba feliz

-Si así es, por lo menos a su padre –Dijo señalando el monitor –Den aviso al aeropuerto y las estaciones policiacas de que no dejen salir a este hombre de la ciudad, rápido

Todos comenzaron a moverse en cuanto el alguacil dijo las instrucciones, Arnold inmediatamente se puso de pie, para poder ir también con el grupo de policías que irían tras Richard Nickman y su hijo….

-Oficial ¿usted cree que la encontremos rápido?

-Todo depende de cuánto coopere su padre, pero te aseguro que esta vez haremos algo contra esa familia, además hay muchas pruebas e incluso de la explosión de su propiedad Shortman, que deberán pagar no solo con la cárcel, además de que son culpables de la salud de su abuelo….

-Si lo sé, también por eso necesito encontrarla –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, pues no deseaba pensar en ello.

-Bien vamos

.

.

.

-¡Miriam! –Bob la buscaba por todos lados pero no la hallaba, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente del sótano -¿Qué?

 _"_ _¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Se habrá metido algún ladrón?"_ pensó un poco asustado, tomando rápidamente una bocanada de aire y un bastón de beisbol que por cierto le recordó a Helga, pues era de ella, pero no se detuvo mucho, pues debía averiguar si…

Bajo sigilosamente, se escuchaba un rechinar de un mueble, tal vez solo era que estaba flojo y contenía muchas cosas pero nunca se imaginó encontrar lo que encontraría, pensaba que con el paso del tiempo había terminado algunas pero se equivocó…..

-¡Miriam!

-¡Bob! –Miriam se puso en pie rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y dejando al descubierto a la persona con la que estaba

-¡¿Qué demonio…..?! ¡¿Richard?! –Bob estaba hecho furia, mientras se lanzaba contra aquel hombre que simplemente se encogió en su asiento sin poder hacer nada…..

-¡Bob cálmate!

-¡Cállate mujerzuela! –La empujo a un lado y siguió golpeando a Richard quien también se defendía pero para su desgracia era menos fuerte que aquel hombre…..

.

.

.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? –Arnold estaba sumamente nervioso y a la vez confundido

-Sí, aquí nos dio la señal del teléfono

-¿No se pudieron equivocar?

-Entiendo lo que estás pensando, pero primero debemos cerciorarnos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –Dijo pensando que si era algo terrible no podría decírselo a su Helga, suspirando avanzo junto a los policías a la puerta de la familia Pataki para ingresar sorpresivamente….

Nunca imaginaron encontrarse tal escena, al entrar a la cabaña percibieron el ruido del sótano, bajando rápidamente vieron la escena…..

Bob estaba casi matando a Richard, quien ya con menos fuerzas trataba de defenderse torpemente, mientras Miriam le suplicaba a Bob Pataki que parara pero el ni siquiera la veía.

-¡Basta Sr. Pataki! –Lo tomaron de las manos para quitárselo a Richard

-¡Enciérrenlo, es un maldito loco! –Gritaba Richard, pero…

-Debe acompañarnos –Dijo el alguacil mientras otros dos policías lo tomaban para esposarlo –Vamos

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! –Decía Richard mientras eran llevados a la patrulla.

.

.

.

-Helga cariño, ponte esto –Dijo sonriente mientras le daba un vestido a Helga

-¿Cómo pretendes que me lo ponga genio?

Alan la miro sonriente -¿Te ayudo?

-Ni en tus sueños estúpido

-Está bien pero no te dejare aquí –La tomo del brazo, llevándola a un closet totalmente obscuro y estrecho –Aquí te lo pondrás, tenemos visitas hoy y es importante que estés lista –Dijo riendo –Bien póntelo y sal en cuanto lo tengas, te estaré esperando por lo que ni lo intentes ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo encendiendo la luz

-Bien

El salió dejándola libre para podérselo poner. Al salir con el vestido ya puesto vio como Alan la miraba con un deseo desenfrenado, lo cual la asusto pues nunca lo había visto tan desquiciado y con ese brillo en los ojos que le daba escalofríos.

-Perfecta, ven

Salimos al comedor, que por cierto no conocía al llegar había varias personas para ser exactos dos hombres solos, junto con dos parejas hombre y mujer, vi que todos bebían, tal vez desde hace horas pues su olor era insoportable…

-Alan….

-Bien ella es Geraldine, a partir de ahora se llamara Rita ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Qué te parece mejor Vicky? –Dijo uno de los hombres solos, el cual parecía más grande que nosotros y tenía barba y olía asquerosamente a alcohol.

-Me gustan Peter, creo que así será Vicky –Dijo mientras me miraba

-¿Quién será el primero? –Pregunto el otro que estaba viéndome como si tuviera rayos x, para verme todo….

 _"_ _¿Primero? ¿De qué demonios hablan?"_ pensé asustada

-Obviamente yo Edwin

-Entonces comienza, ya queremos nuestro turno Alan –Dijo Peter mirándome

-Bien, mientras pueden comenzar la orgia que deseaban ¿no?

-Claro –Dijo una de las chicas, lo cual me sorprendió, pues aun no entendía bien que sucedía o más bien a que se referían.

-Ven Vicky, vamos al sillón –Alan me guio hasta el sillón, mientras los demás comenzaron a….creo que desde ahí me di cuenta de que estaba planeado para esa noche…..

.

.

.

-¡Mejor confiese Richard, el mal nacido de su hijo será encontrado y condenado según la ley! ¿No cree que será mejor si lo dice y evitarle más cargos? –Dijo el alguacil

-Si tal vez….

-Entonces dígame donde esta

-No lo sé, porque él no me lo especifico, pero creo que está en su departamento, está cerca del lago, me parece que es el número 114 de la calle bills enfrente de la…

Se detuvo pues fue interrumpido por un gran portazo que había resonado en toda la habitación, inmediatamente salió un policía…. -¡Arnold!

-Deben ir por él, y en cuanto al Sr. Nickman llévenlo a los separos, mientras es enjuiciado…

-Bien como usted diga jefe, vamos –Dijo dirigiéndose a otros dos oficiales que estaban afuera….

.

.

.

-¡Nooo! ¡Alan basta!

-¡Quédate quieta Helga!

-¡Déjame! –Helga comenzaba a sollozar pues Alan le había desgarrado parte del vestido y salvajemente tomaba sus pechos, mientras ella le daba puñetazos en donde pudiera y se movía para que no le hiciera nada, pero todo era en vano, además él también la golpeaba.

-¡Helga deja de moverte! –Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, en ese momento Helga sintió como si le hubieran dado con algo fuerte pues sintió arder su mejilla y por un momento quedo anonada, por lo que el aprovecho para besarla y acariciarle los pechos pero no tardo en reaccionar comenzando a gritar….

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame estúpido!

-¡Déjala! –Se escuchó un grito lejanamente, que Alan ignoro y continuo, mientras ella lo golpeaba y lo golpeaba sin éxito, pero en ese momento…

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero disculpen por la tardanza, pero aqui sigo y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **gracias a todos por sus reviews**

 **Eli-mont** **muchas gracias eli por tus comentarios y por leer mis fics y please espero actualices el tuyo jejejeje ya muero por saber que mas pasara :D :D**

 **amanecer31** **muchas gracias por tus reviews espero este nuevo cap te guste ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**

 **espero les siga gustando si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijij :D no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	32. CAPITULO 32 AL FINAL TODO CAE PARTE 2

Al escuchar donde podría encontrar a aquella persona que tanto he odiado desde niño, Salí inmediatamente de la estación de policía para dirigirme a su departamento, sentía que la sangre me hervía, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

Corrí bajo la lluvia que de pronto se había desatado en la ciudad de Hillwood, llegue a mi auto pero antes de arrancar…

-¿Vas por Helga?

-Bajase del auto Pataki

-Iré contigo

-No creo que….

-Tengo que verla antes de…irme

-¿Cómo?

-Arnold, tengo algo que confesar pero no lo hare en este momento, debemos darnos prisa…ella no merecía esto –Se veía realmente destrozado, por lo que no tuve la suficiente fuerza y crueldad para hacerlo bajar del coche, así que….

-Está bien, vamos –Dije arrancando el automóvil de mi abuelo

Maneje lo más rápido que pude, llegamos al lago en menos de 20 minutos y salimos corriendo hacia el edificio que había indicado Richard al alguacil, el corazón me comenzó a acelerar, más cuando estuvimos afuera del número 114 un grito desgarrador me atravesó como una navaja el alma y el corazón, esa era Helga….

Bob comenzó a golpear la puerta para abrirla, sin éxito, por lo que yo también comencé a golpearla, cuando escuche que Helga gritaba que la dejara, no pude resistir y también grite que la dejara en paz, obviamente no escucharon, aunque en ese momento, Bob y yo golpeamos una vez más aquella puerta y esta vez lo logramos…..

La imagen que vi puede ser la más traumatizante que veré por el resto de mi vida, mi Helga estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás, Alan estaba encima de ella tratando de abusar de ella, mientras ella gritaba y lo golpeaba sin éxito…..en el otro sofá había algunas personas semidesnudas que al acto que entramos, habían parado viéndonos asustados, no nos dé tuvimos más y tanto Bob como yo, llegamos a donde estaba la pareja….

-¡Déjala! –Lo tome de los brazos para alejarlo, inmediatamente el dio la vuelta

-¡¿Qué tal idiota?! ¡No lo hare! –Dijo burlonamente por lo comencé a preparar mi puño pero….

-¡Deja a mi niña idiota! –Bob se le abalanzo al no soportar más la burla de Alan y el que no se quitara de Helga lo había enloquecido

Bob lo estaba matando a golpes, pero Arnold no se ocupó de eso por el momento, pues Helga lloraba incontrolablemente y él debía estar con ella, la tomo en sus brazos para sacarla de ahí inmediatamente, puso su chamarra que traía puesta, para cubrir su cuerpo.

-¡Sera mejor irnos Pataki!

-¡No, llévatela de aquí Arnold! –Bob se acercó a nosotros -¡Debes cuidarla! ¡Promételo!

-Claro Sr. Pataki –Lo miro sorprendido, pues no entendía como era que un hombre tan ambicioso como había demostrado ser durante años Bob, hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Camine hacia la puerta del departamento cuando escuche un horrible ruido, al voltear vi como Alan sostenía una pistola en sus manos y como Bob caía desangrándose….

-¡No! –Helga grito fuertemente mientras veía a su padre caer al suelo, inmediatamente bajo de mis brazos para correr a verlo, por lo que regrese con ella.

-¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste, Alan?! –Lo mire furiosamente pues no entendía…

 _"_ _¿Porque tanto daño debía hacerle a Helga, ella nunca le hizo nada malo_?" pensé mientras me ponía al frente de Helga y de Bob….

-Papa…. –Susurraba Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver aquel hombre, que siempre creyó que era irrompible, en el suelo y desangrándose…

-He….Helga –Murmuro débilmente

-¡Vete Arnold, porque el que sigue eres tú! –Alan lo apunto con la pistola

-¡No! ¡Alan no! –Helga intentaba ponerse delante de Arnold pero él no la dejaba.

-Debes irte Helga….

-¡No, no lo hare, Arnold! –Tenía sus bellos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mientras lo miraba implorante

-¡Por dios Helga, vete, nuestra hija te necesita! –Grito furioso Arnold -¡Vete!

-¡No se ira! –Alan estaba apuntando aun a ambos

-¡No, no me iré! –Dijo llorando -¡Debemos llamar a una ambulancia!

-¡No! ¡Primero terminemos en lo que estábamos! –Dijo sonriéndole a Helga

-¡Entonces tendrás que matarme pues no pienso hacerlo!

-Bien –Dijo furioso -¡Como gustes Helga! –Alan le apunto, mientras los demás invitados salían de la habitación, pues temían ser inculpados o peor ser asesinados por un loco.

Arnold en una fracción de segundos de distracción que tuvo Alan, se abalanzo sobre el, desviando el disparo, que iba directo a Helga y que solo se estrelló en un espejo, comenzaron a forcejear mientras se gritaban.

-¡Déjame Arnold, además matándola se acaba nuestro sufrimiento! –Decía mientras jalaba la pistola que estaba entre las manos de Arnold

-¡Sobre mi cadáver lo harás!

-¡Con que esas traemos, ¿eh?!

Helga los miraba asustada, rogando a todos los cielos que no le pasara nada a Arnold, mientras buscaba entre las cosas de su padre un celular, el cual hallo en su pantalón, inmediatamente llamo una ambulancia y después…

Se escuchó el disparo, Helga volteo a ver asustada, vio como Arnold caía al suelo con una herida pero no alcanzo a ver en donde, sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, que la respiración se terminaba, sentía el inmenso dolor de aquella bala como si estuviera en su mismo cuerpo….miro a Alan, quien la miraba sonriendo…..

 _"_ _¿Cómo? Esto debe ser… ¡Una maldita pesadilla! ¡Arnold!... ¡¿Cómo demonios puede sonreír?!"_ pensaba desesperadamente

-¡No! –Grito molesta, fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la cocina

-¡Geraldine solo deseo un momento contigo, solo eso y te juro que te dejo en paz!

-¡Te odio, no te quiero, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! –Se acercó más, Helga estaba acorralada, sintió detrás de ella un cuchillo de cocina por lo que inmediatamente lo tomo, no deseaba hacerle daño pero no quería que la lastimara no más….

 _"_ _¡Por dios Helga, vete, nuestra hija te necesita!"_ aquel grito que Arnold le dio, retumbo en su cabeza, no podía abandonar a su pequeña, ¿Cómo pudo ser estúpida para no confiar en alguna otra salida? Pero es que realmente no la encontró y creyó que la policía…..había sido algo estúpido….

Alan llego hasta ella –Ven aquí hermosa –Acerco su cuerpo al de ella para besarla, inmediatamente Helga reacciono y lo empujo fuertemente

-¡No me toques!

-¡Bien Helga será por las malas! –La tomo del cuello ahorcándola mientras la besaba, ella intentaba alejarlo, pero el presionaba fuertemente su cuello y hacia que le faltara el aire….

-¡Al-Alan de-dej-déjame! –Dijo con un grito ahogado

-No –Comenzó a tocarla por las piernas, ella no vio otra opción, por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo el cuchillo y lo alzo hacia él, pero…. En ese momento Alan había levantados y vio el cuchillo que detuvo a tiempo, comenzando un forcejeo con Helga, quien intentaba enterrárselo hasta que….

-¡Aaaah! –Alan se tocaba el rostro mientras la sangre brotaba por todo el rostro, manchando las manos de Helga, quien simplemente se quedó en shock sin saber bien que había pasado.

Arnold llego a la cocina y vio con horror como Alan retrocedía hacia la ventana, mientras tomaba su rostro….

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto de pronto a Helga

-S-si –Dijo nerviosa

Al voltear a ver a Alan quien de nuevo tenía el arma, pasaron varias cosas en esos segundos, Alan les apuntaba pero el disparo que esperaron nunca llego, sin embargo oyeron el disparo del lado de la puerta del departamento y después a Alan cayendo doblado por el impacto…al parecer era el final de aquella pesadilla….

.

.

.

Helga siempre había odiado los hospitales, pero era imprescindible que estuviera ahí, pues su abuelo phill y su padre estaban hospitalizados, Arnold le sugirió entrar primero con su padre pues el pronóstico no era bueno…Bob había recibido un balazo en un pulmón por lo que no le daban muchas esperanzas, le había dañado bastante….

-No puedo –Dijo antes de entrar

-Vamos amor claro que puedes, ¿quieres que entre contigo?

-Si por favor –Dijo aferrándose a su brazo

Ambos entraron al cuarto donde Bob Pataki se encontraba atado a un tanque de oxígeno y a un aparato grande donde indicaba sus signos vitales, se aproximaron y el abrió rápidamente los ojos al verlos y sonrió….

-Helga –Dijo quitándose el oxigeno

-No hables papa, debes descansar para sanar

-No –Dijo débilmente –Siento que es hora de partir –Dijo mirándola, ella sintió un gran golpe en su corazón, pese a todo amaba a su padre, más porque el junto a Arnold la habían salvado y protegido con sus vidas –Debo decirte algo antes

-Papa, no debes decir eso…..te pondrás….

El negó débilmente con la cabeza. –Helga quiero que sepas la verdad de todo.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí y espero que puedas perdonarme….

-¿Qué verdad?

Bob Pataki la miro antes de comenzar la historia, esperando que comprendiera y lo perdonara, y también que perdonara a su madre, que no sabía dónde estaba desde aquella noche….

.

.

.

-Bien Alan, creo que sabes, hijo que mereces estar aquí –Richard lo miraba con desprecio –Arruinaste mi reputación y ahora tengo que tener más cuidado con los negocios familiares, todo gracias a tu capricho con esa chica ¿Esas feliz?

Alan se encontraba en el hospital vigilado por policías, pues le habían dado una larga condena por varios crímenes, asesinato (si es que se moría Bob o phill), intento de abuso sexual, acoso sexual, secuestro, tráfico de drogas, entre otros más.

-No, tuve que hacerla mía….

-Hijo date cuenta, ¡Te arruinaste la vida, no solo porque iras a prisión, sino porque…..!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede papa?

-Perdiste el ojo

-Eso ya lo sé….

-Y…..el disparo que te dio el policía para inmovilizarte ¿sabes dónde fue verdad?

-Si

-Bien, tuvieron que quitártelos–Dijo Richard nervioso, no por el tema de la parte íntima de su hijo, si no que era un tema delicado e incómodo, decirle a tu hijo que nunca volvería a ser un hombre, normal…. –Pues el sangrado era demasiado fuerte y podías morir, además de que te hubiera ocasionado secuelas…..

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es verdad!

-Si hijo y espero que aprendas….

-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Vete!

Richard salió de la habitación, prometiéndose que nunca más regresaría a ver a su hijo pues lo había decepcionado, además de que se había enterado de algo peor….

 _"_ _¿Cómo no me lo imagine nunca?"_ pensó frustrado _"¿Por qué me lo ocultaste….Miriam?"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, espero que les siga gustando...:D_**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **disculpa se que lo habia dejado en la mejor parte jejej pero aqui esta la segunda parte espero que te guste y no decepcionarte...;D**

 **amanecer31** **muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por leer mi fic :D espero que te siga gustando ;D**

 **Eli-mont** **hola jejeje espero te guste lo que le paso a Alan bueno a todos jijij iba a matarlo debo confesar pero creo que no hay mejor tortura que esta para un tipo como este jajajaj espero estes de acuerdo ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos y espero que les guste si es asi no duden en decirlo y si no tambien pueden decirmelo no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	33. CAPITULO 33 UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA

Helga se encontraba en la habitación de su padre, esperando a que le dijera aquella verdad, aunque a la vez no deseaba oírla, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno…..primero me da gusto…..que no les haya pasado….nada grave –Dijo formando una débil sonrisa en su rostro, al ver a su niña a salvo y sin daño grave, también vio al joven con cabeza de balón, quien solo tenía vendado su brazo –Me da gusto….que estés bien….así podrás cuidar de ella –Comento mirando a Arnold, quien le sonrió

-Claro que si Sr. Pataki –Dijo mientras lo miraba –Los doctores dicen que la herida sanara en unas semanas, por suerte solo fue un rozón de la bala

-Me alegra…. –Miro a Helga –Quiero contarte como me…..entere yo hija…..quiero que sepas…..que siempre te he….amado….pese a todo…perdóname por mi…..enojo estúpido

-Papa, no debes alterarte, mejor descansa y….

-No, Helga tú y Olga…no son mis…. –La miro –No son….mis hijas

Helga abrió de par en par sus ojos ante la noticia sin poder creer lo que decía su padre, sintió que flaqueaba y se sentía desvanecer pero un brazo la sostuvo mientras la atraía hacia el para infundirle fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? No es verdad Bob –Dijo molesta

-Si lo es y yo….me entere….de la peor manera…. –Dijo respirando dificultosamente –Déjame contarte….mi versión

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK (Historia de Bob.)**

Hace 27 años yo me encontraba feliz al saber que la mujer de la cual me había enamorado, había accedido a ser mi esposa, lo cual a la vez me sorprendía, no era un tipo atractivo y le había rogado mucho a mi novia para tomar aquella decisión pero aun así, era feliz.

Aquel era el día perfecto y hermoso, era el día de mi boda y era la persona más feliz de la faz de la tierra, llevaba un ramo de rosas para entregárselos cuando estuviéramos frente a la iglesia a punto de unir nuestras vidas, pero….

Miriam estaba frente la iglesia y un joven la estaba tratando de convencer o al menos eso parecía, por lo que me acerque sigilosamente para poder escuchar lo que decían.

-Por favor Miriam ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Richi entiéndeme, tengo que casarme con el

-¿Por qué?

-Mi familia está al borde del…estamos en quiebra

-Pero podríamos luchar juntos

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? Miriam te amo, vámonos de aquí

-Mi padre me suplico que aceptara el compromiso

-Pero solo lo haces por interés financiero, por favor eso ya no se usa, ahora podemos salir adelante, por favor vámonos

-He dicho que no Richi, me casare con Bob y no hay más que decir

-¿me amas?

-Siempre lo hare pero….. –Bob sintió como le clavaban un cuchillo en el corazón –No puedo irme contigo, tengo que seguir con esto, lo siento mucho, adiós

Vio a su futura esposa correr hacia la parte de la puerta principal de la iglesia, donde en unos minutos más se casarían, quedo en shock no podía creerlo….

 _"_ _¿Por qué Miriam? Te amaba tanto que no me hubiera importado ayudarlos sin casarme contigo…..yo solo deseo tu felicidad pero…"_ pensó tristemente dejando caer las rosas y pisándolas con furia _"Ahora veras que nadie se burla de Bob Pataki"_

La boda se realizó como estaba planeada pero mi actitud cambio a partir de ahora y en la noche, donde se supone que tendría que hacerla mi mujer sucedió lo peor que pudiera pasarme a mí o a cualquier hombre en su vida con la mujer que ama.

-¡Ven aquí hermosa! –Comencé a besarla, pensando que tal vez lograría que se olvidara de aquel y más si aquella era su primera vez, estaba siendo de ser amable, cariñoso y dulce, para no asustarla, aunque para ser honestos traía unos tragos de más.

-No…..no quiero…. –Susurraba mientras vi con horror como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos hermosos

-¿Por qué Miriam? –Pregunte, impactado pues yo la amaba tanto que no podía…..no podía hacerle daño

-Esta noche…no por favor –Me pidió

-Pero…..es nuestra noche de bodas –Susurre dolido

-Solo….por favor…..estoy cansada…y…

-¿Es eso o es por tu amante?

-¿Qué dices?

-Ese tal Richi

-¿Cómo….?

-Te escuche hablando con él, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-No es lo que….

-¡Por supuesto que si lo es! ¡Miriam sabias que te he amado desde niños! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! ¡Si no nos hubiéramos casado, de igual forma hubiera hallado la manera de ayudarte!

-Yo….

-¡Pague por ti ¿no?!

-No

-¡Tengo derecho a tomarte y hacerte mi mujer! –Comencé a besarla y tocarla bruscamente, perdiendo por completo los estribos

-No, Bob basta por favor, no puedo

-¡Si puedes y yo lo deseo!

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Inmediatamente me quede congelado, aun sin poder creerlo, la mire furiosamente y le di un bofetón que hizo que Miriam cayera al suelo -¡Maldita zorra!

-Bob…. ¿qué te pasa?...tu no eras así –Comento mientras se tocaba la mejilla

-Y yo pensé que eras una santa y veo que eres solo una zorra disfrazada de santa

-Bob…

-Mañana iremos a verificar lo que dices, si es verdad, te juro que matare al idiota, así me tome una vida encontrarlo….

Salí de la habitación, dejándola llorando, mientras tomaba una botella de whisky para perderme en esta y olvidar mis penas.

Al día siguiente el doctor confirmo que Miriam estaba embarazada, de hecho tenía 2 meses de embarazo, por lo que me hizo pensar que la familia o alguien más sabía y la había convencido de seguir con nuestra boda.

Furioso me dedique a buscar ese tal Richard, pero no sabía el apellido por lo que no podía hacer mucho, pese a los gritos y a las amenazas Miriam nunca me lo dijo y deje de insistir pues solo me hacía daño a mí mismo.

.

.

.

Nació la niña, a quien le puse Olga, la sentía como mía, pensé que tal vez después de esto podríamos ser una familia feliz, pero una vez más me convertí en el estúpido enamorado de Miriam, quien nuevamente se aprovechó de eso.

Cuando Olga cumplió el año, note que Miriam pasaba menos tiempo con ella, la dejaba sola y siempre estaba bebiendo, por lo que yo me tuve que ocupar de ella.

-Ya pequeña aquí estoy yo –Decía mientras la niña lloraba –No te dejare lo prometo –Le decía mientras la pequeña me sonreía, por lo que una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, la deje en su cama y me fui a la recamara donde me esperaba un enfrentamiento con Miriam

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¡Deja de tomar! –Le arrebate la botella -¿Ese ejemplo deseas para ella?

-¡¿Qué te importa?!

-Miriam, no empecemos

-No –Tomo una cobija –Dormiré en la sala

Solo la vi salir de la habitación, estaba harto y cansado de que mi matrimonio fuera un total desastre por lo que simplemente me quede ahí pensando toda la noche, tal vez sería bueno pedir el divorcio, el problema era que Olga no era mi hija biológica, aunque tuviera posibilidades de ganar la patria potestad de la menor, nada garantizaba que no viniera su padre biológico y me la quitaran, no podía arriesgarme.

 _"_ _Es mi niña_ " Pensé mientras dejaba vencerme por Morfeo

.

.

.

Olga cumplía 8 años no lo podía creer, estaba muy orgulloso de ella y lo mejor de todo era nuestra relación pues ambos estábamos felices cuando estábamos juntos y ella ganaba cualquier concurso era toda una Pataki para mí.

Además semanas anteriores, Miriam y yo pudimos por fin tener algo más que solo compartir una cama, ella vino a mí una noche y descubrí que la sigo amando, tal vez ahora podríamos ser una familia feliz, además ella estaba asistiendo a un grupo de ayuda para dejar de beber, o eso pensé…

.

.

.

Un día después de dejar a Olga en la primaria PS118, fui a casa de regreso porque se me habían olvidado unos papeles, al entrar pensé que ya no encontraría a Miriam pues era hora de que estuviera en el grupo, por lo que al oír ruidos subí inmediatamente a la habitación, nuestra habitación pues de ahí provenía el ruido.

Al ingresar, me quede en shock realmente sorprendido por lo que mis ojos veían, Miriam inmediatamente se separó de aquel hombre, quien salió huyendo de mi casa, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

-Bob…. –La escuche susurrar

-Quiero el divorcio

-¿Qué? No puedes….

-No deseo estar atado a ti ni un día mas y la niña… -La mire furioso –Se va conmigo, no quiero que tome tus hábitos, es mi hija y…

-¡No es tu hija!

-Es mas mía porque yo la crie durante estos años como si fuera mía y…..su padre ¿Qué ha hecho nada?

-Por favor

-¿Era él?

-¿Qué?

-Era el Richard

-Si

-¡Maldita zorra!

Salí de ahí, sin decir más ni hacer más, no valía la pena aquella mujer para mi estaría muerta a partir de ahí, no deseaba seguir con ella.

.

.

.

Después de unos días, de aquel incidente, Miriam vino con la noticia de que está embarazada, pero ella insiste en que él bebe es mío y no de Richard, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Tuvo relaciones conmigo y con él, ¿Cómo saber quién es el padre? Por esta razón le permití quedarse

.

.

.

Fue una niña nuevamente, le puse Helga, la bebe estaba siendo criada de la misma manera que lo hizo con Olga, ignorándola, no podía creer ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?

Seguía con la duda, Helga podría ser mi hija y yo no lo sabía, ni deseaba saberlo pues ¿Qué tal si el resultado era que no era mi hija? No sabía cómo soportarlo nuevamente por lo que seguí evitando hacerme una prueba de sangre para comprobar la paternidad de la niña

.

.

.

Todo seguía como hasta ahora, Miriam siempre en casa aburrida y sin salir, al parecer algo había pasado pues ya no salía de casa ni recibía llamadas misteriosas, había contratado un agente para que la vigilara día y noche pero no hacía más que lo normal, emborracharse.

.

.

.

Helga cumplió 3 años y nadie le hacía caso, ni siquiera yo, no entendía porque lo hacía, pero Helga me resultaba una niña bastante madura para su edad y autosuficiente como yo, por lo que le dedicaba más tiempo a Olga quien a veces rompía en llanto al ver a su madre de esa manera o cuando alguien la molestaba.

¿Equivocado? Tal vez pero…lo hecho, hecho esta…

Olga se iría lejos para ser maestra, pese a que aún no terminaba la escuela, ella se iría lejos de nosotros nuevamente, yo había tomado aquella decisión pensando en el bien de ella y hasta en el de Helga, para que no se sintiera mal por la atención que poníamos en Olga.

Miriam y yo seguíamos fingiendo el matrimonio fallido desde hace años, lo hacía porque no quería que me quitara a las niñas y ella, bueno tal vez lo hacía solo porque no deseaba perder sus comodidades.

Cuando Helga cumplió 9 años, paso lo inevitable, el detective me informo que Miriam había estado visitando a alguien en un motel de Hillwood, al llegar al lugar vi como salía con aquel hombre que no veíamos desde años….

.

.

.

Esta vez los enfrente a ambos.

-¡Miriam!

-¡Bob!

-De nuevo te comportas como ¡La zorra que eres!

-Hey, mide tus palabras

-¡Mejor tú no te metas!

-Vine aquí porque, siempre la he amado –Comento el hombre

-¡Nunca le daré el divorcio!

Me fui jalando a Miriam del brazo

-¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

-¡cállate!

.

.

.

Poco después me entere de que Richard tenía un niño de la edad de Helga, además de que también me entere por culpa de Miriam que Helga no era mi hija, pues ella había solicitado la prueba de paternidad hace mucho y lo había ocultado.

Todo esto me comenzó a enloquecer, me di cuenta de que no valía la pena ser buena persona ni amar, el amor a mí no me había llevado a ninguna parte más que a mi amargura y mi infelicidad al lado de una persona como Miriam, a la cual ya no amaba.

El amor que tuve hacia ella se terminó, pues ella lo termino porque así lo deseo, sin embargo algo se apodero dentro de mí, tal vez fue mi enojo y rencor hacia las personas que me habían hecho daño que creí que la mejor forma de vengarme era con sus hijas, Olga y Helga.

Por esta razón comprometí a Olga con Sammuel quien era hermano menor de Richard, tan solo 4 años mayor que ella, por lo que sería mi primera venganza pero nunca pensé que me saldría el tiro por la culata, pues aquel tipo resulto ser un completo patán.

Helga, ella se casaría con Alan, quien era de su edad y el hijo de Richard, esa sería mi mejor venganza, cuando se enterara de que había casado a su propia hija con su hijo, tal vez le daría un infarto y se moriría, tenía la esperanza de que el chico se enamorara de Helga para lastimarlo, pero fue mucho peor que eso.

Cuando Helga salió embarazada me alegre pues con esto el compromiso se rompería, ya era suficiente tener a mi Olga en el hospital solo por mi absurda venganza contra Miriam, por lo que accedí a que se fuera a New York.

.

.

.

Me sorprendía como Miriam no le importaba lo que estaba haciendo con las niñas, ¿Qué clase de madre es? Me apoyo siempre a lo que yo deseaba hacerles, tal vez porque a ella le hicieron lo mismo.

Entonces todo salió mal…

-Todo está mal –Susurre mientras iba camino a la estación de policía pensando que había hecho una total locura, solo por una mujer que nunca valió la pena –Te odio Miriam

-También la odio –Susurro Richard

-¿Entonces porque….?

-Es una mujer atractiva –Se encogió de hombros –Además ella me ha estado buscando durante años, pese a que yo me aleje, ella me encontró, lo cual me confundía

-Entiendo

-¿Por qué la odias? Digo tienen dos hermosas hijas, lamento mucho lo que mi hijo está haciendo, estoy avergonzado y lamento que Olga….

-Si lo sé –Bob lo miro molesto –Ellas son mis niñas, mis hijas y eso nunca va a cambiar, porque yo las crie, cometí graves errores y ellas tal vez no me perdonen

-¿quieres decir que no son tus hijas….biológicas?

-Así es, son tus hijas

Observe como Richard cambiaba de color pero no me producía ninguna satisfacción si el estaba sufriendo por lo que había provocado a una de sus hijas, no sentía nada de lo que pensó que sentiría en algún momento, solo pensaba en Helga y en que debía ayudarla.

Fue en este punto donde se dio cuenta de que había sido un verdadero idiota, que había desperdiciado su vida al lado de alguien que no amaba realmente y que no lo amaba, que ahora que pensaba tal vez solo se aferró a algo que no era para él, por esta razón había llegado hasta este punto y todo por cobardía, de haber hablado antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado y él no hubiera sufrido.

" _Ni tampoco ustedes"_ pensó mientras miraba un relicario que tenía siempre consigo, con la fotografía de Olga y Helga, el cual era su verdadero amuleto de la suerte.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Helga miro a Bob, quien la miraba con ojos anegados de lágrimas, nunca lo había visto así, no podía creer que toda su vida era una maldita mentira….

-No

-Mi niña yo te amo, perdóname

-No es verdad –Helga comenzó a retroceder, Arnold la observo y trato de acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió -¡Toda mi vida….! ¡Y todo esto…. ¿Por una estúpida venganza?!

-¡Perdóname! –Bob comenzó a querer ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente Arnold lo detuvo con su brazo bueno.

-¡Por favor no debe agitarse!

-¡Cometí errores hija pero….!

-¡No soy su hija! –Helga estaba llorando, no comprendía, por qué lo había hecho -¡No puedo….! –No termino la frase y salió huyendo de ahí.

Arnold iba a seguirla pero…. -¡Sr. Pataki! –No respondía pero veía como se desvanecía -¡Doctor!

Salió precipitadamente de la habitación para ir por un médico, mientras rogaba a todos los cielos que la rubia no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

" _Debo ir a buscarla, en cuanto le diga al médico"_ pensó mientras corría hacia el medico en turno

.

.

.

Helga tropezó con alguien en la entrada del hospital, al mirar a la persona, su rostro de inmediato se puso rojo del coraje pues eran dos personas, a las cuales deseaba no volver a ver nunca más en su vida.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Exclamo dirigiéndose a la mujer -¡Lárgate!

-Hel….

-¡Te odio!

 _"_ _No puedo creerlo"_ pensaba mientras observaba a la joven rubia _"Helga, creía que tal vez me comprenderías…"_ pensó mientras miraba el rostro molesto y unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que lo disfruten jiji ;D_**

 ** _gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews_**

 ** _Eli-mont_** **** ** _jijij asi es el final esta cerca ;D espero que te siga gustando :D_**

 ** _amanecer31_** ** _hola si yo tambien moria cuando lo escribi pero fue para darle un poco de drama pues no puedo matarlo jejeje ;D es nuestro personaje favorito :D y claro que no tendra consideracion como dicen todo se paga en esta vida, aqui a veces para los que hacen el mal, viven un infierno antes de irse por decirlo de algun modo, respecto a tu pregunta asi es pronto se acerca el final de este fic :D_**

 ** _Vannesa G. Palos_** ** _gracias por tu review y si tienes un gran corazon, jejeje ;D te pareces a mi, no tuve corazon para matarlo aunque si estuve considerandolo jiji :D y... pues si es lo que tu crees que es de Helga, Richard como dice en este capitulo es el padre de nuestra rubia_**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo_**

 ** _saludos ;D_**


	34. CAPITULO 34 LA PEOR MADRE DEL MUNDO

-Helga por favor por lo menos escúchame

-¡No Miriam no quiero!

-Helga….

-¡Tu ni te metas! –Miro con furia a aquel hombre, el cual trataba de tocarla pero ella no se lo permitía –Si estas esperando a que te diga padre, olvídalo viejo, puedes irte por donde viniste

-Helga ¡Cállate! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ya lo sé todo Miriam, lo cruel que fuiste con Bob y lo peor, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo y Olga era solo porque tú lo engañabas con este patético hombre y todo ¿para qué?

-Tú no sabes nada, aun eres una niña…

-Por dios Miriam deje de ser una niña desde hace tanto, nunca tenía la atención de ustedes y siempre sobreviví, ¿quieres saber porque? Por Arnold, quien pese a que no estaba todo el tiempo a mi lado, me vio cuando yo era totalmente invisible para ustedes

-Helga….

-Solo existía Olga ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es la hija de Richard

Helga la miro incrédula ante lo que estaba diciendo -¿Y yo no? ¡Rayos Miriam ¿con cuántos hombres te has revolcado?!

Miriam le dejo caer la mano sobre la mejilla de Helga, quien la miro sorprendida mientras se tocaba la mejilla ardiendo ante aquel actor, las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer por sus mejillas desde sus hermosos ojos.

-¡Te odio! No quiero verte, ya no me importa quién es mi padre, sabes ¿Por qué? Porque al final de cuentas ese hombre que está muriéndose, dio la vida por mí –Dijo entre sollozos –Ese hombre que pese a sus errores siempre estuvo ahí conmigo y me acepto a su manera, pero me quiso como si fuera su hija, ya nada de lo que tú me digas me interesa y prefiero mil veces ser huérfana que tener unos padres como ustedes dos –Dijo llorando mientras entraba nuevamente al hospital

-Creo que está muy alterada, mejor vienes después ¿No?

-¿Es mi hija?

-Para ser honesta, no sé muy bien, los resultados del ADN, arrojaron que era tu hija pues compartían la misma sangre, pero ella es tan parecida a Bob, por eso nunca la quise –Murmuro esto último con un pequeño sollozo –Creo que yo misma coseche ese odio en ella ¿no?

-No la quisiste ¿solo porque se parecía a Bob y no a nosotros?

-Si

-Eres una horrible madre Miriam, se supone que si es mi hija debiste quererla como lo hiciste con Olga, claro hasta que permitiste que pasara aquel accidente

-Tú no puedes reclamarme eso, después de que tuve que casarme sin amor y…

-Porque así lo decidiste, te suplique y te implore que te fueras conmigo y tú no confiaste en mi ni, ni en mi amor, en el amor que nos profesábamos, yo lo hice sinceramente y ¿tu?

-¿Cómo podría si no eras nadie? Pese a que te amaba…

-¿Dime te sirvió cambiar el amor sincero que yo sentía por ti, solo por dinero? –La interrumpió

-¿Sentías? –Miriam lo miro dolida

-Vamos Miriam hace mucho que no siento amor por ti y tú lo sabes

Miriam lo miro tristemente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos –Creí que….

-No y no me malentiendas, ya desde hace años solo estoy contigo por placer y no por amor, ambos estábamos consientes de esto y no te hagas ahora la desentendida

-Richard….

-Acabaste con un gran hombre que te amaba sinceramente igual que yo, también acabaste conmigo que también te amaba igual que él, acabaste con el amor que sentíamos por ti y lo peor acabaste con el amor que tus hijas sentían por ti y también hiciste que mi hijo y Olga estén en el hospital y uno a punto de ir a la cárcel, todo por tu culpa, por tu cobardía y egoísmo, no solo eres la peor madre si no la peor mujer, hasta nunca Miriam

Miriam solo lo vio alejándose mientras sollozaba quedamente frente al hospital.

.

.

.

-Helga que bueno que regresaste

-¿Cómo esta Bob?

Arnold no respondió solo bajo la mirada –Yo….

-¿Qué ocurre? Arnold

-Bob, tuvo un paro cardiaco y…. –La miro –Los doctores dicen que puede que….no pase…de esta…noche –Dijo tristemente

Helga sintió que le echaban un balde de agua helada encima, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

 _"_ _No puede ser_ " pensaba mientras caminaba sin dirección " _No puede ser, no puedo seguir aquí…y lo peor es que….fui cruel….pese a todo lo que paso el…."_

-Helga –Arnold la tomo de la mano -¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé pero no quiero estar aquí –Contesto tranquilamente

-No pienso dejarte ir, no así

Lo miro tristemente –No sé qué más hacer, no quiero estar aquí y menos….

-¿quieres hablar sobre….eso?

-Ahora resulta que…. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Creo que todos nos equivocamos Helga y muchas veces los celos, la rabia y el enojo hacia alguien amado, nos ciega por completo, lo que nos lleva a cometer alguna que otra locura –Comento mientras la miraba fijamente a sus hermosos ojos azules -¿No crees que merece una segunda oportunidad o por lo menos que no lo odies? Finalmente es tu padre…

-No…

-No me interrumpas amor, me refiero a que estuvo ahí contigo y pese a todo vio por ti y Olga, tal vez no como hubieras querido pero toma en cuenta lo que hizo –Susurro suavemente –Fue a rescatarte, tal vez tarde pero creo que recapacito ¿No crees?

Helga se quedó pensando en aquello, era verdad que Bob no le presto la atención que muchas veces ella deseaba pero hubo varios recuerdos que vinieron a su mente de su niñez donde el que estaba con ella había sido Bob, ayudándole con algún que otro concurso, le daba lo que quería en algunas ocasiones pese a que a veces olvidaba darle dinero pero….era verdad estuvo ahí, en cambio su madre siempre distraída solo cuando estaba mejor era cuando le hacía caso o cuando pasaban estas discusiones…

-Helga…

-¿Eh?

-El doctor dice que si quieres pasar –Arnold la miraba con preocupación

-Si

-¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-Si por favor

-Bien

.

.

.

Miriam se encontraba en la casa donde había pasado tantos años, recogiendo los recuerdos, tomando sus más valiosas cosas entre ellas fotografías de sus hijas.

-¿Sra. Pataki?

-¿Phoebe?

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo…solo vine por mis cosas

-Debería estar en el hospital –Le recriminó Phoebe pues no le parecía correcto que dejara sola a su amiga en ese momento también.

-No creo que me quieran allá, ni tampoco que me necesiten

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Estuve ahí hace rato y la verdad…dudo que Helga desee que este ahí –Murmuro tristemente

-No puede culparla al final de cuentas la gente cosecha lo que….

-Ya lo sé Phoebe ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Por qué lo haría? –Phoebe no deseaba hablarle así pero era increíble que dejaran a su amiga nuevamente

-Porque sé que quieres a mi hija y deseo que le entregues esto –Miriam le ofreció un sobre –Creo que si lo lee podrá entenderme más

-No sé de qué le serviría si usted huye

-Mi hija ya es grande y sabe cuidar mejor de ella misma, yo no lo hice bien durante años y no creo poder hacerlo

-Creo que tiene razón, mi amiga ha sido más madura de lo que muchos adultos llegan hacerlo en su vida –Comento la oriental mientras le arrebataba el sobre –Debo ir por ropa para ella, con permiso

-Adelante –Murmuro mientras tomaba su maleta y dejaba un último sobre sobre la mesa, para después darle un último vistazo a su casa –Perdónenme –Susurro mientras miraba una fotografía donde estaba Bob con Helga y Olga –Discúlpenme –Salió presurosamente de la casa Pataki sin mirar atrás…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic que espero les guste ;D**_

 _ **teddyetere**_ __ _ **muchas gracias jejeje espero que te siga gustando y disculpa por la demora normalmente no lo hago pero he tenido presion de trabajo ya sabes jejej pero aqui esta un nuevo cap espero te guste ;D**_

 _ **amanecer31**_ _ **muchas gracias y si se siente terrible amara y no ser correspondido es terriblemente esa situacion pero es mas feo que te engañen haciendote creer que si yo senti feo mientras escribia la triste historia de Bob :( espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Eli-mont**_ _ **hola eli jejeje lo sigo diciendo me gustan tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa :D jejeje y se que se parecen mucho pero la vida da sorpresas a veces ;D bueno esto se me ocurrio y la verdad es que hay casos asi de que pese a que la hija o hijo se parecen mas a uno de los padres, normalmente cuando la mujer tiene relaciones con varios hombres dentro de las 24 horas despues de la otra relacion de uno con otro jajaja ya se esta bien loco pero cuando lei no lo podia creer yo tampoco son raros los casos pero los hay jejeje espero te siga gustando jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	35. CAPITULO 35 HERENCIA

Helga se encontraba en las escaleras de la casa Pataki, en brazos traía a su pequeña Amanda, mientras silenciosamente sollozaba, dejando que aquellas lágrimas cayeran sin importarle por sus mejillas.

"Estamos solas" pensaba tristemente, miro a la bebe quien la observaba atentamente, le sonrió y la pequeña le sonrió también con ganas.

-No lo estamos, nos tenemos una a la otra ¿verdad?

-Helga –Arnold la miraba preocupado, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor no me hables así, Helga

-¿Entonces?

-No entiendo tu comportamiento

-¿Enserio?

-Entiendo que estés triste por la muerte de tu padre y la desaparición de tu madre…

-No tienes que recordármelo…ya sé que estoy sola

-No lo estas, aquí estoy contigo

-No te necesitamos –Se puso de pie con la bebe en brazos

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Desde ese día te comportas extraño –Arnold la alcanzo -¿Qué paso?

Helga lo observo mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente, todas esas situaciones habían sido extrañas y a la vez habían marcado su destino, el cual era muy diferente al de su amado…

 **FLASH BACK (hace 3 días)**

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación, Bob Pataki inmediatamente la observo, como si estuviera viendo el mismísimo cielo, levanto su mano hacia la rubia, quien venía tomada de la mano de su amado, por lo que lo soltó y se acercó a su padre.

-Perdóname –Susurro la rubia tristemente mientras sostenía la mano de su padre

Bob inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, antes de hablar.

-No…tengo….que perdonarte, hija –Suspiro –Perdóname tu a mi…fui un idiota

-Te amo papa, te perdono y pese a todos tus errores yo te perdono, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –Lo abrazo y el hombre débilmente le devolvió el abrazo cálido –Tienes que ponerte bien para irnos a casa, además el emporio te necesita Bob

-No…yo…moriré pero no me asusta….además….dejo algo maravilloso en esta vida…tu cariño –Sonrió débilmente –Helga te amo y gracias por perdonarme…eres mi hija no importa nada, eres mi niña

-Si papa, soy tu hija y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara, te amo –Volvió a abrazarlo

Bob Pataki la abrazo con fuerza, sentía dicha al saber que su niña pese a todo seguía teniendo aquel buen corazón de cuando era una niña, temía que sus errores fueran tan grandes como para no tener el perdón de su niña ni de dios, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido pedirle perdón a su otra niña, Olga, quien seguramente seguía enferma en aquel maldito estado, rogaba con que le dieran una oportunidad más a su niña en la vida, pues ella no había sido la culpable si no el.

Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero el contacto con su hija, lo tranquilizaba por lo que la abrazo más fuerte hasta que….todo su ser se desvanecio, invadiéndolo por una oscuridad y fuerza invitándolo a la oscuridad…

-¿Sr. Pataki? –Arnold había visto la mano descender, Helga solo se había quedado quieta al escuchar el silencioso golpe de la mano de su padre contra la cama. –Helga

La máquina que mantenía la información sobre el estado de mi padre, comenzó a sonar y los doctores entraron para revisarlo, aunque yo no me separaba de él, simplemente no podía, era como si quisiera irme con él.

-¡Nooo!

-Vamos señorita

-¡Nooo!

-Helga –Arnold se acercó a mí –Ven conmigo por favor

Lo mire con las lágrimas en mis ojos, sin poder creer que mi padre estuviera muerto, tenía miedo de dejarlo ahí, temía que iba a desaparecer y que él no era real, no deseaba aquello por eso estaba tan aterrada, los ojos verde esmeralda me miraron una vez más dulcemente mientras sentía el calor de su mano entre la mía, jalándome hacia el…

.

.

.

El funeral fue sencillo y simplemente fueron los familiares, los pocos que quedaban, entre los cuales aparecieron unos tíos que hacía años no los veía, eran hermanos menores que mi padre, estaba Arnold por supuesto conmigo y nuestra bebe, comenzaron las murmuraciones de algunos familiares e incluso de amigos como Rhonda, quien aún no lo creía.

Después de la misa y de aquel triste funeral, la familia Pataki se reúno en la casa, donde yo trate de ser amigable con aquellos extraños para mí pero al parecer ellos no tenían esa misma intención.

-¿A qué hora llegara el abogado?

-Tranquila Kim, dejaremos en la calle a esa mocosa quien ni siquiera es una hija de sangre de nuestro hermano –Decía la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

Arnold apareció detrás de mí, había dejado a la bebe en mi habitación, donde ya habíamos puesto una cuna improvisada para que descansara, mientras esperábamos la resolución del abogado, respecto a los emporios y el dinero de Bob.

-No les hagas caso –Arnold me abrazo –Sabes que no es verdad

-Lo sé pero…

-Vamos el abogado no debe tardar

-No te vayas

-Nunca

El abogado de mi padre era un hombre mayor, al momento en el que llego al salón todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo atentamente, la mayoría esperando que los mencionara en el testamento, menos una rubia, quien solo quería estar con su hija y su cabeza de balón llorando.

-Bien comencemos –Comento mirando a todos –Yo Bob Pataki, con todas mis facultades mentales y consiente redacto el siguiente contrato testamentar, donde yo hago heredero universal a una sola persona, así como todas mis posesiones que tengo, la casa, el automóvil, las cuentas bancarias, los emporios de localizadores y las joyas que tiene en posesión mi abogado quien les estará leyendo el testamento, que serían para mis dos hijas en el momento en el que se casen –El abogado los miro, antes de proseguir –Por lo que mi heredero irrevocable de todo esto anteriormente mencionado es la Señorita Helga Pataki, quien es mi hija…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Bob está completamente loco! –Gritaba molesta la mujer

-¿Cómo nos pudo hacer esto?

-¡Me largo!

-¡Te lo quitaremos todo! –Amenazo el hombre a Helga quien estaba sorprendida

-¿A mí?

-Si Helga esta era la última voluntad de tu padre

-No quiero nada –Dijo un poco molesta

-Bob sabía que te pondrías así, por lo que me pidió que te diera una carta –El abogado se la dio, la rubia la tomo dudosa y temerosa

Al abrirla….

 _Querida hija_

 _Sé que estás molesta conmigo por muchas cosas, cariño y más cuando sepas que eres mi heredera universal perdóname, pero quiero que todo lo mío siga siendo de la familia Pataki, me refiero a nosotros hija, espero que no te moleste._

 _Por otro lado quiero pedirte un favor, sigue con los gastos médicos de tu hermana, al parecer se está recuperando favorablemente, al menos el doctor, me dio la esperanza de que tal vez despierte en algunas semanas._

 _En cuanto a la herencia, eres libre de hacer lo que desees con ella, también si deseas darle algo a tu hermana en cuanto despierte también puedes hacerlo y se que al final tu tomaras la mejor decisión, pues confió en ti Geraldine, confió que harás todo lo que yo no hice y que serás mucho mejor de lo que yo apenas pude ser._

 _Te amo hija_

 _Posdata: recuérdala siempre tus nombres pero era divertido verte fruncir el ceño de fastidio, discúlpame_

 _Atentamente_

 _Bob Pataki_

Helga sonrió ante la posdata de su padre, pero nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, Arnold le acerco un pañuelo después de limpiárselas, para que pudiera sonarse la nariz.

-¿Entonces?

-Está bien abogado, comience con todo trámite que deba hacerse

-Bien Helga, en cuanto lo tenga los traeré, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

.

.

.

Antes de irse de la casa de huéspedes, la cual estaba en remodelación, pero ella había pagado (aunque en estricta teoría aun no lo había hecho, pero el apellido Pataki era algo que intimidaba, al menos de eso se dio cuenta) para que hicieran esta reparación de la casa, la familia Shortman no quería pero ella había insistido pues después de todo era su culpa, fue a la sala donde por ahora dormían todos o en el estudio que eran de los lugares ya listos después de repararlos, paso a ver al abuelo Phill quien ya estaba en casa haciendo de las suyas como siempre, afortunadamente logro recuperarse y lo primero que le había dicho a la rubia fue…

 _"_ _-¿Creíste que te desharías de mi pequeña? ¡No! Te lo dije una vez yo no me muero hasta que tú y mi nieto se casen. –_ Phill la miraba cariñosamente mientras cargaba a su bisnieta _–Espero que sea pronto para que me den otro bisnieto jejejeje chicos traviesos –_ Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron _–Pero esta vez primero la boda, por cierto nunca lo olviden ¡No coman frambuesas! –_ Dijo antes de entregarles a la bebe y salir al baño"

Ahora iba a despedirse de él, pues había decidido que deseaba vivir en su casa como siempre, Arnold le había dicho que él se iría con ellas, pero los papas de él y sus abuelos deseaban que primero se casaran por lo que por ahora solo se iría ella y la bebe, quien no podía estar en un lugar con tanto ruido y polvo.

Nunca pensó escuchar lo siguiente…

-Pero Stella, Arnold dijo que estaba bien

-No regresar a su universidad ¿de verdad crees que está bien?

-Entiéndelo no desea dejar a Helga y a Amanda

-Pero Miles nosotros podemos cuidarlas, verlas y estar al pendiente –Stella se escuchaba muy angustiada –Entiendo a mi hijo, pero también debe ir a terminar su carrera

-Te comprendo, pero Arnold es mayor de edad no podemos obligarlo

-Lo mejor es que se casen –Phill comentaba divertido mientras Puki le daba de comer

-No lo sé, son tan jóvenes

-Miles, hijo por favor

Miles se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario y la mirada de su padre –Pero es que…

-Es decisión de simba –Puki los miro seriamente –Hijo tu solo debes apoyarlo

-Pero dejar abandonada la universidad ¿No les parece grave?

-Helga también la abandonara –Phill estaba un poco molesto, no porque no deseara que su nieto no terminara de estudiar, pero se le hacía injusto que el terminara de realizarse y Helga no, si a esas iban debían irse los dos entonces -¿Por qué no les proponen que ambos se vayan?

-Phill en el campus no pueden tener una bebe de meses

-Ustedes complican todo

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Creo que mi papa tiene razón, Stella, es su decisión y no podemos hacer nada, el quiere cuidar de Helga y su hija, no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión

-Creo que no

Vi la mirada de decepción y tristeza de los padres de Arnold, lo cual me hizo sentir terriblemente mal, " _¿Por qué atar al amor de mi vida? Solo porque tenía una hija, no ese no sería un motivo, he cometido muchos errores y decisiones malas, pero estoy segura que esta que tomare no será la incorrecta, es por el bien de él"_

 **END FLASH BACK**

Lo mire tristemente -¿Por qué no te has ido a la universidad?

El me miro confuso -¿De qué hablas? Quedamos en que nos quedaríamos aquí e intentaríamos entrar a la universidad de Hillwood para ir juntos y que mis padres…

-Ya no deseo eso

-¿Qué?

-Que no estoy segura de querer estar contigo

-Helga

-Tenemos una hija, sí, pero ¿Por qué atarnos el uno al otro? –Alce la mirada y con horror pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, desvié la mirada no estaba segura de si tendría la fuerza suficiente si lo seguía viendo –Sera mejor que cada quien siga con sus vidas ¿no crees?

-No

-¿Por qué no? Ya te dije que no pienso atarte a mí solo por nuestra hija

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios pretendes Helga?! ¡¿Qué simplemente desaparezca asi como así?! ¡¿Qué no vuelva a verlas ni ti ni a Amanda?! –Arnold me tomo de los hombros sacudiéndome suavemente, pero sus gritos fueron los que me dejaron impactada y asustaron a Amanda, quien comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor Arnold

-¡Por favor ¿Qué?! –Arnold me miro furioso -¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sigas tu misma empeñada a separarnos!

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Acaso crees que es fácil para mí?! ¡Ya es suficiente con que yo deje de hacer algunas cosas o sueños que tenía, por Amanda, y no estoy diciendo que me arrepiento, Arnold, no me arrepiento ella será mi fuerza, mi vida entera y construiré mis sueños pero de un modo más difícil y sola con ella ¿entiendes?!

-¡Es decir que no me contemplas a mi ¿cierto?!

-¡Exacto! ¡Lo siento Arnold no puedo!

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto Geraldine?!

-¡No quiero atarte! ¡No quiero que arruines un futuro brillante solo por nosotras! –Estallo Helga mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, Amanda comenzó a llorar más por los gritos, por lo que Helga comenzó a abrazarla mientras entraba a la casa –Tranquila amor, no llores por favor

-Helga –Arnold nos siguió –Dame a la bebe

-¿Qué?

-No te asustes, no pienso quitártela –Enrollo a la bebe con sus brazos para sacarla de mi cuna y vi con horror que salían de la casa, pero después vi a Arnold regresar con Phoebe –Gracias Phoebe

-Por nada, es bueno ayudarlos de vez en cuando, que suerte que pasaba por aquí ¿no creen? Subiré a la habitación

-Gracias Phoebs

Arnold me miro furioso –Dime Helga, ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Ya te lo dije –Baje la mirada

-¿Segura?

-Por favor…

-Por favor tu Helga, deja de esconderte, ya deja de poner esa coraza dura que creaste para ocultar tus sentimientos, veme –Arnold la tomo de los brazos –Estoy aquí, ¿Qué acaso no lo habías anhelado desde el kínder?

Helga lo miro entre sonrojada, sorprendida y molesta –Ya te dije que…

-Helga por favor, también te había estado esperando, me enamore de ti como un loco, no podría vivir sin ti y mucho menos sin nuestra hija, si me separas ahora de ustedes creo que me volvería loco de dolor o tal vez moriría y no es un chantaje –Añadió al ver la cara de culpa de la joven –Helga te daré de aquí a mañana, si sigues en la misma posición, me iré y esta vez para siempre, no porque no te amé, sino porque quiero que me ames abiertamente y que no temas en estar conmigo en luchar conmigo, será difícil si lo sé, tal vez no será como lo habíamos soñado, pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora será un sueño juntos con nuestra hija y tal vez mejor de lo que habíamos pensado, solo recuerda a tus padres ese círculo amoroso que termino mal y todo por el miedo, la cobardía y la desconfianza en el ser amado, piénsalo

-Yo…

-Vendré mañana, ni se te ocurra huir de mí, Helga, te encontrare –Arnold se acercó y le dio un dulce pero suplicante beso, dejándola sin aire, ella sintió la desesperación en aquel tierno beso –Te amo por favor piensa bien las cosas, nos vemos mañana

Salió rápidamente de la casa, dejando a una rubia confundida e indecisa, sin saber qué hacer ni que decisión tomar, creía estar segura pero ahora no lo sabía, pues pese a que no le gustara aceptarlo, Arnold tenía razón en algo.

 _"_ _Soy una cobarde como siempre….lo he sido…. ¿qué hare?"_ pensaba mientras sollozaba

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, pronto sera el final de mi fic :'( este es la continuacion de mi primer fic me da un poco de tristeza que llegue a su fin pero tambien felicidad jejeje :D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	36. CAPITULO 36 LA DECISION DE HELGA

-¿Qué demonios hare Phoebs?

-Bueno Helga si me pides mi opinión, creo que Arnold tiene razón

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, él quiere luchar contigo y Amanda a su lado, no que cada quien se vaya por su lado y déjame decirte amiga mía, que comparto su opinión de que eres una cobarde al no querer pelear por él.

-Gracias Phoebe –Dijo sarcásticamente

-No me lo tomes a mal, además al final será tu decisión

-Lo se

-Piénsalo muy bien Helga

-Pero Phoebe yo solo no…no deseo atarlo

-No lo harás

-Quiero que continúe su vida como la tenía planeada

-Ahora tú y Amanda están en sus planes

-Tal vez, pero…

-Hay Helga, mira piensa bien las cosas y por una vez en la vida no te sacrifiques por el, además él no te está pidiendo eso, solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

Phoebe le entrego a la bebe, la cual ya estaba durmiendo –Nos vemos mañana Hell, me dices que pasa, sabes que aun estaré aquí unos días pero pronto me iré, por cierto Diddy llega mañana en la noche, la traeremos ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Phoebe

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba en su alcoba, pensando en que si tan solo Gerald estuviera ahí, tal vez podría pedirle algún consejo, pero lamentablemente él se tuvo que ir a la universidad hace unos días no podía quedarse más tiempo.

-Hijo ¿puedo pasar?

-Si papa

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-Nada solo…Helga cree que lo mejor es…que yo me vaya y ella se quede aquí con Amanda

Miles lo miro sorprendido y en parte culpable, pues pensó que tal vez la joven después de todo si los escucho aquella vez.

-¿Qué piensas tu hijo?

-Que no deseo hacerlo, ni tengo la intención de renunciar a ellas –Dijo firmemente -¿Hago mal?

-Esa es tu decisión Arnold

-Decisión que tú y mi madre no aprueban –Lo miro suspicazmente -¿Ustedes no tuvieron algo que ver en la decisión de Helga, verdad?

-Claro que no, hijo, aunque debo admitir que estamos un tanto preocupados por lo que vas a abandonar por tener a tu familia, no pediríamos a Helga que te diga tal cosa, pero creo que ella escucho una plática entre tus abuelos y nosotros…y…bueno tal vez de ahí tomo la decisión

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Ya sabes que tu madre y yo no deseábamos que abandonaras la universidad

-Eso debió haber sido, porque ahora Helga dice que no quiere atarme y que yo renuncie a mis sueños

-Lo lamento, hijo

-Yo también, papa, porque estén o no de acuerdo con mi decisión, ya está tomada y aunque Helga diga que me vaya, no me iré de Hillwood –Dijo molesto el rubio

-Lo sabemos, campeón, no tienes que enojarte

-Por favor eviten mencionar algo respecto a que yo abandone las cosas por Helga y la bebe, por favor papa, lo hago porque es mi decisión ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé, pequeño

.

.

.

Helga estaba en la habitación con Amanda, mientras la arropaba para dormir, después de bañarla, normalmente lo hacía con ayuda de Arnold o los abuelos lo hacían por ellos, pero esta vez tuvo que hacerlo sola, pese a que él, le había insistido en que iría a ayudarla.

-Perdóname cariño –Dijo acariciando a la bebe –Mama ha sido una estúpida

 _"_ _¿Qué debo hacer?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez

Por una parte deseaba tanto que Arnold se quedara con ellas, de olvidarse de todo y solo permitirse ser feliz por una vez en la vida, por primera vez todo parecía a su favor y ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Echándolo todo a la basura ¿Por qué siempre lo hacía? Ni ella misma se entendía ni sabía porque lo hacía.

 _"_ _Arnold…"_ con este último pensamiento se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo

 **FLASH BACK** **(sueño de Helga)**

Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación blanca donde había bastante niebla, no podía ver nada, solo veía una silueta del otro lado que poco a poco fue distinguiendo…

-¡Arnold!

Arnold volteo a verla pero la mirada estaba perdida de esos ojos esmeralda, que no demostraban emoción alguna y no la miraban realmente, Helga trato de acercarse, pero parecía que cada que daba un paso hacia él, el simplemente se alejaba.

-¡Arnold! ¡Espera!

En ese momento vio horrorizada que Arnold miraba a una joven, una joven que casualmente era pelirroja, tenía unas cuantas pecas, un vestido blanco y…

-¡¿Lila?!

Lila miraba a Arnold con una sonrisa triunfante, este no le devolvía la sonrisa, pero le sonreía de media lado, como resignado…

-Tenías razón Lila, Helga fue muy cobarde y me alejo de ella –Susurraba tristemente

-Te lo dije querido Arnold, pero no te preocupes que yo estoy aquí contigo, amor mío

-Gracias…pero…

-Shhh, con el tiempo amor, yo te tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, pronto no volverás a acordarte de esa…no mencionaremos más su nombre ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, Lila

-Ahora Arnold, a casarnos por fin

-Si Lila, eres perfecta

Con horror observo como Arnold la besaba, pese a que no demostraba emoción alguna en sus ojos la besaba, estaba escandalizada, triste, destrozada, sorprendida, aquello era una pesadilla.

Todo se volvió niebla nuevamente, hasta que de pronto…

-¡Phoebe! Amiga

-Que cobarde eres Helga

-¿Phoebe?

-Es la verdad amiga, no puedo creer que hayas dejado ir al amor de tu vida, a alguien por el que habías luchado siempre, que siempre le diste incondicionalmente tu amor desinteresadamente, ya lo tenías, porque él también te amaba y ¿Qué hiciste tú? Lo botaste como un calcetín sucio, fuiste muy cruel y egoísta

-Pero lo hice por su bien…no quería que…

-Si pero debiste tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos verdaderos y los e el ¿No lo crees?

-Yo…

-No hay justificación Helga, me decepcionas

La imagen volvió a cambiar

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Helga?

-Arnold yo…

-Te amaba, más que a mi vida, estaba dispuesto a todo por ti y nuestra hija

-Pero…

-Ahora ya es tarde

-Arnold

-Me perdiste y esta vez para siempre

-¡No Arnold, espera!

-No me vuelvas a molestar, ahora estoy con Lila, quien me demostró más valentía por su amor que tú, quien según me amaba demasiado, pensaba que tu amor era muy fuerte e infinito y me di cuenta de que todo fue mentira… Adiós Helga

-¡Arnold!

Helga corría por un gran pasillo pero no alcanzaba a Arnold, hasta que llego a un gran hoyo negro por donde cayó, mientras gritaba…

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡Arnold! –Helga cayó al suelo de su habitación, mientras miraba por todos lados –Fue un sueño.

En ese momento Amanda comenzó a llorar, pues el grito de su madre la había despertado, por lo que rápidamente atendió a su hija.

-Iremos en unos minutos a ver a tu padre, Amanda, ¿quieres? –Dijo viendo a su bebe quien la miraba sonriente

.

.

.

-Gerald perdón por molestarte con todo esto –Arnold había decidió hablarle a su amigo por teléfono

-No te preocupes viejo, para eso están los amigos ¿No?

-Sí y bien ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Ay! Arnie, no me odies, pero la verdad es que comprendo a Helga

-¡¿Qué?! –Arnold estaba asombrado nunca pensó que su amigo diría eso

-Mira Arnie lo que sucede es que ella no desea que dejes a un lado tus sueños, no quiere que seas infeliz

-Pero…

-Sé que dirás que tu vida está a su lado y al lado de Amanda, pero ¿Qué harías tú? ¿La detendrías para que no hiciera sus sueños? Piénsalo Arnold, sé que no lo harías por más que te doliera la separación, la dejarías ir

-Me iría con ella

-Estoy seguro de que lo haría ella también, pero recuerda que ahora está Amanda

"Gerald tiene razón…fui muy injusto" pensó tristemente

-Tienes razón Gerald, gracias

-No hay de que, de cualquier forma suerte Arnie, porque estoy seguro que te quedaras en Hillwood y espero que logren entrar a la universidad estatal.

-Gracias amigo, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

.

.

.

Helga estaba ya frente a la casa de huéspedes aun dudas de si entrar, pero vio a la pequeña bebe que tenía en brazos y todas las dudas se esfumaron.

-Si mi amor, vamos –Dijo al verla impaciente

Antes de tocar la puerta se abrió y de esta salió Arnold apresurado que por poco y se lleva a Helga y Amanda, inmediatamente ambos se miraron sorprendidos y levemente sonrojados, pareció una eternidad aquel momento…

-Helga…

-No Arnold, déjame hablar primero, por favor –Comento ella –He sido una cobarde Arnold, tienes razón, he tenido miedo, perdóname, pero ya no más –Lo miro a los ojos

Arnold la miraba sorprendido

-Mi decisión es…esta –Susurro antes de darle un beso cálido, lleno de amor y dulzura, se entregó a él en aquel beso, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente, Arnold la rodeo con sus brazos feliz, tratando de estar consciente de que había una bebe en medio de ambos, la cual los miraba curiosa ante esta escena de amor….

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza aqui esta un capitulo mas de mi fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje ;D no hay limites**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado siguiendo en este fic, espero que les siga gustando y lo disfruten y gracias por sus hermosos reviews los cuales me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	37. CAPITULO37 EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Helga se encontraba en la sala de la casa Pataki, con Amanda en brazos, esperaban a que Arnold pasara por ellas, Helga tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues al fin había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

Phoebe tenía razón, Arnold no me está pidiendo que sacrifique nada por él, solo me está pidiendo que somos felices juntos, junto a nuestra hija.

Miro a Amanda quien la miraba sonriente y un tanto desesperada, por lo que comenzó a pasearla por la casa, deteniéndose a lugares donde faltaban retratos.

-Seguramente Miriam se los llevo –Se dijo a sí misma un poco molesta, pues los retratos que quedaban eran donde aparecía Bob.

Aun se preguntaba como su madre fue capaz de hacer algo así, de jugar con el amor de dos hombres, sin remordimientos y peor aún, como era posible que haya permitido la destrucción de la vida de ella y su hermana.

Miro a su pequeña hija y sonrió –No me arrepentiré más amor, porque también gracias a eso estas aquí –Murmuro, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, por lo que fue a abrirla, para encontrarse con un cabeza de balón.

-Hola amor –Dijo inmediatamente el rubio al momento en el que se abrió la puerta –Hola princesas

-Hola cariño

-¿Listas?

-Si

Subieron al auto, para irse directo a la universidad de Hillwood para pedir que los aceptaran, ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas en ser aceptados, ya que sus notas eran estupendas, cada uno iba a estudiar diferentes carreras, pero lo importante era que no abandonarían sus sueños.

-Muy bien jóvenes nos veremos entonces el día lunes, a primera hora –Comento el director antes de que estos salieran del despacho

-Claro

Después acompaño a Helga al emporio de localizadores, donde todo estaba trabajando como de costumbre, al llegar solicito que le informaran de quien estaba a cargo, de los gastos y ganancias de la empresa de su papa.

Ahí la pusieron a tanto de quien estaba supervisando que todo marchara perfectamente bien, tal como Bob había pedido, por lo que no vio ningún problema en que esta persona siguiera, claro le advirtió un par de cosas.

Por ultimo fueron directamente a recoger a Diddy quien había estado en casa de la familia de Phoebe, pues apenas había regresado, para poderla llevar directamente a ver a su madre al hospital, le habían informado el día anterior a Helga que su hermana había despertado pero que aún debía estar en reposo.

-Hola, hermanita bebe

Helga torció los ojos, pero sonreía –Hace mucho que no oía eso

Olga sonrió -¿Dónde está papa? Me dijeron que estuvo al pendiente de mí, creo que está arrepentido ¿verdad?

Helga sonrió amargamente, tarde o temprano debía saberlo, se acercó y tomo de la mano a su hermana –El…Bob…esta mu… -No pudo continuar, además de que en ese momento entro Diddy, con Arnold siguiéndola y con Amanda en sus brazos

-No puede ser –Susurro Olga, mientras era abrazada por su hija, a la cual abrazo con fuerza, para después posar sus ojos en el bulto que Arnold traía en sus brazos -¿Es mi sobrina?

-Si –Helga tomo a la bebe en sus brazos –Olga te presento a Amanda Gertie Shortman

Olga sonrió dulcemente –Hola bebe, Amanda –Susurro mientras veía dulcemente a la bebe, quien le sonrió

Hermanas ahora solo se tenían a ellas mismas, pues ahora sus padres no estarían, no estarían nunca más, pues para ambas su madre era como si estuviera muerta, Olga no quería saber detalles, pero sabía que si su hermana no la mencionaba era porque algo malo habría hecho su madre y además era más que obvio que no le importaba, no fue ni una vez al hospital a verla.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, Arnold acostó a Diddy en la habitación de Olga, mientras Helga acostó a Amanda en su cuna, Arnold entro a la habitación de la joven.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-No creo que sea buena idea, Arnoldo, además tus papas están esperándote

-Solo un ratito –Se acercó para abrazarla –Te amo Helga

-Yo también te amo, mi cabeza de balón

Ambos se fundieron en un hermoso beso que en un principio fue dulce, amoroso y tranquilo, pero poco a poco exigían perderse en la hermosura y calidez de los labios del otro, Arnold comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre la espalda de la joven, quien inmediatamente lo detuvo y se separó un poco de él.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Susurro con voz agitada –Amanda y Diddy están aquí

Arnold dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración –Tienes razón pero…no creo poder resistirlo mucho –Dijo sensualmente mientras volvía a acercar su rostro a la de la rubia peligrosamente

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y esta vez fue Arnold el que detuvo gentilmente a Helga –No, tienes razón no debemos –Susurro divertido

-Muy gracioso Arnoldo

-¿O sí?

Arnold volvió a acercarse para besarla pero ella lo esquivo, haciéndose la molesta.

-Mejor vete –Susurro mientras trataba de alejarse

-Hay algo que falta para que todo sea perfecto en esta nueva vida que comenzaremos

-¿Algo? –Pregunto sin entender –Primero espera a que salga bien eso de estudiar, trabajar y atender una bebe ¿no?

Arnold la miro seriamente pero con una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que matan a Helga desde niña.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Si

-¿Y que eres mi vida entera ya?

-Al grano cabeza de balón

-Bien –Arnold se puso de rodillas y saco una cajita, inmediatamente Helga se sonrojo, " _Es lo que creo que es…."_ Pensaba emocionada, su corazón latía al mil, sentía que se le salía –Helga Geraldine Pataki, te amo, mi vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido, te amo como un loco desde hace mucho, me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi compañera, en mi amiga, en mi amante, mi esposa, mi todo para toda nuestras vidas, mi amor por ti siempre será infinito, te prometo cuidarte, protegerte y amarte, así como a nuestros hijos –Arnold la miro y su mirada desbordaba emoción y amor que destilaba por ella -¿Te casarías conmigo, amor?

Arnold la miraba completamente sonrojado esperando la respuesta, aquella decisión era la más importante de su vida para él, pues uniría para siempre su vida con la de su amada, estarían juntos, compartirían todo juntos, era difícil la decisión pero estaba completamente seguro de que era la correcta y la más acertada que había tomado, ahora solo esperaba la decisión de Helga.

Helga lo miro sonrojada –Arnold…

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias por leer mi fic, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado jejeje_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews los cuales me motivan a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias por su apoyo :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	38. CAPITULO 38 MATRIMONIO

Helga miraba sonrojada a Arnold, quien esperaba la respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio, ella no sabía que decir, había tenido tantos planes cuando era más chica, pero recordó entonces el sueño… _"Arnold y yo estábamos_ _casados…_ _todo…parecía perfecto_ " pensó mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-Arnold…yo

-Te amo, Geraldine, no quiero esperar más, estoy seguro de lo que quiero y quiero vivirlo al máximo, contigo y Amanda –Le dijo sonriente

-También te amo –Helga lo tomo de la mano –Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo –Le sonrió tiernamente y feliz, Arnold inmediatamente sonrió mas, le coloco el anillo su mano suavemente, para después volver a besarla dulcemente

-Gracias

-Te amo

-Yo también amor

-Ahora creo que…debemos decírselos a tus padres

-Ya lo tengo arreglado

Helga lo miro sorprendida -¿Enserio?

Él se encogió de hombros –Estaba seguro que me dirías que si –Dijo sonriente -¿Quién podría decirme que no? Soy como un Angel ¿no? –Arnold añadió divertido

Helga soltó una carcajada –Tienes suerte cabeza de balón, además si no soy yo, ¿Quién se casaría con alguien con cabeza rara como tú?

Arnold sonrió –Creo que tienes razón, tengo suerte, tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y es solo para mí –Dijo posesivamente mientras la abrazaba, Helga sintió que la piel se le erizaba pero sonrió ante la posesión de Arnold, pues la hacía sentirse especial y amada por el hombre que había amado desde que eran niños.

-Debo irme, princesa, pero mañana en el Chez parís ¿De acuerdo? A las 8 –Dijo sonriente –Vendré por ti

-No…no te preocupes yo llegare

-No quiero que huyas –Susurro temeroso

-Nunca más

-¿Enserio?

-Si ya no más

-De acuerdo, ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, quiero llevarle a mi hermana a Diddy, al parecer en unos días la den de alta, tal vez solo deba estar un día mas ahí, eso es una buena noticia ¿No crees?

-Excelente, me alegra que Olga se esté recuperando

-A mí también

-Bueno amor, entonces te veo mañana en la noche

-De acuerdo, te amo

-Yo también

Arnold salió de la habitación para irse a su casa, no sin antes besar a su futura esposa y a su pequeña hija, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Una vez a solas –Arnold me pidió matrimonio… -Decía mirando el hermoso anillo -¡Un momento! ¡Arnold me pidió matrimonio! ¡Dios mío!

Arnold sonrió al escucharla, pues le encantaba espiar a Helga para ver sus reacciones, una mala costumbre que se le había hecho a partir de descubrir los sentimientos de la rubia.

Salió de la casa en silencio para que ella no se percatara de que seguía ahí.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Helga, llevo a su sobrina para que estuviera con su hermana, quien estaba más que feliz de tener a su pequeña niña junto a ella, quien también estaba más que feliz, Helga miraba a su bebe, hubiera sido muy duro perderla, dejarla de ver, había sido tan estúpida al dejarla, pensando también que por su culpa por poco muere su abuelo Phill.

-Helga –Olga la llamo por lo que la saco de sus pensamientos -¿Mama se fue o le paso algo?

-¿porque preguntas?

-Porque Richard me dijo que llego una mujer…que al parecer se parece a nuestra madre

-Miriam huyo como la cobarde que es…. ¡Espera! ¡¿Richard?!

-Si es un doctor que vino a verme y me pregunto varias cosas, conversamos mucho

-Olga pero ¿no tu doctor era Ernest?

-Si de echo se me hizo raro que viniera otro doctor que no fuera el, además de que es de mi edad y es muy simpático –Dijo sonrojándose

-¿Te gusta eh?

-Sí, Ernest ha estado en mi recuperación todo este tiempo…pero jamás me aceptaría y menos con una hija

-Olga

-Perdón

-Bueno eso no importa –Comente aun preocupada _"Tendré que pedir que no dejen entrar a nadie a este cuarto más que al doctor Ernest"_ pensó –Olga hay algo que… -Me sonroje fuertemente

-¿Quieres decirme que tú y Arnold se casaran?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Arnold me pidió tu mano ayer cuando saliste con las niñas al baño, aprovecho para platicar conmigo y yo le di permiso

-¿Enserio hizo eso?

-Quiere que todo sea como se debe y me dijo que aunque no estén nuestros padres, estoy yo y le pareció correcto y necesario pedirme tu mano oficialmente

-Arnold, siempre es tan…extraño –Dije molesta

-Es un lindo, además de que se convirtió en un hombre apuesto, aunque aún les falta, pero a mí me parece bien que se casen, sobre todo por Amanda

-Si aunque…

-No nada

-Ni se te ocurra huir ¿eh?

-¡Rayos ¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Ya dije que no me iré a ningún lado!

-Bien, más te vale hermanita bebe

-Bien me voy, porque en una hora debo estar en el Chez parís con Arnold –Dijo sonriente y sonrojada a la vez

-Suerte

-Gracias

-Si quieres puedes dejarme a Diddy

-Bien, me parece bien, gracias

-Por nada, nos vemos

-Regresare mañana temprano para irnos a casa

-Si

-Adiós –Me acerque para darle un beso

-Nos vemos, hermanita bebe

-Olga

-Perdón es la costumbre, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Inmediatamente antes de irme fui a seguridad para indicar que no dejaran pasar a nadie que no fuera el doctor a cargo de mi hermana, porque había un hombre malo, pague obviamente por este servicio, pero por la seguridad de mi hermana y sobrina haría cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche e iba caminando hacia el Chez parís, donde pude ver a Arnold esperándome, por lo que inmediatamente me acerque, vi a sus padres y abuelos, nerviosa me aferre más a Amanda quien venía en mis brazos.

-¡Helga! –Grito aliviado

-Hola –Salude tímidamente

-Bien ahora si ya podemos entrar, ¡Yupi!

-Si abuela, vamos –Arnold sonrió y me tomo de la mano para que entráramos

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, después de terminar la comida, Arnold procedió con lo que me tenía tan nerviosa.

-Bien, la razón de esta cena, es porque… -Miro a su madre –Le he pedido matrimonio a Helga y ella acepto

Puki y Phill inmediatamente comenzaron a celebrar y a estar sumamente felices de que por fin a sus nietos se les hiciera estar juntos

-Si ustedes ya lo decidieron, no nos queda más que apoyarlos –Comento Miles –Felicidades

-Gracias

-Yo también los felicito –Stella sonrió –Solo espero que estén conscientes del gran paso que darán

-Claro que si mama –Arnold me miro y sonrió dulcemente -¿Verdad?

-Claro –Respondí sin despegar mi mirada de la de el

-Bien entonces, hay que preparar todo, debe ser una boda extraordinaria –Comento Miles feliz

-Claro, pero Arnold –Dijo Phill seriamente –No nos has pedido permiso a nosotros

-Abuelo…perdón yo...

-No sabemos si te dejaremos casar con nuestra nieta

-¡Ah! Eleonor segura que te quieres unir a alguien como simba, que muchas veces es un pésimo soldado jajajaja

-Abuela…

-Deja toda su ropa tirada y es algo despistado al querer buscar luego su ropa interior

-¡Suficiente abuela! –Arnold salto avergonzado

-Jajajaja si además aun duerme con su oso de peluche

-¡Tú también abuelo!

-Jajajaja descuida Puki, estoy segura –Comento Helga divertida

-Bien en ese caso tienen nuestro permiso, soldados

-Gracias –Arnold miraba avergonzado a Helga, quien simplemente sonrió, tomándolo de la mano para que no se enojara.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a sus hogares, Helga y Arnold se fueron a la casa de ella, donde ambos siguieron conversando acerca de la boda y de cuando seria.

La cual acordaron que fuera dentro de 4 meses, mañana mismo apartarían la misa.

-Lamento lo que dijeron mis abuelos

-No te preocupes amor, solo tendré que cuidar los peluches de Amanda, jajajaja

-Helga tú también

-Perdóname cabeza de balón

-Bueno eso ya no importa –Dijo sonriendo ante el puchero de Helga, que hizo cuando le pidió disculpas –Sabes espero que estos meses se vayan rápido, ya no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas

-Espero que así sea, porque ni creas que te dejare, si se te ocurre dejarme plantada lo lamentaras –Dijo la chica mostrándole la vieja betsy

-Jejejeje no lo haría nunca Helga

-Más te vale, te amo –Susurro mientras se recargaba en el pecho varonil

-Yo también te amo, mi dulce princesa

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, dejándose llevar por su beso hacia el paraíso que sentían al tenerse así y al estar en su hermosa burbuja de amor.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, este fic es la continuacion de mi primera historia escrita para este foro jejejeje y ya casi llega a su final :(**

 **espero que les guste jejjee ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews jejejejej ;D me dan animos para seguir escribiendo :D gracias enserio**

 **saludos**


	39. CAPITULO 39 UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD 1

Helga había estado atareada con la boda, la escuela y el emporio que no tuvo mucho tiempo para conversar con su hermana quien había estado con ella en la casa de los Pataki, cuidando de Diddy y a la vez también de Amanda cuando Helga ya no podía mas.

-¡Criminal Phoebe! –Decía a la persona que acaba de entrar -¡Si te tardabas un día más te iba a dejar fuera de mi boda!

-Lo lamento Helga, es que…tuve unos contratiempos

-¡Demonios Phoebs! ¡¿Sabes que me estoy volviendo loca?!

-Tranquila Helga, además por lo que se no estas dejando que Arnold participe mucho ¿o me equivoco?

-No es así, así que no me reproches nada

-¿Entonces?

-Solo no dejo que escoja algunos detalles, como las rosas o la música de la fiesta, o tal vez en mi diseño de vestido pues es de mala suerte mmm nada más –Dijo sonriente

-Helga, deja que él y yo nos encargamos de algunas cosas como el color de los manteles y eso, yo conozco tus gustos y mejor tú y yo vemos los vestidos

-Ash está bien, además tienes razón, lo que sucede es que he estado presionada por el trabajo, la escuela, la boda y Amanda

-Tranquila, lo resolveremos

-Bien

.

.

.

-Hola Olga

-¿Tu?

-¿Cómo estas querida? ¿Dónde está Diddy?

-¡Lárgate o llamo a la policía!

-¡No me alces la voz, estúpida!

Se escuchó un ruido sordo al momento de dejar caer la mano de Sammuel sobre la de Olga, quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo, pues aún estaba en recuperación después de meses de estar en una cama.

Diddy quien estaba con Amanda en el suelo comenzó a asustarse y se puso enfrente de la bebe, quien miraba asustada la escena.

-Diddy vámonos –Sammuel estaba por tomar a la niña pero sus ojos se posaron en la bebe rubia de tan solo 5 meses aproximadamente según sus cálculos por lo que no podía ser su hija ¿O sí? -¿Quién es esta hermosa bebe? –Pregunto tomando a la bebe en brazos

Amanda comenzó a llorar, cosa que lo desquicio por un momento, Olga inmediatamente se puso de pie para tomar a su sobrina pero él no se lo permitió

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-¿De ti? Ya nada querida, solo vine por mi hija pero esta niña también es linda, sería un buen negocio, sabes ahora sin Alan el negocio está algo bajo.

-¡Tu negocio de prostitución, se vendrá abajo, de eso me encargare yo….!

-Querida para eso tendrías que declararte también cómplice ¿Estas dispuesta? –Replico tranquilamente el hombre

-¡No…no me importa!

-Diddy ira a un orfanatorio

-No…no será así

-Claro que será así, piénsalo

-No te las llevaras

Olga se puso frente a el, obstruyéndole el paso -¡Basta de estupideces, idiota! –Dijo dándole otra bofetada haciendo que cayera del otro lado del pasillo, tomo a Diddy para dirigirse a la salida, llevándose a ambas niñas.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –Arnold había llegado más temprano de lo normal de la escuela, por lo que en cuanto vio la puerta abierta se asustó y en cuanto vio al hombre supo que nada bueno pasaba -¡¿Qué está haciendo con mi hija?! ¡Démela! –Dijo mientras suavemente pero firmemente sacaba a Amanda de los brazos del hombre, quien no impidió que lo hiciera –Suelte a Diddy

-Ella es mi hija, tengo todo el derecho

-¡No te la llevaras!

Olga se lanzó al hombre para golpearlo, este molesto le empujo mientras sacaba un arma -¡Tranquila estúpida! ¡Y tu hazte a un lado y dame esa bebe!

-No

-¡Dámela o disparo!

-¡No lo harás, la policía ya está en camino! –Helga apareció detrás de Arnold, quien la miro sorprendido –Si no quieres que te arrastren, te recomiendo que dejes a mi sobrina y te vayas.

-¡Llamaste a la policía, eres una estúpida!

-¡Claro que la llame, te ibas a llevar secuestrada a mi sobrina y además también a mi hija!

En ese momento se escuchó la sirena de una patrulla, por lo que Sammuel simplemente soltó a la niña y echo a correr, no sin antes comenzar a disparar en dirección de dónde venían las sirenas pero asustando a todos al pensar que les estaba disparando a ellos, por lo que se agacharon.

Olga tomo a Diddy ingresándola dentro de la casa nuevamente para que no le pasara nada.

-Espero que lo atrapen

-¿En qué momento llamaste?

-Soy buena en espiar y llegar sigilosamente para que no se den cuenta

-Eso es verdad –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Lo bueno es que llegue antes de que se fuera

-Sí, porque si se llevan a esta bebe no seque pasaría conmigo –Menciono la rubia abrazando a su bebe –En cuanto me di cuenta camine más despacio para que no se dieran cuenta de mi llegada

-Lo siento, puse en riesgo a todos

-No te preocupes Olga lo bueno es que no pasó nada

-Lo tienes que denunciar

-Pero Helga, es que…

-Por favor debemos hacerlo

-Tiene razón, hay que hacerlo Olga y tú eres la que tiene el poder de hacerlo para que lo castiguen

-Tienen razón, aunque si me pasa algo por favor cuiden de Diddy

-No pasara nada, contratare al mejor abogado

Olga sonrió ante una frase conocida que hace tiempo no escuchaba y que no volvería a escuchar ese tono de hablar de la persona que había amado durante toda su vida como su padre aunque ahora sabía que no lo era.

.

.

.

-Phoebe no crees que esto es…bueno… -Helga estaba probándose su ropa interior que usaría una vez casada con Arnold, había una en especial que era para la noche de bodas pero ella no estaba muy de acuerdo pues se avergonzaba de este tipo de ropa

Llevaba puesto un camisón escotado y corto que le dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, así mismo llevaba una abertura en la parte de en medio dejando así al descubierto su estómago.

Llevaba unas medias con encaje de color negro al igual que el camisón y una tanga de igual color que le incomodaba un poco a decir verdad pero Phoebe había insistido en que esa noche debía ser una noche especial para ella y Arnold.

-Yo no lo creo, creo que Arnold se volverá loco cuando te vea, además tienes una linda figura.

-Bueno yo…

-Bien si terminaste ahora podemos ir a pagar todo esto –Dijo cargando todas las prendas que se había probado la rubia.

-Bien

Después de esto fueron con la modista que estaba haciendo un hermoso vestido de novia para Helga, Phoebe estaba encantada con ese modelo y a decir verdad Helga también estaba emocionada pues su vestido era hermoso.

-Ya solo faltan unos días ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –Dijo muerta de nervios, pronto se casaría con Arnold ya no habría marcha atrás

-¿Segura?

-Demonios Phoebe, estoy aterrada, ¿eso querías oír?

-Algo así

-Bien…bueno… ¡Estoy asustada! ¡¿Qué tal si no llega?! ¡O si cambia de opinión! ¡Aun no lo puedo creer!

-Tranquila amiga, todo estará bien

-Si como digas –Dijo nerviosa

Había tenido unos meses muy complicados, habían atrapado a Sammuel, Olga presento su denuncia pero como había predicho él también la hizo cómplice de todo, pero ahora estaban luchando porque ella no pagara nada pues había estado bajo amenaza.

Además también ella había tenido que ir a declarar en contra de Alan, quien seguía diciendo que no era verdad, pero las pruebas seguían siendo irrefutables por lo que el joven no tenía opción a salir libre.

Amanda estaba creciendo y requería más atención de Arnold y Helga, incluso unos días el se quedaba con ella, para que Helga pudiera realizar algunas tareas extras de la universidad y además también para manejar el emporio.

Olga no había querido aceptar hacerse cargo de alguno de los emporios que ya tenía Bob antes de fallecer, por lo que Helga tenía bastante que hacer en la empresa, pero aun así la opción de venderlas no era viable, por su padre no lo haría.

Miriam si había estado en el hospital pero ahora no sabían dónde se encontraba y para ser honestos tampoco les importaba después de todo lo que había pasado con ella, preferían pensar que había muerto al igual que su padre, al menos ese era su modo para no pensar en todo lo que paso y no odiarla más.

.

.

.

-En unos días ya no podrás huir de mi

-Ni tú de mi cabeza de balón

-Nunca lo he hecho

-Y yo ya no lo hare mas

-Te amo Geraldine

-Te amo Phill

Arnold la miro sorprendido y ella solo soltó una risa

-Nunca me llamas por mi segundo nombre –Dijo justificándose

-Y tú últimamente me llamas más por mi segundo nombre

-Porque es hermoso

-El tuyo también

-Pero me gusta más ser tu cabeza de balón, ese es mi apodo favorito

-El mío también –Comento mientras se acercaba a el –Te amo Arnold

Arnold sonrió dulcemente mientras terminaba con la distancia entre ambos y se fundían en un dulce y tierno beso, esperando por fin cumplir el sueño que ambos compartían, el cual era el pro fin estar juntos para siempre…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una disculpa por la tardanza**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora y aviso que el proximo capitulo es el final de este fic :D espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews en el siguiente agradecere a cada uno :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	40. CAPITULO 40 UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD 2

Helga se encontraba en el salón de belleza alistándose para el gran día, estaba más que nerviosa y solo ponía pretextos para poder tener cinco minutos a solas pero su hermana y Phoebe no se lo permitían.

-Necesito ir con Amanda

-Helga ella está bien

-Pero…

-Esta con sus abuelos así que tranquilízate

-Además Arnold también está ahí –Agrego Olga

-Necesito verla…

-¡Ya basta Helga Geraldine Pataki!

Tanto Helga como Phoebe vieron a su hermana, sorprendidas pues Olga no era de las que se enojaba tan fácil y menos tanto como para llamarla con su nombre completo.

-Olga…

-Este es tu día, hermanita, solo tienes que disfrutarlo y no pensar en nada más que en la enorme felicidad que te espera de ahora en adelante

Helga le sonrió tímidamente –Tienes razón, estoy…feliz enserio que si

-Lo sabemos pero ahora ya tranquilízate

-Bien

Volvieron a concentrarse en todo lo que debían hacerle a Helga para aquel día tan importante para ella.

.

.

.

-¡Demonios viejo, no puedo creerlo!

-Estoy nervioso

-Yo también lo estaría, mira que casarte con Helga Pataki, pobre de ti hermano

-Gerald

-Es broma

-Procura que ella no te escuche, aun quiero tener a mi amigo por algunos años más jajajaja –Murmuro sonriente

-Que gracioso

-Te ves tan apuesto, hijo –Stella llego a la sala con un hermoso vestido azul cielo –Mi niño... –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos

-Mama no llores –Susurro mientras la abrazaba

-Perdón…

-Esta pequeña no quiere estar conmigo al parecer jejejeje –Exclamo Miles entrando a la sala

Katy miraba a su hermano desde lejos, mientras pensaba tristemente que tal vez no lo volvería a ver, Arnold se acercó a ella con Amanda en brazos -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te olvidaras de mí?

Arnold la miro sorprendido –Por supuesto que no Katy, eres mi hermana y siempre será así

-Pero estarás casado

-Si pero eso no me impedirá quererte

-¿Helga no se enoja?

-Claro que no, además ¿Qué no deseabas que estuviera con ella?

-Si

Arnold sonrió a la pequeña Katy quien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba –Te quiero mucho hermano

-Yo también

Sus padres vieron enternecidos a sus hijos abrazados, felices de que estuvieran felices ambos.

.

.

.

-Helga

-¿Si?

-Estoy segura de que nuestro padre estaría orgulloso de ti –Comento Olga mirándola sonriente

Helga le correspondió la sonrisa sinceramente estaba agradecida por que su hermana estuviera ahí con ella y que se hubiera repuesto de manera satisfactoria –Gracias, Bob estaría orgulloso de ambas.

-Si aunque más de ti

-De las dos, porque nos amaba a ambas de igual manera

Olga solo sonrió y meneo la cabeza, ¿acaso su hermana alguna vez dejaría de ser tan necia?

-¿Lista?

Helga se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió, la verdad era que había quedado muy hermosa, todo gracias a su hermana quien había indicado que hacerle en el rostro y a Phoebe quien le había ayudado a escoger un excelente vestido.

Vio a Bob Pataki reflejado en el espejo, quien le sonrió dulcemente, como si la estuviera alentando, como si le estuviera dando valor para enfrentar todo y que fuera feliz. –Si

-Vamos, entonces

Olga salió, Helga la miro un momento y después su mirada regreso al espejo y se percató de que Bob ya no estaba, simplemente miro alrededor como buscándolo pero después comprendió –Lo sé, también te quiero mucho papa –Susurro la joven –Sé que estas y estarás siempre aquí junto a mí –Se tocó el pecho del lado del corazón, mientras sonreía

.

.

.

En la iglesia ya se encontraba la mayoría de los amigos y familiares de Arnold y Helga, esperando que los novios llegaran, la iglesia tenía varias rosas de color blanco recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar al altar, también tenían otras de color rosas que hacían una perfecta combinación con las blancas.

Arnold estaba nervioso pero ya estaba en el altar junto con Gerald esperando a Helga, quien no aparecía aun.

-Tranquilo viejo

-¿Qué tal si se fue?

-Deja de ser paranoico

Arnold lo miro molesto, pero antes de replicar, comenzó la marcha nupcial, por lo que rápidamente coloco su mirada hacia la entrada de la iglesia, donde Helga venia tomada del brazo de su abuelo, quien la llevaba felizmente.

-Bien Arnold, te entrego a esta hermosa jovencita que para mí es como ha sido como mi nieta, más que eso como una hija que hubiéramos querido tener, espero que la trates como se lo merece y sepas valorar el gran tesoro que te estoy entregando, cuídala pequeño

-Claro abuelo

Helga sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso a Phill, mientras ambos se limpiaban un poco las lágrimas, tomaron asiento y la misa comenzó sin ningún contratiempo.

-¿Helga Geraldine Pataki, aceptas a Arnold Phill Shortman como tu legitimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo, apoyarlo y atenderlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Helga miro los ojos esmeralda que esperaban suplicantes ya la respuesta, se detuvo aun dándose el lujo de perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos antes de responder –Claro que si acepto, padre

Arnold sonrió gustoso y triunfante al escuchar esas palabras de la hermosa joven que tenía enfrente, de pronto recordando aquel sueño que había tenido, en el cual se casaba con aquella joven que siempre había sido su brabucona personal.

-¿Arnold Phill Shortman? ¿Aceptas como tu legítima esposa a Helga Geraldine Pataki, para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto –Sonrió sin despegar sus ojos de los zafiros azules que le miraban felices

-Si hay alguien que deba impedir esta boda que hable o calle para siempre –Nadie dijo nada –En tal caso, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Arnold miro a Helga feliz, mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella, quien también se acercaba a él, feliz de la vida y se fundieron en un apasionado y hermoso beso, al momento en el que se escuchaba la oleada de aplausos.

.

.

.

-Al fin juntos, ahora no tienes escapatoria –Susurro a su oído, mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo –Estas hermosa

-Gracias –Era verdad su vestido tenía un encantador escote que la hacía lucir sus curvas femeninas y sus pechos perfectamente bien definidos, también acentuaba la perfecta cintura de la joven. –Ya no podrás arrepentirte Arnold

-No lo pienso hacer

-Te amo

-Yo te amo mi querida Geraldine, por siempre juntos

-Siempre juntos amor, por fin mi sueño…

-Nuestro sueño hecho realidad –Susurro interrumpiéndola –Te amo

Volvieron a fundirse en un cálido y hermoso beso mientras la luna los acobijaba con el hermoso manto de luz de amor, la noche, la vida, era para ellos, para amarse, para estar juntos por siempre y para siempre a partir de ahora y a pesar de todo…

.

.

.

 **"** **Noche de bodas"**

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-No cabeza de balón

Arnold sonrió –Mañana espero que podamos estar más en la playa, bueno si te dejo huir –Susurro sensualmente en su oído delicado de ella, quien se estremeció al escucharlo

-Yo…

-Me gusta verte sonrojada

-Arnold…

-Te amo Helga

-Yo también

Se fundieron en un hermoso y cálido beso, mientras él la llevaba a la cama, de la habitación, al recostarla comenzó a desposarla de cualquier prenda que tuviera encima, dejándose llevar por la pasión, deseo, amor y el hermoso momento que estaban pasando juntos.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que…? –Helga se sonrojo

-Si claro que si amor –Susurro besándola dulcemente –Me sentí muy afortunado pero ahora me siento el más afortunado del mundo

-Te amo mi cabeza de balón y siempre lo hare

-Yo también te amare por siempre –Sonrió recordando nuevamente aquel sueño -¿Recuerdas cuando Rhonda dijo que nos terminaríamos casando?

-Si, quien diría que la princesa tenía razón

-Sí y la verdad es que ha sido la mejor predicción que me han hecho, pues soy muy feliz a tu lado

-Arnold…

-Espero que tú también mi querida Cecile

-Si lo soy

Volvió a bésala mientras terminaba de quitar el vestido de novia, al hacerlo se percató de que Helga estaba con una ropa interior bastante atrevida e hizo que se sonrojara y se quedara embobado admirando el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa.

-Arnold… -Sonrojada e incómoda trataba de llamar la atención del joven quien la miro y sus ojos estaban tornados de un color verde más intenso, era el deseo que este sentía por Helga en aquel momento al verla tan sexy.

-Esa ropa le queda muy bien señora Shortman

-Gracias señor Shortman –Susurro divertida –Me alegra que te haya gustado

-Más que eso, querida, ¿acaso deseabas volverme loco?

-Algo así –Le sonrió mientras él seguía viéndola intensamente –Ven –Le ordeno, halándolo con sus manos para besarlo intensamente, dejándose llevar por el amor y deseo que sentía por aquel joven con cabeza de balón quien rápidamente correspondió al deseo y amor de su amada.

Se dejaron envolver una vez más con el manto del amor y con la luna y las estrellas de testigo consumieron una vez más aquel hermoso e intenso amor que había nacido entre ellos desde hace tanto y que ahora al fin podían disfrutarlo y sin ningún impedimento o remordimiento y nadie nunca más los separaría, siempre por siempre estarían juntos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Y por desgracia llegamos al final de este fic jejeeje D espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado hasta el final uuuu :'( esta es la segunda parte de mi primer fic y siento nostalgia pero a la vez estoy feliz de haberlo terminado y espero que les haya gustado :D**_

 _ **les agradezco a todos los que han seguido mi fic y todos sus hermosos reviews que como siempre digo son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **no soy escritora y apenas llevo unos meses haciendolo me une a fanfiction apenas este año al principio solo leia los fics pero me anime despues y cree mi cuenta y comence a escribir uno primero para oye arnold :D y no saben como me ha gustado y espero poder seguir haciendolo y seguir mejorando mi manera de escribir :D**_

 _ **MacaG26**_ _ **muchas gracias por tus reviews y si ya es el final pero por fin estan juntos nuestros personajes favoritos casados y todo jejejeje :D muchas gracias por leer mi fic ;D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos**_ __ _ **vane muchas gracias enserio, me encantan todos tus reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :D es algo que me anima a seguir aqui jejeje :D**_

 _ **elimont eli jejeje me encantan todos tus comentarios y me alegra tanto que sigas leyendo mis fics :D de verdad que si espero tambien actualices los tuyos que me tienen picada jejejej :D gracias por leer y pro todos tus reviews**_

 _ **Keiluchis muchas gracias keiluchis y disculpa por a veces tardarme pero aun asi espero que te haya gustado el fic y ahora que este es el ultimo capitulo espero que te guste ;D**_

 _ **amanecer31**_ _ **holi jejeje muchas gracias por leer mi fic y no te preocupes que quedaron juntos nuestros amados personajes espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **Yakumin**_ _ **muchas gracias yakumin por tu review y por leer mis fics ;D ya lei tu historia de arnold y se me hace buena espero que la sigas :D y espero que te sigan gustando mis fics :D**_

 _ **teddyetere**_ _ **muchas gracias teddyetere por leer mi fic espero que te siga gustando :D y que sigas leyendo mis demas fics jejeje :D**_

 _ **,**_ _ **mili Guest**_ _ **Ranmoon Boy**_ _ **,**_ _ **Paulina M,**_ _ **Arr,**_ _ **dania encarnacio**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos :D**_

 _ **espero que les guste, tal vez haga un epilogo aunque aun no lo se jejeje pero espero que les guste y si es asi haganmelo saber jiji ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	41. EPILOGO

Era una hermosa mañana, un día común de primavera, la brisa golpeaba suavemente la ventana de la cocina colándose sin previo aviso, mientras meneaba delicadamente la cabellera rubia, mientras el rico aroma de los alimentos se dispersaba por toda la casa.

Una joven entro a la cocina sin previo aviso para poder ayudar a su madre –Mama buenos días, te he dicho que me dejes hacerlo a mi

-Buenos días cariño, no te preocupes ya casi acabo

Amanda observaba a su madre, era increíble que aun cuando ella y sus hermanos ya estuvieran grandes, ella se empeñara a alimentarlos de la mejor manera, aunque a decir verdad lo que más le sorprendía es que después de ella y sus dos hermanos, todavía sus padre hubieran tenido uno más, que era la más pequeña y la que más se parecía a sus padres.

-¿Tienes entrevista hoy?

-Si

-Te he dicho que no hay necesidad de…

-Ya sé que los emporio Pataki, van a necesitar a alguien al mando pero ¿porque yo?

-Eres la mayor

-Si pero mejor dile a Bob, él podría hacerse cargo –Dijo mencionando el segundo nombre de su hermano, solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesta

-Vamos Amanda, no tienes por qué enojarte, si no deseas eso entenderé

-¿De verdad?

-¿Porque no?

-No lo sé, creí que…

-Buenos días

-Hola cariño

-Hola mi amor

Arnold Shortman se acercó a Helga para darle un tierno beso, Amanda veía sonriente a sus padres, muchos de sus amigos tenían padres divorciados y se sentía afortunada de que el gran amor de sus padres aún era igual de fuerte que cuando eran jóvenes, le encantaba que hablaran de eso.

-Huele muy bien

-Es tu favorito

-Gracias cariño, aunque ya te dije…

-Tú también Arnoldo, déjenme cocinar en paz ¡Demonios!

Si algo no había cambiado era el carácter tan extraño de su amada esposa, pero le gustaba, se había enamorado de esa Helga, era increíble que hubiera madurado pero que tuviera aun esa terquedad y fortaleza que siempre la caracterizo y que gracias a ella pudieron salir de las dificultades siempre cuando el sentía que no lo lograrían.

-Buenos días mama

-Buen día Phill

-Hola mama

-Hola cariño –Sus dos hijos la saludaron afectuosamente –Gertie ¿Dónde está tu hermana? te dije que debías despertarla, se le hará tarde –Comento viendo que su hija menor no estaba

Algo que Helga siempre procuro fue estar al pendiente de todos sus hijos, nunca los hizo a un lado ni los opaco con los hermanos mayores, Arnold también había ayudado pues el también no hacia diferencias, los amaba a todos por igual y esto hacia más llevadero la tarea, pues en muchas ocasiones no podía estar todo el tiempo con su hijo Phill quien era su adoración no solo por ser el único barón que tuvo sino también porque se parecía a Arnold, en realidad era una réplica de Arnold solo que más joven.

-Mama ¿porque debo despertarla? Ya está grande que ella…

-Gertie no discutas con tu madre, por favor ve a despertarla

Gertie fue escaleras arriba para despertar a su hermana quien ocupaba la antigua habitación de Arnold, si Vivian en Susent Arms, al fallecer los abuelos de Arnold, sus padres habían decidido viajar un tiempo antes de que no pudieran hacerlo y lo hicieron así, por lo que la casa de huéspedes paso a manos de Arnold, quien fue a vivir con su esposa y dos hijos, más uno en camino.

Sus padres ya eran mayores y no Vivian en Hillwood Vivian en San Lorenzo, decidieron ir en cuanto Katy termino la universidad, por lo que ellos no estaban cerca de sus hijos y nietos, pero Arnold procuraba ir cada que podían, además su trabajo era excelente, pues tenía un buen sueldo y un gran puesto, era muy reconocido por su gran labor.

Por otro lado Helga, también había logrado su gran sueño de ser escritora de echo era reconocida en el país, e inclusive sus libros estaban a la venta en otros países también.

-Geraldine, dice mi mama que te levantes

La pequeña de casi once años, se levantó con pesadez de su cómoda cama, molesta de que le llamaran por su primer nombre, malhumorada llego hasta su closet donde tenía varios libros de poemas que ella había escrito, sonriendo ante el altar que tenía al fondo de su amor.

Después de su rutina normalmente bajo precipitadamente para encontrarse con toda su familia en la mesa, al entrar su madre le sonrió dulcemente, le recordaba tanto a ella, además de que su hija menor tenía sus hermosos ojos azules tan intensos como los de ella y hacía gestos típicos de ella a su edad, al menos eso decía Arnold y la verdad es que estaba de acuerdo.

Observo a sus cuatro hijos y esposo mientras servía el desayuno, no podía pedirle nada más a la vida, su hija Amanda S. Shortman quien tenía ya 24, había terminado una carrera exitosamente de periodismo, su hijo Phill B., tenía 19 años, había comenzado apenas la universidad, quien decidió ser abogado, su hija Gertie V. aun estudiaba la preparatoria tenía 17 años, pero había dicho que deseaba ser actriz, su hija menor Geraldine J. tenía 10 años y estaba aún en la primaria.

-Papa… -Amanda miraba nerviosa a su padre

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Tal vez…venga…bueno quiero decir que…

-Ya suéltalo Amanda –Helga la miro desesperada, nunca le gusto tantos rodeos, pero debía reconocer que todos sus hijos se ponían igual de nerviosa que ella al decir algo importante

-Bien, Mark vendrá a pedir mi mano –Soltó rápidamente

Helga y Arnold se miraron, ¿Cómo diablos superas esto? Era su primogénita y no sabían si alegrarse o estar tristes al ver que su tesoro, su mayor tesoro se casaría, Helga trato de sonreírle pero Arnold se puso rígido en su asiento, pese a todo aun no le caía bien ese tal Mark -¿No crees que están muy jóvenes?

-Papa ¿Dime a que edad te casaste con mama?

-Fue diferente no compares

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo, lo amo!

-Creo que mejor hay que tranquilizarnos –Intervino Helga porque pude ver la molestia de su esposo e hija –Amanda cariño, tu padre solo quiere decir que tal vez deberían esperar un poco mas

-Pero mama…

-Sé que lo amas y sabemos que has estado bien con él, pero nos preocupa que por apresurarse comentan errores y no queremos eso

-Exacto –Arnold la miro más relajado, sin duda Helga era una gran ayuda –Solo quiero que estés segura, pues el matrimonio es un paso grande y tienes que saber todo lo que conlleva porque no es fácil –Tomo la mano de su esposa quien le sonrió dulcemente

-Pero ustedes…

-Fue diferente –Repitió su madre –No puedes comparar lo que vivimos nosotros con lo que tú vives, cariño

-Solo piénsalo bien y si estas convencida, nosotros no podemos impedírtelo eres mayor de edad ya, solo podremos apoyarte –Arnold le tomo la mano a su hija mientras le sonreía –Solo piensa bien lo que decidirás, solo tú tienes la última palabra

-Está bien

-Bien ahora vámonos o no llegaremos

-Bien Phill, tú y Geraldine se van conmigo

-Nos vemos en la noche cielo –Arnold le dio un dulce beso a su amada esposa antes de salir con Gertie y Amanda

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Phill en la universidad, paso a dejar a Geraldine a la primaria PS118, donde por cierto el profesor Simmons era director, donde los hijos menores de sus amigos iban a estudiar también.

-Llegamos cariño

-Si nos vemos –Dijo malhumorada la niña

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada

-Si no me dices no voy a saberlo nunca y por lo tanto no podré ayudarte

-No entenderías

Helga sonrió divertida, aquella niña en definitiva era ella misma años atrás -¿Crees que no entiendo de amor, eh?

-No, porque con mi papa fue todo miel sobre hojuelas

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto

-Pues te equivocas, Geraldine –Dijo seriamente

La niña la miro un tanto avergonzada, su madre le hablaba con ese tono de voz, solo cuando estaba molesta y no le gusto. –Pero..

-Arnold y yo nos conocimos desde el preescolar hija, no fue fácil, pasamos muchas cosas y el más antes de darse cuenta de que se enamoró de mi –Dijo sonriendo ante los recuerdos –En la primaria el solo se fijaba en rostros bonitos, pero aun así yo estuve ahí cuando me necesitaba, porque lo amaba, aunque el a veces no me notaba como deseaba, aunque si lo hacía cuando había buenos momentos

-¿Buenos momentos?

-Era algo…gruñona cuando tenía tu edad, digamos que no era nada sociable y era un tanto…mandona

-Dímelo a mí

Helga sonrió tristemente –Creo que yo lo hacía porque en casa tus abuelos no eran como esperaba y…bueno me sentía sola, cuando estaba en preescolar, a decir verdad el primer día de clases tuve que irme sola, porque mis padres estaban ocupados con Olga…me moje y me llene de lodo pero…al llegar un niño rubio con una sonrisa amable y cabeza de balón…

-Mi papa –Salto la niña emocionada

-Sí, el compartió su paraguas conmigo y…dijo que le gustaba mi moño porque era rosa como mi ropa –Sonrió ante ese tierno recuerdo, que siempre llevaba en el corazón, pues desde ahí Arnold le había robado el corazón –Nadie jamás se había tomado en tener una pequeña atención en mí y…por eso comencé a enamorarme de él, no solo por ese día si no por muchos más que el tenia no solo conmigo si no con los demás, aunque yo era…pues como dije algo gruñona en la primaria, por lo que no permitió que él se diera cuenta de mi verdadero ser.

Nunca había compartido ese recuerdo con sus hijos de cuando conoció a Arnold, pero pensó que su hija menor necesitaba saberlo para que tomara un poco más de confianza con ella, además de que presentía que ella estaba pasando por algo similar

-Seré más amable, mama, sobre todo con… -Miro a un niño que venía cruzando la calle, era un niño que venía solo al parecer, era rubio, estatura como la de su hija, pero tenía un semblante triste –Sus padres viajan mucho –Comento la niña –Su nombre es Harry Wellington

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios! ¡De todos los chicos que hay mi hija tenía que poner los ojos en un Wellington! ¡Es el karma!"_ Pensó sorprendida y molesta Helga, que sentía que le daría un infarto

-El a veces me molesta –Continuo la niña –Por eso a veces soy un poco grosera con él, pero normalmente siempre es lindo y bueno con todos, tiene sus momentos como tú dices, sé que en el fondo es una buena persona, lo he visto, solo que últimamente me molesta un poco y eso me desagrada por eso he sido algo grosera con él.

Debía reconocer que si sus hijos, no habían o no sacaban el carácter Pataki era gracias a su padre, pues ella seguía explotando en algunas ocasiones pero sus hijos….Arnold hizo un excelente trabajo, aunque está bien que lo saquen cuando alguien los molesta.

-Tal vez le gustes –Aventuro, al pensar lo que ella hacía de niña -¿Porque no lo invitas a comer?

-¿Enserio?

-Si así podemos conocerlo más –" _Nunca pensé que diría eso_ " pensó –También así pueden pasar más tiempo juntos

-Bien le diré

-¿Son para el esos poemas?

La niña se sonrojo rápidamente -¿Cómo…?

-Vamos hija, te conozco y te diré un secreto –Se acercó a la pequeña –Me alegra que uno de mis hijos sacara mis dotes –Dijo presumida pero divertida –Es un alivio que el don Pataki no se vaya a perder cuando muera –Bromeo

La pequeña le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazo –Te quiero mama

-Yo también cariño, ahora ya entra o se te hará tarde

-Bien

.

.

.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo…?!

-Cálmate cariño

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Por dios, de todos los niños que hay! ¡Tuvo que entregarle su corazón a un Wellington! ¡¿Porque?!

Arnold la miro divertido por el drama que hacía, mientras la halaba hacia la cama –Vamos no exageres, son niños aun –Decía sonriente al recordar cómo se llevaban su hija y el hijo de Rhonda

-Arnold, Geraldine se parece a mí…es más ¡Es idéntica a mí!

-¿Lo cual quiere decir qué?

-Se terminara casando con ese niño, lo se

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque se enamoró ya de él…y cuando una Pataki se enamora, se enamora

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, no me dejaste en paz hasta que lo conseguiste –Susurro burlonamente

-Presumido

-Un poco, tal vez pero te amo

-Yo también p…

-Shhh…se lo que te preocupa pero el niño no debe ser como sus padres ¿O sí?

Ella entendió la indirecta y bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada al querer evitar algo que es inevitable como lo hizo su padre –Tienes razón, los errores que cometen los padres no deben de afectar a las nuevas generaciones ni tampoco tienen porque repetirse

-Exacto mi amor

-Sabes que a veces te odio

-Sabes que eras un fastidio y sigues siéndolo –Divertido se acercó más a ella rodeándola de la cintura

-Entonces si lo soy, ¿Por qué no te vas?

-Me gusta fastidiarte

Helga rodo los ojos divertida mientras quitaba la camisa de su esposo –También me gusta

-Siempre te amare amor

-Yo te amare también por siempre, Arnold

-Gracias por la maravillosa vida que he tenido a tu lado

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme amarte y cuidarte, como he deseado desde que te conocí

Se ruborizo al decirlo, Arnold le sonrió dulcemente al verla –Te amo cariño, gracias por amarme también –Le beso dulcemente mientras la abrazaba

Ambos se entregaron con pasión y amor, un amor que había superado todos los obstáculos, un amor que había demostrado ser sincero, fuerte e intenso, un amor que pese a todo seguía vivo en sus corazones que se había convertido en uno solo, que latía tanto uno por el otro y que seguiría siendo por siempre…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les tengo un epilogo de esta historia ;D espero sea de su agrado jejejej si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jiji ;D**_

 _ **respondiendo sus reviews**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola muchas gracias por tus palabras y claro que no dejare de escribir seguire aqui :D, la verdad es que la parte de Bob la escribi pensando en mi propio padre quien ya no esta aqui, pero que me hizo una visita a mis sueños y la verdad creo que es algo hermoso poder tenerlos aunque sea en sueños, mientras escribia pensaba que Bob merecia ser recordado con amor por sus hijas pues pese a todo siempre quiso lo mejor para ellas y aunque no lo demostro en mucho tiempo, en el ultimo momento lo hizo dando la vida por su hija :'( me alegra que te haya gustado esta parte ;D espero que este epilogo te guste tambien :D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos hola vannesa muchas gracias por tus reviews me encantan :D me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y como dije la parte de Bob, fue tambien pensando en mi propia experiencia como lo escribi arriba a MacaG26 :D**_

 _ **me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado todo y espero que no tengas problemas por la tarea jijij :D y respecto a que se siente poner complete para ser honesta senti tristeza pero felicidad a la vez de darle un final feliz a esta historia y me siento orgullosa del rumbo que tomo pues era inesperado jejeje :D ademas de que tambien veo que les ha gustado y eso es algo muy satisfactorio en verdad :D**_

 _ **y claro seguire escribiendo y si me gustan las criticas pero como bien dices constructivas y que me ayuden a mejorar :D gracias y nos leeremos en mis demas fics**_

 _ **Eli-mont muchas gracias eli por supuesto que si ellos debien terminar juntos despues de tanto por fin pueden vivir su amor al cien :D**_

 _ **Keiluchis hola :D muchas gracias me halagan tus palabras jejeje y aqui te dejo un epilogo claro con sus hijos ya grandes y espero que te guste :D muchas gracias en verdad**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosas palabras :D y por leer mi fic ;D**_

 _ **saludos y nos leeremos en mis otros fics ;D**_

 _ **lindo fin de semana :D**_


End file.
